Light of Twili
by UK-Underworld King
Summary: Set after TP. Midna is back to her realm, but regret having destroyed the mirror. However, when a new chance to open a path to the Light World presents, the princess got divided between her duties as the ruler of Twili and her own happiness. MidnaxLink
1. The Tears of the Princess

Hi people! Today I came here to present you this fic.

This new project of mine will be set after the events of Twilight Princess, like many of you could deduce. The first chapters will be centred in Midna and we will have the appearance of a popular item of Zelda series which didn't show up in Twilight Princess (by some strange reason).

Now, prepare your hearts and your laughs. Let's start the party!

_

* * *

Twilight Princess:_

_Light of Twili_

**Chapter 1**

**The Tears of the Princess**

Time. That concept did not exist to the inhabitants of the Twilight Realm, because for there wasn't a way to know what time it was. Time wasn't a thing they could measure with accuracy in that place. Their only ways were to see things grow, age and die.

Day and night merged themselves in that realm, where the skies permanently showed off a strange yellow and orange color in contrast with the dusk clouds that floated trough the skies, making its lights to almost flicker. Even so the Twili considered that a beautiful sight; to see how the skies' lights variated its tones from times to times, making the earth gain a golden tone.

How much time it passed since they were first sent to that place, they did not know. For some, it should have been centuries, for another, an eternity. Most of the first Twili who came to that world have passed away much time ago. Time... for them, it was just an expression. Their life didn't revolve around that like it was with the light dwellers.

Light dwellers. Most of the shadow people didn't encounter one, but after their kingdom got restored and the Princess came back, they got to know that the strange, green clad man was actually a light dweller. But not any light dweller, he was a hero. The hero who saved them from the crazed Usurper King, Zant. If there was really a good light dweller, then this one would be the Hero. He even restored their true form after he defeated the suppose "god" of Zant.

Most of the Twili looked much like human beings, but with the screaming difference that their skin was of a blueish tone with some black parts and they have ceremonial, glowing marks around their bodies, mainly in the arms and the back. Most of them didn't know about this resemblance, saved by one person.

This particular person was in that moment engaged in an activity that most would consider improper to someone of her position. Every time someone tried to call her attention to it, she came with the answer:

"Oh, then should I just sit and wait for death the next time some psycho come, trying to take my realm?", she replied in a sarcastic tone. Then came the response that she still had her powerful magic. "Should I remember you that there's creatures out there who are immune to magic? It would do as much good as I throw a glass of water on them.", she replied in a sharp tone, indicating she wouldn't take any more questions.

In the end, they acknowledge she was right, thought reluctant. Who ever heard about the Princess of Twilight take up arms like any lower guard against her foes?

Midna just sighed when she heard that commentary, but she didn't mind. She wouldn't let another insane magician took her kingdom. This determination was what made she search for her most reliable personal guard and ask for him some lessons in swordsmanship.

Tenros, a dark haired Twili with green eyes and a black line that crossed his face from the right eye to the chin, was very happy to see that his ruler trusted him sufficiently to make such an ask, thought, he also thought it was a strange idea, making of him the first person Midna gave the response that was gaining some popularity between the nobles' talks. He was also the First Guard of the Twili Royal Army and personal protector of the Princess, what made him perfect for the job.

The First Guard began to teach her the basics. She wasn't much skilled in swordsmanship alone, resulting that he defeated her in each of their first sparring.

_But it was just she put that brilliant brain of hers to work and soon I was screwed up._, he thought, when Midna started to think what would happen if she used some minor spells of fluctuation and teleport while in a sword fight.

Result of her little "experiment": now not only it was virtually impossible to throw Midna out of balance, cause she would float some inches above the ground when pushed away. She also started to turn the scoreboard at her favor. Tenros couldn't help, but felt proud at her progress and how his friend masterfully mixed her magic with the basic sword skills he taught.

Tenros and Midna were friends since he was just a lower soldier in the army that showed some promise. One day, the royal family was inspecting their division and he saw the young Princess, who was some of bothered by being there, by the side of her father. Taking courage, after the group was dismissed and she was sat in a bench, away of her father, he went to talk with her and found she was like any other person. A person with a very busy life, who wanted someone she could truly trust to talk and to play some pranks.

Since then, they became great friends while each one continued with his life in the palace. Tenros turned into the First Guard, the one that commanded the entire Royal Army at the absence of the generals, and Midna turned into the Princess when her father passed away due an illness. When she was questioned of who she would choose to be her protector, the name of Tenros came almost instantly.

With his nomination to one of the Princess' Guards, they could now talk freely about their duties, the hardships and the bureaucracy of the palace. That part, in particular, Midna hated the most.

"I swear, they stay hours and hours talking about the same subject and never get a conclusion. If there was something I could change in my job, it would be the Twilight Council.", she said to him one time.

Tenros didn't like the Twilight Council either. Save by few, they were just a bunch of men composed by some of the few nobles that existed in the Twili society. Many of them bought their place in the council or earned it because they belonged to the family of the ones that formed the first council. While their Princess fought against Zant and his lackeys, they just sat at their comfortable chairs, trying to decide what side they would ally to. Backing his mind to their sparring, Tenros tried to push Midna's sword with his own.

After some sessions, Midna decided to make her own sword. The members of the royal family had the ability to control the strange, black, square matter that existed in that world. Ability that was said to be passed down by the first Twili Kings, who found a away to control it using the power of the Fused Shadows. The process of molding the matter, however, drained much energy, meaning it could only be used by powerful spellcasters in special situation. Midna never used that knowledge to make something bigger than a pot and harder than a rock, but after heard Tenros' comment about how perfect the sword she created was, she found that the effort had worthed of it.

Midna was pushed away and got out of balance. It seemed this time she forgot of use her levitation magic. Taking the opening in her defense, Tenros prepared to deliver the winning blow, but, suddenly, the Princess disintegrated in a wave of golden sand. The First Guard realized too late the trap. When he turned he encountered a blade pointed directly to his face.

"I won again.", Midna sang-song.

Tenros sighed. One of her favorite tricks was to teleport when her adversary was distracted and positioned herself behind him. Skilled magicians could feel the flows of magic and detect when someone was trying to teleport near them, but that wasn't Tenros' case, neither was of the other soldiers.

Thought some soldiers of the royal army have some skill in magic, most of them didn't have any aptitude to become apprentices of magician. Because of this, magic swordsmen were rare, even in the Twili society. Where they lacked in magic ability, they replaced in physical strength and vice-versa. Midna and the royal family could be considered an exception, but since most of her family chose to use magic, some forgot about it.

"Honestly, I already told to you: I taught you everything I know. Why do you still sparring with me?", the royal guard asked.

"Because I like to see the face you make when you lost. It's simple priceless!", Midna said with an evil smile in her face, which was very common to her when tricking someone.

Tenros sighed again, but couldn't help a smile. Sometimes he forgot about Midna's trickster personality. Sheathing his sword in defeat, the First Guard followed the Princess to out of the gardens.

"So, what do you have today Princess?", the Twili soldier asked, trying to forget about what seemed to be his thousand defeat.

"Let me see... I have a meet with the Twilight Council. After that some audiences and a meeting with the historians, who insist for me to tell them about my adventure in the light world. Those book worms... they want I tell them detail by detail.", Midna sighed.

The Twilight Princess always thought of the historians like a bunch of people without a proper life, who didn't have anything better to do than to revolve about histories of the past. When she got to really know them, she found it was even worse than she thought. The guys were maniacs for books and tales and whenever someone said the word "legend" near the royal archives, one of them would appear, almost like he had materialized in thin air, and ask about what type of legend, which date, character and things alike. Sometimes, the Princess caught herself thinking if something happened in their childhood. But the part she didn't like in that encounters was when they asked her about the Hero of Twilight. Often, she would gulp when heard the title and look away.

"Midna, is everything alright?", Tenros asked. The Twilight Princess then noticed she was with a sad expression in her face.

"Of course is it. Why wouldn't it be?", she asked, wearing a fake smile.

"Midna, you know, you're a really bad liar. You're actually good in _hiding_ things, but not in disguise them.", Tenros stated, crossing his arms.

Midna stayed quiet. Link said the same thing when she spoke she was right after the first time she used the Fused Shadows to transform into that arachnid-like creature. The hero didn't stop to bother her until she agreed to stop for some minutes for her to recover her strengths.

Tenros had seen her like that since she had come back. Always when someone mentioned the Light World, her expression immediately changed to a sad one. It was even worse when they mentioned the Hero. The First Guard could bet his sword that it had something to do with their savior, thought he didn't have any proofs. Midna even ordered to built what seemed to be a little covered sanctuary near to where the portal to the light world once stayed. She said something about "make sure the energies there wouldn't open the portal again", but the royal knight knew it was just an excuse.

One day, the First Guard saw Midna wandering to the little sanctuary and stayed there for a long time, doing what-just-the-twilight-deities knew. Tenros knew better than ask why she went there for all the day. At the right time, he knew she would tell to him the reason. They were best friends after all. Another reason for him to don't ask was the scene he witnessed. One day, a servant asked her that question and, by the expression on Midna's face, the royal knight knew she was ready to blast the interfering creature into oblivion. The servant, fortunately, ran for his life before his Princess decided to do so.

The rest of the day went normal to Midna, something she would call "a boring day". More squabble between the Twilight Council, another meeting with the historians and some audiences. She also heard that her spell casters discovered what seemed to be another of Zant's prisons. Those prisons were built when the crazed Twili took over and were used to held anyone that opposed against him and was strong enough to resist the curse. Many of the prisons were floating around the palace, with an enchantment that protected them from being accessed. The only way to get to those prisons was to pronounce the correct chant and, by so, forming the stone path that lead to the building.

Thanks to their efforts, many of the paths to the other Twili villages, which were isolated in the conflict, were restored and some prisoners rescued. That always made Midna happy; to see her people interacting with one another again and coming to the palace, seeking her help or to merely thank her for the supplies she sent to the poorest communities, which were completely ignored when Zant usurped the leadership of her people.

Now she was going to the little sanctuary she ordered to build. That place always brought to her some peace, but also brought back some memories. It was because of that she built that tiny structure, to preserve the memory of that other world beyond her own. A world where all the kind of people lived. A world that she cut the path to. A world where she left one of the people that touched her heart.

She leaned to the fence that gave sight to the infinite void bellow. She could still remember of Link's face when he saw what she just made to the mirror before her departure. His shocked face still fresh in her mind and how she hated herself for what she did.

She still telling herself that it was for the best... that shadow and light couldn't mix... but now that justification wasn't making her to feel any better.

_Why do I still thinking on him?,_ the Twilight Princess asked herself mentally.

Link belonged to the Light World and she to the Twilight Realm. They have their own destinies and those destinies couldn't cross... couldn't them? She didn't know what to think anymore. By one side, she knew that she had to do that. For another, her heart told her that what she did was the biggest mistake of her whole life. She felt pain. Pain for she knew that she would never see the hero again. They became great friends at the final of their journey and she left right when they fixed everything. Now she felt alone... alone in her own world... and even her friends there couldn't take that feeling away of her.

_Link... sorry..._, she thought.

Without the Princess had notice, tears started to fall...


	2. The Shield is Found

Here the second chapter. Special thanks to Twilight Commando, for grammar review on it.

I also forgot to explain something in the first chapter, so here is it and sorry:

- There are two languages in the fic: Hylian (which is the common language in Zelda games and is spoken like common english) and Twili. Twili is the one spoken in the first chapters. Latter, when the two languages appear together, there will some specific markings for them.

Disclaimer: As all of us know, I don't own Zelda's series' characters and locations in any possible form.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2  
The Shield is Found

The prison was floating around the sea of contrasting colors and dusk clouds that decorated the skies of the Twilight Realm. A search party was walking by a stone path that was forming at their front. At the lead of the group were two magicians, who chanted the spell that opened the path to the floating structure. In the rear were two high ranking soldiers, followed by Tenros and Ian, a member of the Twilight Council and Royal Advisor. And at the middle of the group was Midna.

That party was already a common sight for the Twili. They were the ones that reopened the paths to the isolated buildings and villages since the return of the Princess. Midna was the one that spoke with the banished Twili while Ian treated minor subjects referent to the bureaucratic changes and how much of provisions they could spare for the refugees.

Midna was happy to have Ian at her side to talk about all the economic and tax matters that she didn't understand very well. Ian was her father's advisor, an aged Twili with shades of silver in his chocolate-black hair, indicating he was of an advanced age. The glow of his marks in the arms and legs was dim, another effect of Twili aging.

He was one of the few, if not the only one, in the Council that was actually loyal to Midna. So loyal that it was said he was the first to be cursed by Zant. After her return, he tried to organize the mayhem that the Council turned into after Zant took over. By the respect he had with nobles in the chamber, he was a powerful ally and a good friend that was always open to hear Midna's doubts and fears about her duties and hardships. The confidence the Princess had on the aged noble was almost the same she had in Tenros, but one subject she never discussed with the noble: her visit in the light world and the people she encountered there.

Ian knew Midna since her childhood and knew when she didn't want to talk about a subject, however, he was really curious about the reason for her behavior. He tried to trade some words with Tenros at the palace before their departure, but the First Guard knew as much as him.

The final rocks joined at the path and the prison was finally accessible. When they entered, the light diminished drastically. The place was deserted, like it had been abandoned for ages. Not even a single trace of magic could be felt in the air.

"Search for any living being. I want to know who dwelt here.", Midna said in a cold voice.

Ian and Tenros found that really strange. The princess didn't act like that. But they agreed like the rest of the group. Before Tenros could move, Midna said she wanted to explore the place alone.

The high soldier was about to reply, but Midna shot him a glare that could've made a Darknut tremble inside his armor. Knowing better than to oppose that glare, he went to another section of the hall.

Midna searched in the corridors and the rooms, but found nothing, there wasn't any evidence that someone had ever lived in that place. She was ready to give up when something called her attention. A slight reminiscence of magic that came from a room to her right.

Opening the stone door by activating the emblems on it, Midna entered and found herself in what could be considered a living room mixed with a kitchen. In a rectangular table she found a plate of food. The food, however, wasn't the one that was made by Twili, it didn't have the tonality of the plants that grew in the realm, it seemed more like the one the light dwellers ate. She remembered of seeing some food like that when Link had dinner at Telma's Bar. Though some Twili could materialize food with magic, they needed to know how the food was made and the Princess was certain that none of her people had seen food from the light world.

Before Midna could think more about the subject, a faint glow caught her attention, coming from another room adjacent to the one where she was. The Twilight Princess entered the small room. There wasn't any furniture or windows in this one, just a short pillar and what seemed to be a shield on it.

Midna approached the shield. It had yellow borders with some slight details engraved on it, but what caught her attention the most was that the surface of the shield was polished enough to show her reflection with the quality of a mirror.

Mirrors were a rarity in Twilight Realm, due to the difficult process of creating a matter that could perfectly reflect the dusk light of the realm. So the only mirrors that existed were with the royal family, one was in Midna's room and the other was in a deposit in the palace. Now Midna saw that someone actually created another mirror and made it into a shield! What could they be thinking? Taking the shield, she tried to see it in different angles and found something carved in the mirror surface. Runes were covering all the reflective surface. But they were carved with such precision that it was almost impossible for someone to see them if not at the right light and angle.

Midna whistled in amazement. Whoever made this was a true craftsman master. She decided to take the mirror with her. Then she heard something: a whisper echoing in the air. It seemed more like a laughter.

"Who's there?" she asked, her voice echoing in the empty room.

Apprehensive, the Princess went back to the corridor and heard that low laughter again. Someone was playing with her. Turning in a corner, Midna hit Tenros and almost materialized her sword to strike him. Recovering, Midna sighed.

"Princess, are you all right?" the First Soldier asked, worried.

"I'm fine..." she then looked back and questioned. "Did you hear that?" Tenros shot a confused look to her, asking "what?"

"Never mind... there's nobody here, let's call the others back."

After she had called back the expedition, Midna analyzed her new purchase. If there was someone there, then she wouldn't have taken the shield, but nobody objected. Finders keepers. Looking again to the reflective surface of her new item, she saw a specific symbol, one she didn't expected to see so soon.

At the center of the shield, there were three triangles that formed the Triforce. How could someone in the Twilight make a shield and carve in it the symbol of the goddess that banished them from Hyrule? Looking again at the rest of the runes, she found they were inside circles, forming what seemed to be patterns.

Those patterns looked really familiar, but she couldn't remember where she had seen them before. When they went back to the Twilight Palace, she would send it to analysis...

- - - - -

It had been some time since the last scientists in the Twilight Palace received any requests from the royal family, but they never accomplished them when they were given. Now they had another duty and wouldn't fail on it.

Study the runes engraved in the strange shield the Princess brought to them was proving to be challenging. The runes definitely were a very ancient form of Twili writing, which required for them to call a specialist in the original forms of the Twilight people's language, the forms that were first developed when they still lived in Hyrule.

Midna was in her room, playing with a ball of sparkling energy in her hand while she waited for the report. There wasn't any reunion or meeting of any kind today and Tenros had gone to deliver the supplies for the villages. Normally she would go to the little sanctuary she built and stay there, but she really wanted to know what the mystery of those runes in the shield was. In other words, she was bothered. All the Princess of Twilight could do was to sit in her room and wait for the results.

A knock on the stone door called the bothered ruler's attention. She asked who was and heard Ian's voice. Allowing the older Twili to come in, Midna sat straight in her bed. After enter, the Royal Advisor asked for a seat, the Princess pointed to a nearby chair, which the elder sat after bow to her.

"Could I ask for the motive of your visit?" Midna asked.

"Let's skip the formalities Midna. I'm not here as your advisor, but as a friend." The Twilight Princess shot a look of curiosity to him. When Ian said this, it meant he would ask about personal matters and experiences. Nobody in the Twilight Palace had that privilege with the Royal Family but him. "I have seen you in... how do you young ones call it again? Oh yes. Gloomy mood. I never saw you like this before, except when your father died, but even then you managed to hide your sorrow better than now. Words about your sadness are starting to spread, you know?"

Midna made a mental note to hang some loudmouth servants she knew before looking to the side, unable to face Ian's ice-blue eyes. Whenever she did so, it felt like the old Twili could see past all her masks and facades and gaze right into her true emotions. Some Twili indeed had that kind of power, but they often prefer to hide it due to the discomfort it could cause to some people.

Seeing that his Princess was unable to form any kind of answer to his statements, the elder counselor stood and went to the window, looking to the gardens and parts of the city below. He knew it take time for her to open with anybody, she wasn't the type that would just go crying and asking for a friendly shoulder. She was strong and decisive, edgingly stubborn, and never liked to depend on anybody, mainly when it came to taking decisions. He knew if she could, she would just dismount the Twilight Council and make a new joint of advisors.

"Do you ever have this sensation that even if you made the right decision, it was still a mistake?" Midna asked out of nowhere, almost startling her father's friend, who was deep in thought. He looked to her with a quizzical look. "I mean... when I destroyed the Mirror, I thought it was the right decision... but...now I can't help but regret that I have done it."

Ian stayed quiet at Midna's statement. She hadn't commented about that to him. This was what was bothering her all this time. He had suspects that her foul mood had something to do with what she experienced in her journey.

"Generally, when we regret doing something, it means we had to let go of something we liked. What did you have to let go of that makes you regret your decision, Midna?" the aged Twili asked.

Like a spark igniting a fire, Midna's memories of her journey started to play in her mind. The battles, the explorations, and a certain hero popped into her head. Midna had to use all her self control to not blush in front of Ian when she remembered the times she spent together with the green clad swordsman. The last thing she needed was to give him a confirmation about what she felt.

_Wait! "What I felt"? Where did this one come from?_, Midna asked herself.

"I suppose you encountered something valuable during your time in the Light World, or should I say 'someone?'" Ian asked, now with a smirk in his lips. Again, the Twilight Princess had to use all her strength to not blush at him. Damn this old man and his ability to see through her emotions. Sometimes it could be a real pain to hide something from him.

Before the half embarrassed princess could reply to him, another knock on her door saved her from going further on the subject. Asking what this was about, she received the answer that it was one of the scientists with the results of the analysis of the shield's runes. She allowed him to enter and the white clad Twili came, carrying a silver dull sphere at his hand.

Since forests were a rarity in the Twilight Realm, the Twili had to find another way to record information that didn't involve engraving it on stone. So they developed a recording system that consisted into writing information through spells that produced glowing letters and converted them into single writing enchantments that could size these letters and guard the whole text in some kind of object, normally spheres made of the same kind of stone they used on their buildings, which could conduct some spells.

The scientist handed the data sphere to his princess and bowed before leaving. Midna unlocked the seal on the sphere and the object shone with a blue glow. Phosphorescent, blue letters appeared near Midna's face. The Twili woman used her other hand to touch the letters and magnify the parts that interested her the most. The Twili had an excellent sight and could see things normally would be considered too small for normal eyes, another side effect of living in the Shadow Realm.

Ian was curious to know what the scientists had discovered about that strange shield, but remained quiet. If Midna wanted to save the information for herself, he had no choice but accept her wish. He then heard a gasp from her when she read another magnified line. Not able to contain his curiosity anymore, the elder Twili asked what she was reading. The Twilight Princess had to take her breath before answer:

"The surface of the shield is indeed made of a material that resembles the one of a mirror. It's virtually invincible against any kind of magic attack, it's even capable of reflecting it back against it's sender." Midna paused there. That wasn't the information that caught her surprise. Ian waited patiently for her to speak again. "The runes engraved on the mirror surface aren't simple writing or some kind of memento, they are an enchantment... an enchantment to open a portal."

It was Ian's turn to gasp at that. Midna looked from the glowing letters to her front. She knew what kind of portal those runes opened.

They were the same runes that were engraved in the Twilight Mirror...


	3. Happiness and Duty

I don't know what your likes of commedy may be, but the final of this chapter was written thinking in, at least, left you with this face: 0.o

Anyway, I'll give the Disclaimer and put this note as permanent warnings about the fic:

- This fic is being published with the collab of Twiligth Commando, who is making the grammar check.

- Disclaimer: I didn't, don't and probably never will own Zelda games. The all-powerful Nintendo does.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3  
Happiness and Duty

Midna was dumbstruck as she heard those words come from her mouth: "A portal enchantment", "Runes identical to the Twilight Mirror." That meant that she might be able to come back to the Light World. She could see Zelda and Link again!

Then another thought came to the Twili ruler; what about her people? Her duty? She already abandoned them once, would they ever forgive her if she abandoned them again because she missed someone of the world of light?

_No. I can't leave them. I can't stay away of my duty. If I do, they'll think I betrayed them._, She thought.

She still had work to do here, she still had more villages to visit and possible political prisoners to rescue. Her people needed her leadership to maintain the fragile order that was slowly returning to their kingdom. No. She couldn't abandon them. Not even for Link.

The princess then noticed Ian calling her name. She shook her head and looked to the elder Twili, who bore an extremely serious expression, one she just saw two times: when her father was near death and when the Twilight Council rejected Zant as a possible regent, which made the crazed Twili exit from the room fuming. He too was thinking on everything that this could mean to her.

"Princess, do you honestly think this enchantment in the shield may open another path to the Light World?" Ian asked.

"What does it matter?" Midna replied with an uncaring tone that sounded alien, even to her.

"'What does it matter?' Aren't you curious to see it? Maybe this is your chance to see your friends of the light world again?" Midna was about to ask how he knew she had friends from the light world when she remembered with who she was talking to. That old noble should've known about it for ages. "Weren't you just saying that you regretted destroying the mirror? A new one like this should at least give to you..."

"I won't abandon my people again!" Midna snapped. For some reason, the Twili ruler saw that as an invite to do just what she was refraining herself from doing. "It doesn't matter who I left behind in that stupid world, my people need me and I must accomplish my duties as their ruler!"

Midna didn't know what was making her raise her voice with the man that was like family to her. She never raised her voice to him, even when she was young and was throwing a tantrum. Sometimes her father even asked Ian to take care of her while he was attending a meeting with the council.

The elder councilor didn't reply to her sudden outburst, he didn't even seem bothered by the fact she just raised her voice to him. He just stayed at his place with that same serious look from before, the look of a father that tried to show to his child that what she was doing was wrong. The Twilight Princess got even angrier at that look, though she didn't know why. It just felt like he was trying to convince her to do what her heart was telling her to do and what her reason spoke against.

Minutes of silence passed, as Midna breathed heavy, trying to organize her emotions and thoughts. Why did she have to bring that stupid shield with her? She should have left it in that building, so it would never bring her hopes to see Link again and wouldn't make her stay in the dilemma she was now in.

"You can deny to me and to anyone your longing for the Light World, but you can't deny it to yourself." Ian said, matter-of-factly. "Do you really think that searching for something that could help save us was abandoning your people?"

"I... I was supposed to protect our people... protected them from any evil that might try to harm them." Midna said, remembering everything she felt when she had to leave the Twilight Realm to search for the Fused Shadows.

"Nobody is denying you did everything that you could, Midna. Nobody thinks you abandoned us, at least nobody important." The elder Twili commented, making reference to the nobles of the Twilight Council. "But say to me, aren't you forgetting you also have duties with yourself? You did everything you thought was best for the Twilight Realm and our people, but did you stop to think about what would be best for you?"

That question hung in the air. Midna knew Ian didn't want for her to answer, but to think on it. Dismissing himself, saying he had left a great pile of documents to sing, the old noble exited the Princess' room, leaving her with a battle inside her brain...

- - - - -

Tenros found his friend especially distracted today. During their sparring practice, Midna often forgot to use her floating spells and looked to the ground, like thinking something other than battle strategies. The First Guard could tell she was worried with something, but didn't ask. When she missed another opening, he gave on purpose and lost the grip on her sword when he hit it with great strength, the royal soldier called it for a quit.

The Twilight Princess didn't care that she had lost to him, this was the least of her worries now. The talk she had with Ian still played in her mind and each time she tried to come up with an answer, she found herself walking in circles around it, weighing the consequences that each decision could have. The Twili ruler wasn't even paying attention to Tenros when he reported how his supply delivery went.

Deciding to ask for a second opinion, the Princess turned to her personal protector and asked him:

"Tenros, did you ever confront a situation where you had to choose between your duty and your happiness?"

The royal guard was taken aback by the personal question. So this was what was making her so withdrawn. She was torn between her happiness and her duty. He knew the life of a ruler wasn't easy, but that seemed like a lot to handle. Midna had the right to be happy like anyone else.

"Well, there was one time, I think, when Zant took over and started to curse his opposition, I was supposed to protect the nobles and relatives of the royal family and it happens my family was also being attacked and cursed by Zant." The royal soldier said, remembering that particular situation, which always brought to him some discomfort.

"And what did you do?", Midna asked, some of curious. Tenros didn't talk about how he was affected by the strike that was promoted by Zant.

"I did my duty of course. I protected the nobles, but when they got to safety, I came back and took my family to one of the refugee shelters." Tenros said. "See? I fulfilled my duty and came back to take care of the ones that were dear to me. I think this is the trick: make your chores and then dedicate some time to your own happiness. I mean, nobody should just live for their duty. It would just make life very boring. I am a guard because I want to be."

Midna thought on that as they walked back to the palace. It seemed easy for him to say that, considering he didn't have the height of an entire kingdom on his shoulders. But Tenros had responsibility over the security of the royal family, so he could probably understand.

_Can I really seek happiness without abandoning my duty?_, The Twilight Princess thought, reflecting the question she still had in her head.

- - - -

Another reunion in the chamber of the Twilight Council was occurring. The subject of the current argument was about using the nobles' storages of food that they accumulated during the time Zant usurped the kingdom. Storages that, according to the royal inspectors, were never really consumed and some were already rotting. However, that matter had already been discussed, but the members of the council insisted to bring it up each time they found a chance to do so. Ian, the elected first councilor, was as tired of discussing that as Midna was.

"... And with the quantity of supplies that you're demanding from me, my family will soon start to starve. I'm sure that you, my noble colleagues, agree with me when I say that we have already donated enough of our storages to supply half of the villages around our realm.", said Garos, another high member of the Twilight Council and one of the nobles Midna despised the most.

"We already heard this speech before. Could you get to the point, honorable councilor Garos?" another member of the council, Alandro, replied. Technically, Alandro wasn't one of Midna's sympathizers, but he was one of the few impartial nobles of the council, who tried to concentrate on what would be best for the Twili without thinking about what side it would benefit.

"What I'm saying, councilor Alandro, is that you can't continue to demand resources from the nobles like they are unlimited. Many of us have already talked about it and we...", the rest of the speech followed with a history about a meeting they had, what caused Ian to massage his temples in annoyance.

The Twilight Princess wasn't paying any attention to all that "useless, noble talk" at all, she was still thinking about everything Ian and Tenros said to her. She liked to use these occasions in the meetings of the Twilight Council to think on some personal matters while all of the councilors were too busy babbling between themselves to even notice her.

The same question repeated in her mind, again and again: could she really search for her happiness and still be able to fulfill her duties as a princess? She could at least leave the throne in Ian's hands and she was sure he would take continuity to her work, but how would the rest of her people see it?

When all the members of the council started to speak at the same time, Ian decided he'd had enough. Projecting his voice through the chamber, the Royal Advisor spoke above all the talks:

"We have already discussed this subject before, noble sirs. And I must remind some of you that we have made a close inspection of your 'resources'...", Ian added some venom in the last word. The said inspection had revealed some nobles even had their own plantations of food in their proprieties that nobody knew about, which would be suspicious in times of crisis. "So, all of our demands were calculated in a way we knew it would be inside of your capacities. Now, can we stop discussing a subject that we already revised?" all the chamber went silent at that, Garos could be seen mumbling something.

It was a fact of general knowledge that the high member of the council and Ian were adversaries since they knew each other in the palace. Garos had always kept his eyes on the charge of First Member of the council, but the older advisor took it away of him with ease. That, combined with some doubtful decisions and acts, made the younger noble one of the most unpopular nobles in the Twilight Palace. He just had the support of the other nobles because some of his schemes frequently benefited some of them.

Ian then started to speak again, but Midna still wasn't paying attention. The aged Twili had to call her twice before she turned her attention to him. Seeing his Princess had been in deep reflection, the Royal Advisor repeated the question he had made for her while she was distracted:

"Do you acknowledge our next subject, my Princess?"

"Yes, yes. Go on.", Midna said, trying to maintain the pose she was supposed to hold at the front of the council. She didn't even hear what was the subject Ian would talk about, but she didn't care...

- - - - -

Back to her room, the ruler of the Twili had taken the shield from the researchers and now was looking at it. She passed a hand over the polished surface of the item, analyzing the runes. Those runes were the same that once were in an object that constantly haunted her actual dreams. Now they were here, laying at her lap, but like a chance to escape from those nightmares.

Who could have made it? What was his purpose in forging another way between the two worlds? Just how easy was it to make more links between the two realms like this one? And how could she activate it? All those questions were playing in Midna's mind, but the latter was the most important to her. There was still her other doubts which were giving her the biggest headache of her life.

She looked to the shield again, wishing it could speak and give her advice about what she should do. A chuckle and a voice, however, blew away all Midna's previous thoughts and feelings and replaced them for a new one: annoyance.

"Maybe if you slept with it, it'll tell you it's secrets." a lively voice spoke, coming from the middle of her room.

"What did I already say about you coming to my room without my permission?" the Twilight Princess asked, turning to face a blue haired Twili with dark-brown eyes and a mischievous smile in his face. He appeared to be around his twenties, dressed in black with details in blue and red and used a top hat. He could even be clothing gold for all Midna care and she would still find him annoying.

"Hum... 'don't enter if I'm having some private fun'? But I didn't see a man entering here for ages. Well, with the exception of master Ian of course, but he's already too old for these things, don't you agree?" the extravagant-looking figure said, giving another chuckle. Finally letting her temper got the best on her, Midna shot a lighting charge from her hand at the young Twili, who easily sidestepped her attack, which collided with the wall, leaving a black mark on it. "Oh. Now, now, is it your way to receive a friend?"

"We. are. not. friends." the Twilight Princess said slowly, teeth gridded and almost fuming. The Twili in colored clothes seemed to not care about her tone or simply ignored it.

That was the last person Midna wanted to see in that moment. Thinking better, she would rather never see his face again. He was the only person in the whole palace that could actually ignore her orders, taunt her, and escape unharmed with it.

"But isn't that how jesters are supposed to act?" Ian once asked, after Midna tried to blast the annoying Twili by joking at him one time. She didn't care about what her older friend or even Tenros, who found the colored dressed young man somewhat funny, thought about him. He was annoying and impudent and nothing would change her mind about him.

He had came to the palace years ago, dressing rags, starving to death and extremely weak, so the servants took him in and fed him. To thank them for taking him in, she assumed, once he recovered his strength he started to entertain the servants by juggling and telling some jokes. But not any jokes, they were those double-meaning jokes that, depending on how your mind worked, could mean something extremely innocent or very dirty.

What really made these jokes funny was the fact that what the boy told in every one of them was the truth about how some things are. Of course, in a circle like the one Midna lived everything was covered with lies, masks and hidden information, so hearing the truth, depending on how you told it, could even be hilarious.

Nobody knew his real name and the young Twili himself didn't seem to remember it, or didn't want to tell it. So they called him, after seeing his performances, Llorest, an ancient Twili term for "joy bringer." Knowing this, her father decided to pay him a visit and after that he could be seen smiling by rest of the day, remembering the jokes the boy told to him about what he had to endure in his job and all the people he had encountered. Soon, Llorest had gained popularity between the servants and nobles of the palace.

When he was presented to Midna, his jaw practically fell at seeing her. In that particular time, the young Princess was a teenager and already had the defined curves of an adult woman, but was still insecure and had a pack of doubts about her own body. The young jester, however, didn't know that and started to speak about her looks and how she could just enchant the sight of any man.

All the nobles around found that funny, after all, the boy was complementing their young Princess for her beauty, but for Midna, it was one of the most embarrassing moments of her life. He spoke about her with such a confidence and sincerity in his tone, not holding any words to talk about her body, that she started to get extremely embarrassed. Her father was too much occupied being complimented by the other men to notice her wild blushing, for him, it was all an inoffensive play. She remembered not coming out of her room for the rest of that day, just imagining what people would talk about her when she passed by them.

The memory of that day faded from the other people's minds, but not from hers. She grew past that phase, but she still bore resent against Llorest for that. When she confronted him about that, he said it wasn't his intention to get her "too" embarrassed. Not having an initial good opinion about the playful Twili already, the Twilight Princess took that like it was really his intention to embarrass her in public.

It had always been her dream to, when she assumed the throne, get rid of the irritating man. But soon after her father's death, Zant took the throne and all hell broke loose. After that, she couldn't find time and mood to kick the jester out of the palace.

"Oh, c'mon. You don't need to act like this each time we meet, my Princess. You know the only objective in my life is to make you smile." Llorest said with a sincere tone, bowing to her.

"And you're failing miserably." Midna replied, in a venomous tone.

"Ouch." the jester stayed straight, putting his hand on the left of his chest. "Please don't keep saying that, my Princess. I may lose my job."

"Is that possible?" Midna asked, raising her eyebrow, in a somewhat hopeful tone.

"No." the Twilight Princess immediately reverted back to her annoyed state. "But I wanted to put a smile on that face of yours by giving you this hope. But it seems it didn't work." Llorest sighed.

Make her smile. It had been almost a sacred duty for the jester since Midna made her loathing for him clear. His persistence was another thing that irritated her. He walked around her like a loveless puppy trying to get its owner's attention. He even used his magic to dress like one on some occasions. The powerful ruler, of course, burned the clothes, with him inside, but strangely, the jester appeared, unharmed, behind her after the fabric had burst in flames.

Llorest seemed to have some uncommon powers, even for a Twili. He could appear almost instantaneously from one place to another in a blink of eyes and avoid most of the spells like he was avoiding normal objects being thrown at him. Midna had suspected that he could bend the space around him at his will and even manipulate the dark matter of the Twilight Realm, but his constant jokes around her always turned her attention from that possibility.

"If you've finished your pathetic attempt at 'making me smile', then get out of my room." the Twilight Princess ordered, looking back to the shield.

The jester didn't move of his place. He looked to the shield in her lap and walked nearer the ruler of the Twili. He spoke again:

"Are you sure you don't want my company. Maybe you could hear a third opinion about the problem that troubles your young heart so much."

"How do you...?!" Midna asked, immediately turning to him. Was he stalking her now?

"Well, I heard a rumor from master Ian here, a word of Tenros there. Then I just had to put the pieces together and..." he gestured with his hands while talked that. "I came up with what's the big problem here." he said the last sentence in a dramatic tone, pointing at her.

A big drop fell by Midna's head, as she thought about a good punishment for Ian and Tenros for talking about her personal affairs to others. Not wanting to hear any kind of joke about how much he might have heard, the Twilight Princess prepared to blast him out of her room, but he started to speak first:

"You know my Princess, what the nobles don't know, they can't use for their own, selfish good." Midna stopped at hearing that. "As for the rest of us, Twili, I doubt that you could encounter someone who truly has something against the Light World nowadays. In fact, after have being saved by someone of that world, they might even like the idea of paying a visit there."

The urge to blast the annoying jester into oblivion disappeared as she heard what he was saying. She had to admit he was right. After all that happened, most of her people seemed even eager to know more about her experiences in the Light World. Llorest then looked to the Twilight Princess with a strange gleam on his eyes, like he was sharing a big, dangerous secret with her, speaking:

"And you, Midna... I have heard of how you walk by these corridors like someone just ripped your heart out of your chest, squeezed it and laughed at your pain." the jester spoke, bending near the Twili ruler. "But there's no need to worry. This shield here, is the key that unlocks the door!", he poked the polished surface of the said item, with that same strange gleam still in his eyes.

"What door?" Midna asked, sighing while Llorest gestured again. That annoying Twili always liked to act like he was performing a dramatic play.

"The door to your happiness!" he quickly stood still again and pointed to the shield, assuming a dramatic pose. The strange gleam giving place to his normal, playful one. "And I'm not talking about the kind of happiness you can buy on the nearest street for 1,000 rupees. No! This is the kind of happiness that only you can know, after you have tasted it. The kind that you find only once in your life and that you can endure if you work hard, like all the hours that a day in the Light World has."

_Ok... now he isn't making any sense._, Midna thought. She always lost the track of what he said once he started to act like that.

Getting tired of the jester's confusing speech, the Twilight Princess demanded him to get to the point. Sighing again and getting out of his dramatic interpretation, Llorest spoke:

"What I mean is that you have the chance to seek your happiness through this shield. But if you waste this worrying about what a bunch of old geezers and fancy nobles will think of you, let me say they won't think or do anything worse than what they have already done or tried to do. But the question here is, are you ready to chase your happiness, or do you need some more time to mourn before you actually get to your sense? Hahahahaha... Whoa!" Llorest was interrupted when Midna grabbed him by his collar and pulled him to her face until their noses almost touched.

The Twilight Princess' face was twisted in anger and annoyance. She was getting tired of all the jester's riddles and taunts. Her expression got Llorest a bit worried and made him sweat (more due the fact she was holding him close enough to hit him with a magic attack).

"Can you just stop laughing like that? I don't need you to remind me my life has been screwed up in the last few days. I already have sufficient reminders of that from Ian, so get lost." the angry Princess then pushed him away, almost making him fall.

The jester then recovered his pose and sighed in relief. He knew an attack from Midna wouldn't kill him right way, but it would hurt like hell if she hit. He had already heard enough cases about guys that tried to make themselves sound smart around her and even flirted with her, trying to place their hands on places they shouldn't. They each paid a heavy high price for that. He could remember one guy who was sent to the hospital with several third degree burns and that barked for an entire week for some reason.

"Tch. You seriously need to take care of that mood of yours." Llorest said, slyly. When he looked to Midna, he saw an assassin gleam in her eyes that made he start to sweat again. Realizing he had said the wrong thing again he tried to correct himself. "I-I mean... what you need is a guy." Midna now sighed at that.

_Oh great, another one. Why does everyone think I need a man around me to rule my people?_, the powerful woman thought in annoyance. _By what I know, I've done an excellent work so far and I didn't need a prince or any man at my side. Well, except for Ian, but that's another story._

Seeing how his Princess had taken his remark, the jester quickly completed:

"I'm not saying that you need a man with you to rule the Twili. You have made a good work without any member of the male sex at your side in this matter."

"Good to see someone recognize it." Midna remarked sarcastically. The jester ignored her comment and proceeded.

"I mean that you need male company for other subjects that haven't anything to do with your royal duties. However, for you, my Princess, it couldn't be any man, or he simply wouldn't stand five minutes, ten at the best, around you with this personality and temper of yours." Midna narrowed her eyes at that, but Llorest didn't seem to notice.. "The type of man you need is someone that comprehend your spirit..."

Suddenly the room's lights went out and two spotlights lit, one illuminating the jester's figure and the other on Midna, who still with the shield in her lap. The Twilight Princess could already tell what was about to come and prepared herself for another of the jester's "dramatic performances". Laying in her bed, supporting her head with a hand and putting the shield at her front, the bored woman started to listen:

"The spirit of someone who isn't bound to the other's wills... a spirit that likes to take the reins of its own destiny and make its own decisions... in other words, a spirit that is free and cannot be tamed." Llorest said all this looking to his front and slowly bringing his hand up and closing it at the front of his face. "And the only spirit that can understand your needs is another untamed, free one.

"One that has the same kind of wild heart you possess... one that has the spirit of a noble... how could I say it?", the jester talked while stretching his closed hand to his front and with his indicator finger pointing up. When he came to the question he quickly retracted his arm and put his indicator finger on his chin, thinking. The young man then found the answer and this time looked to the bothered Princess, with a piercing look unusual even to him. "The spirit of a _beast_."

Now Midna was taken aback and jolted her head up, looking to him with a surprised expression. Did he mean that, or was he just playing with her again? Could he know? The jester continued to speak in his dramatic interpretation:

"Yes. Only wild spirits can understand one another... otherwise you can try and try as much as you want, but you'll never find someone who accepts your will. So, go. Go and search for it! For you have the key that makes it possible!" the sound of applauses was heard as the jester bowed, ending his act.

When the lights of her chamber lit up again, Midna sighed. Anyone powerful enough could change the scenery around him using illusion magic to produce an effect similar to the one she just witnessed, but she never saw someone doing the type of thing the jester just did. It could only be the kind of thing that came from the mind of someone extremely stupid or perturbed.

"Oh." Llorest let out, attracting her attention again. "I forgot to mention one thing.", Midna looked to him with interest. "Though your spirits may match, it's possible that even a man like this won't stand your temper." seconds of silence passed, until the Twili ruler suddenly fell from her bed.

Getting up and extremely angry at the stupid man, Midna shot a blast of darkness magic at him, exploding her wall. When the smoke settled, there was no trace of the jester. A sound of "wow" coming from her window, made the Princess look to there and see the playful Twili on the edge of her open window.

"That was a close one! I think our talk started to take effect.", he then turned to outside the room, like he was intending to jump. "Oh, and one more thing, it would be better to try to use it on the shield. But don't make it too strong, or you may end up without your head." with a final laugh, the jester gave a step forward and fell from sight.

Midna ran to her window and looked below, but didn't see any sign of the extravagant Twili, he had teleported again. She was used to have him making those dramatic entrances and exits. After all, he lived in the Twilight Palace, so all he had to do was teleport to the kitchen or to his room, which she didn't know the location of, but never cared to discover. Those places were where you could always encounter him entertaining the servants of the castle and the nobles.

The Twilight Princess then turned to the shield. Could that jester really know what he was talking about? It seemed very doubtful, but she had to agree he was right in some matters, mainly when referred to the nobles and the thoughts of the general Twili population about the Light World. She grabbed the Mirror Shield (which she decided to call it) and thought about the jester's words:

_It would be better to try to use it on the shield..._, he had meant her magic. Maybe...

Midna charged a small, magic sphere on her hand, which sparkled with red lightning. It was very weak, so if the shield reflected it, it wouldn't make much damage. She then pressed the ball on the polished surface and, to her surprise, it was quickly absorbed by it.

The runes engraved on the shield started to glow red and quickly turned into a bright white. The inscriptions then projected themselves forward and Midna heard the sound of a portal opening. Looking to the celling she saw a portal, identical, but smaller than the one that was opened by the Twilight Mirror. It probably lasted enough to a quick transportation.

From all the thoughts running through her head, the Twilight Princess decided to select the one which wouldn't make her head ache more than it was already aching:

_Great, now I'll have to thank that moron._

I Know what many of you May be thinking after readying this last part: What kind of mind does this guy have?

Let me say I'm as sane as any of you... wait. Forget what I said.

Anyway, stay tunned!

* * *


	4. Back to the Sacred Realm

Hi people!

Sorry for the long absence, I've been really busy with college. So much work and tests... Anyway, here's the new chapter and I'm with the other almost ready.

Anyway, enjoy the show.

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

**Back to the Sacred Realm**

Tenros and Ian entered in Midna's room. The Princess said she wanted to talk with the two of them in particular and here they were. When they arrived, she was choosing some clothes from her wardrobe and there were packs of food and other supplies in her desk.

Each time the Twili ruler found something she wanted, she converted it, using her magic, to twilight's square matter, which would stay attached to her own magical aura. Most spellcasters could do that, but they where limited by the size and weight of the object. Being the most powerful Twili magicians, the members of the royal family could store almost any object.

"Are you going on a trip or something?", Tenros asked.

"Yeah, something like this.", Midna said, taking what seemed the last clothe she needed and then turning to her two friends. "I made a decision; I'm going see the Light World."

Tenros, who still didn't know about the Mirror Shield's special propriety, was dumbstruck and Ian seemed to be trying to hide a smile. The First Guard asked how she would do that and Midna explained to him about the shield's portal enchantment. The Twili soldier got absolutely surprised by that.

"So, you decided to search for your happiness at last.", Ian spoke.

"Yeah, whatever." Midna said, converting the supplies she had over her table. "Can you two take care of things here while I'm out?"

"No problem. We'll continue your work, Princess.", Tenros said, with a determined voice and winking to her.

"And don't worry about the rest of the people, we can find some plausible excuse for your absence. And about the nobles... I'll make sure they won't ask anything.", Ian said, with an evil smile on his old features, which was some of strange for him. Midna knew the royal councilor had methods to manipulate the nobles that were a mystery to her.

Midna told them to be in the balcony of the palace (the same where she was cursed by Zant) latter. The local wasn't much frequented by the servants, so she could open the portal without call much attention...

- - - - -

The dusk clouds moved across the twilit skies of the Shadow Realm and anyone inside the castle could gaze it from the balcony of the palace. That was the purpose of that part of the great castle where the royal family lived, but few people had time to go there, so it was used more by the members of the royal family.

Tenros and Ian were already there when Midna arrived. The Princess had stored her sword and the shield for the travel. As the three shook their hands and hugged her, she said she would be back as soon as she could. She intended to encounter Link and Zelda, say to them she found another connection between their worlds and, maybe, tell to the hero who much she missed him.

When she let Tenros go she looked to his side and saw another person with his arms open to receive her hug. The Princess narrowed her eyes at seeing Llorest there. When the jester asked if she wouldn't hug him, she replied:

"I prefer to hug the bloody claw of a dragon."

The playful Twili again put his hand on the right side of his chest, acting again like he had been hurt. Tenros called Midna's name, saying:

"You shouldn't act with him like this. After all, he helped you to reach your decision.", when the Princess' face twisted in anger, Tenros realized he had said the wrong thing.

"You went around talking about our talk?! I'll teach you to hold your tongue!", the angered princess said, turning to the jester, who now wore a worried look and a nervous smile.

"P-please Princess... i-it wasn't m-my intention...", Llorest tried to argue, but it was too late.

Midna grabbed the stupid man by the collar of his clothes and what followed was a demonstration of non-magical beating never seen by Tenros and Ian before, who twitched at seeing the several blows inflicted upon the poor jester. At the end, Llorest was on the floor, several bumps on his head and smoking coming from his body while he mumbled about unbearable pain.

The Twilight Princess charged a magic sphere on her hand and hit the polished surface of the Mirror Shield with it, making the runes on it to shine and the portal open at the end of the balcony. She turned to her friends one last time, saying bye to them as they waved their hands. Before enter, Midna stopped and talked to Llorest:

"Oh, and thank you.", as the jester looked up from his position, the Princess had already entered the portal, which soon disappeared. Llorest smiled...

- - - - -

From atop the salience at the castle wall, a cloaked figure looked to the scene, pondering how things had gone so far. It didn't really matter if the Princess survived the trip, but he knew it would be better if she did. After all, he needed to have sure the path was safe.

The figure then smiled under his hood, thinking in the next step of his plan...

- - - - -

It was just like when she stepped into the portal of the Twilight Mirror, but strangely, the tunnel seemed to be getting golden as she reached the final of the dimensional path. She didn't remember of seeing that color when she traveled between her realm and Hyrule.

Then she arrived, feeling her body materialize back from the sandy particles it had turned when she stepped inside the portal. Looking around, Midna realized two things: one, she wasn't in Hyrule; two, this land was more radiating than the Hylian country and hers together.

The skies were of a pure blue, seeming almost celestial, and there wasn't a single cloud on it. She couldn't see the sun, but the land shone with a golden radiance. The hill where she had arrived was at the middle of a plain, at her front there was a forest with a path between the trees.

_Well, surely this isn't Faron Woods._, Midna thought. That place seemed to never be touched by human hands before. It was almost like a natural paradise.

A stronger shine nearby caught the Twilight Princess' attention. She looked to her right and saw something in the grass. Approaching, Midna lost her voice for the second time in that trip. There, laying in the ground, was an exact copy of the shield she was carrying at her back, but with one difference: this one was cracked and the center of the polished surface, where the central circle and the Triforce symbol should be, had a great shard missing, like someone had broke it.

Midna took the new shield and analyzed it. The runes, the reflective surface, even the color of the borders were identical. How could that be? She then noticed a trace of magic coming from the shield. Again, realization hit her harder than a Darknut's mace. The portal her shield opened wasn't a connection between the Twilight Realm and the Light World, it was a connection between it and its twin shield.

_I was starting to wonder if it would be that easy to get back to Hyrule. Oh well, better I find the exit of this place, maybe it's connected to the Light World. _The Twilight Princess thought, taking the new shield and storing it while still with the Mirror Shield of her realm on her back.

The Twilight Princess decided to take the path that cut through the forest. For some reason, paths like these often take you to the place you desired to go. The path seemed to be made by nature itself, like everything in that place.

The light in the path had a green tone, due the leaves of the trees. It was really a beautiful sight, but all that radiance was starting to hurt her eyes, which weren't exactly used to that level of brightness. After walk for what seemed some minutes, Midna found a stone arch, decorated with runes and a golden topaz on its top.

_Let me guess: a portal._, the Twili ruler thought. Now she had just to discover how to activate it.

Before Midna could think further, the ground started to tremble and the sound of the trees being inclined was heard from her left. When the fiery-orange haired woman turned, she saw a white blur jumping out of the forest and letting out a roar, making wind to blow around. The Twilight Princess put a hand at the front of her face, shielding it.

When she opened her eyes again, she took a good look on the creature at her front. It was a two stories tall, white furred, humanoid monster with a tiger's head. Two great fangs came out of its mouth, looking as sharp as its claws. The creature also had amber eyes with vertical pupils so common in felines and carried two, turquoise-blue, trident blades in its hands.

"Stop at once!", the creature said, inclining its head to Midna. "You shall not defile this sacred place any further."

"Well, what a coincidence, I was right now searching for the exit.", the Twili woman said maintaining an unaltered voice tone. "Now, would you be a good kitty and say to me how to open that portal?", the powerful magician said in an almost sweet tone, like she was talking to a puppy.

"Don't you dare to mock at me, woman!", the monster tiger roared. "I am Acclor, guardian of the gate to the Sacred Realm!"

Now she got surprised. So this was the Sacred Realm, where it was said that the goddess descended to create the world and where they left the Golden Power behind to symbolize their deeds. The same land her tribe fought to reach in a distant past, just to be banished from there to the Twilight Realm. Well, that explained why that copy (or was that the original one?) of the Mirror Shield was there, it probably was damage in the battle against the Light Spirits.

"Ok, listen here. I don't have anything against your bosses or anything of short. I just want to get out of here and go to Hyrule, got that?", Midna said, sounding almost commanding.

"'Anything against'... Oh, I see. You're one of those who invaded and tried to use the forbidden powers to take over these lands.", the creature stated.

_Nice going Midna. If he wanted to smash you before, now he has a motive to do so._, the Twilight Princess cursed herself mentally. If she could shut her mouth up at the front of those nobles of the council, why couldn't she do that in the face of her adversaries? Maybe because she just liked to tease them.

"In this case, I shall not let you pass.", the white furred guardian said.

"What? Hey, wait a minute! Weren't guardians supposed to stop people from _entering _sacred places?", the female magician asked, but the monster ignored her question.

"I don't know how you freed yourself from your imprisonment, but I know how to send you back!", the creature roared, lifting his trident blade and thrusting it forward at Midna.

The big blades dug in the ground, but they didn't hit anything besides it. The guardian got confused at that, but once he heard a cocky voice, he turned to see the Princess sat in a twig of a nearby tree, legs crossed.

"Hey, didn't they teach you it's not educate to point your weapons at a lady? Well, I guess you didn't pay much attention when they tried to train you, kitty.", the monster growled at the Princess' taunt. "Ok, it seems I'll have to teach you some manners...", Midna stood in the twig and stretched her hand. Twilight matter, started to appear, forming a long, black blade, with blue, glowing runes on it, the sword she had created to herself. "In the hard way."

"Come and face me then, woman!", the monster yelled, going after Midna and swinging his weapon, cleaving the tree in two.

The Twilight Princess, jumped from the tree at time to escape and quickly casted a dark beam against the creature, but it blocked it with its arm, making the beam to "slip" and divide in two. Acclor tried to attack her again with his great blades, but Midna transformed into thousands of sand-like particles and reunited again above the back of the monster.

"Try this!", the powerful Princess said, pointing two finger skywards. Thousands of lightnings fell upon the guardian, but they seemed to not do any significant damage over him. The creature should be resistant against magic.

"You'll have to do better than this, you little annoyance!", Acclor roared, thrusting his blade at the Twili woman again when she landed.

Midna sidestepped the central blade and used her sword to defend against the other, being pushed backwards, while using her levitation magic to don't lose the balance. The Princess tried to push the giant blade, without any success. It was obvious she wouldn't win that giant by sheer strength.

Looking to the ground beneath them, the powerful Princess came up with an idea. Quickly freeing one hand, she pointed to the ground and chanted a spell. A great fissure appeared and opened the ground at Acclor's feet, making him to fall forward. Midna disappeared again in a swirl of golden particles and reappeared some feet above the monster.

The Twilight Princess dove, sword pointed forward, and pierced through the furred skin of the guardian, who roared in pain and rolled to his side, trying to smash her under his weight. The Twili ruler teleported again and appeared some meters away of the creature, who got on its feet again, feeling his back burn in pain.

"You little wretched!", Acclor growled, swinging his blade in the air. An energy blade was sent against the powerful Princess, who looked at that with surprise. Midna tried to float away of the blade, but got part of her robe cut.

The female fighter took her robe and looked where the fabric had been cut, with an expression of disappointment in her face. That was her favorite robe. The humanoid, white tiger send more energy blades against her, some Midna defended by channeling a barrier through her sword, effectively making the blow to disperse, others she dodged by floating away.

Acclor ran to her and started to attack on frenzy, he looked really pissed off now. The creature achieved to scratch the Princess' arm in one of his wide swings. The cut wasn't too deep, but was superficial enough to draw some blood. Deciding to counter, Midna teleported again when the guardian tried to cut her in two and reappeared in his back, slashing at it.

The tiger-like giant started to reunite the magical energy of the environment around. Midna knew that couldn't be good and tried to teleport away, but when Acclor released all the energy in a powerful explosion, the Twilight Princess was caught by it, being forced to appear again and being sent to the ground. Fortunately, she was at border of the explosion field, so the damage wasn't too great. The only unpleasant part for her was the fact she slided in the ground and got the back of her robe all dirty.

The guardian tiger turned on his wheels and thrust his right, trident blade in the ground. A great crack appeared and started to expand in Midna's direction. She got to her feet and floated at the right time to avoid the beams that came out of the ground. Acclor sent another blade of energy against her and, again, she teleported away to another tree.

_Ok. Time to finish him._, the Twilight Princess decided, already having a strategy formed in her head.

The monster ran to the tree and destroyed it with a vertical swing of his weapon. Instead of teleporting, Midna jumped and used her magic to gain more impulse, aiming the head of the humanoid tiger. The Princess swung her sword and Acclor put his own blade at his front to defend, exactly like she expected him to do. She stayed in the air, using her levitation spell, and touched the guardian's knuckle, releasing a powerful wave of fire from it.

Acclor's reaction was automatic: he let his weapon go and clutched his burn fingers, not noticing Midna had levitated higher, reaching his head. The Twilight Princess passed her hand through her blade, making it to ignite with blue fire, the kind of magical fire her people used to forge and shape the metals existing in the Twilight Realm.

With a smile on her face, the Princess of the Realm of Shadows brought her sword down, slashing at the top of the guardian's forehead. As she floated to the ground behind him, flames danced at the middle of the monster's eyes, which let out a growl before start to fall.

Silently thanking a certain green clad hero for that technique, Midna turned to her fallen opponent, who was trying to stand, but without much success. Acclor, just achieved to roll in the ground, staying with his belly up. The Twilight Princess immediately appeared over his chest, pointing her sword to his face.

"I beat you.", Midna stated to the guardian, in a sing-song voice.

The black blade of the Princess was transformed back into thousands of twilight matter, which was absorbed back by her. Midna then turned and walked over the body of the big, humanoid creature, jumping off it. Acclor just stared at the woman that defeated him.

"Wait.", the great, white tiger called. Midna turned to him. "Why didn't you finish me? I was in your way."

"Like I said before, I don't have anything against your bosses and you were just doing your job.", the Twilight Princess said, in a matter-of-fact voice. "And besides, I don't feel like I need to do it anyway. I mean, you're the only guy around that can open this portal, so why would I trap myself here?"

The guardian seemed to be surprised at the Twili woman's remarks. Her logic was indeed impeccable, she didn't have any motive to finish him, even considering he tried to kill her.

"You know, you seem cuter with this confused look on your face.", Midna said in a somewhat sweet tone, with a smile on her face. The guardian couldn't help, but smirk at her.

Golden lights came from the ground and when Midna noticed, she, Acclor and the scenery around had been cured and refreshed, like they have never battled and destroyed part of the path. The white tiger monster stood and walked to the stone arch. He placed his hand in the topaz at the top of the arch.

The stone shone with a golden gleam and multicolored energy started to swirl inside the arch, as the runes along the stone structure also shined with a golden color. When the portal opened, its guardian turned to the Princess and spoke:

"It seems I misjudged you in the beginning. Your heart is good and your soul is just. It's a pity we had to banish your tribe. There were people like you among them. Speaking of it, you remember me of one of them, at least in your magical aura."

"I think I know who you're talking about, so, just for you to know, I'm his descendant. I'm the Twilight Princess Midna.", the ruler of the Twili said. Acclor showed a surprised face at the fact, what made Midna wonder if that guardian hadn't fought against her ancestors. "So, if you regret banishing us, why did exactly you do that?", the Princess asked.

Acclor stayed quiet at that, looking to the side. Midna understood the gesture, but didn't get any happy by having her question unanswered. It happened so much time ago and her people should now be completely different from what it was in the time of the wars for the Triforce, so why couldn't she know about it?

"The portal will take you right to Hyrule.", the tiger-like guardian said, changing the subject. "I trust you took the shield when you arrived here."

"Yes, but wh...?", before Midna could end the line she was interrupted by the white furred monster.

"Everything will be answered when you arrive there. For now, just go, and may the goddess bless your journey.", the giant creature then bowed to the Twilight Princess and took some steps back.

Midna looked to him and then to the portal. Sighing, she decided to step through the pathway to Hyrule, after all, this was the reason she did this whole ordeal. Before entering the multicolored mass of energy, the powerful woman scoffed:

"Goddess..."

* * *

Oh yeah! Midna kicks asses!!! Wait, she already did that in the game. Oh well...

Next chapter, Link and Zelda will appear.


	5. In the World of Light

I know that in the last line of the last chapter you might be thinking: "Midna is scorning at the goddessess?! Blasphemy!!!" Before you try and shoot me for that, remember that in the game, when Zelda speak about being the goddess will that they encontered, Midna didn't show that she agreed with her, she simply changed the subject, meaning she probably don't care about what the goddesses want.

Remember that she also mentioned, when in the Twilight Palace, that the Twili have their own deities, meaning they stopped believe in the goddesses and passed to worship another ones.

Now, let's get to the part I'm sure some of you wanted: Link's (glorious) entry!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5  
In the World of Light

A sword was struck at a pedestal in the middle of a meadow, surrounded by the ruins of what seemed to be a temple of the ancient times. The blade shone with the sol's light passing through the leaves of the tall trees that grew over the ruins like it was new and time didn't have any effect on it. The hilt of the sacred blade was sapphire-blue with a golden crystal embedded where the hilt connected to the blade.

The Master Sword, though, was an item of legends, and was forgotten by many with the passage of the time. Few, like Hyrule's royal family and some scholars, still remembered the existence of this blade. One of this few was traveling through the path to the Sacred Land where the sword was sealed.

The golden crystal in the blade shone with intensity and projected a ray of light forward, which enlarged until it formed a circle big enough for an adult to pass. At the "point" of the ray, multicolored lights materialized and a feminine, blue skinned body emerged from the portal, landing on her knees. The portal closed while the figure stood.

"That was quite a trip..." Midna mumbled while dusting her legs. "At least I finally arrived." she looked around, recognizing the Sacred Grove.  
Looking behind her, the Twilight Princess saw the Master Sword on its pedestal. Letting her curiosity get the best on her, the Twili woman walked to the sacred blade and poked it. Seeing it hadn't repelled her, Midna poked the crystal of the sword, which again didn't react.

"Do you judge yourself evil to test it with the blade?" a shooting voice spoke from behind the Princess.

Turning on her wheels, Midna saw Faron, the monkey-like, guardian spirit of those forest lands. Sneering at his remark, she answered:  
"No, but I just wanna make sure."

"I was warned that you were about to come back to this world, Twilight Princess..." the Light Spirit said, ignoring the female magician's reply. "And it seems it was through the path connecting the two shields."

"Yeah, I wanted to ask to one of you about this. If the shield was in the Sacred Realm and seeing how strong the copy is, I suppose some sort of great power was necessary to break it." Midna interrupted.

The guardian spirit stayed floating for some time, thinking on the Princess' analysis. She had assumed correctly, including the part about the broken Mirror Shield being used during the Twili invasion in the Sacred Realm. Following the assignment he received, Faron explained:

"You're right. I was the one that broke it." Midna had partially expected that. "The shield was forged by one of your ancient Founder-Kings. The second was made with the shard that was released when it broke, though I do not know how he achieved to find the materials to forge it. I believe he took them with him when he was banished..." Midna didn't hear the last part, she had stopped paying attention to him when he mentioned the founder-kings.

The history told that her people first began with three friends called Veris, Aeris and Orious, at the time the wars for the Golden Power began. The three stood against the King of Hyrule of that time and began a village of their own, receiving people who were tired of losing their dear ones in those senseless wars. Soon enough, the village had a city's population and started to expand.

However, it would be nearly impossible for rulers to not notice such exodus from their cities, but what really made the attention of the King turn to them was the fact that people who should enter in the army (which was obligatory in that age) were leaving the cities to escape from that. The King sent emissaries to try to force the village of refugees to fight in the war, but Veris, Aeris and Orious refused. It was said from that day on, the people that lived in the village the three built lost their eligibility as Hylian citizens. Mocking the decision, the three said the people that chose to live with them would form a new people, the Twili to symbolize the twilight of Hyrule, which they believed would collapse from constant warfare. From that day on, the three friends, Veris, Aeris and Orious, were known as the three Great Founder-Kings of the Twili.

The historical records stated they were the ones who discovered the Fused Shadows and a way to harness their power, what occurred before they founded the village. If that shield was really made by one of them, Midna knew who this one should be. She had heard and read many stories about them to know what each Founder-King was good at and what his role was in the ancient society of her people.

A call from the Spirit of Light made the Twilight Princess turn her attention to him. Deciding she had had enough of revising her people's past for a day, she said:

"Ok, let's forget about you breaking the shield. Why are you here anyway? Surely not to give me some history lesson."

"Your personality hasn't changed, I see. Very well then, I came here to warn you that you won't be able to return to your realm without fixing the original shield first."

"What?!" Midna exclaimed, startled. "But... but when I arrived at the Sacred Realm..." the Twili woman tried to argue, but was interrupted by the spirit.

"You arrived there because it was the will of the goddess. On the contrary, your being would have been torn apart in the paths between the realms."

Midna sighed at that. Oh great, now she owed a favor to the goddess. It seemed that whenever she tried to forget that they existed, they came back to remind her. Asking what the goddess wanted of her, the powerful magician received the answer from the monkey-like spirit:

"That you fix the shield." Midna shot a confused look at him, but the said drool-monkey ignored her. "To fix it you'll need first to find the materials with which it was forged. One is a rare ore that can only be found at the deepest part of a volcanic crater. Other is an icy crystal that absorbs light and reflects it even when there is none and conducts magic. The last is the fuel which must be used to light the special fire that will be able to mold and melt the materials. Find these three items and you may forge a new way between the two realms."

Although some of it surprised her, Midna took a mental note of each item the yellow, glowing spirit described. Great... another quest. And this time to fix a shield that the guardian spirit broke. That goddess had a cruel sense of humor. Faron started to shine brighter while his figure faded. Noticing it, the Twilight Princess asked for him to wait and questioned:

"Why did the goddess let me survive the travel between the realms if I'm one of those they banished in first place?" maybe she was seeing wrong with all that light, but Midna could have sworn Faron was smiling at her while answered.

"This question was already answered to you once. Because it was their will that you encountered two of the vessels that held their power." with that, Faron disappeared from sight. Midna looked around, but couldn't feel any trace of the spirit. Thinking on what he said, she remembered one that said something similar to that, someone that she also wanted to encounter again.  
_  
Better I find them first, then I think about this new quest.,_ with that thought in mind, the Twilight Princess concentrated in casting a teleport spell. Like she had all her powers back, she didn't need to use those portals she and Link opened in their quest anymore. Turning into twilight matter, Midna went to Hyrule Field...

- - - - -

A sunny day with a gentle breeze blowing and few clouds in the skies... Many artists would like to paint a scenery like this and people would enjoy it. A lone knight was galloping through the fields, doing exactly that, in a way. He had just made a delivery from Telma to Renado and now was going back to the city to report.

Link's life in the past year had resumed to that since he left Ordon: making deliveries to Telma and her group, a service here and there to Zelda and a sporadic visit now and then to his old house. The truth was that the famous Hero chosen by the goddess had turned into a wanderer, without a path or defined course of action to follow.

He felt strange thinking that way. Back before all the troubles with the Twili, Zant, and Ganondorf, he had most of his life already settled as a farmhand. He was sure if none of that had happened, he would probably still be living in Ordon, working with Fado, probably not traveling around Hyrule like he was now. Maybe he wouldn't even get to know Hyrule at all. But he had been sent out to save the world and the wild part of him awakened. Strangely, he never thought he had one.  
_  
Hu... incredible how a simple "save the world" mission can change your view about things._ Link thought while approaching one of the bridges that lead to Castle Town. _Maybe if she was here, I wouldn't feel like this..._

The memory of Midna came to him from time to time. He could even count how many months. No, weeks. Not again... days would be a better word. Yes, he could even count how many days had passed since they last saw each other. It wasn't like he wanted to do that at all, but his mind had made that on its own accord. Link smiled thinking on what Midna would say if she was around:

"Oh, you miss me this much. I guess you're just a big puppy after all, huh Link?", yeah, probably she would say that. He could picture her sarcastic tone and that mild, childish laughter of hers.

Deciding he had had enough of remembering the past, Link tried to concentrate on his chore. He entered the city and left Epona in the stables near the gate, patting her mane before going to Telma's. His mare whined like it was trying to tell something to him, maybe cheer him up, he suspected that sometimes she knew what was troubling him better than himself.

Walking through the streets and passing the lines of guards patrolling and watching the town, the Hero arrived at the flight of stairs that lead down the level of the street. Before going down, he looked at the soldiers passing, thinking:

_How come a town full of guards like this could be invaded? Well, guess the "magical twilight monster" factor counts._

Going down and opening the door at the last of the flights, Link entered a well illuminated tavern. It was season for travelers to come to the town, so the normally calm bar was now crowing with people from many places, some the green clad swordsman just heard about and others he never heard at all. It was in times like these that Telma and the many merchants above in the town could win a note.

"Now, now, if it isn't our dear swordsman." the voice of the owner of the tavern, Telma, reached Link's ears. He looked to her and saw her with a plate of glasses, walking between the tables. "Sorry I can't talk right now, hun. I'm kinda occupied."

"No problem." Link said, going to the back of the bar.

The Hero chosen by the gods soon located the table where the group of friends who helped him usually sat. Rusl was the only absent member. He was in Ordon, taking care of his baby daughter. Once Link approached, the group looked to him and greeted.

"Back already? Guess it was a boring a travel." said Ashei, the female swordsman of the group.

"Yeah, not even a Moblin to run into." Link joked.

"I honestly don't know how you two think running into monsters can be good. Is it a swordsman thing?" asked Shad, a scholar, wearing glasses and with a notebook on his hand.

"What is life without some battles?" stated Auru, the oldest member of the group, wearing a brown coat.

Link sat in an empty chair. Ashei and Shad asked him about the travel while Auru drank his glass. When the green clad young man finished his tale, Telma came and, once again, he had to narrate how the delivery had gone.

"You look like something is bothering you, Link. Is there something wrong?" Telma asked, noticing the almost monotone tone which Link used to report. The hero said it was nothing. "Anyway, you deserve one on the house. I'm going to get it." the tavern's owner said, going back to the counter.

Link then noticed the others were also staring at him, which made he felt some of uncomfortable. He asked why they were looking at him like that and Ashei answered:

"She's right, you don't look too good."

"Well, sorry if I'm not the shiniest person around. I didn't know this Hero thing included being happy all the time." Link retorted, sarcastically, in a comment he was sure would make Midna proud.

"Having problems with Zelda?" Auru asked in a chuckle. Link sighed in annoyance, knowing the comment was supposed to be a joke.

"For the last time: we're just friends! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

Two months ago, words about Link and the Princess started to spread. At first he didn't care, but when he heard one of the versions, which told she had secretly accompanied him through his entire journey and that the two were already married, he swore the day he encountered who first started that he would make the guy wish he was at the mercy of Bulblins.

How Zelda reacted to the rumors was a mystery for him, but he didn't ask. He just got to really know her for this year he had been doing errands for her and Telma and even so, parts of her personality were still a mystery to him. A mystery he would willingly take time to solve if his mind wasn't already forcing him to remember about anohter woman. Anyway, he didn't even know how she could be when she was angry, but something told him it certainly wasn't good. Now that he thought about it, he never saw a woman that looked good when angry.

"It was a joke, Link, we know you and the Princess didn't have much time to know each other and actually form a relationship. It's just like my father said: Don't believe in anything others say, discover for yourself." Shad recited. There was times Link thanked the goddess for the scholar being one of the most reasonable in the group.

"Anyway, what's bugging you must be a woman, right?" Auru asked, when Telma had already returned with Link's drink. Unfortunately, she had caught those last words.

"Oh, having love problems hun?" Telma asked, putting the swordsman's glass in front of him and sitting in a chair. "So, tell us, who's the lucky one?"

Link could feel the others inclining on their chairs to get closer to him. The green clad warrior tried to buy some time by drinking his glass, which the content seemed to be lacking of taste. He knew who the woman plaguing his thoughts was, but he didn't know if she meant that much to him. Of course, she was a good friend and she was attractive.

"_Attractive"? Please... you probably won't encounter anyone like her even if you search this entire world.,_ a voice inside his head protested. Anyway, how could he tell them that his thoughts were on a citizen of another world from which the creatures that attacked Hyrule came from?

Link was saved from answering that when a soldier entered the tavern and announced he was looking for him. Quickly standing and dismissing his friends, the Hero turned to the soldier and asked what it was about.

"The Princess requests an audience with you." the armored guard said.

Just in time. Zelda seemed to have the talent for summoning him when he was in awkward situations or having to answer questions about his love life. Not that he actually had one, since his head seemed unable to concentrate on the women around him even when he wanted to. Thanking again whatever deity was looking for him and for Zelda's impeccable timing, Link followed the guard...

- - - - -

Thousands of black squares appeared and reunited near the west bridge that gave access to Castle Town. Soon the figure of the Twilight Princess materialized. She closed her cloak, hiding her exposed legs and top. She really didn't understand the humans and their fixation for clothes. Most of her people wore just enough clothing to cover their intimate parts. The guards who wore complete sets of armor, and the "fussy" nobles who wore ceremonial clothing were the only exceptions.

_Can't really say I blame them_., the Twili woman thought, recalling how unattractive most light dwellers were to begin with, not to mention the unfriendly climate. Midna removed her head ornament and pulled the hood of her robe to cover most of her face. She didn't want to call much attention to herself, which she would certainly do if people saw her uncommon, pale light-blue skin.

She then entered the town, looking around for any sign of the two people she was searching for. Hearing a whine nearby, she looked to the stables that were at the side of the gate and saw Epona there. This meant that at least Link was in the town. Approaching the brown mare, the powerful magician passed her hand at the side of the mount's neck while talking:

"Hey girl, how have you been?" Epona replied with another whine, but Midna could catch the words "very fine".

Midna didn't know, until she found Link in his wolf form, that Twili could hear the thoughts of the animals of the Light World. Probably another advantage of the Fused Shadows' power. It always had been useful when she needed to communicate with the Hero in his sacred beast form.

"Hu, good for you. I've been a mess thesepast few days...", Midna said, remembering the saddened state she had been back at the palace. Epona whinnied, saying she felt sorry for her and asked how she came back. "Long story." the Twilight Princess replied.

The magical ruler then became aware of a presence nearby, staring at her. When she looked to her side, she saw a boy, probably the one that took care of the stables, looking to her like she was some kind of strange creature that invaded the city without the guards notice. Knowing that she probably must have sounded crazy talking to a horse, Midna quickly turned to Epona, disguising:

"Oh, it's a beautiful mare. I wonder where I could acquire one for my ranch." she said, in a tone which she assumed was the one rich women used. The boy seemed to have bought it, since he left after that. She sighed and talked to Epona again. "See you later."

The Princess then left the stables and arrived at the central plaza, which was really crowded. She knew she would never find Link by looking around, so she decided to take another measure. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on closing her other senses as well and letting her magical perception work.

It was like all the people around Midna had turned into blurred, humanoid figures with faint glows of various colors.

Closing your other senses to strengthen your magical perception was one of the most basic things that Twili could do, even the ones who didn't have much talent in magic could do it. The technique was a very simple one, being just a matter of concentration and focusing on what aura you were trying to find. Most of the people around had that faint glow because their own magical aura wasn't very strong.

The powerful magician knew that, back in the wars for the Sacred Lands, the Hylians were a powerful, magical people, but it seemed that over the years, they lost that ability. If it wasn't for the fact that they still had some magic coursing through their blood, they would be mere dots to Midna's magical sight. The Twilight Princess then located a greater, shining aura. It was a yellow golden one which she recognized as being Zelda. Another one with the same shine, but with a mix between green and black, was approaching the first one.

It was with great happiness she recognized the second aura as being Link. She didn't know how it was before he stepped into the Twilight, but his aura still carry some traces of her own world. She suspected it was because of his beast form, but that didn't matter now. Opening her eyes, Midna followed the trail left by the magical aura of her two friends.

- - - - -

It would look like any other Inn in the city if it wasn't by the presence of the guards at its entrance. Anyone who passed at the front of the building would guess that someone important was inside and that would go completely against any attempt of maintaining a low profile.

Link entered in the room at the top floor. It was a well decorated room, with portraits of different sceneries across Hyrule, polished furniture and a queen-size bed. That was what they called a "VIP" room, or so he had heard.

Zelda was looking to the streets below by the window, when the Hero chosen by goddesses called her attention. She was dressed in her usual pink and white dress, with gloves and golden shoulder protection. Her face showed her usual stoic and composed expression, but the green clad swordsman could see a shade of sadness on it.

"Hello Link." the Princess said in a neutral tone.

"Hello Princess. You called me, right?" Link asked, scratching the back of his head, he always got uneasy when Zelda looked in his eyes, it was like she was trying to read him.

"Yes, I need your help on a subject. I have a meeting with my council soon and I would like you to go with me."

Link held back a sigh of annoyance. He never liked nobles (except for the princess at his front) and there were few people he really disliked, but the old geezers and fancy nobles that made part of Hyrule Council were on his list. It wasn't even from the glances they cast when they found out he was the Hero chosen by the goddesses, him being one of the people they called commoners, or the fact that they held power over Hyrule's social and military structure, seconded only by the royal family. It was simply because his instincts told him to not trust on them.

"No offense Princess, but do you really want me around them? I mean, we don't even speak the same language and I would probably sleep if they keep talking for more than thirty minutes."

"I don't need you to interact with them, your presence will already be of great help." the swordsman made a confused sound. Zelda explained. "I've been trying to make them to approve a project of mine that might speed the reconstruction of the castle. It involves them paying some taxes they owe to the crown, but, knowing them, they won't agree with this right away and many of them still... doubting of my capacity as a ruler."

When the Hero started to work for the Princess and established a friendship with her, he heard some talks between the nobles that came in the Inn to discuss with Zelda. They really seemed to doubt she was capable of ruling Hyrule, probably because of what happened when Zant invaded, though he felt that there was more to it. Zelda then continued to explain:

"With your presence there, I might be able to pressure them to get it approved. If you, one that is recognized by the people as hero, speak on my behalf, they will have to accept it."

"So, what you basically need is my title. Why doesn't this surprise me?" asked Link, with a rather venomous tone in his voice. Many people in the city had already tried to approach him because of his title.

"Please, don't misjudge my intentions. All I want is what's best for Hyrule." the Princess said quickly, apology in her voice, which made Link feel ashamed of himself for thinking like that.

Zelda was right in wanting the castle to be reconstructed sooner. Hyrule couldn't have its Princess dwelling in an Inn at the middle of the city, it would be an open invite for some assassins out there. In the castle she would be more protected. Also, she couldn't receive all the people that sought an audience with her there, it would cause a great discomfort for the other guests in the building.

"I understand that. I'm sorry." the Hero spoke. "So, when will this meeting happen?"

A smile played in the blond Princess' lips, but she quickly hid it, returning to her normal, stoic pose. She explained the meeting was about to happen now and it was in one of the halls of the city, one that the nobles rented for their parties. With a nod, Link led the spell caster noblewoman out of the Inn, where they joined to a small troop of seven guards, who would escort the Princess to the hall.

As they walked through the city, the Hero noticed many people stopping their affairs to look at the Princess. Well, that should be natural since it wasn't common to see a member of the royal family out there, at the middle of the city. When they passed near a group of women, Link caught some words of their talk and realized they weren't looking _just_ to Zelda.

When they were already arriving at the hall where the meeting was about to happen, the green clad swordsman had already heard many other commentaries of some people that stopped to look at them.  
_  
And there goes the gossips... don't they have anything better to do?_ Link thought, looking to a group of girls that giggled when they passed by them. _Apparently not..._

- - - - -

The auras were moving. She had to make a complete turn in the Castle Town's streets to company them. As she walked she also noticed many people had stopped their affairs to speak about something. Probably about the passing of their Princess.

Then a nearby comment between two women caught her attention:

"... You can always see him going to the Inn where she's staying. I swear, with this proximity, if they aren't dating yet, they will soon. You just need to look at them and see how these two match."

That struck Midna. She could hear many other people around commenting the same thing. Damn, how could she not consider that possibility? She never once stopped to think about that. She didn't even know how much time passed in Hyrule since she destroyed the mirror. It could have been a year- and a year was more than enough time for someone to know a person and to fall in love for her.  
_  
Wait. Why am I thinking this? It's not like I and Link have anything. We're just friends..._, the Twilight Princess thought, but that thought didn't calm her heart.

Yes, she and the Hero were just friends. They even didn't have anything in common. He was a farmhand from a province in far off Hyrule that was always ready to help his friends and to do the right thing. She was a sarcastic Princess of the people banished by his goddesses that turned him into her servant when they first met and didn't care about what would happen to his world. Zelda, on other hand, was a light dweller like him that cared for everyone that lived in Hyrule. With all that time, Link probably got to know the Princess better and maybe even...  
_  
__Ugh, this is giving me a headache. I need to go to some place to calm down.,_ Midna thought, though the pain she was feeling was stronger in another place. Turning on her wheels, she took the opposite direction that her two friends were...

- - - - -

Link once had to stay inside his house for an entire day, because a storm was falling down in Ordon and nobody dared to go outside their houses. He had nothing to do for that entire day, except for fixing the roof, due to some leaks entering his house, which resulted in the farmhand getting soaked to his bones. That was indeed one of the most boring days of his life... until now.

No wonder Zelda always looked so serious and composed. Those nobles kept talking about the same subject over and over again, from all the possible angles. He thought it was probably for one to get lost, so he would just agree with anything they asked if only to get them to stop talking.

More than one time, the green clad swordsman lost track of what they were saying and found it more interesting to analyze the skies or the streets by the windows. All he really did was nod with Zelda, who had been the only one in the entire room that didn't give monologue speeches and was easy to understand.

When the meeting finally over, Link stood at once and stormed out of the room, like he was escaping a pack of rabid beasts, fortunately nobody noticed. Zelda exited the room and found him leaning against the frame of the door, panting. When she approached, he talked:

"Don't... ever... ask me to go to something like that again."

"It wasn't that bad. Things went well."

"Who said anything about it?! Those guys sound like some kind of really bad music you can't stop. I almost slept there and I can guarantee you I wouldn't have had good dreams. I rather face Ganondorf's entire army again, without any weapon, than enter that room again."

Zelda struggled to hold back a giggle. She knew Link wouldn't want to stay in that room, hearing to the long, boring speeches and rhetorics of the nobles. She also wouldn't, either, if it wasn't strictly necessary for her to accomplish her duties, which it unfortunately was.

Seeing the Princess smiling, which was rare since he met her, made part of the Hero's affliction go away. She was pretty when she smiled. Then his mind acted again without his permission and an image of another Princess, hair the color of flames, smiling at him played on his mind. Link shook his head to get rid of the image.

The swordsman noticed a noble coming to them. This one wore light brown clothes with a long-sleeved, white robe, a belt made of gold and rings of several precious jewels in his fingers. He had brown, shoulder length hair, combed to his back, matching brown eyes and an expression as stoic as the Princess', but with a shade of something under it that Link couldn't tell what it was.

Zelda immediately turned her facial expression back to its serious and composed self. The nobleman started to speak:

"I'm sorry to interrupt your talk, Princess, but I couldn't help and hear what the... Hero, just said." the man's tone was a cold and calculative one, like every word he said was previously thought. Link remembered that this noble was one of the councilors that spoke the most during the meeting. "Did my explanations bother you? I'm sorry that I couldn't be more... simple in my statements." he talked without even waiting for an answer from Link.

"You surely shouldn't eavesdrop on the other's talks, Hale." Zelda said in a stern tone.

"I'm really sorry. I just wanted to make sure everything is alright between you and sir Link."

That last line contained a tint of venom that Link barely noticed, but when he did he immediately gasped. Surely the words have already reached the household of the nobles, but he couldn't believe that some of them would actually use it on the Princess. One thing he knew: if Zelda had been ignoring those gossips, she wouldn't be able to do so anymore.

The Hero looked to his blond friend and could see a tint of irritation in her features, but it was so minimal that this noble, Hale, hadn't noticed.  
"What do mean by that?" the Princess asked with certain authority in her tone.

"Well, surely you must know that somethings can't be kept in secret... not from the people." Hale said in his cold, analyzing tone.

"I would appreciate if you save your commentaries for yourself, before I may be forced to remind you who you're talking to."

Catching the message, Hale bowed and left. When the noble was out of sight, Link grunted something about sneaky nobles. He then turned to Zelda, extremely embarrassed for that subject being brought up that way.

"Hum... well, so you have heard about... about it... haven't you?" the Hero asked, unsure.

"Yes, I have." Zelda answered in a neutral tone.

"So... aren't you angry or anything that people are talking this about you?" Link asked.

Zelda stopped for a moment to ponder about the subject, placing a hand under her chin. She then gave another smile before answer:

"No. From time to time, people came up with some kind of theory or gossip about members of the royal family and their personal lives. It's the price for being well known. The last I recall involved my father having a secret lover in a far off province and it was when my mother had already died. It's not really that serious, but, like you just saw, some people think they might gain something from using it."

Link sighed in relief. Good thing none of that bauble had interfered in their friendship. The Princess then asked for him to escort her back to the Inn. The Hero nodded and they left the building.

* * *

NOTE: Remeber that, different from the last games of Zelda series, in Twilight Princess Link and Zelda have only a cordial relationship, they didn't befriend like in most of the series' games. At least it's what seems in the game. Well, to be honest, I think TP's Zelda is the most serious one in the whole series, maybe because we don't see her there as child/teenager.

And so Link and Zelda enter in the story. Stay tuned people and comment!


	6. Meeting the Hero

It's short, but it's here people.

Sorry it took so long. My college's tests had been taking 24 hours of my time and just now I got to really work on the fic. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Oh, and I wanted to ask a question. Some of you may have noticed that Zelda and Link's hair tone changed in this game, compared to their normal blond, golden one from the previous games. Well, the one of our favorite green clad swordsman still bearing a shade of blond, but it seems close to a light brown too and the same goes to Zelda. I don't know if it depends of the light you see them or what, so I wanted to ask this: what kind of blond shade are their hair now? (Personally, I liked the change. Made the game really seems more real and different from the others)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

**Meeting the Hero**

Her legs guided her to a place she never thought she'd see again. She didn't mind where she was going, she just wanted to go someplace to think. When she opened the wooden door, she was greeted with the sigh of several travelers in the normally calm tavern. The spell caster woman was about to turn and leave when a voice reached her ears:

"Oh, what we have here? A new face?"

Midna didn't know why she turned again and faced the tavern's owner, who was behind the counter.

"Hello. What do you want?"

"Something not too strong." Midna said almost in a whisper.

Telma grabbed a glass, filled it with a red liquid and handed it to the cloaked princess. Midna thanked and drank in one gulp. She then looked to her left and saw the table of Link's friends: Ashei, Auru and Shad. Maybe she could ask them how the Hero was, but how could she ask them if they never saw her before and without raising too much suspicion.

Getting up, the Twilight Princess went to them anyway, making sure her hood was hiding most of her face. She didn't need them staring at her because of her bluish skin tone. The dim light of the tavern also helped cover her face. The group noticed she coming and stopped chattering. Ashei went to Midna and greeted:

"Hello. Who are you?"

"I'm..." trying to remember if Link had mentioned her sometime during his meetings with them, the Twili woman decided it wouldn't be bad for them to know her name. "Midna. I'm an old acquaintance of Link."

"Another? I'm starting to think that guy is a great Casanova." Ashei said.

Midna didn't like what the woman said, though she knew that the female swordsman's raising was the cause of her rude behavior. Thinking she could call Link whatever she wanted. Deciding to calm down and not blow her cover up, the Twilight Princess asked if she could sit with them. Auru nodded and Shad pointed to an empty chair, which she noticed had the signature of the Hero's magical aura. He had been here.

Sitting down while Ashei ordered more drinks, Midna was questioned by Shad about when she encountered Link, what his relationship with him was and why they never heard of her. She remembered about how curious that scholar could be and thought about good answers to those questions.

"I... helped him out once… and he owed me a favor for it.", it was partially true, but it would be easy for Link to confirm that story in case he was asked. "I encountered him some other times during his journey. He told me about all of you. In the end, I had to go back to my homeland and I just now got the opportunity to return."

"Really? And what were you doing in Hyrule during that time?" Auru asked, with a look of interest in his eyes. Midna knew she had to be careful around the old man, he was a really good observer.

"I was here on business." she half-lied again.

"And from where are you?" Ashei asked.

Telma brought the drinks and placed them at the front of each one. The older woman also took seat to hear the story. Midna thought carefully on this one. She didn't know how much they knew about the countries beyond Hyrule, so she decided to pick a location that she thought most people wouldn't have dared to go so far.

"From far away, across the dessert." the spell caster said.

The group pondered about that. Midna noticed Telma looking attentively to her. She couldn't imagine what the bar tender could be thinking, but she could guess that, whatever the red headed woman was thinking, it wouldn't be good for her cover. She then heard the others made a sound of agreement, which indicated they had bought that.

"And what brings you back here?" Telma asked in a devious tone.

Midna immediately caught that the tavern's owner hadn't bought her lie and probably was suspicious about her. She needed to be cautious around Telma to don't give her any further reasons to suspect about her. Thinking on what to answer, the Twili woman thought there couldn't be anything bad in telling them about her journey to repair the shield.

"I'm here to repair a family inheritance. It was made in Hyrule, so I think some blacksmiths here may have some clue about how to repair it." Telma seemed to have accepted the answer, but still maintaining that same watchful eye on the cloaked princess.

"Then you should see the Gorons. They supply all the blacksmiths around with good metals, so they might know a good one." Shad suggested. "Oh, and if you're looking for Link, he's here in the city."

Midna nodded, taking her glass and taking a sip of it while the other members of the group started to discuss about another subjects.

"You know what, I've heard those fancy guys of the council are taking on the Princess because of everything that happened in the last year. It seems they try to find any motive to make her life as hard as possible." Ashei spoke.

"Since when this is new? The people might not know, but Hale, the head of the council, always said she could never rule this country as her father did without some help." Auru inputted.

"And what kind of help are they talking about?" Telma asked, now taking her eyes from the Twili sat on the table and glancing at the older man with a sly look. "A prince or something?"

"It seems so." Auru said.

Midna grunted at that. It seems it doesn't matter if they were Twili, human or even monster, noblemen would always be noblemen. She couldn't help, but sympathize with her light counterpart. Zelda was also having problems with her council because of the confusions that Zant caused, just like she. Why couldn't those snobs let them repair the damage made on _their _kingdom alone?

"Men. Thinking we can't even take care of ourselves." Midna inputted, earning some nods from Telma and Ashei. The Twilight Princess turned to her glass again.

"I just wonder how much it will take for them to force her to get married. You know, by law they can do that." Shad said, a bit worried with who those nobles might choose for their Princess. Knowing them, it would probably be someone who they could easily manipulate and that wouldn't do any good for Hyrule.

"If that happens, it would be better Zelda marries Link. He at least..." Ashei never got to say what Link had, because in that moment, when she said the combination of the words "Zelda," "Link," and "marriage," Midna clutched her glass so tightly that it shattered in her hand, attracting everybody's attention. Fortunately, none of the glass shards cut her.

Midna looked to them apologetically, saying she probably held her glass with too much strength. Telma sighed and went to the counter to take a mop and collect the shards. Auru just shot a look to the Twili woman, like he was trying to decipher what had just caused her to do that...

- - - - -

After leaving Zelda in the Inn, Link walked back to the west gate. He had the rest of the day off, but he didn't have the slightest idea of what he wanted to do. How he missed having some kind of path to follow, even if it lead to another journey.

The green clad swordsman approached to the stables where Epona was. He was taking her out of the town when she started to hold back and neigh.

"What the...?! Epona, what's wrong with you?", Link tried to calm down his mount, but she seemed really unsettled about something. Turning her head to the side with violence, the brown mare achieved to finally free its reins from Link's grasp and stormed into the city. "Hey, come back here!", the green clad swordsman yelled, going after his animal companion.

The hero chosen by the goddesses never saw her act like that before, Epona was never this rebellious, even when they were around someone she didn't like. Something was wrong. Link ran through the streets, chasing after his escaping mare, which almost ran over several passers.

"Sorry. Sorry. I'll pay for that later!", Link said, while following his horse, to the several people Epona almost ran into. Some had to run to the walls, others to jump to the sides, getting so startled that they let whatever they were holding fall and break.

Epona then made a close turn to the left, descending a flight of stairs, which took to Telma's bar. The green clad swordsman also entered in the alley in time to see a cloaked person exiting the bar and Epona riding to it. Link was about to yell to the person to watch out when he noticed his mare had slowed its pace, until come to a complete halt in the front of the person, who looked surprised at seeing a horse there.

Link jumped the final flight of stairs and approached the person, saying:

"I'm really sorry for this. She normally is very docile...", Link stopped once he saw the person clearly.

That robe... Those runes... they were definitely familiar, but... it couldn't be, it simply couldn't. The cloaked person noticed Link's surprise and seemed very uncomfortable at the situation. Lowering her head, like trying to hide her face.

"Mi... Midna?", the Hero asked. The figure then brought its hands to its hood and lowered it, revealing its exotic facial features, fiery red hair and blueish skin.

"That's my name." the Twilight Princess said, looking to Link and smiling a smile that he saw her give before she departed from that world, sealing the route to her own world.

Thousands of questions and memories flashed in the young man's head in a second. They were so many that his brain threatened to fuse. Then his system activated the most ancient mechanism of defense that people had for that kind of situation. Closing his eyes, Link fell to the floor with a thud, immediately drifting into unconsciousness. A sweat drop ran down at the back of Midna's head.

Epona neighed in annoyance, so much work to reunite her owner with his old friend and he decides to take a nap at the exact moment. What a...

"Drama queen..." Midna muttered...

- - - - -

When the Hero finally regained his senses, he saw a wooden roof above and felt the comfortable sheets beneath him. He had that dream again. The dream in which Midna came back and talked with him, just that this time it had been so realistic. He could even hear her laugh and her voice tone... wait. Was that really a dream?

"Have a nice nap, sleeping beauty?" Link immediately sat, looking to the hourglass figure leaning against the wall near the door. "I had to drag you all the way to the Inn. Do you have any idea of just how embarrassing it was to carry you around the streets with everybody looking? I swear, next time you decide to pay a visit to la-la land, I'll leave you where..." Midna couldn't end her scold, due the swordsman had jumped from his bed, ran and hugged her like his life depended of it.

"It's you! It's really you!" Link said and the Twilight Princess could swear she heard a sob between his words.

Midna wanted to put some sarcastic comment there, but she simply didn't find the courage to do so. Instead, she just hugged her friend back. Feelings and memories started to come at the contact, some of which made the exotic woman blush. A knock on the door distracted her attention.

When Link let her go, Midna said for the person to come in. Zelda entered the room, smiling at seeing Link awake.

"Are you alright? Midna said you collapsed when you saw her."

It was just when the Princess of the Light World said those words that the Hero realized how embarrassing it actually was. He tried to stutter an answer, but couldn't find the right words. His memories of that moment were a complete mess.

"I suppose it was probably because he isn't used to my beauty." Midna said, mimicking the tone of an extremely vain noblewoman.

Zelda chuckled at the comment, but Link got beet red at that, because, for some strange reason, his mind completely agreed with Midna. Zelda then recovered her pose, saying that since he awoke, they should hear what the Twilight Princess had to say. Link looked to the Twili woman with a confused look on his face.

"It's a long story, so maybe you might want to sit."

The two did as they were told and took two chairs while the otherworldly magician sat in the bed.

Midna started to narrate everything that had happened in her realm since her return. She told them about the reconstructions, the difficulties created by the council, and even mentioned how much she missed them. Then she told about the Mirror Shield and her trip in the Sacred Realm. At the end of the tale, Link's mouth was agape and Zelda seemed to still be taking it all in.

The Twilight Princess showed the shield to them and her light counterpart was the first to take it and look at it. Zelda absolutely marveled at the runes decorating the reflective surface. Link looked at it, too, and recognized that it was a true masterpiece.

"I know what you may be thinking, but don't worry. Nobody can use it to get to my realm without the second." the Twili woman showed them the second, broken, shield. This time, Link whistled in amazement at how badly damaged the equipment was.

"And you can use it to go back to your realm if you fix the second." Zelda said. It wasn't a question, but a statement. Midna nodded.

"At least, it was what Faron said. Anyway, you realize what this means, don't you?" the Twilight Princess asked, looking to the light dwellers at her front. "With these shields we can see each other anytime we want. The best part is that someone would just be able to use them to travel between the realms with the two united."

Link pondered what his female friend was saying. Indeed for one to travel between the realms they would need the two shields, or at least one in each world, but since they would be on their guard, there shouldn't be much of a problem.

"You do realize it brings us some problems, don't you?" Zelda asked Midna. Link shot a look to the ruler.

"What? Are you going to say we should grind them or something?" Midna asked, in an angry tone.

"No, I won't say that. I'm just stating a fact. If people got to know of the existence of these shields, they might come after them." Zelda explained.

"Then let them, so I can beat the crap out of them." the Twilight Princess said in a determined voice. It was clear she wouldn't take that chance to travel between the worlds for nothing.

Link was surprised to see that side of Midna's personality. He didn't remember seeing such confidence in her. Maybe recovering her true form gave her a sense of security that she didn't have when she was cursed. He remembered of how she longed to come back to her true self. Could she be as powerful as Zelda and himself or even more?

Deciding to leave those doubts aside and wait to see for himself, Link asked the tall princess:

"Anyway, you said you first need to fix the original shield, didn't you? So let's concentrate on that first, ok?", the two princesses looked to each other and back to their green clad friend, nodding.

"Probably it's best first search for all the materials Faron mentioned. I'll make some research and see if I can find someone with sufficient skills to repair the shield.", Zelda said.

"I doubt you'll find anyone as skillful as the one that made the shield. Our Founder-Kings were the best in what they did. No one could match them in their time." Midna said, in an almost prideful tone.

Link and Zelda had to agree with their Twili friend. If this King Orious that Midna mentioned was the one that made the shield, his abilities could easily match with the sages that made the Master Sword. The blond Princess was also curious about these Founder-Kings her twilight counterpart mentioned. There wasn't any kind of record talking about three friends that defied the King of the Triforce's Wars time and found a village of their own. However, she wasn't surprised by that since she also didn't know that the Twili existed until Zant beat down her door. She could just assume the royal historians burned the records of that time, probably by order of her ancestor.

"Then it's settled.", Link said, standing. "I'll go with you to make sure everything goes right.", the blond swordsman said, talking to Midna.

"Are you sure? You must have other things to... take care of." the Twilight Princess said, with a somewhat jealous tone in her last line and casting a quick glance to Zelda when she said that, which didn't go unnoticed by the princess of the Light World.

"Nah. I'm just drifting around. To be honest, I've been totally lost on what to do these last few days.", the Hero said, without thinking.

Link wanted to say more, that he was wandering around without any idea of what to do and without any future perspective and how he counted the days since Midna's departure. But he wouldn't say that for three reasons. One, he couldn't find the right words. Two, when he thought of the "counting the days since Midna left" factor, he blushed internally and couldn't breathe. And finally, because of the comment he knew would come... and it came:

"So you've been wandering around aimlessly? Ha, I knew you couldn't do anything without me, but I never thought it was this serious.", Midna inputted in a cocky manner and with a devilish smile, which just accentuated her exotic features. "Then it seems that for the sake of Hyrule, I'll have to babysit its hero, before this wandering leads him to somewhere he won't be able to return from."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Link asked, arching an eyebrow at his female friend's comment.


	7. Yet Another Quest

Ok, new chapter here full of what we all love: Midna teasing Link!^^

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

**Yet Another Quest**

After a good night's sleep, Link and the female Twili took Epona and left the city through the east gate. He was about to buy some supplies, when Midna showed him her own stash. From the way some people backed along the walls at the sight of the Hero's mare, they hadn't forgotten almost being run over by the horse. Midna giggled while the green clad swordsman scratched his head in embarrassment.

Then the fields came into view, and with it, the sun. Link looked to his otherworldly friend and saw she had opened her robe, revealing her uncovered top. He would have asked her about this, but decided against it for two reasons. One, he couldn't find his voice. Two, she might think he was being a pervert by staring at her curvy form, although that would've been her own fault since she hadn't covered herself up. He shook his head to get rid of the indecent thoughts that had started to flourish and inquired her:

"Are you running with me?", Midna looked to Epona before answering.

"No offense, but no. I have other means of travel."

"Like what? Teleporting?"

Midna just smirked and before Link realized it, she sunk into his shadow. He felt a chill running through his spine when she did so. It was like something was invading his essence in a very uncomfortable way.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to warn you, generally, it can be very disturbing if the person has some sensibility to magic and an adult Twili try it on him, but don't worry, you'll get used to it.", Midna explained, with a mild laugh in her voice.

"And if I don't?", asked Link, still feeling very vulnerable from the strange experience, which he found very different from the times she entered in his shadow when she was still in her cursed form.

"You'll get headaches, nightmares and possibly some minor crisis, like paranoia." the Hero looked to his own shadow in horror. "Ha! Just kidding. You're such a scared bunny.", Link gave a nervous laugh at that. He had forgotten Midna's dark humor and her ability to be convincing even when she was joking. Deep inside, he had missed that though.

Mounting on Epona, the green clad swordsman rode the eastern fields. Their destination was Kakariko, since one of the clues to the materials reminded them of the boiling interior of Death Mountain, plus the village was relatively close to Castle Town. Link hadn't heard a word from Midna until they arrived the north gate to the village. The Hero reduced the speed and the Twilight Princess emerged from his shadow, walking near Epona and closing her robe with magic, to give the impression she rode the entire time with the swordsman.

The village seemed livelier since the last she saw it. Midna remembered that most of the inhabitants had either fled or been killed by the Twilight monsters. Now there wasn't just Gorons, but humans as well and even a few Zora. The railings at the cliffs had been converted into platforms which crossed the entire village. Remembering what this local was also famous for, she decided that after finding the material she would take a bath in the hot spring. She hadn't been able to do so when she was in her cursed form.

A tall, tan-skinned man, wearing an Indian-looking, ceremonial robe approached the two. At his side walked a girl with leveled hair and clothes with the same Indian resemblance. Link dismounted Epona and greeted Renado, bowing to the shaman, who returned the gesture.

"It's good to see you again Link, though I must say I'm quite surprised you came back so soon.". Renado then noticed Midna. "Oh, and you brought a friend with you, I see."

Midna took a step forward and presented herself to the shaman. The two had the same height so their eyes were level as they greeted. Renado noticed her exotic features and bluish skin, but decided not to talk about it. It wouldn't be very polite of him to inquire about the others' appearance. He then looked from the blue-skinned woman to Link.

"May I ask what brings you here?"

"Of course. Let's just go to someplace that isn't so crowded.", Link said, meaning the town around, which was bustling with workers walking from building to building, carrying materials and tools. Though most of the city had been repaired in the last year, some buildings needed special care and an entire work-hand to restore it. Renado nodded and said they could talk at the sanctuary. "Do you care to wait here, Midna?", Link asked the Twilight Princess.

"Don't worry. I know how to take care of myself.", she said.

Link then walked away with the shaman to the sanctuary at the south of the village, near the spring of the Light Spirit. Midna stayed looking at him, when she felt a tug on the left of her robe. Looking down she saw it was Luda, Renado's daughter. The girl looked at her, taking in every detail of her garments and face.

"You're quite different, even from the travelers that came here.", Luda commented. Different from her father, she couldn't just hold her curiosity. "Are you from some other distant land?"

"You could say that.", the Twili woman said. "So... do you mind showing me around?"

"Are you sure Link won't be worried?", Luda asked, looking to the sanctuary at the other side of the village.

"Don't worry. I know how to tame that _beast_.", Midna said, with a smirk and a wink, though Luda didn't understand why the tall, adult woman gave emphasis to the word "beast". "Besides, I'm the one babysitting him around." ,the Twilight Princess said, with a chuckle in her voice.

Luda looked confused. The exotic woman said she would explain that while they walked around the village.

The daughter of the shaman showed to the adult Twili the reformed buildings, the new sites they were constructing and even the original Malo Mart. Midna never understood how a tiny child like Malo could own his own business, let alone be successful with it.

_I swear, some times I just can't understand these humans._, the Twilight Princess thought. However, she decided to buy a jewel with a transparent crystal she saw on it.

By the time Luda had shown her around the village, including some spots Midna already knew, they walked back to the salience in the mountain that gave access to the road to Death Mountain. Link and Renado where already there, waiting for them. The Indian-looking man spoke:

"Link has already told me about what you seek in Death Mountain. The Gorons know the path to the heart of the mountain, so you might speak with the elders."

"No problem. Let's go Link.", the tall woman said, passing the swordsman and entering the path to the village of the mountain people.

- - - - -

"A little help here?", Link asked, while he tried to climb one of the nets that replaced the broken ladders, which gave access to the higher parts of the mountain. They hadn't been repaired after all this time, so the climb was still as difficult as it was when he first came here.

"Oh, c'mon. What are you, a muffin? Stop whining and show me what you're made of.", Midna teased from her position at the top of the cliff. She had her long robe open again and easily climbed by floating over the cliff.

Link grumbled a few more times before he started climbing again. The Twilight Princess giggled from her position. How could she have forgetten how funny it was to tease the Hero like that? She would always input some taunt when the swordsman couldn't think over some situation or pass some obstacle and that would make him even more determined to show her he wasn't a pussy cat. The most amusing part was that he actually got over the obstacle after that.

When the green clad swordsman tried to put his foot in one of the ropes that formed the net, it snapped and he would have fallen if it wasn't for the fact that he was holding the ropes above with his hand. He looked to the ground below. Falling that high wouldn't kill him, but it would make his back hurt like hell. He looked to the Twili woman at the edge of the cliff again, pleading with her to give him some help.

Midna sighed at Link's pitiful look to her. Did he get so rusty and whiny after she left? An idea then came to her: she would pull her "Ultimate Man Taunt" (which she especially guarded to use on her heroic, best friend).

"Alright, I'll help you. Only a _true_ man could climb this cliff, anyway.", the Twilight Princess said with a smile at the corner of her mouth and a sly look.

Link bit his lips at hearing that. Did she just say what he thought she said? If there was something about his manly nature he couldn't escape, it was to prove he was strong enough when a woman provoked him about his capacity. Regaining strength that he had left him way back in his first adventure, he quickly grabbed another rope and started to climb very fast, arriving shortly soon at the top of the cliff.

The hero of the Twilight panted once he got up and felt a pat at his back. Looking to his side, he saw it was Midna, who was with a sweet smile on her lips. The Twilight Princess said:

"There. See? It wasn't so difficult now, was it?", he shot a dirty look at her instead of replying. Midna ignored him and continued to walk forward.

The two soon arrived at the section of the mountain where the Goron Village was. The local hadn't changed a bit since the last time the Twili woman saw it. There were Gorons walking around and some others rolling down the mountain.

"Ok, now remember Midna: they never saw you. So you should act with the least of...", Link tried to explain, but when he looked to his side his companion was gone. Looking forward, he saw she was already going to the lower entrance which gave access to the elevator to the city.

"Are you coming or not?", Midna turned and asked, motioning for her swordsman friend to come.

_What is the problem with this woman?!,_ Link thought, going after her.

The two then entered the cave where the elevator to the upper level of the village was. Link quickly changed to his Iron Boots and stepped the switch. The elevator went up slowly. The hero chosen by the goddesses decided to talk to his friend while they waited:

"So... how do you still... well, stay solid?", Midna looked to him with a confused look. "I mean, before Zelda saved you, you could just stay around like a shadow. I thought after you gave the energy back to her you would turn back to it."

Midna thought about that for a moment. She didn't remember much about what happened after she returned Zelda's vital energy, just that she fought Ganondorf's flaming head using the Fused Shadows. After that, she couldn't remember anything. She remembered being in a pitch black space and then the Light Spirits appeared and brought her back to Hyrule, saying she had done a great favor for the Light World.

"I don't know.", Midna said. "Maybe it's some kind of blessing the goddess gave me for helping you."

They stayed quiet after that and the elevator arrived at its destiny. Link was the first to leave and saw Darbus and Gor Coron talking near the entrance to the Goron Mines. When the two saw their sworn brother they stopped talking and greeted the Hero:

"Hello, brother Link. What brings you here?", Gor Coron asked. "And who is the young lady with you?", he asked when he noticed Midna.

"I'm Midna. Nice to meet you.", the tall woman said, shotting a look to her green clad friend which said "see? They recognize a lady when they see one."

Link just grunted at that. Unfortunately, he didn't saw Darbus' great hand coming to tap his back with a strength fitting for the massive Goron, which resulted in the Hero going right to the ground. The Goron patriarch laughed at the Hero before saying:

"Still the same from the last time I saw you, huh young warrior? So what do you and your mate want?", Link immediately got up at that.

"We're not a couple!", Link and Midna said at the same time. They looked to each other when they noticed they had said the same thing at the same time and then looked away, blushing.

"Yeah, we see it.", Gor Coron said, with a smile on his face.

Deciding to put that part of the conversation aside, Link explained to them about the material they were seeking and the shield they wanted to repair. Midna showed the two leaders of the Goron tribe the inheritance of her tribe's Founder-King. The elder and patriarch of the mountain people took a closer look to the equipment.

Gor Coron put a hand under his chin, thoughtfully. Darbus scratched his stone beard, also thinking. Link and Midna exchanged looks at the expressions of the two Gorons. Would they believe their story and help? After what seemed some minutes, Darbus spoke:

"This shield is indeed a product of one of our ancient Apprentices.", Midna was about to ask what they meant with that when Gor Coron answered her unspoken question.

"There was a time when the humans and even some of the Zoras came to our tribe, seeking our knowledge about mining and processing metals. We taught them, but once they started to use our knowledge to forge weapons to war, we decided we would just teach those who proved to be worth and would make weapons not to war against each other, but to fight to protect their own people. The one that made this shield was probably one of those who were approved."

Gor Coron then explained that the human blacksmiths who existed today were apprentices of those their tribe trained in the past, thought they weren't as skillful as the ones the Gorons taught. The elder could see the shield was really old and was forged using their best arts, which means the one that made it should have been a sworn brother of the Gorons to have such knowledge about forging.

All that information added one more thing to Midna's "What-the-books-don't-tell-of-our-Founder-Kings" list. She knew there were many things Veris, Aeris and Orious didn't tell to the Twili, since it wasn't essential for them to know and some knowledge from that time was lost when they were banished to the Twilight Realm. She knew that, although the Twili had directly defied the King of Hyrule, her ancestors maintained a rather pacifist relationship with the other tribes, who recognized and even supported their attempts to protect the people who were being harmed by those senseless wars (though some of them also saw that as way to weaken the Hylians).

"Okay, anyway we need to fix it.", Link said, calling their attention back to the matter at hand. "We need an ore that there's only in the volcano of the mountain to repair the shield.", at that line, both Gorons looked to Link with worried expressions.

"You want to go to the heart of the mountain?", Darbus spoke. "Ha! You're very brave indeed little man, but that won't save you in that place. The Crater is very hot, even for us Gorons."

"Darbus is right. A common human would only last a few minutes before be burned alive.", Gor Coron stated.

Link gulped at the thought. He knew for a fact that Gorons were highly resistants to heat. If these two, who he took by being the strongest from their tribe, were saying that place was hot even for them, then he didn't want to know what it would do to him. However, before he could speak, Midna said:

"Don't worry about us. I have an equipment that enables us to survive even if we were only centimeters from molten lava.", the three males looked to her, surprise written all over their faces.

"Sounds like one of our tunics...", Gor Coron whispered, putting again a hand under his chin and then nodding. "Alright then. Darbus will lead you to the entrance of the Crater. The ore you want is in an underground maze which the entrance can only be accessed from there. I wish you good luck."

Link was about to say something when Darbus motioned for him and Midna to come. The Twilight Princess followed the leader of the mountain people while Gor Coron walked away, leaving the Hero almost alone at the hall with his mouth still open.

"Great... another dungeon...", Link sighed, following Midna and Darbus to out of the hall.

The three walked down the steel path, passing the hole and the path dug in the rock. When they arrived at the end of the path, Darbus turned to the left side of the mountain, staring at the plain rock wall. The swordsman and the princess also stopped, looking around for some kind of entrance, but they saw nothing. When the two were about to ask, the patriarch of the Goron tribe rammed his knuckle into the wall, startling the two.

The hand of the massive Goron entered the rock and cracks started to spread from the hole he made. Soon, a section of the wall collapsed, revealing a tunnel, which Link and Midna could see a red light in the end.

"This will take you right to the heart of the mountain. Be careful there.", Darbus was about to go when Link asked.

"Why don't you just give us the material we need? Don't you have it in storage?"

"Unfortunately not. There was a time our tribe used to mine in the Crater, but something happened and we sealed it. Don't ask me what it was, I just know it happened long ago before any of us born, but by the smell, I can say there's something down below.", with that, Darbus curled into a big ball and rolled up the path.

Link and Midna could even guess what _it _should be. The two then started to the tunnel. After moving only a short distance, they felt the temperature increasing. The Hero then decided it was time to ask his friend about the equipment she said she had.

The two stopped and Midna closed her eyes, stretching her hands forward and muttering words in a language Link assumed to be Twili. An eerie, white aura appeared around her and extended, engulfing the hero chosen by the goddess. The aura started to be absorbed by his body and the green clad swordsman felt the heat wearing down, being replaced by a refreshing sensation.

The aura then disappeared, leaving an admired-looking Link. The Twilight Princess smiled when he asked what spell that was.

"I put up a barrier which will lower the temperature of the air around us, so our bodies won't incinerate from the heat. It will last enough time for us to get that ore and exit." she said.

The two continued through the rest of the tunnel and arrived at what indeed looked like a volcanic crater. They were on a stone platform and below them there was a cliff, and at the bottom, lave boiled and shot pillars of fire up, looking like geysers. The smell of sulfur was intoxicating, almost unbearable, but Midna quickly cast another spell which would purify the air around their faces. Even through the barrier, Link could feel some heat.

"Ok... I think I'll rephrase what I said: let's find that ore quickly and get out of here.", the Twili woman commented, looking to the lava below them. "It's hotter than I thought. The time of the barrier will be considerately reduced in a place like this."

"Well, maybe it's because we're in a volcano.", the Hero said, sarcastically.

"C'mon, do I look like some volcano fan? And for your information, mister Hero, there aren't things like this in Twilight Realm, so we never got a really hot place to test this barrier.", the female magician said in a stern voice.

"Anyway, let's go. I can see a salience at the other side of the crater..."


	8. Burning Rage

Helllooooooo again people, it's time for another chapter. This one is what you could call a boss fight packed with action. I hope you all enjoy it!^^

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

**Burning Rage**

And they thought the Goron Mines had been hot... this place was a raging inferno. Even with the barrier, the swordsman and the Princess could feel the heat that emanated from the lava, just few feet below them. After cross the Crater, Link and Midna had entered an ancient temple of some short. There were paved paths and walls and some totem-like statues, which most were in pieces, probably because of the natural quakes and changes that this place suffered because of the volcano it have right under it.

There weren't many obstacles along the way, just some annoying Fire Slugs and Dodongos, which Link quickly disposed of. Midna walked at the Hero's side, letting him take care of those "little annoyances who weren't worthy of wasting her time or power with".

After passing another hole in a wall they arrived in a great hall. High statues were in this room which waterfalls of lava fell from its mouths forming a river along the walls. An altar was at the final of the hall with another statue. This one, however, was different of the others: it looked like a woman covered just by veils and with a serene and at the same time concentrated expression on her face. The local seemed like a room for prayers.

Link looked around, absolutely fascinated by the architecture. He wondered if the Gorons built this, or another civilization that lived here much before them. Midna ignored the decorations. She looked around for an entrance to another level or some salience in the walls. Then she saw a shine coming from the left hand of the statue. Looking there, the Twili ruler saw some kind of metal at the open hand of the stone woman. Could that be the ore they were looking for?

The Twilight Princess tapped Link at the chest and pointed to the altar. He saw what she was staring at and thought about it: if that was really the ore, then this would be too easy.

_Too much easy, that's the keyword here._, Link thought. Considering his vast experience in mazes and temples, he knew when something you needed appeared right in your front, in a place of easy access, there was some kind of powerful guardian waiting for you to take the item and then appear and call for a fight.

"Ok. I'll take it and you watch the rear.", the Hero said to the female magician. Midna nodded.

The two slowly went to the altar, looking around for any trap or signal of something coming. Through all the way to the statue, they didn't see anything. Link then arrived at the front of the entity carved in stone and watched the surroundings, looking attentively even to the statue, thinking it could gain life and start to attack.

He then noticed how well sculpted the statue was. The artist should have a good eye to details, it really looked like it could gain life at any moment. When his eyes started to look below the face of the sculpture, Midna looked at him and, noticing where his eyes were wandering to, spoke:

"Are you liking the scenery?"

Link almost jumped at her voice, he had almost forgot Midna was there, such was his concentration on the surveying the hall. But what really startled the Hero was the tone his exotic-looking friend used.

"Just take that damn ore and then your mind can have as many perverted thoughts it wants for all that I care.", the otherworldly woman said, with a tinge of what seemed anger.

"Midna... are you angry?", Link asked. She shot a look to him that could stop even a Goron on his tracks.

Deciding to take that ore and fled before his life got more threatened than it already was, Link quickly grabbed the metal sphere on the left hand of the statue. The two waited, but nothing happened. The Hero then looked to the sphere and back to his companion, who shrugged. Maybe the guardian had left or was killed in some kind of eruption inside the temple.

The green clad swordsman smiled at that thought, but when he looked back to the metal at his hand, his smile immediately faded. The sphere, which seemed to have been recently processed, blackened, its shine fading and turning into a dirt brown, like it had returned to its brute state.

The sphere then started to float above Link's hand and shot to the middle of the hall. A quake started to shake the entire room. The entrance to the chamber collapsed, being completely blocked. The lava around the room started to get agitated, like the volcano had entered in activity. Then, contrary to any of the gravity laws, lava shot from the river along the walls and floated to the sphere the Hero and the Twilight Princess had just caught.

The flaming, molten rock started to circulate the round object and to merge with it, covering the metal in a sea of flames. The lava started to take form and flames erupted from all the structure of the being that materialized. It looked a lot like some kind of two stories tall demon made entirely of lava and fire, but with a dragon face and shinning, yellow, cruel eyes. Some kind of ornament sprouted from its back: it looked like an yellow-red halo with runes on it and two spikes sprouting to the sides below it and the top missing, like it had been cut out. With further observance, Link and Midna noticed the outlines of the creatures made it look like it was wearing some kind of armor.

The creature let out a powerful roar that shook the entire hall, making dust fell from the celling. Link had once thought Firus seemed intimidating, but this creature made the former look like a pussy. The fire monster then noticed the two standing near the altar, its yellow eyes flashed with what seemed blood lust.

"Ah, another ones. I haven't guests by quite sometime.", the creature said, in a grave, brass-like voice which remembered them the one of a demon, though the two friends never really saw one.

"Considering the local, it's no surprise.", Link inputted, but just for Midna to hear. He was sure that angering this dragon-faced giant wouldn't be wise.

"I heard that.", the fire behemoth said, making Link swear under his breath. Great. It had accurate senses too. The creature started another speech. "Stay here until a powerful warrior come and purify your soul, they said... your heart is too much revolted for you to receive the punishment that was addressed to your companions, they said... I have been here for as long as can I count...", the flaming giant started to walk to the princess and the swordsman. "Waiting and waiting... many came here before, seeking to challenge me and you know what? None of them was capable of overcome me. No single one...", the air around the monster started to heat up as his voice tone increased. "All of them... USELESS AND WEAK!!!"

By the roar and the sudden release of flames around it, Link and Midna could tell that creature wasn't any pleased to remember his previous battles. Hot wind rushed them and, if it wasn't for his Twili friend's spell around his face, the hero chosen by the goddesses was sure he would have been suffocated.

"I see you have some temper problems.", Midna talked, her tone normal, even considering the creature in front of her could easily squash her like a bug. "Ever thought in taking some anger management classes?"

"SILENCE!!!", the flaming giant roared, breathing fire at them. The Hero and the powerful magician jumped to the side, avoiding being roasted by the fierce flames, which Midna could felt had a slight touch of magic, adding more power to it. "You Hylians are all the same! It's your fault I'm here in first place. It's because of you I was transform into this... because of you I lost my humanity, little by little... and even so, you can't make a single decent warrior who can actually stand more than five seconds before me!"

"Ok, now, two things...", Midna started, not affected by the outburst of the monster and completely ignoring Link's pleading look for her to stop taunting the imposing giant at their front. "One: my friend here...", she pointed to Link, who gulped, feeling the monster had his eyes upon him. "Is a great hero, who defeated a powerful evil that threatened this entire land. Two: I'm not Hylian in the case you haven't noticed. I'm Twili."

Though the blond warrior felt praised by hearing his exotic looking companion complementing him that way, he really preferred she stayed quite, cause as soon Midna ended that line, the dragon-faced creature looked from her to him, with an analyzing gleam on its eyes. The monster spoke again, sounding angrier:

"WHAT?! Are you suggesting this tiny man is supposed to be a hero and you are his companion?! A Twili?! SIDING WITH AN HYLIAN?!?!?!"

"Hey! Wait just a minute!", Link said, now getting offended. He could stand people calling him from many things (Midna was the one which he heard the biggest variety of adjectives being referred to his person), but "little" or "tiny" was something he particularly couldn't stand. He knew he was shorter than many people, including the sarcastic Princess at his left, but that never meant he couldn't fight monsters bigger than any human. "I'm not tiny and yes, I'm a Hero!"

"SHUT UP!!!", the fire giant yelled, going into another fit of anger and pointing his palm to Link, from which came a jet of lava. The attack surprised the green clad warrior, but he achieved to avoid it. "And you...!", the flaming creature said, pointing to Midna. "You traitor... I'll tear you to shreds, burn your remains and throw your dust into the volcano! It's a promise from me, Tharse, the Burning Rage!"

With another thunderous roar, the fire creature created a sword of fire and molten rock on his right hand, releasing more flames around him in the process. Link glared at Midna and spoke:

"Nice going, you angered the big guy."

"Hey, it's not my fault he's so hotheaded.", Link felt the urge to glare daggers at her for that pun, but his nice side decided against. "Besides...", Midna stretched her arm up, opening her palm, while square, dark matter started to swirl around it, forming a long, black sword with runes on its blade. She grasped the sword and brought it down. Link was utterly surprised that his spell caster friend had a sword, much less one that was even longer than the Master Sword. He never associated her to this type of weapon. "I was dying to show you what I have learned all this time."

A grin spread across Midna's lips, one that resembled much the sadistic ones she gave in her cursed form, which caused her to slightly twist her exotic features. Link also saw that her canine teeth was slightly bigger and looked sharper than the one of a human, but not at the point of resemble a fang like happened in her cursed form. But again, she wasn't human, so maybe it should be a common trait.

Tharse let out another fire breath at the couple, who jumped to the sides and ran, avoiding the flames. Link scanned his opponent, he knew his sword would do as good as throwing a nut at that monster would, so he tried to find another spot that could show a way to hit the flaming monster, however, he saw none.

The fire behemoth then launched a lava jet at the hero chosen by the goddesses, who had again to run to not be caught in the wave of molten rock. The attack suddenly stopped when a gust of frozen air hit the arm of the creature. The low temperatures solidified the molten rock, turning it into stone. The dragon-headed creature looked to his attacker and saw Midna: hands glowing with a white energy. He ran to her and tried to slice the Princess in two with his sword, but she easily floated above him and pointed her palm to the burning creature, letting loose a great gust of freezing wind.

Tharse completely turned into stone when Midna landed on the other side. However, the rock started to crack and flames were coming out of the fissures, like a volcano preparing to explode. With another roar, the demon-looking monster broke free of the stone, releasing a wave of hot air around him.

"Ok. That wasn't strong enough.", Midna thought aloud.

"You think so?", Link inputted, coming to her side while the monster looked to the two. "Can't you do something with my sword so I can hit that thing without having it melted?", the green clad warrior asked.

The Twilight Princess looked to his sword. It was the Ordon Sword they had obtained in the begging of their adventure. It was strong, but it surely wouldn't stand too much against a lava-made monster. She touched the blade and murmured some words in Twili. A white glow enveloped the metal, making it shine like it was new.

"With this it may not melt when you slash at that thing, but I cannot promise anything.", Midna said, enchanting her own blade, which runes shone by receiving the magic spell. Link nodded and the two went to the flaming giant, who threw another lava jet at the two.

The Hero rolled to the side, standing behind the left leg of Tharse, and slashed at it. The limb immediately solidified at the part Link's blade had connected, making the monster momentary lost of his equilibrium. This was enough to Midna float near the head and delivered some blows of her sword. The monster then tried to swat her away, but the powerful magician achieved to create a barrier in the last second, which absorbed the damage. However, the impact sent her away of the flaming monster, giving it time to recover, this is, until the swordsman at its feet slashed at the other leg, effectively making the gargantuan lost the equilibrium and fell.

The two friends ran to the head of the monster and started to slash, one after the other, in a synchronized pattern. The two then thrust their blades at the eyes of the fire giant, but soon discovered it wasn't a wise move. Tharse opened his mouth and breathed fire at the two. Link immediately brought his shield up and Midna created another protective barrier.

The ice in his eyes quickly melted and the flaming monster stood on his knees and pointed his hand to the Hero letting loose another lava jet. Link didn't have choice, but maintain his shield up to don't get burned to his bones by the stream of flaming liquid. However, as soon as the attack stopped, the green clad warrior had to detach the shield from his arm, which was starting to burn due the temperature of the heated metal. When he looked, the front of his faithful equipment was melted, the drawings and symbols disappeared, giving place to saliences in the metal, where the jet had hit. The Hylian Shield had been damaged beyond repair.

"Watch out!", a voice woke Link from his temporary mourn as a big fireball was coming to him. Midna came behind and hugged the Hero with one arm, transforming herself into several sand-like, golden particles and him into black, square matter. A huge explosion came when the flaming sphere hit the ground, but fortunately the two had reappeared in another part of the hall. "Watch what you're doing! I almost don't get to save us in time!", the Twilight Princess scolded.

"Sorry, but I just lost my only protection against that thing.", Link tried to justify.

"Then stay back and let me take care of this if you don't feel like fighting now.", Midna stood in a battle stance.

The Hero was about to speak, when another fire breath came and forced the two to move aside and run, while the Tharse tried to hit them. Midna then transformed again into multiple golden particles and materialized near the altar, standing still and charging a spell. Their burning adversary saw that and prepared to the shot another fireball, but Link took the moment to approach and held his blade with his two hands, pointing it up.

The green clad warrior jumped in the air and brought his blade down, at the foot of the creature, creating shock waves when it sliced the foot and collided with the ground. Tharse let out a yell of pain and shot the fire ball at a random direction, completely missing his intended target. While the fire giant bent, holding his sliced limb, which slowly regenerated, Midna had ended the spell.

Several ice crystals of the size of the lava creature's knuckle formed around the Twili spell caster and shot to the flaming behemoth, which looked up at time to see the first hitting his body, making steam rise from the collision of two extreme opposite temperatures. The crystal pierced the body of the monster and exited from its back, making the inside of the monster solidify. The effect was the same with the other crystals.

Then one the icy projectiles hit the middle of Tharse's chest, but different of the others this one embedded itself on the body of the flaming giant, which widened its eyes and let out a roar of pain while clutched the icy projectile with his hand and tried to get it out.

Midna raised an eyebrow at this. She then remembered what was inside the monster that could possibly stop her Frost Arrow: the ore they came to catch, it probably should be its heart. Tharse finally achieved to melt the crystal embedded on his body and started to suck the air around him on his body. Link, who had given some space between himself and the flaming behemoth, when he saw his otherworldly cast that powerful magic attack, decided it would be best to put all the distance he could from that monster.

The Twilight Princess transformed again into multiple sand-like particles, right when Tharse released a huge explosion of fire, incinerating half of the hall. The magic power of the attack was so big that Midna was forced back into her original form when one of the particles was hit by the flames. She was hurled by the attack, getting some burns in the process, but thanks to her great magical resistance, it wasn't so serious.

Link saw his fallen friend and rushed to her, knelling at her side while she tried to stand. He asked if she was alright, but before she could answer or tell what she had discovered a golden-yellow shine came from behind her and she could feel a great concentration of magical energy. The two turned and saw Tharse had turned to them and the halo-like ornament at his back was the source of the shine. Midna saw the spikes below the halo were absorbing the magical energy of the environment and sending it to the ornament.

A sphere of energy started to form at the top of the halo, receiving the power stored by the flaming monster. Midna could feel the power emanating from that and knew not even her teleport would be able to save them from that. Trying to think fast, the powerful magician remembered she had a powerful magical repellent with her. She just hoped it would be powerful enough.

Link was struck at his place. He knew he could never run fast enough to avoid what was about to come, so he waited for the inevitable until he saw Midna stand and take out another equipment, this one hidden inside her robe: the Mirror Shield.

"What are you...?", the brave swordsman never achieved to end his question, for in that moment the sound of a powerful explosion interrupted him, indicating Tharse had unleashed the attack. The Hero positioned himself behind Midna, hoping whatever she was planning to do worked.

When the giant beam shot from the energy sphere hit the shield, the descendant of the Twili Founder-Kings was pushed back, but Link, seeing this, grabbed her by the waist, pushing against the force that was trying to blow them away. Midna would have stopped and considered if she should be enjoying her friend touching her like that or slap him by his impudence, but like she was busy trying to not get disintegrated by a mortal ray, she decided to leave that dilemma to another moment.

Around them, the beam had split into several others when it hit the shield. Tiles flew while the multiple beams dug inside the earth. They hoped it didn't cause some kind of reaction on Death Mountain Crater or they would have really big problems. The beam finally faded, but Midna knew a backslash of that power was about to come so she transformed her sword into twilight matter again to free her hand and use it to create another barrier when explosions came around them. Fortunately, the power of that side effect of the attack had also been divided when the beam split.

Tharse looked from his position at the work he had done, smiling. He was ready to retrieve when he saw the smoke dispersing and his jaw dropped at the sight of Midna and Link in one piece. Sweating and panting at the near-death situation, but in one piece.

"Wh...?! How...? Nothing ever survived my Solar Nova! How come you still alive?!", the demon blurted out, dumbstruck.

"Link... the metal sphere you caught before... it's inside his chest...", Midna said, panting due the tiredness the heat was causing. "That is his heart... we have to destroy it quickly."

"But... if we do that... what about fixing your shield?", the green clad swordsman asked, finally letting his friend go.

The female Twili pondered about that. If they destroyed the sphere, either they would have to come back here to search another, or she would be struck in the Light World forever, truly abandoning her people, yet another time. On other hand, if they didn't, they would surely be killed by that gargantuan. The dilemma distracted her enough for her to lower her shield.

Tharse, looking at the sudden confusion at his adversary's face, took the moment and charged fire on his mouth again, shooting another fire ball. Link looked to their adversary at time to see him releasing the flaming sphere from his mouth. Without a second thought, Link grabbed Midna by her shoulders and threw her to the side with all strength he could muster. Thankfully, she wasn't so heavy, so he achieved to threw her at a distance he was sure the explosion of the fire ball couldn't catch her. The Hero quickly turned and ran, the flaming projectile approaching him fast.

When the fire ball touched the ground, it released a wave of flames, which caught Link dead on, hurling him across the hall and on the rocks that blocked the entrance from where they came. Midna jolted her head up at the moment her friend started to run and saw the explosion catching him. She immediately stood and ran to him, kneeling at his side. He was laying with his side to the floor, showing his back, where the cloth had been completely destroyed and the protection of metal rings had snapped. Second and few third degree burns were visible on the Hylian's back, sides and even in his front.

"Ha. Serves this wretched Hylian right. Now it's time to eliminate the traitor.", came Tharse's voice.

The Twilight Princess could feel the ground tremble as the fire giant approached, but she didn't pay attention to it. She was murmuring an enchantment to reinforce the barrier that allowed her and Link stay in the Crater. Two tears ran from her eyes while she did so. When the powerful magician ended, she stood, still looking to him, but now another feeling came to her as she gripped her sword and transferred more power to it: vengeance.

"No...", Midna murmured, finally turning, her tears evaporating in the heat and her sword glowing white with all the power of ice she transferred to it. "You'll be eliminated, you bastard!"

Tharse wasn't affected at the little woman's statement, he simply let out a laugh and thrust his sword into the ground, clutching it while the Twilight Princess ran to him. Cracks appeared at the ground, in the front of the Twili spell caster and soon a lava geyser shot from the floor, but that didn't stop her. Using magic to empower the muscles of her legs, the powerful woman jumped to the side and continued to run at the flaming behemoth. The fire giant growled and clutched his blade's burning hilt again, making more lava geysers erupt, turning the entire hall in a raging inferno.

Even with molten rock erupting by all over the hall, the Twilight Princess didn't stop her advance. Rage was burning inside her, but not the kind that dull your mind to danger. It was the kind that gave you a new resolve to defeat your opponent and made adrenaline rush through your whole being, making you even more efficient in combat. Tharse, however, didn't realize that until Midna opened her free hand at her side and formed another great ice crystal on her palm.

When she jumped to avoid another burning geyser, she hurled to icy projectile at the flaming demon, hitting and destroying his sword and piercing his belly. The monster backed up and Midna was already upon him. Using another enchantment, the magical swordswoman made the frozen aura around her sword extend until it reached three times the normal length of her blade.

Tharse just have time to look surprised before Midna started to fiercely slash at his chest him with her overlong blade, weakening the protection around his heart and causing him great pain. He released a wave of fire around him, which effectively pushed the angered princess away, and started to charge again his Solar Nova, decided to transform the spell caster into dust.

Midna didn't look scared at the sight of the flaming monster preparing to unleash his most powerful attack, in fact, she had a plan to counter it. A shining sphere formed above the fire halo of the demon-like creature, which was absorbing all magic energy it could.

The flaming giant then unleashed the infernal beam at the Twilight Princess, who simply put the Mirror Shield at her front, intercepting the attack with it. Instead of deflecting, she made the shield absorb the energy of the attack, charging and making the runes at the mirrored surface shine like fireworks. When she felt the beam diminishing, she unleashed the energy contained in the shield in a counter beam, which consumed the former one and shot to Tharse.

The Burning Rage was hit and pushed away by its own attack, which exploded on its face, temporary blinding him, but not really damaging the burning monster. When the smoke cleared, the monster gulped and, for the first time, its yellow eyes showed fear. Midna was hovering at the level of his chest, her overlarge blade was brought behind her. Before Tharse could react, the powerful magician thrust the sword, impaling his chest and making the tip exit by his back, making him stop dead on his tracks.

Silence fell over the entire hall. The aura that extended the reach of the female Twili's blade disappeared, showing the damage on the body of the fire monster at her front: a hole that passed through all his body, including a certain metal sphere that served as his heart. The gargantuan backed with heavy steps, energy started to come out of the behemoth's body in the form of sparks and light and flames started to lick around his silhouette, like his own body was consuming itself. With another thunderous roar, the so called Burning Rage burst into a swirl of lava and flames.

Midna then floated back to the ground and looked to what was left of Tharse: a scorch mark where he had been standing and solidified lava. When she saw the metal sphere on the ground, broken in pieces and blackened, indicating it had been consumed during the explosion, her heart gave a loop inside her chest. She heard a moan at her back and turned to see Link, trying to stand, but without success. Leaving behind those thoughts, the fiery red headed woman went to help her friend.

"Are you all right?", Midna asked with great concern in her voice, trying to get Link up without touch on any of his burns, what was a rather difficult since most of his upper body was burnt.

"I feel like I entered inside Firus and barely came out alive.", the Hero said in a groggy way. He then looked to a great pile of solid rock and saw a mount of what seemed to be broken metal. He soon realized what that probably was. "Midna... I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry... I rather lose that thing than lose you.", the Princess said in a gentle tone. "Besides, we can come back here another time to search for other.", Link caught a glimpse of pain in her voice, indicating she didn't have much hope of find another one.

Before the Hero could say anything to console his otherworldly friend, red, shiny points started to come out of the place where Tharse once stood. Midna gave out an angry groan, ready to blast the lights with all her power, when an humanoid figure of their height started to form. The Twilight Princess then stopped at seeing it wasn't the burning monster they had fought.

At the middle of the solidified rocks materialized the ghost of a red haired man, with ruby eyes and wearing gray chest plate with iron boots and gloves, which had symbols Midna identified as being ancient Twili writing. Beneath the armor he wore, there was a dark red tunic with an white shirt underneath and dark brown pants. He looked to be around his twenties. The figure smiled to the couple and spoke in a grave voice, which bore a slight resemblance to Tharse's one:

"Thank you both for freeing me...", the two friends approached the transparent figure, Midna helping Link to walk, since each step he took send jolts of pain through all his body. "And I'm sorry for all the pain I caused to you. I am Tharse. This is what I looked back when I was human. I was once a feared and powerful general of the people who dubbed themselves the Twili."

Midna arched an eyebrow while Link seemed surprised. They had been fighting another cursed Twili this entire time? It seemed like some kind of deja vú, but with the slight difference that this one had been transformed into a fierce, flaming, big demon with short fuse and anger management problems.

"I was transformed into the creature you just saw like punishment for having invaded the Sacred Lands, together with my brethren, and by all my past acts. In life, I killed anybody that stood in my path and treated my subordinates like cattle, even being reprimanded by my noble kings, all because I always had anger and revolt poisoning my heart. I lost my entire family to a group of bandits that raided our village while the militia that should protect us was called to the war, leaving our community completely defenseless."

"Let me guess, so you blamed the King of Hyrule and the Hylians by it and decided to join my ancestors hoping to have the chance to kill as many of them as you could.", Midna spoke, receiving a nod from the ancient Twili.

"Once I received my power, I showed a great domain over the element of fire, using it to get rid of all my enemies: burning them until nothing was left. By consequence, I received the ironic title of Burning Rage."

"Never would guess.", Midna inputted with sarcasm.

She never imagine there were Twili who had been imprisoned in other places across Hyrule as another punishment for her tribe to try to take over the Golden Power. Well, since they lost any contact with the Light World, it shouldn't be much of a surprise. Anyway, nothing of that mattered, since she lost what she came to search for.

"Ok, we freed you and you thanked us. Now if you don't mind, my friend here need urgent care, so I'll take my leave.", the Twilight Princess said, preparing to open a portal to Kakariko.

"Wait. Before you leave, there's something I must give you.", the exotic woman stopped and looked back to one of the elders of her people.

Tharse stretched his arms up and suddenly the lava in the river started to agitate and thin lines of it shot from the river, floating above the head of the Twili ghost and forming something. The lava then solidified and formed what seemed to be some kind of brute metal, which floated to the front of the Twilight Princess.

"This is the ore that was giving to our great King Orious as a token of friendship from the Gorons. If I'm not mistaken, he forged a shield with it. The Spirits left me here saying I should guard it until the day a powerful warrior would come to defeat me and purify my soul and that I should give it to him.", Tharse said, with another smile.

"But... when I... the heart...", Midna stuttered, completely shocked. The transparent figure understood what she was trying to say and answered in a light-hearted tone.

"That was a fake one. The real one is right in your front."

The Twilight Princess didn't know what to say, so she just transformed the ore into twilight matter, which disappeared and mixed with her magical aura. Link smiled at seeing an expression of happiness forming in the face of his friend. Midna then looked to the spirit of the ancient Twili and thanked him.

"Don't mention it. Now I can finally pass on. But before I go, I want to ask you a favor.", the two companions looks shifted from happiness to attention, like they were pondering about what was to come. "There were three other generals just like me, they also were ruthless in their lives and killed with passion. We worked together several times and we kinda developed a friendship due our common views about life. We were known as the Feral Generals, because our fierce behavior resembled the one of berserker beasts.

"They too were cursed just like me and locked away in isolated places of Hyrule. If you happen to cross with them, could you please fight them to soothe their spirits? I heard they are guarding rare items, such as this ore.", Tharse bowed to Midna and Link, to show this was important to him.

If those two were guarding the other materials, Link and Midna would eventually have to fight against them, so maybe that quest wouldn't deviate them of their journey. The two then accepted the ancient general's request, saying that when they encountered the other two cursed Twilis they would do their best to defeat them and save their souls.

"Thanks. I wish you two good luck, hero and descendant of the Great Veris...", before the words could sunk into Midna and she realize that this ghost probably knew who she was the entire time, a golden shine enveloped Tharse's transparent body.

In a swirl of golden dots, the ancient Twili's form dissipated in several crimson-red points, which disappeared in the air...


	9. Talks and Hot Springs

Hi again people! Today I'll have someone very special to present this chapter and to answer to the last review (someone I observed some of you liked). With you, the Oficial Twili Royal Jester, Llorest:

Llorest: Hello my... fans? Oh man, I didn't even know I had some. I think I'm gonna cry... (clears throat) Anyway: Ri2 you can wait much more than just five bosses, or even 6. Hum, Y'know, I cannot even count how many there will be, after all, I'm not the author! Anyway, why ruin the surprises that are about to come just so when they came you can said "Oh, but that I already knew this would happen". Thanks for the review and take a cookie... (Throws a cookie) and some milk... (throws a glass of milk and hit him in the head) Ops... Uh, anyway. Remember: review to keep this story going and so you'll se me again. Isn't that great?!

Ok... after this one I don't know if people will get motivated to review. Whatever. And you all know I don't own anything of Zelda so I won't even bother to make the disclaimer

Llorest: In fact, he doesn't even own his own social life or a life properly said.

... what did I create?

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

**Talks and Hot Springs**

Two streams of particles descended upon Eldin's spring: one composed by dark, square matter, another by sand-like, golden particles. The figures of Link and Midna materialized and the Hero finally gave himself to unconsciousness, collapsing in the spring.

The Twilight Princess got startled at that and knelled besides him, trying to wake her friend up, but without success. Taking his head in her hand, she felt someone approaching. Looking up, she saw Renado, who was surprised by the two had arrived at the spring without he noticed.

"Midna, what... ? What happened with him?", a very startled shaman asked, noticing Link's burnt body.

"I'll fill you latter, but now Link needs urgent medical attention."

The tall, skin-tanned man nodded, helping Midna to lift their unconscious friend and bring him to the Inn. It was night and the city's street was desert, meaning there wouldn't be people shooting them curious looks, by seeing the two carrying a swordsman full of burns.

Once they arrived in the three stories tall building, Midna put Link in one of the beds in the second floor. Renado asked her to wait in the ground floor while he tended the green clad warrior. The tall woman nodded, though some of reluctant. In the first floor, she encountered Luda, who had been in the Inn when they opened the front doors and was shocked to see the strong swordsman in such state.

The Indian-looking girl sat besides Midna, in one of the tables. The Twilight Princess was examining the wood to distract herself while waited for Renado to come down and tell her how Link was. A tap on her shoulder called her attention to Luda, who seemed as upset as her, but tried to hide it while talking to the magical woman:

"Don't worry. Link's very strong, I'm sure he will get over it."

"I know he will...", Midna said, putting her hand over Luda's. She felt strange by being cheered up by a child.

After what seemed like one hour, Renado came down. The spell caster Twili immediately went to him, asking how the blond swordsman was. The shaman said Link was alright now and was sleeping, but he had taken some severe burns, so maybe he should rest there for at least three days before he could be completely recovered. The exotic-looking woman sighed in relieve and looked to Luda, who was smiling to her.

"I talked with the owner of the Inn and he agreed to let you use one of the spare rooms to rest while you wait for Link to recover.", Renado spoke. Midna thanked the shaman as he bowed to her, excusing himself and leaving, together with his daughter.

- - - - -

The night had a mild temperature and was very quite. In her room, Midna was totally awake, not achieving to sleep at all. Two things kept her in that state. One: her friend laying in a bed in the next door. Two: she wasn't much tired at all. To speak the truth, she hadn't slept since she arrived in the Light World. Like day and night were one in her realm, Twili didn't have a definite time to go sleep. Most of them did when they were either really tired or suffering from some kind of magical disease.

She thought that should because of the magic flowing in their bodies, which gave them most of their energy. Even their food was impregnated with magic, because they needed it to turn the rocky soil of Twilight Realm nutritious and the soil of the few forest that existed weren't appropriate to plant, so they could spend days without a single nap. Well, maybe not days. She didn't know for sure, since time was just an expression in her world.

The Twilight Princess then decided to stand and go to see how Link was, she didn't have anything better to do anyway. Walking quietly, she arrived in the common room of the second floor, the only one which still the same from the first time she and Link came to Kakariko. There, she saw her companion laying in the bed, shirtless, breathing normally and with several bandages around his torso and arms.

Midna took a nearby chair and put it at the side of the bed, sitting and observing her sleeping friend. He looked very peaceful in his sleep, but she missed the gleam of his eyes, the gentle and contempt one he had when he was around his friends. She even missed his fierce one: the glance he casted to his enemies in battle; the one she got used to associate to the beast inside him.

The female Twili brought her hand to her friend's blond locks and started to caress his head, all the while not taking her eyes from the serene expression on his face. Link then started to mumble and opened his eyes. Upon feeling someone's hand stroking his head he looked to the side and saw Midna.

"Midna... are we... back to...", he didn't end the phrase, due Midna put her slender, index finger on his mouth, silencing him.

"Yes, we are. But you should rest. You took quite a beating back there.", she said.

"Yeah, I know... I feel like a well done stew.", the Hero playfully said, making his friend giggle.

The two then stayed quiet for some more time. Midna went back to her routine of stroking her friend's head, which made Link blush a little, but thanks to the darkness of the room his exotic-looking friend couldn't see it. The Twilight Princess then stopped and decided to ask him:

"Why did you do that? Why did you take me out of way, knowing I could perfectly raise a barrier or use the shield to defend from that attack?"

"I... don't know... when I saw that fire ball coming I... acted by... instinct, I think.", Link answered, looking to the celling. "I just didn't want to have you killed by that thing."

"Hu, Link... you moron and your complex of knight in shining armor.", Midna muttered under her breath, while massaging her temples. "You don't have to put your life in the line for me when someone shoots something at me. I'm very capable of taking care of myself. I'm not a damsel in distress. I... never liked to be..."

The change in the tone of Midna's voice in the last sentence indicated that she had just remembered of something painful. Link looked to her. He remembered a talk he had had with Zelda one day, in which she said how the council was trying to butt in everything she decided to do. She knew they thought she was some kind of foolish, incompetent person, who couldn't take care of herself, and she hated that. It was like she was trying to prove she could be a good ruler, but nobody wanted to give her that chance.

_These two are some of alike in somethings, or maybe it must be a common situation with all the princesses._, Link thought.

"Why don't you talk with me about this?", Link suggested.

Midna looked to her friend, saying she didn't want to bother him with her problems. He replied it wouldn't be any sacrifice, after all, they would be traveling together by sometime now, so they could very well get to know each other better. The female Twili chuckled, murmuring something about being too much nice for his good, but before Link could ask she started to speak:

"Back in my realm, when I was a child, I was always very protected, not by my father, but by the nobles and the servants of the castle. I hated that, I always wanted to show my father how my powers were growing and how I could control them well. You know, like when you want for you parents look to you with proud by something you... oh, sorry, I forgot. You don't, do you?", Midna apologized, remembering Link was orphan.

The blond warrior simply nodded. He didn't mind when people referred to the fact he was an orphan, he just didn't like when they said that with the intent of insulting him.

"Anyway...", Midna continued. "Sometimes, a monster would appear at random on the castle's outer courtyards, which were close to a nearby forest. I liked to go to that courtyard to battle with some of them. They were low level monsters, which didn't have a good resistance against magic, so any apprentice of spell caster with sufficient domain over the basic spells could defeat them. But whenever I was winning, a soldier would appear and finish the monster before I could, just so he could vainglory himself for 'saving the Princess from a murderous beast'. Do you understand? They got the credit for my battles and then they would go around telling anyone who wanted to hear about it and, in the end, I ended looking like some kind of naive girl who put herself in trouble.

"I tried to say I had everything in control, but nobody would listen to a child. One day, when I was a teenager, my father and I, plus some guards, were walking in the forest at the back of the palace, when we were attacked by a monster we call Garshen. It looks like your flying Lizalfos monsters, but its appearance is more savage and it walks by four legs. It's also resistant to magic. My powers at the time were highly developed and I could cast high level spells with relative ease. I thought that was the ideal chance to show my father what I could do with my powers. The monster was strong and quickly knocked the guards out, but I called its attention before it could devour one of them.

"My father was ready to fight too, but once he saw me battling he decided to watch and see how I handled myself. The fight was not easy, but I got the upper hand. At the final, I was ready to finish the beast, which was very weak from all the magics I casted on it, but again, before I could anything, a soldier, who had cowered when the Garshen appeared and hid in the bushes, came out, leap in my front, forcing me to stop my spell, and finished the monster.

"By that time, the other guards were awaking, and they saw that lowly soldier killing the monster, so they assumed the guy was the one that battled and weakened the thing. My father knew that wasn't the truth, but he had pity over the idiot who took my killing and confirmed the story. The guy in question, was one of the worse apprentices of swordsmanship we ever had, he couldn't do a thing right and kept putting himself in trouble. He just got to be a soldier cause my father was a nice man, too much nice sometimes if you ask me. Don't take it wrong, I loved my father, but that was my battle, my moment, the chance for me to prove I could take care of myself and my father asked me to open hand of it for the sake of someone who ran away when the first danger appeared."

By the time Midna was telling that part, her eyes started to water from anger. That was one of the bigger frustrations in all over her life. The worse thing was it had repercussions in how the nobles and servants saw her today. Link stayed quiet during all the tale, not daring to even move a muscle and taking on everything his friend spoke.

"Anyway, to short the things: that guy took the credit and that got to his head, turning him into an arrogant moron, and people continued to see me as a dumb Princess who got herself in danger and can't defeat even a low level monster. I hated every moment of it. I never asked to be saved, I can handle myself well, but when people got to know I'm a princess the first thing they think is that I'm a weak, naive girl who grew in her own crystal world and don't know how the world outside is."

Silence hang in the dark room as Midna ended her tale. Link still thinking in everything she said, trying to think in what he would do if that happened with him. Well, obviously he would feel the same way she felt, after all, she had the opportunity of show that what people thought of her wasn't true, but that was taken away of her by some else. Talking about revolting situation.

"I never thought you were weak.", Link said.

"Just because when we first met you didn't know I was a Princess. What would you think if you knew?", Midna asked, skeptical.

"I would still not think of you as weak or naïve.", Link said, with a confident voice. "Well, of course I would find it strange for a princess to be in a dungeon, but that's not the case.", the Hero said, making his female friend to giggle at that for a brief moment. "But I just saved you that time because... because you're... important to me."

The bulb returned to his throat when Link tried to say that, but fortunately, he achieved to find an opening for the air to pass through his vocals. The Twilight Princess looked at his eyes once he said that, like trying to analyze if he was being sincere. Did he really mean that?

"Are you alright? Are you sure you didn't hit your head too strong?", Midna asked, putting her hand on Link's forehead to see if he wasn't in fever.

"Hey, I'm serious.", Link said, moving his head from her hand. "You are."

"Th... thanks.", Midna said, blushing a little.

_Wait, I'm blushing?! Get a hold of yourself, Midna! You never blush, ever._, the Twili ruler said to herself, mentally. Thanks to her bluish skin tone, her blush was almost imperceptible if the person didn't have a good eye.

"He, you know, you and Zelda are some of alike. She also don't like to feel useless and...", Link said, but before he could end his line, Midna stood at once and went to the door in firm steps.

"You should sleep now, you need to be recovered for us to depart the sooner we can.", with that, the Twilight Princess left the room without say another word, leaving Link to wonder what he had just said wrong.

At the way for her room, Midna was practically fuming. Why did that oblivious, empty headed swordsman had to bring Zelda up right when he and her were having a good moment? However, she didn't really know why she was so angry...

- - - - -

Three days passed in Kakariko. All the while, Link recovered from his burns and now could move without feel jolts of pain. Midna stayed away of him during these three days, still angry by him comparing her to Zelda. Of course, the Hero haven't a clue about this and when he tried to talk to her one morning, she just walked to her room and slammed her door on his face, which added another wound to his healing body.

On the evening of the third day, Link was helping in the restoration of the village. He insisted in repay Renado someway for helping him, so he decided to help the workers in the development of the canyon city. Midna was still in her room, talking with Luda. The green clad swordsman suspected it should be some girl subject.

When he ended helping the workers to carry some materials to the platforms above the village, he decided to go back to the Inn and find a way to get Midna out of her foul humor (though he had serious doubts about that). Once arriving there, Link passed by Luda. The Hero then arrived near the door to the powerful woman's room and knocked. None response came, but he could definitely hear someone walking inside.

"Midna, I wanted to apologize if I offended you in anyway.", the steps stopped. The Hylian swordsman decided to press further. "Please, if there's anyway I can do to make up for it."

The hero chosen by the goddesses waited for an answer, but the room and the corridor stayed silent. When he started to think if he would get any answer from the Twilight Princess, the door opened, revealing a smiling Midna.

"I think I might know a way.", she said, the smile not leaving her lips...

- - - - -

The moonlight illuminated the top of the Inn, where the only hot spring in the city was. Midna took off her robe, staying just with the short skirt she used to cover the lower half of her body, but which left her legs exposed. She then entered and sat in the water, enjoying the warm and letting her sore muscles relax. She also let her hair free, which made her bangs fell behind her shoulders, until the middle of her back, like a cascade of fire.

She then turned to the stairs that gave access to that area and saw Link, who seemed dumbstruck and at the same confused at why he was there. The spell caster chuckled at his expression and spoke:

"Are you coming or not?"

"Are you sure about this?", Link asked, trying to remember why he had agreed with that again.

"Oh, c'mon. I need a good massage and remember: do it right or I'll zap you.", Midna said now with a threatening look on her face.

Ok, now he remembered why he was so worried about it. One wrong move and he was sure Midna would make that burns he just had sometime ago feel like a simple sunbath. After all, she defeated a two stories tall, flaming demon, so he didn't even want to think what she could do with him. But he said he would anything to get her to forgive him for whatever he made to make her so angry and he was a man of word.

Shrugging, the Hero went to behind the fence to change himself while his female friend looked away. Once the swordsman secured the towel around his waist was firmly tied, he went to the hot spring and entered, sitting at a fair distance from his friend.

"See, it wasn't so bad now, was it? I honestly don't know why you were so worried. What did you think I wanted when I asked you to come here with me?", Link did not dare to answer that question. "In my realm men and women take baths together when they want to."

"Really?", the swordsman asked.

"Well, since they respect the personal space of each other and don't put their hand in the _wrong place_, and this by the part of the man, yes.", the Twilight Princess answered, giving emphasis and another threatening tone on "wrong place". "But I never heard of that happening, so it's no problem at all. Well, of course I couldn't bath with a man since I'm the Princess and all, but I could take care of myself in the case the guy tried to be _smart_ with me."

Trying to get rid the images of Midna torturing some random Twili with lightnings and fire balls, Link shook his head. He then saw his friend giving her back to him and pointing to her slender shoulders, which almost shinned in the moonlight, like as the rest of her skin. Gulping and reminding himself mentally several times to keep his hands from touching any inappropriate place, the beet red faced swordsman, took his friend's long, fiery red hair to her front and started to massage her shoulders.

"Thought...", Midna continued to speak, as Link put pressure on her shoulder blades. "I think I can't really blame you humans for being embarrassed to show your bodies, considering how most of you look like.", Link arched an eyebrow at that commentary. "But there's some exceptions. More to the right please. Yes, right there.", the female Twili quickly disguised the last comment, by pointing to another part of her shoulder for Link to massage.

Midna gave a sigh of pleasure at feeling her tensioned muscles relaxing at the treatment. When Link ended, the powerful Twili leaned back to the nearby stone, looking to the starry skies. Her friend approached her a little, trying also to relax with the warm water.

"I wonder how they're doing.", Midna said out of the blue. Link looked to her with an interrogative look. Seeing her friend's look, she explained. "I mean, Tenros and Ian. I just hope they're not having too much trouble with my absence. I have to come back as soon as I can.", she then turned to look at the skies.

Midna always thought that one of the few beautiful things of the Light World was the nocturne skies, when you could see the stars. She still think the skies of her realm were the most beautiful, but the night ones of this world got close to that. Link's voice made her get out of her reflection:

"I'm sure everything must be fine and I doubt your friends would feel bothered by solving the troubles that might be happening while you're away.", the blond, young man gave her a reassuring smile.

"I hope so...", Midna muttered, sighing and looking to the water.

"Really Midna, sometimes you act like any mistake you make would destroy the world. You need to relax a little more."

"Hu, look who's talking. You know that a mistake of your part could very well result in the end of the world, mister Hero.", Midna said in a dark tone.

"And even so I'm here, saying this to you. I just think that if you keep worrying all the time about committing mistakes, you'll commit one. Sometimes you need to stop and take a break before you can think back on your work. It's not healthy for someone to stay worried all the time. At least, this is what I think."

Midna looked to her friend again, pondering about his words. She recognized there was some truth in what he said. She knew Tenros and Ian would do anything they could to help her, even if she didn't ask them, and the First Guard often said to her to relax a little.

"Maybe you're right...", the Twilight Princess murmured, looking again to the skies. She then looked back to Link and started to approach him, until her arm almost bruised on his, what made the Hero's face blush wildly. "But anyway...", Midna then inclined her body, resting her head on her friend's shoulder. "I'll glad to be here with you."

Trying to distract himself from blushing, Link looked to the nocturne skies, but inside, he was feeling kinda comfortable with Midna leaning on him that way, so he let his shoulder relax. The two stayed like this for the rest of the night and when they finally decided to go sleep, the fiery red headed couldn't contain her smile at the way to her room.

* * *

NOTE: Before any of you start to think indecencies, there is (or was) countries were men and women, indeed, took baths together, so it doesn't affect the rating of the fic.

Llorest: Though good part of the male reviewers left their fantasies take temporary control of the minds. Oh, the cruel manly nature... never giving us a break.

Didn't I just dispense you? Anyway, review people!


	10. In a Peaceful, Frozen Scenery

Woot! New chapter and the reviews are already high for the amount of chapters I've posted so far.

Llorest: Considering how little you had per chapter in your last fic, I would say this is a miracle.

Hey! What are you doing here again?! Oh, forget it. Anyway people, I'm in need of some beta readers, so if you have a free time and want to colaborate for this history to get better...

Llorest: Do you mean...?

Better in terms of grammar! Anyway, who want the vacancy it's just PM me. Thank you for the attention and let's go back to the fic.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

**In a Peaceful, Frozen Scenery**

After Midna said the next clue for the next material and the two decided it probably referred to Snowpeak Mountains could mean, Link and she were again in the northeast fields of Hyrule, crossing the Eldin Bridge. The day was windy, forcing the Hero to hold his green hat with his hand, though he heard a commentary coming from his shadow about prefer him to stay without that ridiculous hat.

Since his former shield had been destroyed, Link received Midna's Mirror Shield (the good one) from her, but just after she made he promise he would take good care, since it was practically a treasure of her people's past and all.

Like they would pass by the Zora Village, the green clad swordsman decided to pay a visit to Ralis. When they arrived at Hyrule North Fields, Midna's voice sounded again:

"Why can't we just go and get that material at once?"

"Cause it wouldn't be polite for me to pass by the Zoras without say 'hi' to their Prince. It's part of the courtesy."

"Ok, but if they keep staring at me, we'll have fried fish for dinner"

Link wanted to say a comeback about the bluish tone of her skin making she look a Zora, but decided he liked to live. Epona stopped near the entrance to the village of the fish tribe and Link dismounted while Midna came out of his shadow.

The overwhelming humidity in the air hit them as soon they entered in the fish people's home, making their clothes stick to their skin. To Midna it wasn't a big deal, since she could fix all using magic and didn't use much clothing, but Link could already feel his shirt gluing to his torso and arms. The two went to the Throne Room at the final of the path and there they saw Ralis, talking to some guards and other Zoras.

When the prince saw the Hero arriving he ended the talks and gave some instructions, dismissing the Zoras and going to his swordsman friend. The two hugged each other as Ralis asked how he had been.

Midna leaned to the wall, deciding to look at the flowing water rather than enter in the talk, this is, until Ralis asked to Link who was the "lady in dark robe". She looked to the two while her friend introduced her and shook the young prince's hand:

"Hum, are you from some foreign Zora tribe?"

Link gulped and got severely worried for his young friend's security, for in that moment he swore he saw an electrical spark flicker around Midna's right wrist. Thankfully, Ralis noticed nothing and wasn't affected by that. The Twilight Princess simply put a smile on her face while spoke in a rather sweet tone:

"No, I'm afraid I'm not. I fear you haven't even encountered anyone of my tribe."

The Zora boy simply nodded and asked the two to follow him for them to talk in a more private place. Before do so, Link put a hand on Midna's shoulder and said he was very impressed by her action. The Twili woman put her hand over the swordsman's one and said his name before, without any warning, squeeze it with a strength that didn't match her, almost breaking his hand and making him to knell in pain while he felt his tendons forcing to not snap.

"I would watch my back from now on if I was you.", the princess said, with a sinister smile on her face and releasing her friend's hand, who quickly held it with his good one.

The Twilight Princess simply followed Ralis while her friend stayed knelled in the floor, looking to her back and thinking how he could avoid to go with her to places were his body could easily be hidden.

The Zora prince led the couple to his room, which, like the rest of the village, was sculpted in the rock and was full of furniture that seemed to be made of precious stones and corals, and said for them to sit in two chairs which were also made of corals. Ralis then noticed Link holding his paining hand and asked what happened. The warrior looked to his Twili friend, who shot a death look to him, making him to gulp. He quickly turned to the confused boy, saying it was nothing.

"So, how have you been doing Link?", Ralis asked to his friend.

"Just the usual: fighting monsters off, running errands and going on quests that nobody more can do.", Midna cleared her throat at that comment. "What? Oh c'mon, I helped you back there with that fire demon."

"Fire... demon?"

The Hero started to tell Ralis what they have faced in the Death Mountain Crater, leaving aside the part that the monster was a cursed Twili, and that they were passing by to get to Snowpeak. The Prince got absolutely surprised by hearing such tale. He never heard about this kind of place on the Goron's home.

Midna stayed quiet during all the tale and made just some confirming sounds when the young Zora occasionally asked her if she really could cast those powerful spells, he even asked her to make some kind of magic now. The Twilight Princess sighted and pointed to Link's chair, which started to promptly float with the swordsman on it. She then made circular gestures with her hand and the chair followed. Luckily (for Link) the object didn't turn upside down. The Hero had a terrified look on his face while clutching the borders of the seat for his dear life, like a fall from it could kill him. His stomach decided it really didn't like to fly around by magic.

The Twilight Princess then retrieved her arm and the chair fell on its back, making Link roll to the side. Ralis, who had been watching mouth agape, let out a laugh at seeing his friend crawling to get up. The hero chosen by the goddesses shot Midna a look of "you enjoyed to do this, don't you?", which the sarcastic princess replied with a look of "you bet". While she used magic to fix up the chair, Ralis let out:

"It seems your girlfriend is upset with you, Link.", the Zora boy said, still laughing.

"She's not my girlfriend!", a very embarrassed Hero said.

Something inside the spell caster Twili ached painfully by hearing that simple statement, but she ignored it and told Link that they needed to keep going. The Hylian then dusted his tunic and Ralis got up, thanking them both for the visit.

"Could you keep this thing about her magic in secret? Midna doesn't like much attention.", Link asked, when the Princess opened the door of Ralis' room. The prince nodded.

As the two got some distance of the Throne Room and waved to the ruler of the fish people, Midna crossed her arms. The two descended some stairs that were recently built and arrived at the cave that gave entrance to Snowpeak Mountains.

"That was pointless.", Midna stated, out of blue.

"What? Can't we go and visit some old friends?"

"_Your _friends, not mine. They never saw me before in the case you have forgotten. And who gave you permission to talk about my powers. I'm not a trophy you acquired and can show around.", the princess' tone was a very irritated one, but Link didn't understand why she was so upset about that. When the Hero asked, she said. "In my realm, it's very impolite for one to ask a person to show his powers or to talk about them without the person's agreement."

"Sorry, I didn't know...", Link started, but got cut by Midna.

"Then next, ask before you open your big mouth."

With a huff, Midna walked faster while casting a spell on herself to resist the low temperatures of the mountains, leaving a very confused Link behind. He could tell something more was making her upset, aside of he talking about her powers, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

_Women..._, the Hero thought, thinking it should probably be one of those mood swings.

- - - - -

There wasn't many who knew how to navigate on the greatest heights of Hyrule and it was difficult to really find a motive to do so, since there were many alternative routes for one to avoid them. The constant snow storms and strong winds could throw any unaware person on the ground and made them to get lost in this snowy isolation.

Link and Midna were going up the slope that stayed after the frozen lake, they thought it would be a good idea to ask Yeto about the crystal, since the Yeti should know these mountains better than no one, considering he had found a mansion here. The now freezing swordsman surprisingly found that his otherworldly companion wasn't even flinching in the cold weather.

_Magic protection this, magic barrier that... man, she really know how to make me look ridiculous._, the green clad swordsman thought while rubbing his sides to warm himself. Thankfully there wasn't any winds today to bury them under snow.

Midna was walking in the front when she suddenly stopped and looked skywards, like trying to find something. Link noticed that and asked what was wrong. The Twilight Princess looked around, scanning the scenery, before answer:

"Did you hear that?", Link arched his eyebrow, wondering what she was talking about. He hadn't heard anything.

Before the Hero could ask, though, a big, sky blue blur passed whizzing the top of the mountain, creating strong gusts of wind, which forced the couple below to put their hands at the front of them and incline their bodies to maintain balance. Link swore he heard something that resembled a chirp, but his ears were soon flooded with the sound of rumbling and snow moving snow. Whatever that thing was, it had caused an avalanche that was coming towards them.

Tons of snow came down the mountain. Midna knew the only way for them to escape was to pass the frozen lake, but they were in ankle deep snow, which would considerately slow them. There was just one left option for them to survive...

"Link, get down!", the powerful magician commanded. Link immediately obeyed and Midna went to him, throwing herself on him and creating a barrier at the last second.

With the two pressed against the ground, the powerful woman could create a barrier with the less of contact surface, sufficient to just cover their bodies and let the snow pass. If they were standing, she would need to create a bigger one, which would receive a much stronger impact from the avalanche and she knew even her haven't that much power to resist against the amount of snow which would try to bury them alive.

When the rumbling and the sound of dislocations of tons of snow stopped, Midna used her power to expand the barrier upwards and create a hole in the snow layer, revealing the skies again. She sighed in relief and then looked to her companion, but once she did she noted something. In her hurry to reach Link and create the barrier, she had undone the enchantments she used to maintain her robe closed. Result: she had her uncovered mid section against her swordsman friend's back, whowas blushing red beet once he took notice of the warm contact.

Midna's face joined Link's as the two looked to each other and finally decided to to stand. The spell caster Twili looked to the side and the hero chosen by the goddesses did likewise, both embarrassed at the situation, though, deep inside, they kinda enjoyed the sensation of the warm of each other's body. A cry of joy called their attention back to the real world and the two got out of the hole to see a big Yeti sliding the newly formed slope in what seemed to be a great, frozen leaf.

The furred, mountain man skidded to a stop once he saw the two and recognized the green cap and clothes. He gave a loud laughter and greeted Link with a tap on his back, which had the same effect that Darbus' one, the only difference was this time the Hero had the snow to soft his fall.

"Good see Link on mountain again, uh!", Yeto said. He then looked to Midna and was about to speak when the princess interrupted.

"Before you speak, let me say to you that I and Link are just friends. Not mate, not girlfriend, not lover, no nothing! Just friends!", Midna spoke, raising her voice a little. Yeto seemed unaffected by her tone and just let out another laugh which sounded like some kind of roar.

"Alright, Yeto understand. Link and pretty woman just friends, uh."

Midna sighed while mumbling something that sounded like "at least he recognizes it". Link got up and asked what was that which caused the avalanche, since he didn't remember seeing anything like that in the first time he visited the mountains.

"Yeto don't know. Appeared three days ago and started to cause avalanche over all mountain, uh.", the Yeti answered. "But after avalanches, good for sliding, uh.", he said again, now with a smile on his beastly face. "Link came to say hello and slide, uh?"

"Unfortunately, not this time. You see, we're here searching for something...", Link then started to tell the Yeti what they came to take. Midna helped to explain, since the green clad swordsman didn't remember all the details of Faron's clue.

The two didn't see the need to give the full version of the story to the furred, mountain man, since he also seemed like couldn't get too complicated explanations, they just said they needed it to help Midna on something important. Yeto didn't ask what this important think was, just started to scratch his furred chin, in a thoughtful fashion.

After some thinking the Yeti finally spoke:

"Yeto know place were shiny rocks are, uh. But need to go house to get something to reach it."

"Why?", Midna and Like asked at the same time.

"Place is cavern in end of frozen river.", Link and Midna then remembered that there was an opening in the mountain wall in the lake behind them and that it let a river flows down the mountain.

Midna doubted she could maintain they floating enough time to reach this cavern Yeto spoke off and without directions they could stay wandering through the mountains for months. Deciding to accept the mountain dweller's offer, the two friends nodded and followed him to Snowpeak Mansion.

- - - - -

The mansion still the same from their last visit: warm in the living room and kitchen and cold in the rest of the rooms. Link and Midna found Yeta sat at the front of the fireplace, seeming to enjoy the fire. She turned when heard the door opening and smiled at seeing her husband and their friends. Getting up, the mountain woman walked to them in her almost clumsy way.

"Link, good see you, uh.", she said as the green clad swordsman bowed to greet her. "Oh, you brought friend."

Midna was ready to protest when she heard that Yeta had actually guessed their relationship right. The Twilight Princess just sighed while Yeto spoke to his wife:

"Link and friend Midna came to get boat, uh. They go to cavern where shining rocks, uh."

Yeta nodded at that and her husband went inside the mansion to get the said boat. The mountain woman then invited to Link and Midna to sit near the fire, what the swordsman gladly did immediately, rubbing his hands at the front of the warming flames. Midna sat in an armchair.

"You two saw great bird, uh?", Yeta asked, attracting the attention of the two friends, who casted a confused look to her.

"'Great bird'?", Link repeated, trying to remember if he saw something like that around the mountains. Then he remembered about what he saw before Midna had to save him from the avalanche. "Are you talking about that bird which caused the avalanche sooner?"

"Yes. Bird have appeared not much time ago and started to cause many avalanches, uh. Lucky nobody comes to mountains or people could get hurt. Husband saw him, but since places get good to slide and nobody got hurt he don't mind. But bird make me feel uneasy. Make me remember mirror we had, uh."

Midna shot a worried look to Link, who retributed. If this bird was remembering Yeta from the Twilight Mirror, could it be one of the cursed Twili generals who were guarding the material they needed? Link talked to the Yeti woman, saying she shouldn't worry, while his Twili companion was looking to the fireplace, thinking:

_If that is really one of the Feral Generals, why is he flying around freely? Is the enchantment that binds them weakening since we defeated Tharse?_, the spell caster woman thought.

On one hand, she was glad that one of her ancestors was free from his torment. On another, she was worried if he still bearing grudge against the light dwellers and would take this opening to go to some city and kill Hylians as revenge.

Midna was also tired of have to fight against her own brethren. It didn't matter if they were of a time before they got sent to the Twilight Realm where it was common to hate other Hylians, they were her people and they shouldn't suffer anymore. Why had the goddesses to be so vengeful with them? Didn't the Hylians do things equally or more wrong? The Twili ruler then looked back to her friend, who now had changed the subject with Yeta.

_Why couldn't the Hylians of the past be nice like him?_, Midna questioned.

Yeto then came back, carrying on his shoulder what seemed to be a wooden canoe and paddles. Link got up and thanked Yeta for the hospitality. Midna did the same.

"You're welcome anytime, uh.", Yeta said companying them to the door of the room. She looked to Midna while spoke the next phrase. "And you can bring your friends or your girlfriend anytime you want too."

Midna stopped abruptly at hearing that again, but before she could turn and protest, Yeto closed the door to the living room...

- - - - -

They arrived at the frozen lake and Yeto put the canoe where the water wasn't frozen. Link and Midna boarded the small boat, taking the paddles and preparing to leave. Their Yeti friend said that descending the river there was another lake, bigger than the one they were now and at the other side of the lake was the cavern with the crystals.

Link and Midna thanked the furred, mountain man and departed. After enter in the opening between the two great walls, the Twilight Princess looked to the paddle at her hand and shrugged, putting it in the water and casting a spell on the wooden instrument to make it row on its own. The Hero saw that and mumbled something about spells.

The female magician heard her friend's mumbling. She then asked what was bothering him and received the answer:

"Nothing.", Link lied, concentrating on row.

The Twili woman looked at him with a straight gaze, an action that left Link extremely uncomfortable. Just Ilia had looked to him like that and it often was because she would scold him by pushing Epona too hard. The Hylian then tried to contain the blush that threatened to color his face, when Midna smiled a playful smile.

"Oh, I get it. It's one of that middle age crisis, isn't it?", Link almost fell from the canoe at that and shot a look of utter disbelief at her. Middle age crisis? C'mon, he just made twenty one this year. "No... then maybe it's one of that 'manly proud' things. You're feeling inferior just because I can use magic and fight better than you, isn't it?", Midna asked, with a smile on her face which accentuated her exotic features.

"'Fight better than me'?! Ha, that's a laugh! Should I remind you just who kicked Ganondorf's ass and saved your back several times?", Link asked aloud.

"Should I remind you just who saved you from being roasted or turned into a pet forever?", Midna replied. Link opened his mouth to talk, but none sound came. He closed it, crossing his arms on his chest and looked to the side, in a pout fashion. "Ok, then let's do the following: once we end our job here, we'll spar and see who's the best. If I win, you'll have to calm your humor and stop pouting!", she said that specific part aloud for him to notice what he was just doing. Link uncrossed his arms, sighing and looked to her. "If you win, I'll give you the honor to take me to dinner."

The Hero raised his eyebrow at the last part. Was she just saying she wanted to have a date with him? The idea made Link's mind picture a romantic scenery with just him and Midna sat on a table and sharing a meal. Then his mind started to work on its own and altered the image to show him and Midna approaching each other, with their faces almost touching...

The green clad swordsman shook his head quickly to get rid of the mental image. He shouldn't be thinking this. She was a princess, from other world it was true, but a princess notwithstanding. What would she ever want with a... what was the term they used? "Country boy"? Yeah, something like that. Anyway, she was a noble and probably would prefer to marry another noble...

_Wait, did I just think about marriage?! I never thought about it!_, Link exclaimed to himself mentally. It was better stop now before his mind start to create more fantasies without his approval.

There was rumble and the scenery around them changed from two great rock walls to a vast lake under the nocturne sky. The day had turned night since they exited Snowpeak Mansion, but none of them had noticed until now. Link looked around and saw there wasn't a shore nearby, just more rock walls and some other openings in the middle of them. This lake probably turned into rivers that descended the peaks until its base.

Link then looked to the skies and was greeted with the vision of a stars and strange colored lights which seemed to emanate from the peaks around them. All in all, it was very beautiful sight and there was nothing in miles to obstruct this.

"It's really peaceful here, don't you think?", Midna's voice came, awaking Link from his reflection. He almost jumped at seeing she had got closer to him without he notice. The princess' arm was almost brushing his. "No battles around, no enemies to worry about, just the two of us and the stars.", the female spell caster said, not taking her eyes from the skies.

"Ye... yeah... I suppose...", Link said, the bulb on his throat had returned, bigger than ever. But this time there was also another one blocking the connections between his brain cells, effectively making his reasoning and reactions slow.

Midna then looked to Link and for one moment he saw the stars shine inside her eyes. Her face then started to approach his and in that moment his brain got completely struck between the present moment and the image that anticipated what was about to happen. The green clad swordsman could already feel his exotic looking friend's warm breathing when the two heard a loud chirp, coming from up the river they had just came from.

The Twilight Princess and the hero chosen by the goddesses turned and saw a great, sky blue bird soaring above the lake. The bird kinda resembled the two the picture of a phoenix, but blue and white instead of ruby-red and golden yellow, and was the same size of Tharse. When the bird soared above them, it looked to them by the corner of its eyes and Link and Midna could saw they had an intense dark blue tonality, almost black. They felt a cold, different from the one of the environment around them, creeping inside their bodies at the bird's gaze.

Without make a single turn from its current route or acknowledge it had really saw them, the great flying creature entered a big cavern in a wall at the other side of the lake, which Midna and Link were now close. The bird disappeared inside the hole, which almost reached the edge of the great icy, rock wall and the two friends stayed looking at the salience, until Link commented:

"That probably was one of those cursed generals. The crystal must be in that cavern.", with that conclusion, Link grabbed the paddle and started to move the canoe to the cavern.

Midna crossed her arms and laid on her back on the other side of their wooden boat, humping and extremely angry by having the almost special moment between she and Link interrupted by an over sized, blue canary.

_That's it, I'm going to eat chicken tonight!_

* * *

I know Midna was angry with Link when they entered the mountains, but think about it: she just had to save their lives from an avanlanche and then they strolled around a calm, mountain scenery. Certainly you all found Snowpeak Mountains a kinda relaxing view without that snow storm.

Llorest: Yeah, but you still have commited a mistake.

Uh? Where?

Llorest: Midna doesn't like chicken. Well, at least I think, I have never seen she eating it. Not that it isn't tasty, with all those different sauces and tasty fillings, mainly in Thanksgiving and in Christmas, but I honestly...

Argh! Stop, you're making me hungry!

Anyway, review people... before I decide to kill the jester.


	11. Frost Heart

Yeah, fight chapter!!!

Special thanks for WildstarofLightclan for the grammar review and thanks for all the people that reviewed so far. Now I bring to you this action packed chapter! Good reading!

Llorest: Oh, wait, wait, wait! Before you do so, let me do the disclaimer.

Why should I? That thing is so boring to write again and again.

Llorest: It's because of this that I'm here. Anyway, UK-Underworld King doesn't own Zelda series or anything related to it. Me and the other OCs, including the bosses that appeared so far, are the exception.

Yeah, whatever... now let's read for the sake of our minds (and what was left of our sanity after hearing Llorest again and again)!!!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Frost Heart**

The wooden canoe finally entered the great cavern and docked. Link and Midna got out of the small vessel and immediately went to search for any signal of the great bird that had entered there, but all they could see were some ice crystals at the bottom of the cave and a great hole near the roof. The blue, phoenix-like monster should be inside that hole.

Midna made a fire dance on her palms, ready to throw it inside the hole and make that idiot, over sized chicken which had just spoiled her moment with Link came out for her to roast it. The green clad swordsman saw that and held her wrist, shaking his head.

"C'mon. Are you scared of a big Cuckoo?", Midna taunted.

"No. I'm scared of a two stories tall, flying monster that can shallow us in one gulp. Can we just take the crystal and go?", Midna sighed, making the fire in her hands disappear and agreed, but she crossed arms to show she still angry that the intrusive bird would go unpunished.

Link then walked closer to one of the crystal formations. He guessed the reflective surface of the shields were probably made of it, since he could see his own face through the crystal's faces and it seemed to have a tiny point of light inside it. The Hero unsheathed his sword and swung it at the base of the crystal, intending to cut it, but the blade just bounced back, vibrating from the impact and, by consequence, making the green clad swordsman's hands vibrate too.

The Hylian warrior tried to stop from shaking and almost lost his equilibrium. Midna giggled at that and explained she could feel that the crystal had magic proprieties, so it should be resistant against normal weapons.

"A-a-and you j-j-j-just tell me t-t-th-this now.", Link stuttered, still trying to make his sword stop to shake.

Midna shrugged and simply made her own blade materialize in her hand. She enchanted the long, black sword with fire magic and cut the base of the crystal with one, clean swing. The icy material slided to the ground and the Twili spell caster touched it, making the material to turn into twilight matter for her to store.

Seeing their mission was accomplished, Link turned to the entrance of the cave and his eyes widened at noticing something was missing, something important.

"Hum... Midna... didn't we just come here through a boat?", Link asked, making his fiery-red headed companion turn and notice what was wrong.

The wooden canoe was gone, like it had never been there. Before any of the two friends could think on an explanation for that, a strong wind carried with snow blew across all the cave, almost pushing them away. The two saw a great wall of ice forming in the entrance of the cave, completely covering and sealing its entrance, or exit in this case.

Link and Midna then looked to where the winds were blowing from. The Hero then saw what looked like the figure of a man in the middle of the snow storm. He looked to his otherworldly friend, who had a look as confused as his at seeing the stranger. Shrugging, the Twilight Princess started to walk to the man with her blond friend doing the same.

When the couple was near to the man and called for him he turned and looked to the two, with intense, icy-blue eyes, a serious expression, almost authoritarian, in his face. The stranger's look shot creeps through the Hero's spine, who immediately remembered when he felt that.

The winds then ceased and the figure of the man disappeared. Something landed at Link and Midna's front, causing snow and stone to arise and letting out a loud chirp. It was the bird from earlier. The great, avian monster looked from one to another, analyzing the two intruders with an emotionless expression, like that was common thing to him receive visitors, or like he simply didn't care.

"I wondered when someone would come.", the bird said, thought his beak didn't move, in a cold, taciturn tone. "I assume you two must have defeated one of my former general companions, am I right?"

"So, you're really another cursed Twili general.", Link stated. "How come you're flying freely around when you should be locked inside here?"

"The enchantments that bind us to our prison places are linked. When you undone one, the others weakened.", the great bird spoke, with an uncaring tone, like the subject was boring and unworthy of attention.

The two stories tall monster then looked from Link to Midna again, the former was starting to get annoyed at his tone. It was like he didn't care anything at all. The bird then made a sound that resembled a sigh, if that was even possible for him to do that kind of sound, and walked to the frozen entrance of the cavern, making the ground to slightly shake.

"I can't say I was anxious for someone to come and undo this curse. I was betrayed once by our so called goddesses. It's not like it'll change anything.", the bird then turned and looked to Midna. "I sense King Veris' magical aura on you, so this must mean they indeed were banished from this world. Well, at least you don't need to worry with the little favorites of the goddesses and their schemes."

"What's that supposed to mean?", Link asked, knowing that creature was referring to the Hylians.

"You know what I mean. Your king took away our legibility, started the War of the Gold and even so _your _goddesses banished us in his favor, so you could continue to plot more ways to spoil this world. Not that I care, of course. I couldn't care less since your king decided that we're nothing, but mere traitors. For me, you can blow up this world, together with your beloved goddesses.", his tone was still emotionless, though Midna could identify a minimal tint of anger in it.

"Things changed since your time. The royal family is completely different and there are people who care for the well being of this world...", Link started, but was interrupted.

"Like there are others who don't give a damn. Yeah, great change. Makes me remember that false hope our kings had about we being able to coexist with your rulers.", the blue, phoenix-like monster said, now with a slight mocking tint in his tone.

Now he was really starting to annoy Midna. One thing was he act and speak like he didn't care about the Light World, another was he call the Founder-Kings of fools by hoping there could be peace between the Twili and the other races of Hyrule.

"Now wait just a minute, you over sized Cuckoo!", Midna said, making Link immediately look to her with an horrified expression and the great, avian monster arch a feathered eyebrow at her, like it was curious at why she insulted him. "Ok, it's true that the Hylians of the past were a bunch of uncaring idiots...", now Link arched an eyebrow at her. "but that doesn't mean our kings were fools by thinking there could be peace between the different races."

A chuckle could be heard. Link looked back to the flying creature and for the first time saw an emotion on the creature's eyes: amusement.

"Do you know why exactly we invaded the Sacred Realm and attempted to claim the Golden Power?", the bird asked. If he could, Link was sure he would be smiling. "Because we wanted for the war to stop. Because we got tired from the constant attacks promoted by Hyrule's royal family and we wanted to bring peace to this world. That was what our kings would ask the Triforce when they touched it. But when they were just about to do it, the Light Spirits came, claiming our actions would lead to terrible consequences."

The Twilight Princess was completely struck by the new information. She never stopped to think what had lead her ancestors to invade and conquer the Sacred Realm, she just knew they did and got banished before they could claim the Golden Power. Now she could understand where this bird wanted to get and why he didn't care about the fate of this world.

Link also was pretty shocked. He also couldn't understand why would the Light Spirits, who were sent by the goddesses themselves to protect Hyrule, stop the Twili from claiming the Triforce if it would bring peace to the world. It didn't make any sense.

"If the goddesses, our creators, who are said to love us with all their beings, refused to let us put an end on our suffering, the only answer I can think is they don't care about us. We should have left the other races squabble and fight between themselves until they destroyed each other.", the great bird proclaimed.

"No.", Midna murmured, making the cold monster look to her again. "That doesn't mean we should leave everything around us be destroyed.", the bird was speaking "the goddesses", when the female magician interrupted him. "Forget about them! I don't care about what they want or what they think. We, Twili, decided that since we got banished. You're just trying to find an excuse for your attitude, _Feral General_.", the Twili ruler spoke the title with some poison on her voice. "You're like a cold hearted predator: you just care to satisfy your desires, even it means the death of your companions."

Another chuckle came from the bird. It seems Midna had guessed right by the amused tone he used when he spoke his next lines:

"You are Veris' descendant. He once scolded me when I came back alone from an assignment in group he gave me, just because the rest of the group died. Yes... I don't care for any world or anyone for that matter, since they too don't care about me. If there's one thing I learned with the war, it's that we can just care about ourselves. And this is why they called me Merai, the Frost Heart."

Merai opened his great wings, making cold winds, carried with snow flakes, blew around the cave. Link and Midna had to shield their eyes while they saw the blue bird take flight, flapping his wings to maintain itself in the air. The Frost Heart then opened his beak and let out a freezing breathe. The Twilight Princess combined a fire spell with her barrier enchantment and created a flaming shield, which repelled the magic attack.

The great bird then flapped its wings faster, making feathers to shoot at Link and Midna. To the two friend's surprise, the feathers froze themselves in the air, looking like giant, icy daggers. The two jumped to the sides to avoid the attack and the Twili spell caster returned it with a fire spell of her own, which Merai easily avoided by flying to the side. That cavern was big enough for their adversary to fly around with room.

Merai then flapped his wings faster again, not leaving his place. Winds seemed to form around the bird monster, as snow also flied around him in spirals. Then the snow started to solidify into five points, which soon formed ice, lance-like crystals about the size of a man. It looked just like the magic spell Midna used against Tharse.

The Frost Heart then released his attack upon the Twilight Princess, who was ready to counter. When the first stalagmite was about to reach her, she burst into golden particles, which soon joined and made her appear on the stalagmite, while it was still flying. Midna repeated the same process with the others while drew her black sword and enchanted it with fire, but when she was about to reach Merai with her teleport spell, the bird gave a powerful flap with his wings, making cold winds carried with snow blow the sand-like particles away. The powerful woman just materialized again when she was near the floor.

_Great. This guy knows how to use null-teleport spells. It seems it's going to be the hard way._, Midna thought. Some high Twili spellcasters knew counter-enchantments against teleport magic, which forced the person to reappear at a determined location, or forced them to take a detour in the magic flows that transported the black, square matter that the Twili turned into.

While the otherworldly princess pondered about what to do, Link took that time in which Merai was distracted and prepared to shoot a bomb arrow on the phoenix-like monster. He quickly readied his bow and let the arrow loose. The projectile left a trail of smoke as it sailed through the air. The Frost Heart looked by the corner of his eye at the oncoming explosive and let it hit his wing, releasing a great explosion.

The Hero was ready to run where the bird would fall and make some slashes at the creature, when he noticed that nothing came down. When he looked up again, Merai was there, completely unharmed and bearing his characteristic serious and emotionless look.

"Your little tricks don't work on me, Hylian. I could have easily deflected your arrow away, but opted to not bothering myself with it.", the great, blue bird spoke.

A shower of fire balls came to Merai's direction. He canceled the attack by breathing his freezing cloud over the flaming projectiles and aiming it against Midna. Since she was out of range, the Frost Heart had to fly over her, like a Kargorok preparing to drop a bomb. The female magician again raised her flaming barrier to defend from that attack. When the giant bird passed she lowered it. A great mistake.

The cursed Twili quickly turned to Midna's direction and shot again his frozen feathers against her. When she turned, she had time just to see the first sharp projectile hit her arm, cutting her skin. Another feather was coming, this one aimed for her chest and heart, and would have hit if it wasn't for, in that moment, a blade came and cut the feather in two, making the halves to go in opposite directions, missing its target. Link cut the two remaining feathers with an accuracy he never knew he possessed.

The Twilight Princess was completely surprised by seeing her friend do that and quickly thanked him, turning back to try to find anything they could use to their advantage. Unfortunately, there was nothing on that cave aside some piles of snow that accumulated with the flakes generated by Merai's spells and other ice crystals identical to the one they just catch hanging out of the celling, walls and ground.

Midna then remembered Faron's words when she saw one of the crystals emit a weak shine and an idea came to her. She then looked from one crystal formation to another, calculating the angles (good thing she had a good memory for almost everything she had studied in her childhood) and finally came up with a good strategy.

Meanwhile, Link was at Merai's talons, who had landed, maintaining the great, avian monster occupied, which tried to squash or slash him with its sharp talons or even cut the Hero in two with its sharp beak. However, when the cursed Twili tried to hit the green clad warrior with his beak again, using more strength, he got it momentary struck in the ground. Taking the chance, the Hylian swordsman performed a spin, however, he soon discovered the phoenix-like monster's feathers made a good armor against his not-enchanted sword. The only place he achieved to make some damage was the eyes, but he had previously learn that trying to blind the cursed generals wasn't a good idea.

Merai pulled his beak from the ground with more strength and let out an angry chirp, breathing his freezing magic at Link, who was too close to avoid it and ended up encased in thick ice. The Frost Heart batted the Hero away with his great wings, making he hit one of the rock walls and shattering the ice layer that imprisoned him. The swordsman mumbled in pain as its adversary prepared to cast an ice spell, but was interrupted when a fire beam was launched at him. The great bird took flight to avoid the magic ray as Midna prepared to launch another.

The Twilight Princess launched a volley of fire balls with one hand while charging a fire beam very similar in power to Tharse's lava jets in the other hand. Merai avoided all the fire balls and even repelled some with the cold winds produced by the flap of his wings. If he had lips, he would be smiling at Midna's attempts to harm him.

The powerful spell caster then shot her fire beam, but the target wasn't the big bird, but one of the crystal formations hanging in the celling of the cave near him. Before the great bird could realize what she was trying to do, the beam hit the crystal and was reflected to its exposed back. The beam hit dead on and flames covered Merai's back, making him to chirp in pain and fall to the ground, his feathers burning together with his defenses.

Midna quickly enchanted her and Link's swords and ran to the immobilized monster. The two hit the monster's sides with wide slashes and jumped to his back, thrusting their swords in near the connection between Merai's spine and the bones of his wings, twisting their swords inside the bird and slashing the wounds open.

The Frost Heart chirped in pain again and stood at once, shaking the two swordsmen at his back, who fell to the floor, landing on their knees. Merai then spun on his place, again creating winds around him, which quickly formed ice crystals about the size of an adult's head, hitting Midna and Link. He stretched his talon and slashed at the Twili ruler, who got three cuts across her belly and part of her arms.

Link saw that bird harming his dear friend and a fierce expression spread across his face. Quickly preparing an arrow and passing its sharp point in his sword for it to absorb part of the fire enchantment that still on the blade, he sheathed his sword, drew his bow and fired the fire arrow on one of the bird's wings as soon as it stopped, this time hitting the target. The fire quickly spread through the feathers while Merai tried to put it out, but his wings were paining from the blows he received, then he was forced to use his ice breath to put the fire out.

The Hero observed, with satisfaction, that the fire had burnt half of the feathers, making impossible for him to use that wing to fly. Merai then looked to the two again, strangely he still maintaining his uncaring and taciturn gaze while speaking:

"Playtime is over...", with that, the cursed Twili charged another ice spell and spread his wings, holding against the pain. A snow storm made itself present in the cave again, obstructing the two friends' vision of their surroundings. "Let the cold invade your hearts.", Merai's voice sounded against the unnatural howl of the magical storm.

Midna and Link couldn't see each other in the middle of the storm, so they tried to hone their senses in the case the great, monster bird tried to attack. The Twilight Princess then felt the skin beneath her wounds burn with the low temperatures and her muscles to go dormant from the cold. The only good thing was that the bleeding had stopped, but she had to heal herself quickly before the cold spread through system or she would be in big trouble.

Link was in expectative while hearing and sensing his surroundings. A good thing that came with his transformation in wolf in the past was that his senses got more accurate, even for an Hylian, so he could hear above the howls of the winds. Then he felt a slight rumble in the ground, coming from his back. Once he registered it, he rolled forward, but wasn't quick enough to scape completely from Merai's beak, which descended with great strength and opened a cut on the Hero's back.

As he rolled, the green clad swordsman's blood painted the snow that accumulated in the ground. When he turned, he didn't see any trace of the great, blue bird. The cry of a spell in Twili reached his ears and several fire rays flew above his head, forming some kind of net. Link looked to where all the spells had came from and saw Midna, who was panting. The storm then stopped and the two could finally have a clear look of the whole cave.

Link approached his friend and when saw the cuts in her arms and belly he asked if she was feeling well. Midna swore she was alright and said for him to concentrate on the battle. The two then located Merai in the hole at the end of the cave. How he got there, they would never know. The Frost Heart let out his ice breath on the celling. When he closed his beak, great, ice stalactites were hanging above Link's and Midna's heads.

The green clad swordsman didn't understand why the bird did that, but his magician companion started to catch the idea when Merai jumped from his spot, and soared above them. The two friends just realized it was their cue to run when the cursed general froze the feathers at the border of his good wing, making it look like a razor-sharp, curved blade, and started to cut the base of the stalactites, leaving big gashes on it that soon caused the icy formation to crack and to fall.

Link and Midna ran at opposite directions, trying to avoid the falling ice formations. The hero chosen by the goddesses couldn't understand how that over grown bird still flying after he burnt one of his wings. Looking to the avian predator above them he saw the motive: Merai had frozen his burnt feathers the same way he did to those of his good wing. This way he could still soar above them, but couldn't move his bad wing or he ran the risk to break the icy protection.

As several ice stalactites fell, trying to smash them, Midna was thrown forward when one fell near her feet. Before she could stand, Merai landed with a thud on her front and let loose his ice breath. The Twilight Princess was caught by the magical attack before she could put up a barrier and got turned into an ice statue. The great bird then caught her with his beak and threw the frozen Twili with violence against one of the walls.

Link, who had jumped aside to avoid another falling stalactite, saw everything and almost had an heart attack at seeing his friend being throw to one of the rock walls of the cave. A mindless fear that she would break apart completely if she hit the rock in that state took over him. The Hero quickly pulled out his Clawshot and took aim, pulling the lever inside the gadget that released the chain and opened the claw at the end.

Like in slow motion, the metal claw flew, reached Midna, closed around her frozen arm and was pulled back when Link pulled the lever again. When the green clad swordsman was ready to catch her, the ice broke and the powerful woman released herself. He couldn't process that in time and ended up by having his otherworldly friend hitting him and making him fall, with her on top of him.

The Twilight Princess massaged her head and noticed the ground beneath her seemed strangely soft. She looked and saw Link, who had stars around his head and spirals on the place of his eyes.

"Ops, sorry.", the female magician said, getting up and helping her friend to also stand. Remembering she should have hit something very hard and probably be unconscious by now, she added. "And thanks."

Link smiled at that, but the two were interrupted by a loud chirp and giant, sharp-looking, ice feathers flying against them. The two defended against the attack while Merai walked to their direction. Midna clenched her teeth and said, sounding very angry:

"Now I'm pissed off. Nobody freezes me!", without any warning, she threw her black blade to Link, who had just a second to react and catch it. "Take this and trash him the most you can while I charge something to put an end to this!", she then groaned in pain, the cuts in her belly were starting to take a tool on her. She knew she couldn't use her sword with all that pain and the cold was already spreading through her entire body. They had to end it now.

Link nodded to her and looked back to Merai, the fierce expression returning to his face. That stupid, over sized Cuckoo almost killed her and wouldn't give a damn about it. Oh, he was going to get it. Quickly thinking on a strategy, the hero chosen by the goddesses ran at the Frost Heart.

Merai let out another ice breath, but Link was running too fast and quickly past between the bird's talons, taking out his double Clawshots. He fired one at the nearest stalactite that had pierced the floor and still intact and the other on the cursed Twili's talons. Pressing the lever to pull back the Clawshot that had attached to the predator bird while maintaining the other firmly stuck in the stalactite, the Hylian warrior achieved to make the monster's leg go backward and made it fell.

Link then pocketed the Clawshots and drew Midna's sword, which runes seemed to automatically lit with a bright, crimson color, like it was feeling his intent. The Hero then jumped on the phoenix-like monster's back and started to slash all within his reach, causing Merai to violently contract while chirping in pain. Before the monster got up the blond swordsman jumped again and landed at the front of the great, avian monster's face, turning and slashing him twice in a quick spin attack.

Merai finally got up, chirping so loud that the cave shook slightly. Link looked to Midna, who had a red ruby aura glowing around her. She then pointed her palm forward and a tiny, fire ball materialized, but this ball soon started to grow and dived into nine more of the same size. The process repeated with the other fire balls that came and soon what looked like a great net of flaming points was formed. The Hero thought it would be a good time to get out of the way and it was what he did when the powerful woman said:

"Hope you like this!", Midna then pointed to Merai and the whole barrage shot to the bird monster, who could just watch while the net came to him, warming the cave at its passage.

The ancient general tried to flap his wing to deflect the incoming wall, but every extension of his body was paining due to Link's slashes. He could just watch as the fire balls came and hit his front, exploding and covering his body in flames. Even the ones that would have missed made a turn and hit Merai, like they really made part of a net in fire thrown against him. The bird ignited in flames, letting out a painful chirp while his whole body was consumed.

Then a snow-white beam came out of his body, followed by others, as snow flocks started to made spiral movements in the air around him. Then a great ice-blue pillar of light rose at Merai's feet, covering his whole burned body, magical energy flowing up and mixing with the flames, making the Frost Heart look like a giant Christmas tree full of red lights. A bright flash from the same color of the pillar covered the entire cave, forcing Midna and Link to protect their eyes. When the light went out and they could see again, the only trace of the monstrous bird was a bunch of burnt feathers where he once stood.

Realizing they had won the battle, Midna fell to her knees, finally letting her wounds and the fatigue take effect. Link ran to her side, opening a red potion and giving to his friend, who drank without resist. She coughed a little at feeling the warm liquid descending her throat and making the sense to come back to many of her dormant muscles.

The sound of clapping then came to the couple's ears and the two looked to the still frozen entrance of the cave. There, they saw the transparent image of a man with ice-blue hair and matching eyes, wearing light brown pants with two belts crossed, a worn-looking, blue coat with the runic emblem of the Twili on each side of the front and a white shirt with fading stains. The expression in his eyes was some of cheerful, very different from the cold, uncaring one of his monster form.

"I must say it was quite an impressive battle. I haven't seen a magic swordsman since King Veris and I must say you make the power of your heritage to be known, your highness.", the ghost, the true Merai, said. "I deeply apologize for my former attitude with you. Like you just heard, in life, I never cared for anyone, not even my companions. I decided to reject my heart since I witnessed the horrors that the war was bringing to Hyrule."

"Strange that you just recognize it now, doesn't it?", Link inputted, in a harsh one. He hadn't forgot how the ancient had injured Midna.

Merai just smiled at that comment and gave a low, weak chuckle, like the question was something familiar to him and was, at the same time, some of ironic. In a well humored tone, he spoke:

"Sometimes you need to lose something to realize how you have wrongly been treating it. You would be surprised how this mistake repeats through the generations in all the races.", he then looked to Midna and his tone became apologetic. "Your highness, I'm sorry for the pain I have caused. I also wanted to ask you one thing, though I know I don't have any right to do so: don't allow the magic that flows within our veins consume the heart of our people. I let the cold in my heart, the darkness in my soul, fuel the power that was given to me, letting both of them be consumed by the magic that became a natural part of us, Twili.

"Many people who had access to magic and were just like me let it happen and turned into monsters as or even worse than me. Some literally, others almost imperceptible to the common eye. Please, don't let the same to happen with our people."

That ask sounded more like a plead. Link then remembered that the Light Spirit Lanayru once said something about those who don't know about the danger of wield power be controlled by it. Could he be referring to something like this?

"You don't need to ask. This is part of my duty.", Midna said, smiling for the first time to the ghost of the ancient Twili.

Merai also smiled at hearing it. Light then involved him while he turned into several blue points, which disappeared in the air, leaving Link and Midna alone in the cave again. The Twilight Princess then pointed to the ground opening a portal. Before they enter, she let out a chuckle and her friend asked what was she thinking about.

"Last time, it was me who had to carry you out of a burning maze. Very ironic, don't you think?", she asked with a sly smile.

"I don't think so. I'm glad to help you.", he said, making Midna chuckle again and murmur something about being too nice. "Hey, it's in my nature to be nice with my friends."

"Yeah... friends...", Midna murmured in an almost sad tone, leaving Link with a confused look.


	12. Friendly Spar

For some of you it may be considered a filler, but for me is a character development chapter. For those of you who were curious to knwo how Midna would handle herself in combat agaisnt Link, I hope this chapter gives to you a general idea.

In the next one, Zelda will appear again and we'll have more character development, yay!

Llorest; I don't think that sounded...

I know! I was just stating my opinion.

Llorest: Oh.

**

* * *

Chapter 12**

**Friendly Spar**

Midna was very relieved when they teleported back to the middle of the frozen lake in the entrance of Snowpeak mountains and left the freezing environment. Since both were too tired to ride back to Castle Town and didn't know if the Zoras had rooms proper for humans to stay, the two decided to camp in the fields.

They were surprised to see it's still night, but even if the sun was high on the skies they would still want to sleep. The battle with Merai was very tiring and the warm of the sun remembered them of the soft sheets of a bed in an Inn. After choosing to camp near a tree, Link volunteered to find some wood for fire, but Midna immediately dismissed the idea, snapping her fingers and making a magical fire to appear at their front, floating above the ground in a height that wouldn't offer the risk to start a fire on the fields.

With another incantation, Midna made several black, square particles gather near them and form an already armed, yellow tent. To say Link was impressed by this demonstration of magic would be an understatement, since his mouth was agape and he looked from the fire to the tent with a shocked look.

"A basic fire spell and I had packed the tent in the case I needed to camp in the forest to find you.", the Twili spell caster explained. "We don't have much forests in the Twilight Realm, so we don't have the luxury to cut down trees at will like they will always be there. Want something to eat?", with another snap, more twilight particles appeared in thin air and gathered above the fire, forming a metal tray, full of strange colored food that Link never saw.

Midna also made cutlery appear and after the food started to steam, she made the tray float to the front of Link, who still have his mouth open, still no sound coming out. The exotic looking woman then handed him the cutlery for him to serve himself. Though he had been created in a small, country village, the former farmhand knew how to use silverware, so he pierced something that looked like orange meat with the fork. The appearance of the food wasn't much inviting, but he didn't want to offend the princess at his side, so the Hylian warrior bit a knack of the the meat and rolled it on his mouth.

Link's eyes widened when he felt the taste of the meat. It tasted just like the meat of a dinner he once had in the Inn of Castle Town that Zelda sent to him as thanks for his services. He heard that it was the same type that the nobles eat.

_The only good thing about them is their food._, Link thought.

"Wow! It's a wonder!", Link said, gulping the meat on his mouth, his stomach now was begging for more. "What's this? It tastes so good."

"Dhara's Steak, one of many spices of Twilight Realm.", Link didn't even bother to ask what a Dhara was, and was already eating more of the food on the tray, asking occasionally what one or other food was called. Everything tasted great.

_Man, I wouldn't mind living in Twilight Realm if their food is this great._, Link subconsciously thought.

After the two friends ended their meal, the tiredness finally caught them. Midna said for Link to go inside the tent, but he insisted that she should go, since it was her tent. The Twilight Princess just said for him to stop trying to be a gentleman and get inside, but the Hero insisted and ended up saying:

"If you're going to sleep outside, so do I.", with that, Link laid on the grass to state his point. Midna grumbled at his stubborn attitude.

"Alright. Do whatever you want.", the Twilight Princess said, also laying back.

The two finally slept, the tent behind them, empty and completely forgotten.

- - - - -

Midna continued to sleep even when the first rays of sun bathed the fields. She just woke some hours latter, it was midday and the great star was high in the skies. At first, she just wanted to continue to sleep, but the clarity was passing through her closed eyelids and she was forced to open them.

While her vision cleared, she started to feel her surroundings and noticed that something very comfortable was at her side and that she had her arms around it, like she had been snuggling it during the night. Then she felt that the "thing" had an arm around her waist, a strong arm by what she felt. Blinking several times, Midna finally recovered her vision and saw that the thing she had been hugging and had an arm around her was Link.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!", the Twilight Princess screamed, quickly moving away from her sleeping, blond friend and sitting upright.

Link immediately woke with her scream and jumped to stand, automatically drawing his sword and looking around for possible threats. Then he realized the scream had came right beside his face and that his ears were paining from the loud noise. The swordsman then guided his right hand to his right ear.

"Ouch.", Link then noticed Midna some centimeters away, seeming very startled. "Hey Midna, was you that screamed?", he asked in a normal tone, like that was something very common of his day. "Why did you do that?"

Before Link could ask something more Midna stood, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and started to slap him, again and again, all the while saying:

"WHY DID I DO THAT?! YOU ASK ME THIS, YOU DAMN PERVERT!!!"

She then ended by throwing him at the ground with such strength that when Link tried to stand, using his hands, he thought she should have used enchanted strength. Still very startled and surprised by this early attack, the green clad hero took sometime to register what she had just said and what kind of events occurred that could have lead her to do that.

After a mental search from what he remembered and had found nothing that could explain the slaps that left his cheeks red, the confused Link asked:

"What has got to you?! Why are you calling me a pervert?"

"Don't act like you don't know. You took the time I was sleeping to passed your arm around me. Honestly, I never expected that from you!", Midna said in an accusatory tone.

"Me?", Link questioned, still not quite understanding. The Hero then thought again and recalled feeling a comfortable sensation in his sleep. Would that be it?

"Well, I suppose men will always be men, no matter who they are. I just didn't imagine you would go so far to satisfy your fantasies.", the powerful woman said, giving her back to Link and turning her head while speaking that last phrase.

Link's face got completely red by that statement, mainly because it was, in part, true. Trying to quickly think on a comeback, he said:

"Hey, I'm not like this! I'm not a pervert, Midna! And..."

"Well, whatever.", the magical swordswoman said, interrupting Link. "Anyway, I'll get a vengeance for this in our spar."

Before Link could fully understand what she said, Midna drew her sword and readied herself for combat. Sighing and seeing there wasn't any other way he could make her change her mind about him, the Hero drew his Ordon Sword and got ready to fight too.

The two friends stayed sometime looking to each other, like waiting to see who would do the first move. Midna couldn't help, but smile. She would finally give Link a taste of how her fighting skills had improved since the last they saw each other. She could already anticipate her friend's surprised face. With her best taunting tone, the Twilight Princess said:

"There's still time for you to give up, Link. All you have to do is admit you're really a pervert."

"I never had run away of fight and I don't intent to start now. Besides, I already said to you I'm not a pervert, so I won't run away lying.", the Hero replied.

"Well, whatever you say.", Midna said, abandoning her fighting stance and shrugging, with a natural voice tone.

That action distracted Link and he barely had time to react when his friend quickly teleported herself to his back and swung her sword, in a slash that, in a real fight, would have chopped Link's head off. The Hero spun right in the time to defend with his sword. He jumped back to give more room between himself and Midna, but the princess followed him by floating and swinging her sword again. The new strike was now charged with magically, enchanted strength, which threw the green clad swordsman out of balance.

Not wanting to end the fun so soon, Midna launched a sphere of magic on Link. It wouldn't hurt him, but the impact would throw him backwards. The swordsman, again, got surprised at that and ended up by falling with his back to the ground. The female Twili laughed at having her friend get thrown around with almost without resistance.

Link got up, grumbling and protesting:

"It's not fair!"

"C'mon, don't be a cry baby. If someday you fight against a magical swordsman, you need to be prepared for everything. And when did I say I would go easy on you?", Midna spoke, with a giggle at her friend's pout. "Since I'm teaching you, you can call me Professor Midna.", she said again with a loud laughter, she was enjoying to tease her friend like that.

"Yeah... right...", Link said, rolling his eyes. "Don't get too cocky.", with that, the Hylian warrior went back to the fight.

Link threw several attacks at Midna, but she easily defended all of them. Deciding to taunt him again, she enchanted her blade with lightning, which caused her blond friend to get electrocuted when his blade touched hers. Using the blunt side of her blade, she batted Link away, saying:

"First lesson: wait for everything from your opponent."

Link recovered, now getting angry, and launched himself for another succession of sword slashes, which again Midna defended, it was like she could read his every move. The Hero even tried to switch his footing and slash stile, in hope of getting an opening. When he made motion that he would apply a left, downward, vertical cut, he quickly spun backward when Midna placed her blade to defend the attack and turned the blow to an horizontal, right slash. That finally caught the powerful woman off guard and she was forced to back away, but couldn't scape of getting her arm grazed by Link's sword.

The green clad hero was about to smile at finally landing a blow on his friend, when he saw that the cut had draw a thin line of blood from her wound. Feeling absolutely ashamed for having hurt his friend, Link was about to apologize when Midna quickly launched a dark ray on him, which exploded on his face and sent him flying backward.

Surprised, Link looked to his friend and saw that Midna had a death glare on him, meaning she was pissed off by having him achieve to penetrate her defenses this far. Fear struck the hero chosen by the goddesses as he could feel that retribution was about to come. The Twilight Princess spoke again, in a cold, strict tone:

"Second lesson: don't get so worried on your adversary's well being. A small scratch won't kill me in the case you don't know.", Midna floated at high speed in Link's direction, which made it seem she was in truth flying.

Link brought his shield up to defend against the rain of slashes and thrusts that came in great speed, Midna was using her magic again to enchant her speed, making it impossible for him to find an opening on her barrage of attacks. Charging wind magic around her blade, Midna thrust her sword in Link's Mirror Shield and the pressure created by the winds "slid" around the shield and hit the Hero, sending him backwards again.

"Third lesson: an angry opponent can be your worst nightmare, so be prepared to defend yourself or to be turned into a punching bag.", the Twilight Princess recited one more of the lessons she was taught by Tenros .

The Hylian warrior kept getting beaten around like a rag doll for ten or so minutes. Midna's expression had long ago changed from pissed to disappointed. She knew very well why she was beating him so easily, with him offering little to no resistance: he was holding back. She had hope that if she beat him and made him angry he would wake and start to put some challenge to this fight, but so far the stupid gentleman wasn't accepting her taunts and provocations. When the powerful woman send him to the ground for what seemed the hundred time she spoke:

"C'mon, is that all what the hero chosen by the goddesses can do, or are you really holding back like I have observed since we started?", Link avoided her look at hearing her correct observation. "What? Do you think I can't take some scratches? I know that you said I was important to you, but this is ridiculous. I'm not a porcelain doll, you know. Or do you think I'm so weak that I don't deserve to have a decent spar with you?", Midna said in an accusatory tone.

It wasn't like he didn't want to use all his strength in their practice, it was simply because he couldn't find it. He was trying, but he couldn't bring himself to actually swing a sword against her. When Midna's expression changed from disappointed to hurt while she asked the last question, Link cursed himself inwardly.

_C'mon, stop being so fussy! It's like she said: she can take a punch or two. It's not like she's weak._, Link said to himself. He knew if he didn't start to go serious on her, she would be severely hurt by the insinuation that he thought she couldn't take care of herself.

Finally breaking the barrier that contained his warrior spirit, Link stood again and brought his sword up. His eyes were finally showing the fierce gleam Midna was eager to see in this spar, but there was something added to it. Mixed with the characteristic determination on beating his opponent, there was what seemed to be respect. The Twilight Princess decided she definitely liked that, it showed that he was being serious and valued her as a fighter.

"I'm sorry if I offended you before, Midna.", Link said, the apologetic tone on his voice contrasting with his serious look. "I won't hold back anymore if that's what you want.", Midna smiled at hearing that. She felt he was being sincere and now was the time to have a real practice.

"It was what I wanted to hear. Now show me what you really can do!", the magical swordswoman said, standing in a fight stance too.

The rest of the afternoon passed with them swinging swords on the other, but whenever one was close to actually harm the other, he reduced the speed of the movement sufficient for the other to defend. Midna didn't recall having so much fun on a spar before and she noticed Link was smiling too when they locked swords. The Twilight Princess even used some of her magic to see if her friend was alert to anything and, for her satisfaction, this time, he reflected the spells thrown on him with the Mirror Shield (like she knew he could have done with the wind thrust she made earlier).

By the time the sun was setting, Link and Midna were on their knees, both panting and full of bruises. The Twilight Princess was grinning just like her friend, when she spoke, taking some pauses to breathe:

"Well... that was what I wanted to see... you fight well...."

"Same for you...", Link complemented.

"I think this is it for today...", Midna said, transforming her sword back into Twilight matter. "Since it was so fun, I give you permission to take me to eat something anytime you want.", she said.

Link's glance changed from his fierce and friendly to confused. Until he remembered the bet Midna made with him without his consent and his face started to get red.

"B-but wasn't the deal that I got to ask you out if I won?", the green clad swordsman asked.

Midna stroke a thoughtful pose, though sh knew what she had said back then, she just wanted to tease him some more. Pretending to have remembered, she spoke:

"Oh yeah, that. Well, we could try and end our spar, but we probably would go on forever by what I saw. Unless we start to use mortal attacks to speed to the process.", Link shook his head, not unwillingly to try this option and have her blasting him while he discovered another blockage put up by his gentlemanly personality.

Midna smiled again and said for them to go to the town, she was tired now and a soft bed sounded much tempting. While they walked back to Castle Town, Link was still thinking on what his exotic looking friend just said. That meant she really wanted for the two of them to go together to some place. Just the two of them... alone and... the images his mind made some time back came back and the blond Hylian had to shook his head to get rid of it.

_Midna certainly would like it, since she wants to go on a date with you so much._, a naughty voice said inside Link's head. He tried to ignore it, but found this thought would forever stay in his head each time he thought of doing something alone with Midna.

"Oh, by the way.", the powerful woman said, calling Link's attention back from his reflections. She now had a genuine look of remembrance on her face. "I'll pay for the Inn and the dinner."

"With what money?", Link asked, crossing his arms. She never showed to have any rupees since they started this new adventure.

"With the money I found in your wallet.", she said, tossing some colored crystals up and down on her right hand. Link immediately stopped at that and quickly searched for his wallet, just to find it empty. "Are you coming or not?", Midna called after she took some distance from him.

_I can't believe her!_, Link thought. He always heard from some of his friends that men should always had some money grabbed out of the wallet when going out with women, but never he had associated it with a situation like this. _She will be my end someday..._, the blond swordsman thought, sighing.


	13. Plots on the Background

Hey, Zelda came back, together with some troubles too!

I know this part of the fic seems to strand out of the main plot at first, but read and you'll find it has a connection to the main plot. At least, this connection will come latter in the story.

Llorest: Let's just thing we're making some kind of side-quest.

Hum... you know this term technically doesn't exist on fanfics, right?

Llorest: Yes. (^^)

Then why... oh, forget it. Read and enjoy.

Llorest: And review, so you'll keep me alive and will make me appear latter.

Stop chasing away my readers, geez!!!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Plots on the Background**

After taking some rest in one of the Inns of Castle Town, Link and Midna decided to see Zelda and ask if she had discovered anything that could help them on finding the last material. Since Faron's clue just pointed that it was the wood of some tree and there were several forests around Hyrule, it was difficult to know where they should start to search.

As the two arrived at the front of the Princess' door they heard two voices coming from inside, one belonging to Zelda and the other to a man. The two seemed to be arguing, though the man maintained a collected and cold tone.

"... for the last time, it's not the best occasion for us to think on picking suitors for me. Hyrule still needs restoration and the castle is half-completed. How many times do I have to repeat this?", Zelda's voice came, sounding, for the first time since Link remembered, angry.

"I tried to explain this, but the council was inflexible about the matter. The continuation of the royal lineage is a subject as serious as reconstructing Hyrule. At least, this is what they think.", the man said.

"It's what they think, or was it what _you_ say they think, Hale?", Zelda asked in a devious tone.

Link ground his teeth. So Hale still bothering Zelda with that. He really shouldn't have anything better to do than insist on that matter. Midna's blood was also starting to boil as she heard the talk. She had to face the same thing back in her realm after some time and she honestly wasn't in any mood to analyze suitors. However, she had Ian to cover her and make the the nobles stop to persist on the matter, but her light counterpart, apparently didn't have this advantage on her council.

"It breaks my heart hearing you accuse me like this Princess. I'm just trying to do what is the best for Hyrule.", Hale said, his tone sounding convincingly hurt. This guy was a good actor. "Anyway, the fact remains that they reached a decision about the matter. You have until tomorrow to find a good suitor or the council will pick one for you."

"WHAT?!", Zelda yelled and that definitely made Link and Midna worried. Zelda never raised her voice, never. "Are you all out of your minds?! Tomorrow?! It's impossible to decide who would make a good suitor in so little..."

"Tomorrow until noon and not second more. If you can't do it, then you can make this easier by giving us permission to name one now.", with that last line, Link and Midna heard steps coming to the door and moved from it.

Hale opened the door and passed, without even looking to the two friends, a grin printed all over his face, like Christmas had come sooner for him. He obviously was too happy to even notice anyone eavesdropping on his talk with the Princess. Cursing the man, Midna and Link entered in Zelda's room, to find her sat on her bed, head down and an extremely worried expression on her face. When the two closed the door, she looked up, seeming scared, but quickly recovered.

"Oh, hello. What I take this surprise for?", the gentle ruler asked, trying to smile, but without success.

"Zelda, we heard all.", Midna said. The Princess of Hyrule opened her mouth to reply, but closed it, looking to the floor again. "C'mon, can't you exile that guy or something? Just look at how he spoke to you. He even exited from here grinning."

"I would like to, but unfortunately I can't. Hale was named to the council by my father, so only another king could undo this decision.", Zelda said. "And I fear that might not happen. I know all of this pressure about my marriage is Hale's doing. He has many contacts with nobles on other countries, so he could easily pick a suitor for me that best interested him."

Midna then remembered about what she heard from Ashei and Auru on Telma's. Seeing now how Hale was, she could guess he was the kind of person that had means and resources to achieve anything he wanted and that was the worst kind of noble to have against you. The system in her realm was somewhat of the same of the one here, in the Light World, but if she wanted she could dispose of anyone from his charge if he raised his voice on her front or demanded something from her, but it seems Zelda didn't have this kind of power.

Link was feeling really bad for his friend. In his opinion, there was nothing worse than you being forced to marry someone against your will. He knew this was the system between the nobles, but even so he found it unfair.

"If we could at least make they forget about it...", Link grunted, kicking the floor in frustration. Zelda looked up at hearing that, an idea coming to her.

"Maybe there is.", Link and Midna looked to their noble friend. "Hale is the one who is enforcing the idea inside the council that I should choose a suitor for king now. If we could find something that severely compromised his credibility in the front of the people and the nobles, it would have such a great impact that the other councilors wouldn't have how to force me to marry now, because I could say I'm searching for more crimes committed for other members of the council.", Zelda spoke, sounding hopeful now.

"Is that really going to work?", Link asked.

"It will. According to our law, when a councilor commits a grave crime, all the decisions omitted by the council are temporarily frozen until the investigations are concluded. And I know that Hale always had illegal business outside Hyrule, but I need a concrete prove before do anything against him."

"Ok, but to get this prove we might need more than one day. What will you say when the deadline ends?", Midna asked.

Zelda put a hand on her chin, getting up and going to the window, while Link and Midna looked her with anxiety. Indeed, it could take to them some time until they got proof that Hale had committed any crimes. They needed something that could gain that time for them. Then another idea then came to the Princess.

"If it comes, then I'll need to give them a name that even they won't be able to reject.", the blond ruler said. Link and Midna approached her, waiting for she to speak. She then looked up to her friends, especially at green clad one. "Link, could you act like I have chosen you for my husband?"

"WHAT?!?!", Midna yelled, eyes wide. Link almost fell with the surprise.

Stuttering a lot, the Hero asked if she really had said his name, thinking he could have heard it wrong. At his side, Midna was fighting against an incredibly strong urge to scream at Link to refuse it. However, deep inside, there was an evil-sounding voice saying he wouldn't refuse, because he liked Zelda.

"Please, Link. I know it might not be your will, but it's only temporary. The other councilors wouldn't have a reason to reject your name since you would have practically the entire Hylian populations' approval.", Zelda said, putting her hand on the middle of her chest and sightly bowing to him, in a very similar manner she did when she asked him to fight against Ganondorf after the Dark Lord had apparently killed Midna.

"Well... if it's to help you... alright, I'll say it.", Link spoke, looking to the side and looking back to her, feeling awkward by having the Princess bow to him and drawing a look of incredulity from Midna, who now had the evil voice inside her chanting "I said so".

"Link?! We have more things to do! Did you forget we still have to find those materials?", Midna said, not achieving to hold her voice anymore, but choosing the words she fought wouldn't raise so much interest.

"But Midna, Zelda is about to be forced to marry. She's our friend. We should help her, otherwise those snobs will make sure she marries someone that will make her unhappy.", Link said, some of surprised to hear Midna said that. She always seemed to go along so well with Zelda.

Midna felt anger building up inside her. She was angry at Zelda by suggesting such a thing and she was angry by Link had agreed with it. She was so angry that her mind wasn't even registering the fact that all of this wouldn't be for real, just for her light counterpart to gain more time. All that she could think was that Link had agreed with that supposed marriage request.

"Oh, unhappy you say? Well she doesn't look so unhappy now that she has asked for _you _to go along with this.", the Twilight Princess said, adding venom on the word "you". "And don't look at me like that cause I know you liked the idea."

"What?! Midna, what has gotten to you? Why are you talking like this? I don...", Link tried to explain, but was interrupted.

"Please, spare me of explanations, cause I can see everything now. You know what?! I didn't need you to find those materials to begin with, so stay here and help _your_ Princess, cause I'm going to help!", with that, she exited the room, slamming the door behind and leaving Link to wonder what he had said of wrong and why she was acting like that.

Zelda stayed quiet during the entire outburst of her feisty friend. She was starting to guess what have caused to her shadow counterpart to scream at Link that way. But at that moment, her main worry was the matter with Hale, so it was better the Hero go soon if they wanted to end this task before things got messier.

"I'll talk with her Link, I promise.", Zelda said, calling Link's attention back to her. "You need to go to Hale's mansion and discover something that can incriminate him."

Link was starting to have doubts if he really should go and sneak around some arrogant noble's mansion, or go and try to discover why Midna was so upset. But thinking back on the way she talked to him and knowing her personality, he decided his blond friend would have more luck than him, since women could understand each other in ways he didn't.

- - - - -

After signalizing in Link's map the location of Hale's mansion and giving bye to him, Zelda went in search for Midna in the city. She knew the other princess wouldn't leave now. Knowing Midna, she probably was in someplace where she could think. Opening a metal door at the central plaza, after being scouted by some guards and greeting some of her people, the Princess ascended a flight of stairs and saw her friend in a balcony, overlooking the central plaza and with view to the new castle still in-construction.

The ruler asked for the soldiers to let her have a private talk with her friend. They were reluctant, but she promised she wouldn't leave the building, so they agreed to wait for her in the first floor. Zelda then entered in the balcony clearing her throat to make her presence known. Midna looked behind, still leaned over the balcony with her arms on the fence, but once she saw it was her light counterpart she looked to the front again.

Zelda asked if she could join her friend and Midna simply shrugged. Understanding that as a yes, the bearer of the god's power also leaned over the balcony's fence, at the side of her friend, and waited for the other princess to talk.

"Why are you here?", Midna asked, in a somewhat cold tone. "Shouldn't you be talking with _your hero_ about the marriage?"

"Midna, this is just for us to gain some time until we discover something that can stop Hale. I don't have intentions to truly marry Link.", Zelda said, then added with a playful smile, "But if you don't want him anymore, I would gladly take him as my husband, since he has been so loyal to me and have been a great friend."

"WHAT?!?! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO...", Midna shouted, but stopped when she noticed Zelda's smile. Too late, the Princess of the Light World's trick had worked.

"You have to have feelings for him to be this jealous."

Midna didn't know if she should be sarcastic or should get angry for falling in such an old trick. She decided for playing sarcastic, since she also had the suspects that her noble friend had already guessed that a long time ago.

"No, really? What gave you the hint, Sherlock?"

"Now that's more like you.", the blond princess said, giggling. "But why you didn't tell him? Trying to play the old game of seduction?"

"Something like that. But he's so idiot that I could scream at his face and he wouldn't notice.", Midna said, now in her normal tone. "This and I didn't know if you two were already involved."

Zelda let out an "oh" and started to giggle again, making Midna to look at her in confusion. It wasn't so common to see the always composed and serious Princess of Hyrule giggling like a little child. The Twilight Princess started to think she was saying something very silly for her friend to be like that.

"Do you mind to share the joke with me, so I can find what's so funny about it?", Midna asked in a devious tone.

"I think I'll let Link explain this to you.", Midna widened her eyes, but before she could protest or say anything, Zelda held her hand up to silence her friend and spoke, recovering her composed expression and normally formal tone. "But you must bring this subject to him or he will never discover why you were so upset. I don't like to be the source of all this fight between the two of you, so if you don't talk, I will."

The otherworldly woman opened her mouth, but closed it again. Well, it couldn't be worse than anything she had already heard, could it? And this game was eating her inside, so she guessed she would need to agree with Zelda and ask their swordsman friend.

"Fine, I'll ask him. But I don't guarantee I won't blow him up after that."

"I think you'll be surprised if this is your expectative."

- - - - -

Hale's mansion was located at northwest Hyrule, near the foot of Snowpeak. Finding it wasn't so difficult with the instructions Zelda gave, but once seeing the great building, Link started to wonder how he would sneak around it without anybody notice.

The place was well guarded; guards hired by the noble who looked that wouldn't mind to kill an intruder patrolled the only road that gave access to the terrain. Looking around, Link saw a cliff along the rock wall at the side of the road, which extended until get close to the building. There wasn't any guard there, by the fact the slope was some of steep, so they probably thought nobody would try and climb that.

Taking out the Clawshot, Link aimed at a dead tree on the cliff and released the claw, making it latch to the trunk and puling himself up. The Hero ran along the cliff with the head down to not be noticed by the security. When he arrived at the end of the cliff, which was some meters away of the manor, he looked to the front of the building and saw an open window with a wooden frame.

Looking down again, Link saw two soldiers standing on the door, looking to the path ahead of them and looking to the sides from time to time. He would need to have a good timing if he wanted to enter without being seen. The green clad warrior readied his Clawshot again and aimed the frame of the open window. When the soldiers at the door looked to the sides and turned their gaze to the road at their front again, the blond swordsman let loose the claw and the chain and quickly pulled himself to inside the room.

Falling and rolling, Link stood at his knees and looked to his surroundings. He was in a room decorated with pink furniture and some pictures of women in quite revealing garments. Knowing Hale's personality he could already guess for what the noble should use that room. Locating the door, the Hero opened it and entered in a long corridor.

As he investigated other rooms, searching for any signal of Hale or something strange, Link didn't encounter many guards and the few he met didn't see him for he had hidden behind the armors and plant vases that were along the corridors of the mansion. After searching for two corridors, Link found a locked room. Curiosity picking on him, he took his sword and started to cut the door around the keyhole in a very precise manner.

After force the door open, the green clad warrior encounter himself in what looked like a treasure room; full of pillars with scriptures, vases and what looked like some family objects with jewels encrusted. One object, though, called the attention of the blond Hylian, or rather, what looked like the shards of an object. Link approached to a pillar that held a glass case and inside it was something that he recognized with a shock.

_This is the... the Fused Shadow!_, the Hero realized, extremely startled.

No doubt, he recognized the broken horns and the eye-like rune near the crown, but what was that thing doing here? The last thing Link remembered about it was that Ganondorf broke it and left behind in the fields. Thinking now, he never came to know what end befall under the powerful artifacts, he supposed Midna brought them back to her realm.

Looking around to see if someone was coming, Link saw the coast was clear and decided it would be better to not let a powerful object like that in the hands of someone like that arrogant councilor. Taking the glass and depositing it in the floor, the green clad warrior took the fragments of the Fused Shadow and stored them in his pockets. While doing it he felt a strange sensation on the pitch of his stomach, like a cold that was trying to fill him.

_Maybe I better hand this to Midna quickly. She might know what to do with these things._, the Hero thought. _But I first have to find that evidence Zelda needs._

Searching in the mansion again, Link came out in a corridor that was a platform over what looked like a great office with great windows that covered the opposite wall. When he heard voices he quickly hid behind the fence on the platform. He identified Hale's voice and the one was another man:

"So are you sure there's no way the Princess encounters a suitor in time?"

"Of course. Knowing her, she would analyze everything on the person to know if he would do a good ruler. Hu, that thirst for knowledge of hers made she very predictable.", Link heard Hale saying, accompanied by a snicker, this made him close his knuckles. "Soon enough she will be forced to accept the council's intervention and then you will enter..."

Link risked to look over the fence, putting just his head above it. He then saw Hale and a man wearing golden and blue clothes, with the crest of some foreign country he couldn't identify on the center of his shirt and in the right side of his blue pants with details in crimson. That guy looked some kind of prince.

"And you guarantee Hyrule will belong to Alasya once the marriage is done?", the prince asked.

"Of course. Didn't the 'unification treaty' we just signed prove that I'm being sincere?", Hale said, with a smirk on his face while he shook a paper on his right hand. Link gasped. That should be the prove they needed to incriminate that arrogant, snob man.

"I always have my doubts. Princess Zelda might be naive enough to thrust you, but I'm not that stupid. My father knows of your little schemes on our country.", Link clenched his knuckles so hard that now they should be white under his gloves. Those two were insulting Zelda in a way that made him remember what Midna told him about the way the nobles treated her back in her world. "If it wasn't by your 'generous' donations, you would already be under arrest, you know.", the prince chuckled at that, like that was actually a joke more than a serious statement.

"Yes, I'm aware of it, but I also have my doubts if you would really achieve to find me guilty for anything. That's the bright side of being such an influent person as me. Anyway, I just hope you maintain your part on the deal."

Now that was getting Link's attention, but that didn't make his anger go away, in truth, it was taking all his self control to don't go there and stab Hale again and again by all his insults on Zelda. But what could that noble want anyway? Sure he already had much money and power inside Hyrule's high society, so what could he possibly want more?

"I'll do. But I honestly don't know what interest you might have on some ruins and broken artifacts, aside collecting them.", the foreign prince said.

"Let's just say I have a fascination for the secrets of magic.", Hale said, now back to his cold and calculative tone.

The Prince was about to speak something, but in that moment someone entered the room. It seemed it was a servant, but his clothes were too long and had some strange symbols on it. Link's first assumption was that guy should be some other noble. The person went right to Hale and started to talk to him in a hushed tone, which made it difficult for Link to understand. Whatever it was, it seemed serious by the face that the lord of the mansion did.

Hale went to a desk nearby, deposited the document he had in hands on a drawer, excused himself to the prince and went out of the room, following the other man. The Prince went to a nearby couch and sat on it, crossing his legs. Link sensed the other noble wouldn't go away and had the impression that whatever had drawn Hale out of the room wouldn't maintain him occupied for too long.

Deciding it was time to take a direct course of action, the Hero jumped from the platform, right to the big office, startling the prince on the couch. The young nobleman drew a sword as soon as he recovered and stood in a fight stance.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?!", the noble demanded.

"Listen, I don't have time to deal with you, so I'll get to the point. Leave and I won't hurt you.", Link said in a serious voice to show he wouldn't refrain from using force if it was necessary.

"Leave? Ha, that's a laugh. Don't take me lightly, you fool. I've trained with the best swordsman of Alasya. You can't possibly beat me!", with that, the Prince charged at Link with a cry.

The blond Hylian sighed and waited for the Prince to come, without even move a muscle. When the blade came forth to cleave him in two, Link sidestepped the attack and took his shield, ramming it on the Prince's, breaking his nose and knocking him unconscious.

"Why do all these bad guys always say the same things?", the Hero thought aloud.

Link went to the desk and opened the drawer. He found the paper and took a look on it: there was the signature of Hale and that Prince, who seemed to be called Leive. It said that Hyrule passed to be a province from Alasya. Link had passed enough time with Zelda to know that unifications needed the signature of the land's king, its councilors and the one of the other land's rulers.

_So they just went ahead and prepared everything, so Zelda would just know when it was too late. Jerks._, Link thought, folding the document and guarding on his pocket.

Suddenly the desk shook, like there was something inside trying to come out. Link got startled by that and backed away one step. Before he could take another, the desk flew onto him and collided with the wall, breaking and making the Hero get a great pain on his back. While he tried to get out of the pieces of the former furniture, Link heard a voice that made he froze on his tracks:

"I heard we had an intruder, but just look who decided to come: the Princess' personal hero, or should I say dog?", Hale had his palm pointed to Link and the desk. The blond swordsman saw a glowing aura around the noble's hand and started to guess what should have happened. Hale then looked to the knocked Prince at his left and made a scoffing sound. "Well, I have to say I'm quite surprised you passed by my security and even more surprised you actually discovered my little arrangement with Alasya."

"You're betraying Zelda and Hyrule so you can get some relics. What should I do, wait and watch everything happen? I think not!", Link said, now getting on his feet and staying on a fighting stance. "I always knew there was something rotten about you.", the Hero said with despite on his voice.

"Like I care. It doesn't matter to me if you discovered, the only thing that matters now is that you have something that belongs to me."

Link instinctively looked to his pockets, where he stored the shards of the Fused Shadow. So that was what Hale really wanted. That bastard was a spell caster and wanted to find a way to fix the Fused Shadow so he could use its power to do whatever he wanted. Great, from all the people that retained the Hylian's magical heritage that slimy noble had to be one of them.

"Sorry, can't let you have it. This thing is too much dangerous for anyone.", Link said.

"Just for the ones that don't know how to control its power. Now, you'll give it back to me or suffer the consequences.", Hale said, his tone turning colder and threatening.

"Force me to.", Link defied, he was decided to not let that jerk beat him and wanted badly to kick his ass for everything he spoke about Zelda.

"Very well...", Hale spread his arms up and six glowing orbs came out of his robe, each one of a different color. They were purple, red, green, yellow, blue and white, each probably representing one element. "I'm sure you heard about magical orbs, haven't you?", he had, Midna once told him about them in their first journey. Those things amplified one's magical power on a determined scale. Some could even give to the person new spells or strength determined ones.

Link didn't answer that, just stayed facing Hale, who had a smirk on his face. This wasn't going to be easy...

* * *

That's official! Hale isn't just some some slimy, snob bastard, he's a powerful, slimy, snob bastard! Didn't see that one coming, hu?

Llorest: I think they did.

... ... anyway, wait for the next chapter where we will have another boss fight!

Llorest: How come you can use the term "boss fight" and don't use "side-quest"?

I don't know, just shut up!


	14. How SpellCasters Fight

Finally here people!

Sorry for the big delay, I had to go on my cousin's weeding on another city and I hadn't internet there. Anyway, let's see how the fight in this chapter will go, so prepare to more action!

Llorest: And thanks to all the kind reviewers that still bothering themselves to comment on this fic and to xXNevermoreAgainXx for the cookie. *holds the cookie and aproaches it to the mouth*

Can you stop to... ? HEY!!! THAT COOKIE IS MINE!!!!! *Jumps on Llorest and a fight for the cookie, complete with a cloud of smoke, ensues*

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14

**How Spell-Casters Fight**

_How come a slimy jerk is so though?!_, Link thought as he dodged another fire beam thrown at him.

The Hero soon discovered Hale wasn't entirely the kind of guy that let his minions do all the work. That guy was a skillful mage and quickly put him in the defensive, forcing him to dive behind some furniture in the room, which eventually got obliterated in the constant stream of magic.

When the windows had broken after powerful charges of lightning hit them, some guards came. Hale instructed them to take the prince of Alasya away and start to move everything out of the mansion. Link had got the time to prepare and shoot a bomb arrow against the noble, but he defended against that by making a wall of rock rose from the ground in his front and take the explosion. After that, the green clad warrior didn't find any other opening as a barrage of spells and elements rained upon him.

From his hiding spot, Link looked to Hale and saw the orbs that were floating in a circle around his head. He knew that if he could destroy them, the noble would lose great part, if not all, of his power. He came out of behind the pillar he was hidden as the spell caster made the blue orb float to the front of his chest and he stretched the arm like was going to grab it, letting his palm almost touch the floating sphere and building up power for a spell.

A freezing cloud was released from the orb and flew to Link, who placed his Mirror Shield in the front, absorbing the attack with the equipment and returning it. However, Hale simply left his ice orb in front of him to absorbed the attack back.

"What the....?", the Hero muttered.

"Did you think you could turn my own attack against me? Please...", Hale said, in his cold, calculative tone, which Link was starting to find annoying as the noble did constant comments in this fight. "I'm a high level spell caster and, being one, I must be prepared for the unpredictable."

Hale then made the blue orb return to its orbit around his head and changed it for the yellow one. Making the same motions again, the noble then pointed the orb to the ground, and cracks started to appear and "run" along the floor to Link's direction. The swordsman rolled to the side to scape from whatever spell the traitorous councilor threw at him, but the crack just followed him and when was near to him a stalagmite shot from the ground vertically at his direction.

The pillar of rock was flat at the point, so it didn't injure the Hero seriously, but it hit him hard enough for him to feel some ribs crack. Changing orbs again, Hale this time made two orbs float on his front, the red and the green ones, he then motioned him palms to them and started to gather power for another spell.

"Let's see who you handle against a combined spell."

Gusts of wind came out of the green sphere at the same time flames came out of the red one. The two elemental forces met each other and created a fire tornado, which pulled the nearest things in its path, incinerated them and spiting out ashes. Link didn't know if his shield could stop that thing, but realized he hadn't any option; the time he stayed looking at the flaming swirl of winds and analyzing the situation was enough for the tornado to get close enough to start to pull him.

The Hero then put the shield on the front of the flaming anomaly and hoped it would work. When Link started to feel the heat, the winds converged to his shield, the flames doing the same, being absorbed by the enchanted, defensive equipment. Link got so happy to see it had worked that he almost didn't see a tsunami coming at him.

Eyes wide and thinking quickly, the Hylian swordsman positioned his shield again and released the magical attack contained inside it, which upon making contact with the tsunami made it evaporate, releasing steam all over the hall.

_I'm starting to really hate magic._, Link thought.

Before he could see where Hale was, the Hero felt something closing around him. Two rings of light appeared in thin air around Link's body and bound his torso and legs. He knelled to keep himself from falling, hearing a voice coming from behind him:

"Impressive. Your shield just entices my curiosity, such is the power of the reflective enchantment it possesses. Maybe I'll add it to my treasury after I end with you, it definitely owns a place in my collection.", the noble said and Link could guess by his voice tone he was smiling.

With a motion of his palm, Hale made Link raise in the air, being pulled by the rings of light, and started to toss him around like a rag doll. The Hero hit the walls, the ground, and what little of furniture was left on room with great strength. Blood started to drip from his lips and his forehead.

_Midna... help!_, the Hero subconsciously thought, while his hand dug into the pocket where he stored the fragment of the Fused Shadow. The runes in the fragments started to glow weakly...

- - - - -

The Twilight Princess was looking to the moon from the balcony in the Inn, thinking on what Zelda had said earlier and how she was going to bring the subject on to Link. Whenever she thought on it, an automatic and obvious answer came to her in the form of a voice in her mind:

_Just talk to him._

She sighed and heard the door to her room open. Zelda asked if she was alright and the Twili woman said she simply couldn't sleep, since she wasn't tired. The Princess of Hyrule went to the side of her friend and asked:

"You're waiting for him to return, aren't you?"

"I like to get things clear at once.", Midna answered. It was true, when acting like the Princess, she tried her best to be patient, but good part of the time she was not. She didn't like to leave anything without an immediate solution. "Shouldn't he be back by now?"

"These things take some time, but I'm sure he's...", Zelda didn't achieve to say what Link should be like, because in that moment, Midna staggered at her place and brought her hand to her head, shutting her eyes and moaning, like a sudden headache had come to her. "Are you alright?", the blond ruler asked, concerned and supporting her shadow counterpart so she wouldn't fall.

Midna tried to say something, but couldn't. Something was calling her; a power was calling for her. A very familiar power. And together with it, she could feel the desperate plead of an unique, magical aura she knew so well. As sudden as it came, it went away. She opened her eyes.

"Link's in trouble.", was all that Midna said to a very confused Zelda...

- - - - -

The Hero fell with a thud. He tried to stand, but before could do so stone arches sprouted from the floor, closing around his wrists, waist, and knees, binding him to the ground. Hale walked to near his head and pointed to the ground near him. A great piece of rock with a sharp point at the end rose, and floated above Link's head.

"Any final words?", Hale asked, a smile of victory plastered on his face.

"Just three...", a new voice came, bringing confusion to Hale, and hope to Link.

A shadow sphere and red lightning hit the noble in the chest, pushing him away and immobilizing him with the electricity. When that happened, the pointed rock above Link's head started to fall and the Hero closed his eyes. Then he heard the sound of metal cutting something and when Link opened his eyes, he saw two pieces of rock falling at the sides of his head. Above him, was a black blade with runes engraved on it.

"Leave him alone.", Midna said, making her sword disappear.

Zelda appeared and knelled near the immobilized Hero, murmuring an enchantment, making the stone arches release him. She asked if he was alright and Link nodded, quickly telling her about what Hale had been planing and showing her document he took.

"I suspected so. Alasya had its eyes upon us for years, but since they're military force is inferior to ours, they never declared war directly.", Zelda said.

"Can we chat after we kick this bastard's ass? I'm so dieing to do that right now.", Midna said, smiling her almost sadistic smile and showing her slightly pointed canine. Zelda nodded and looked back to Link.

"You should take cover, you're in no condition to fight anymore. Besides, you're not equipped for a magical battle."

Link wanted to say otherwise, but the shooting pain on his head, ribs, and back was yelling at him to shut up and do as she said. Deciding to hear his body's pleads, the green clad swordsman nodded and left through the destroyed wall where the windows stayed. During it, the paralysis on Hale passed and the noble got on his feet to observe the two spellcasters at his front.

Midna called the traitorous councilor's attention more, mainly because of her skin tone and that she had her robe open again. Hale looked her up and down with a raised eyebrow, like a curious scholar.

"You certainly have been attracting some interesting company lately, Princess.", he said, turning to Zelda.

"What do you mean with that, jackass?", Midna asked in a sharp tone, not bothering to even hold the words.

"Tsk, tsk, and very rude by the way. It makes me imagine how your father would react if he knew about it.", Hale said, in a tone of false worry.

"Don't you dare to talk about my father, traitor.", Zelda said, in a cold tone that trimmed with controlled anger. "By the crimes of high treason against our country and almost killing our hero, I sentence you to perpetual prison."

Hale let out a laugh, like the fact that Zelda had just marked him as a traitor was hilarious. That just contributed to make the anger of the two women for the slimy noble bigger. The blond Princess was doing her best to look as composed and impassive as always, but it was getting difficult as she heard the councilor's voice.

"Sentence me? Who do you think you are, your pathetic woman!? The King? You'll never rule as one and do you know why? Because no one will respect you...", Hale was cut off by Midna.

"Bla, bla, bla. I'm tired of hearing your sexist comments. What, just because she's a woman doesn't mean she can't be a good ruler?", Midna said, but soon shook her head with a hand on her forehead. "Why am I even waisting my time talking with to you? Can we kill this guy already Zelda?"

"Generally, I'm not in favor of violence...", the bearer of the god's power said, slowly. "But in this case, I'll make an exception.", with that, she made her Spirit Bow appear (the one she used in the battle against Ganondorf). "If I'm not mistaken, the appropriate term for this situation would be: let's show to him what happens when he messes with princesses."

Midna gave a proud smile at her friend's commentary and looked back to Hale, who seemed curious that they would really battle against him. The nobleman smirked again, saying:

"You honestly think you can defeat me? It seems I'll need to teach you some manners, Zelda."

Hale brought the purple orb in front of him and started to charge electrical energy in it, shooting bolts of lightning at the two princesses, who simply raised a barrier. The magical attack hit the barrier harmlessly. Midna smiled maliciously at seeing the male spell caster was underestimating them. She threw back a dark beam, which Hale avoided by floating aside.

Zelda charged a spell and casted it on the bow. A normal light arrow was shot and divided into light lances in the air. Hale defended by using his light orb and forming a barrier to absorb the lances. The Princess of the Light World looked to Midna, who nodded. The Twilight Princess charged a shadow spell and passed her hand in the air, like she was erasing something. A black mass of energy that resembled a blade flew from her hand.

Hale didn't have enough time to take his white orb out of the way of the attack. When the dark magic hit the light artifact, the two elements clashed against each other. The orb cracked and broke, releasing the energy contained on it, which hit Hale and blew him away, however, the noble recovered in mid air, using his wind magic.

The noble shot a venous look to the two and brought his red and green orb to his front, charging his combined spell. The fire tornado was formed again, but Midna and Zelda didn't seem surprised by that, in fact, the two smirked at the flaming anomaly. Putting her hand on the small shoulder of her light counterpart, Midna teleported the two of them out of the way of the fire tornado.

The arrogant councilor sensed the strange movement in the magical flow. Looking near the destroyed door of the office, the noble saw the two women materializing in streams of black, square matter and golden, sand-like particles. Quickly thinking, Hale pointed his hand to the ground with the yellow sphere near its palm. Several pointed stalagmites came out of the ground in a thick line, going to the princesses. Zelda placed her hand on the ground too, launching a counter-spell that made another line of stalagmites come and clash against the other, nullifying the attack.

While the blond princess knelled, Hale used his green sphere to cast a sphere of wind blades, which would surely cut the Hylian ruler to bits. Midna saw that and ran to the front of her friend, casting an ice typhoon to counter the wind cutter. The freezing winds won against the concentrated wind sphere and caught Hale, who had to use his blue orb to defend himself, but while the ice was absorbed, a bright blur hit his magical orb and shattered it. He realized it had been Zelda who shot it and was hit by icy projectiles while was blown some steps away without leaving the ground.

"What's the problem? Can't stand a fight against two women? Talk about weak guys...", Midna taunted.

Hale gridded his teeth. Midna smirked at seeing she had pissed him off. Power seemed to built around the traitorous noble and Zelda looked to Midna, with a look that said "do you think it was a good idea to taunt him like that?".

"'Weak'?! I'll show you who is weak!"

Hale made the orbs he still had spin around his head, so fast it looked like a blur of four different colors. He then stretched his arm up and the circle shrunk around it, until almost close on his wrist. He then pointed his hand to the two princesses and shot a large multi-colored beam that shone with tones of red, yellow, purple, and green. Midna got surprised by the attack and took the Mirror Shield to defend herself, without remembering it was broken.

When the beam hit the shield, the Twilight Princess was pushed against a pillar near the door, which fell, thankfully, the protection equipment took most of the damage from the attack. Zelda looked to her friend and in that moment of distraction Hale switched hands, leaving the spinning, multicolored ring in the air and putting his other hand on the middle of it, and shooting another beam. The Princess of Hyrule tried to rise a barrier, however, the protective enchantment broke from the power of the magical attack, and Zelda was thrown backwards.

"Now you die!", Hale said, taking his hand out of the ring and separating it in two minor ones, one with the green and purple orb and the other with the red and yellow ones. He pointed his hands with the rings in his palms at the two princesses and bolts of lighting, combined with strong gusts of wind shot from his right hand while lava shot from his left hand and fell to the ground while pointed rock formations came up from the floor.

The combined spells hit their targets, who hadn't the chance to defend themselves. Zelda was pushed to the ground by the winds and bombarded by lightning, which even dug into earth due to the powerful charges, making the blond ruler to get covered by wreckage and dirt. Midna was encased in a jail formed by stalagmites and was soon hit by a fire pillar coming from the ground. The rocks around the tall, exotic woman melted and covered the place where she was, forming what looked like the miniature of a volcano, but without a hole in its top.

Hale lowered his arms, panting at the great consumption of magical energy to perform those attacks, but smirked nonetheless. He heard a gasp from behind and looked to see Link there. The green clad warrior had probably watched the entire battle, rotting for the two princesses to win. The traitorous noble composed himself and used his best arrogant tone while speaking to the Hero:

"It seems your friends failed. Now if you don't want to meet the same destiny as them, I suggest you to give me back my artifact and your shield."

The blond swordsman clenched his teeth. No way he would give anything to that bastard after what he just done to his friends. Before the Hero could reply, a tremor was heard from behind Hale. The two then looked to where the Princess had been when they were hit by the attacks.

At the same time two things happened. The pile of ruble where Zelda had been buried blew up with a flash of white. The Princess of Hyrule floated out of it graciously, with her hands united in a prayer-like way, but her eyes were deadly serious and piercing when she opened them and looked to her traitorous councilor. The rocky formation that enclosed Midna cracked, black lights coming out of it, and then it blew up, revealing the Twilight Princess, which bore an expression as serious as her light counterpart. Both had cuts and stains of dirt in their clothing, but aside that they looked unscathed.

The ambitious noble looked utterly shocked, but before he could react to that, Midna made two dark spheres appear on her hands, her robe flowing and flapping, like it had been picked up by a wind, and a soft, black aura glowing around her, however, instead of making the Twilight Princess look menacing or even scary, Link found it rather fit her, accentuating her bluish skin tone and brighting her fiery-red hair.

The otherworldly magician uttered words in Twili and joined her hands in a clap, making the two spheres on them merge. A great shadow come in front of her, forming some kind of dome, which closed around Hale, who tried to throw a spell at Midna, but it seemed he missed since the shadow still was closing around him. Another voice added to the Twili's, this one belonging to Zelda, who was speaking in ancient Hylian. The noble tried to shot bolts of lighting at the Princess of the Light World, but her voice seemed to echo in the dome, making it impossible for him to locate her.

"Come out you cowards!", the male spell caster yelled, charging and casting spells with the power of his elemental orbs everywhere, but seemed to have hit nothing again. He couldn't even see the ground.

"So, you think you know how to cast spells, Hale?", Zelda's voice echoed, startling the noble, who realized he was trapped. Her tone was her normal serious one, but with a hint of scorn in it.

"Let's show to him a combined spell, Zelda.", Midna's voice said, also booming in the dark space.

Several light spheres appeared around Hale, surrounding him. Before he could put up any defense, a shining, blue rune circle bearing Twili symbols appeared under him and shot a pillar of light up, which paralyzed the noble while the light balls released beams upon him. Hale was completely helpless against the magical attack getting hit by all the beams, which seemed to attack his magical energy directly, forcing it out and bringing great pain to him. The orbs were also affected and cracked with the pressure. The pillar got thinner and thinner, until it turned into just a line on the center of the traitorous councilor's head and exploded, attacking him with his magical energy and, by consequence, the orbs, which broke in thousands of shards. As the shadow dome lowered, Hale fell to the ground.

Midna and Zelda approached, looking with scorn to the unconscious man. Link also came, a look of surprise on his face. He couldn't see what happened inside the dome, but he heard Hale screaming and the sounds of something he supposed were magical spells hitting him. He looked to Hale and back to his noble friends, asking:

"What did you do to him?"

"We performed a combined spell which caused a magical backslash on him.", Midna said, sounding proud of what they did.

"Back... slash?", Link asked, completely confused.

The Twilight Princess sighed and went to the body of the noble to teleport him right to one of the castle's prison cells in the dungeons. She let Zelda explain to their blond friend about the term:

"A backslash is when you use your opponent's magical energy to perform a powerful spell against him. It's very useful to take spellcasters out of battle, but it can be fatal to the caster if it's not performed with caution. Only high level magicians can utilize spells with this effect.", Link let out an "oh". When Midna just finished teleporting the criminal noble away, she turned to them.

"He will be unable to use magic for weeks, after that. Now all you have to do is to sentence him properly and the council surely will stop bothering you.", Midna said.

Zelda nodded and asked for Link the document that he had found. The green clad warrior handed it to the princess and she thanked him. He also took out from his pockets the shards of the Fused Shadow and handed it to Minda, who got practically dumbstruck by seeing the ancient relic of her people. Before she could recover her voice, the Hero explained:

"I found it in Hale's treasure room. It seems he was guarding it so he could fix latter and use its powers. We were battling before because he wanted it back."

Midna seized the fragments of the Fused Shadow, thanking Link. But before she could left, she felt a gloved hand on her shoulder and turned to see Zelda, who was giving her a meaningful look. Realizing what her light counterpart wanted, Midna sighed and nodded. While the Princess of Hyrule moved away, the otherworldly woman turned to her green clad friend, who had finally got some potions and was drinking a red one to recover from his wounds.

The Hero then noticed his Twili friend was next to him. Getting up, Link asked her if she was alright. The Twilight Princess answered affirmatively and an awkward silence fell over the scene as the blond Hylian waited for her to speak something. He scratched the back of his head, thinking on a way to break the ice, until Midna finally spoke up:

"Link... I... want to talk to you about something...", she couldn't find strength look to him, and her tone was somewhat softer than usual, what really called the Hero's attention. "I... wanted to explain... why I have been... so upset yesterday.", Link gave her a look of "go on" and she continued. "Well... it happens that... I was... jealous..."

The Twilight Princess said that last phrase in almost an whisper and getting a slight tint of red in her cheeks, which made Link let out an "uh?". She then repeated the last part and her blond friend got even more curious. Why would she be jealous of him? He didn't remember of doing anything to cause her to be like this.

"Midna, what are you...?", before he could finish his sentence, the female Twili blurted out:

"I was jealous of you and Zelda, okay?! That's it! I can't be clearer than that."

_Jealous of me and Zelda? But what could I possibly..._, the truth finally hit Link with the force of a Darknut's mace. He was rooted to the ground while digesting the information and everything it meant. _I swear, the day I find out the guy who first spread it I'll make Ganondorf look a nice guy!_

"Then, did you believe in that talks about me and her?", Link inquired. Midna also said something about his friends, but got interrupted by the now irritated Hero. "The guys that call themselves my friends are always picking on me for one reason or another. I thought you would understand it since you do it too.", Midna shot a look at Link, who ignored it. "Anyway, I don't have anything with Zelda, we're just friends. And before you come talking about that marriage announcement thing, it wasn't for real. I wouldn't marry her, cause I don't feel that way towards her. She's a great friend to me, someone I like to speak with and understands this whole hero thing I have marked on me."

Link stopped to take air after explaining all of that in just one breath. Midna looked surprised for hearing that and... was he mistaken or there was a glint of hope in her eyes? Anyway, the way she reacted with all of that wasn't what someone would consider a jealously between friends. Thinking better now; why she was jealous of him anyway? It wasn't like they had anything. Curiosity started to claw at the hero chosen by the goddess.

"Why were so jealous, by the way?"

Midna gulped at that. She wasn't expecting for him to ask that question right now. Maybe he was smarter than she had given him credit for. Link tapped his foot, waiting for an answer while his exotic-looking friend decided what was the best way to tell him. Again, an inner voice that carried a matter-of-fact tone said to her: Just say it, duh!

"Ilikeyou...", Midna said so quickly and low that Link didn't understand and let out an "uh?!". "I like you, okay?! I've liked you since our journey! There, happy?", Midna replied, almost screaming.

Link stayed completely dumbstruck. His brain was working frenetically to process the information and come up with a good answer for that. Unfortunately, the first choice (and a bad one) was the one the green clad swordsman took:

"But why didn't you tell me that before?"

"Because I didn't know how you felt about me, or if you had already chosen Zelda. Anyway, I gave you some large tips along the way."

"Tips... ?", Link asked. Again he said the wrong thing, making his short-tempered friend angry.

"Oh, by the deities... don't tell me you didn't find out?", Midna said, shaking her head and putting her hand on her forehead.

"And how was I supposed to know? I can't read people's minds, it could have meant anything.", Link replied, starting to get angry at being called oblivious. He really hadn't guessed that those insinuations Midna threw at him meant that, he guessed it should be part of her personality to be like that.

"One doesn't need to read minds to see what's right in_ his face_!", Midna said, giving emphasis to the last two words.

How that talk was turning from a confession of love to a heated argue was a complete mystery to Zelda. She was behind the ruins of one of the house's walls, hearing to the entire conversation to know how her two friends were doing. It was with a great sigh that she noticed the two were about to start another argue.

"Well, if you spoke, at least I wouldn't need to be imagining what's up with you!"

"And if you at least put this brain of yours to work, it would make things easier, but NO. Mister Hero can't hurt his little precious head."

"Argh! You know what?! People as hardheaded as you drive me crazy!"

"And how I fell for a blockhead like you is a complete mystery to me, when I could have guys that are livelier than you."

_Oh, oh. She shouldn't have said that._, Zelda thought.

The Hero gridded his teeth at that comment and gave a final comeback, in a very angry tone:

"Alright! Then go to those suitors of yours, I DON'T CARE!!!"

"AND YOU GO FIND SOMEONE THAT'S AS _DUMB_ AS YOU!!!", Midna shouted back. With a final "humph", the two turned the backs to each other, and walked in opposite directions.

Zelda came out of her hiding place, looking at her two friends walking away from each other. Those two really needed to work on their tempers before got together. Maybe they could use some help with that...

* * *

Did you all really think it would just be Midna confesses to Link and they would be together? Please, we're talking about _Midna _and _Link_. Considering the temper the two of them have and Midna's sarcastic attitude, it wouldn't be that fast for them to start the whole kissing/hugging/romance-look-in-the-eyes and you-know-what-more routine.

Llorest: Well, I must admit, considering that this Link is the most expressive one of the whole game series and that he often shows that sharp, serious look on dungeons and the rest, it might even be correct.

Of course it is! I always analyze the characters whole psychological profile before writing about them on my stories.

Now what will happen to our favorite (almost) couple? Will they both stop to be the stubborn, harheaded people and realize they like each other the way they are? And what is Zelda planning? Will she successfully play the cupid for those two? Stay tuned for the next chapter and discover!

Llorest: I thought she would be jealous of Link and Midna.

She would... if she was some of the other Zeldas from the previous games, but since she and Link barely really know each other, like he stated before, it doesn't happen here.

Llorest: But he saved her life, shouldn't it count?

... uh... ... just shut up and let the plot roll!


	15. How to put Together a Hero and a Princes

Time for some romance people. This chapter is a big point of the character development of the story.

Llorest: Yes. And thanks for the ones that reviewed. icefox425, the one that won the cookie was none other than ME!!! *makes confetti and spiral, colorful papers fall while strikes a pose*

Just because of those stupid illusions of yours!

Llorest: Well, but at least you got a jar of them.

*got the jar, opens and starts to eat a handful of them really fast* MINE! MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Llorest: Uh... I didn't know humans could get hyper by eating cookies. Good reading guys!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

**How to put Together a Hero and a Princess**

Telma's bar was some of empty this day, meaning she didn't make much money this time. The season of travels was coming to its end, meaning things will go back to their normal routine. Ashei, Auru, Shad and Rusl (who had found a free time to come and talk to his old friends) were in their usual table at the end of the bar.

The door then opened and Telma looked to who had entered, leaving the glass she was cleaning fell due her shock. Standing on the door, was none other than the Princess of Hyrule, rounded by three guards, who seemed very confused at why their Princess asked them to guide her to the bar.

"I won't take too much time here, so you can wait outside.", Zelda said to the high soldier at her left.

"My Princess... are you sure this place...?"

"I said you're dismissed.", Zelda interrupted him, casting a serious and sharp glance that made her protector shake inside his armor.

Bowing to the Princess, the guard and his companions walked outside the bar. Zelda sighed, she didn't like looking like a scary, intimidating ruler, but sometimes it couldn't be helped. If she didn't speak with a certain harshness, people wouldn't know how far they could go. She approached Telma, who stayed in the same place, still to much shocked at who had come to her bar.

"Hello.", Zelda said, in a cordial tone.

"H-hi...", Telma said, still too much stunned to form any coherent phrase.

"You must be Telma, the owner of this bar, am I correct?", Zelda asked, Telma just nodded. "So, I heard you're good friends with Link and part of a group that helped him during his journey."

"Y-yes, I am." Telma said, finally recovering her voice. "The others are right there.", she said, pointing to the table at the end of the bar where the rest of the group was. They looked as stunned as Telma when they noticed the Princess.

Zelda thanked her and went to the table. Upon nearing the group of jaw dropped people, she greeted them, who were only capable of waving back, and asked if she could have a seat. Shad, the first to recover from the surprise stumbled on his chair and went to catch one for the Princess to sit in.

When the young scholar returned and handed the chair to the blond ruler, she thanked him with a smile, which made the young man's face acquire a deep tone of red behind his glasses. Zelda sat and Telma realized she should ask if the Princess wanted something to drink. The bartender asked the ruler, now in a normal voice tone, if she wanted something. Zelda said some water would be good, but Telma asked if she wouldn't want another thing, like a good wine:

"I happen to have one from a good harvest. I remember your father used to order some of these.", Zelda's father indeed said that if someday she wanted to prove a good wine, she should ask for the one that came from a tavern at the end of the stairs in the south gate.

"It would be good, thanks.", Zelda replied.

While Telma hurried back to the counter to fill one glass, Zelda turned to the group at her front, who tried to look more composed and stop glaring at her so much. The Princess then spoke:

"So, if I'm not wrong, your names must be Rusl, Shad, Auru and Ashei. Am I correct?", the group nodded, nervously because the Princess knew their names. "And you all are good friends with Link, right?"

"We are." Ashei answered, finally recovering her voice.

Telma then returned with a glass of wine and handed to the Princess, who thanked her and asked how much it was. The owner of the bar said it was on the house, but Zelda insisted on paying, so she wouldn't be a burden. Telma replied:

"Nonsense. I wouldn't consider myself a citizen of Hyrule if I demanded something from you, your majesty. Your good work on restoring our country is enough for me." Telma said, also taking a seat. Zelda thanked the kind bartender for the compliment. "So, what brings you to my humble bar, Princess? You said it has something to do with Link."

"Does he need help again?" Auru asked.

"Well, you could say that. But it would be a special kind of help." Zelda replied, tasting her wine and discovering it indeed had a fine taste.

The rest of the group got interested at that. What could the Princess mean by a special kind of help? Would this mean that she indeed had something with the Hero like many people claimed? They waited for Zelda to take another sip of her crimson-red drink. The noblewoman then started to talk again:

"Link is having some problems with a friend of his, or I should say, woman."

The group almost jumped out of their chairs. So Link did have a girlfriend. But the way the Princess said it, it sounded like she wasn't the one. That made the members of the group got curious at who Link had chosen to be his companion.

"And, might we ask, who's the lucky one? If it isn't you, who is?" Ashei asked. Zelda looked to her, with an inquisitive look. "Oh, sorry Princess. I tend to be rude sometimes."

"No, it's comprehensible. But no, it's not me. It happens to be a friend of mine, one that comes from a distant land."

That made Telma remember about something, or rather, about someone. Could that be the same person? The owner of the bar then asked:

"Is she a tall woman, wearing a long, dark robe, with bright, red hair?"

"Yes, she is. How do you know her?" Zelda asked.

"She came here four days ago, asking if we knew where Link was." Auru answered, remembering Midna also acted strangely when they mentioned Link being together with Zelda. "So this was what she _really _wanted him for." the older member of the group stated.

"Yes. She also came to take care of some business, but in reality she wanted to see him."

"Well, this sounds very romantic if you ask me." Rusl inputted. "Coming from a distant land just to encounter your loved one."

"You read that in one of Shad's books, didn't you?" Ashei inquired Rusl, drawing an "hey!" from the scholar.

While Ashei and Shad discussed, Zelda turned her attention to the other members of the group. Auru asked what was the problem between Link and Midna was and the blond princess explained the whole situation, including a brief profile about Midna's personality.

"My, my. Doesn't Link have an interesting taste?" Telma said.

"Anyway, the problem is those two have strong tempers. It's like you put two bombs together and light the fuse of one." Auru commented. "To help them to get in peace with each other, it would be necessary a very good plan and an opportune situation."

"I happen to have something in mind.", Zelda said.

Everybody in the table turned to her, including Shad and Ashei, who had heard what the group was talking about even while discussing. Zelda then started to explain her plan...

- - - - -

Midna was looking at her now tattered and stained robe. She sighed, knowing it would take sometime for the repair spell take effect and now she would need to wear another thing. Cursing the ex-head of Hyrule Council, she sat on her bed and made all her spare clothes appear in the air with a snap of fingers.

The Twilight Princess' dresses were like none other in Hyrule. She ordered them from the best tailors in her realm, asking for them to make something unique, which would be comfortable for her and that would make people's jaws fell when they saw her. The last part was from her desire to show people that she could be a beautiful and powerful ruler.

Now, in the Light World again, she realized some of them could be considered provocative, or even provoke a scandal. Luckily she had taken some capes with her. Cursing the Hylians and their strange taste of clothing, she chose a summer, blue dress that left her front up to her waist uncovered, with slight cuts at the lower part for her legs.

Three lines connected the dress' upper and lower part. They ran to the sides of Midna's body and middle of her back, the one of her back split in two at the middle of her back to unite with the others. The dress covered Midna's collar and shoulders. At the center of the collar, there was a metal insignia of the Twili and two metal lines extended from it, making a slight upward curve at the end of Midna's shoulders.

Midna also choose a midnight-blue cloak to go with the dress, which was similar to her normal cloak, except it didn't have a hood. She then changed her clothes and took out her head ornament, replacing it for a golden circlet that connected to the crystal on her forehead and showed what looked to be the small point of a lance with two waves pointing to the sides.

Brushing her hair and adjusting her cloak, so it would be slightly open, Midna went out of her room to take breakfast on the first floor. On the way, she found Link and did her best to ignore him. The Hylian warrior, though decided to do the same, did a double take when saw her and his jaw slightly dropped. The cloak and the dress accentuated perfectly Midna's bluish skin. Noticing her friend's stare, the powerful woman said:

"What? Never saw it before?", she smirked when Link shook his head to recover from the initial shock. The green clad warrior decided to give it a good comeback.

"No, in fact I never saw something so... revealing in my whole life.", he calculated everything, including the pause, to sound like he was reprimanding her by her choice of clothing.

Midna shot an indignant look to Link and went away, stomping and letting steam out of her nostrils on her awake. The green clad swordsman smiled as he had just scored a point in their battle. The two took breakfast without speaking or even looking to each other. When they ended, the two went out of the Inn. Midna made sure to smack Link on the shoulder when they left together.

The Hero passed his hand on his paining shoulder, murmuring something about temperamental, psychotic women. Taking an opposite direction from Midna, he decided to go to Malo Mart to restock his arrows and bombs.

On the way, Link heard a familiar voice calling him. When the Hero turned he saw a man wearing a helmet walking to him. The man then took off the headgear to reveal brown hair with shades of white. Rusl looked older than he was from the last time Link saw him, which had been some months ago.

"Hi Rusl. I haven't seen you lately. How Colin and the little Clara are doing?", Link asked to the Ordonian swordsman.

"They're fine, though Colin misses you, like the rest of the children. You should see him. He's turning into a fine swordsman and a strong man..."

The two then walked together to the store, Rusl telling Link how the people in the village were doing during his absence, and how everybody missed him greatly. The Hero hadn't visited them since he started to wander and make delivers for Telma and some errands for the Princess.

In his last visit to Ordon, Link had a serious talk with Ilia about their relationship, not withstanding anymore the hopeful looks and her attempts to talk to him about romance. It was also one of the motives he had avoided going back to the town where he was raised. The face Ilia made when he explained to her they couldn't be anything more than friends, because he didn't feel anything deeper than friendship for her... it made his heart pain for several days. The girl claimed she understood and accepted that, but Link still in doubt if she just said that to calm him.

"You know, you don't need to avoid the village just because of Ilia. She misses you and is worried that you might be afraid of meeting her again because of your talk." Rusl said, almost startling Link. The ex-farmhand swear that the older swordsman knew him better than himself. "If it makes you feel better, she's dating."

Link casted a surprised look at Rusl by hearing that. If that was really true then it meant Ilia indeed got over her crush on him. Link started to ask several questions about who was the guy and if she was happy with.

"Calm down there, buddy. First, he's the son of the merchant that buy products from the village to sell on other cities and yes, the two of them are very happy.", Link sighed in relief. The last thing he wanted was for Ilia to be unhappy. "It seems you're too much of a brother to be anything more to her."

Link let out a chuckle at that. He indeed felt much protective over Ilia and wanted her to be happy, but he never guessed it was a brotherly feeling, since he didn't have a family to know about such things. Anyway, it was good to know that the girl who had a liking for horses was happy with someone else.

When they finally arrived the store, which had the name of the young child of Ordon with incredible ability for negotiation, Rusl questioned Link while he bought what he needed:

"But what about you? Did you find someone special?"

Link sighed at the thought of Midna while thinking on what was the best way to describe what he felt right now for her. He still have that feeling that drew him towards her, but his pride was commanding him to stay away of her until she apologized for the way she acted with him because of the whole marriage announcement episode. He also didn't feel like to be called an idiot again for not guessing she had been attracted to him the whole time.

"You could say so..." Link spoke.

"But...", Rusl asked, foreseeing there should be a reason for Link to use that tone.

"But she's just too much stubborn and too much self-important. She thinks you have to know what she's talking about all the time and how she's feeling."

Rusl let out a laugh at that. Link raised an eyebrow, asking him what was so funny. The older warrior then stopped to recover his breath before explain:

"Link... most of the time it's like this. If it wasn't, don't you think everybody would be together with someone already? But if you want my opinion, it's differences like this that draw us to other people."

"You just say it cause you don't know her..." Link commented.

Rusl sighed at hearing that. He could say Link wouldn't listen to him and was trying to find justifications for his position. The older swordsman knew for a fact that once Link decided on doing something, it would be entire hours of speech and much luck to change his mind. When they exited the store, Rusl commented:

"It seems someone's pride is hurt."

"It's not pride!", Link argued. "I just want for her to apologize for the trouble she made me pass, but she's so stubborn that she insists it's my fault. She almost drove me crazy!"

"If you say so..." Rusl spoke, in an understanding tone. There was really no use in arguing with Link. "Oh, by the way. Do you know that two days from now will be Princess Zelda's birthday?"

Link gasped at that. How could he have forgot that? He and Zelda talked about it one time, but he had been so occupied with Midna's quest and the business with Hale that he completely forgot.

"I heard that she's going to hold a party at the town's hall. I'm sure she's going to invite you, since you helped her out on the recent matter with her corruptive councilor. Oh and also the clothes for the party are formal."

"Formal?", Link asked.

"Oh yes, I forgot. You don't have one, do you?", Link shook his head at his friend's question. "In that case I think Auru would be more than gladly to help you buy one. He already participated on one of these commemorations in the past."

At the idea of wearing formal clothes, Link's mind pictured one of the nobles of the council that gave so much work to Zelda. He shivered at thinking he would need to act and dress like them. On other hand, the blond swordsman didn't want to embarrass Zelda in the front of a crowd of rich people just because he didn't like wearing formal clothes.

"Well, if there's no other way... let's buy these formal clothes...", Link said, in a tone of defeat.

- - - - -

Midna was looking at the stands of the salesmen that filled good part of the South Gate's main street. There weren't many jewels that called her attraction and, in part, she was still angry at Link's remark about her wardrobe. How could he insult her like that? At least she didn't wear a thousand year-old-looking, dusty, tattered tunic which deities know where it had been or who had used it before.

The Twilight Princess had her travel robe closed notwithstanding. She was already attracting people's attention by her stature, bright, fiery red hair and bluish skin, so she didn't need to add "unique" clothing to the list. Some women even casted glances at her, which she answered with a sharp, angry look.

_Don't they have anything better to do than stare at me?_, the otherworldly woman thought.

From an adjacent street, Midna heard someone calling her name and saw it was Zelda, rounded by her guards as always. The two princesses greeted each other and walked on the street while talking, attracting even more attention.

"What are you doing out here? Thought you would be occupied sentencing Hale and tormenting the rest of the council with threats of investigation.", Midna said in a casual tone and with certain delight in her voice. She would love to torment some people back on her realm.

"I was reserving the town's party hall for the commemoration of my birthday."

"What, really?! And when is it?", Midna asked, some of surprised by the news.

"Two days from now. I have to select the decoration and music and I wanted to know if you would like go. I know that you and Link are busy with your mission to fix the shield, but it would mean a lot to me if you would come."

At the sound of the Hero's name, Midna's look changed to an annoyed one. Noticing this, Zelda concluded that the two were still angry at each other. The Twilight Princess then spoke, confirming Hyrule's Princess' suspects:

"Me and mister 'I'm-too-good-for-you' aren't talking right now. I'm starting to think on going on without him, I mean, I didn't even need him to come on this journey in first place."

"Link would be sad if you went on it alone.", Zelda said, with a neutral tone.

"And do I look like I care what mister Hero feels?", Midna replied.

"Midna, he really cares for you and..."

"Look Zelda, I don't want to talk about it right now, ok? And I don't really see the need to bring a guy that can't even understand me when I talk to him."

Zelda sighed. Seeing this approach wouldn't have any result. Midna was far too stubborn to let it go and too much proud to admit that she could have made things a little more clear. Both knew that Link wasn't the most knowledgeable person when it came to guess people's feelings for him, at least not with people he didn't see everyday, but her shadow counterpart insisted he should have been more attentive to this.

As the two walked and did some window-shopping, Zelda asked again if Midna would like go to her birthday party and the Twilight Princess answered she wouldn't miss that for anything in the world. The blond ruler explained it would be a formal party and said that, if Midna wanted, she could get some clothes of her size.

"No thanks. I happen to have brought some with me that can be used in an occasion like this.", the Twilight Princess replied.

"Are you sure you don't want me to get you anything?" Zelda insisted, with a somewhat worried tone.

"What? Are you implying my wardrobe is too revealing too?", Midna asked in a devious tone.

"No... I'm not.", Zelda lied. Luckily, Midna bought it and didn't ask anything anymore.

The Hylian Princess made a mental note to persuade her shadow counterpart to wear another of her robes during the party...

- - - - -

The two days before the party passed too fast for Link and Midna, though they still weren't talking to each other. The reluctant Twili even waited for Link to go out of the Inn, observing him by the window, before change herself to go to the party.

The day after Rusl told him about the commemoration, Link and Auru went on a store to buy him some formal clothing. The process took some hours, since Auru insisted that Link should something that looked really good on him, so the young man had to be measured by the tailor's assistant.

The next day, the clothing was ready and the two companions went to get it. Link had to admit that they did a good job. They made to him a blue tuxedo that matched his eyes, with green and silver lines in the sleeves and collar. The pants were of the same color and with golden lines along it. Even black shoes companied the outfit. Then, they showed the Hero the price...

"WHAT THE?!?!?! How can a piece of clothing cost so much?! Holy...", the next word made several clients look at them with scandalized looks. Some mothers even covered their little children's ears, so the youngsters didn't learn the new word.

Auru just got to convince Link to pay after much persuasion, wanting for them to get out of the store as quickly as possible before the revolted, young swordsman attracted more attention. For the rest of that day, the Hero could be seen complaining about spending an entire life's economy on an outfit he would rarely use.

The blond swordsman now walked together with Auru, Shad and, surprisingly, Ashei, who apparently had a gray formal dress in the bottom of her wardrobe, thought she looked sort of strange in it. When the swordswoman saw Link, she couldn't help but say that he was very handsome in that tuxedo. The Hero blushed and said a "thank you" to his friend.

Rusl and Telma were the only members of the group that didn't come, since the bartender said she really didn't feel like being around a bunch of nobles and Rusl didn't have enough money to buy formal clothing with the expanses on his newborn daughter.

"I honestly hope Zelda thanks me for coming.", Link said.

"C'mon, why are you so grumpy, Link? You look really good.", Ashei said.

"Yes and you know what they say: a true man needs to have proved a tuxedo at least once in his life.", Shad spoke.

"I know, I know. But this...", Link motioned to his clothing. "Is a bit too much for me! The pants itches and these shoes are killing me. And you still didn't explain to me why I had to buy something so fussy.", the Hero said, meaning Auru.

The older man replied it was necessary for him to make a good impression, since he was the Hero of Hyrule. The answer, however, didn't convince Link. After some walking, the four arrived at the entrance of the party hall, lights could be seen from the streets. Zelda was inside, greeting the guests, in a yellow, party dress, similar to her usual one, with white and pink details. She still had her golden tiara and white gloves on.

"Welcome.", she said when Link, Ashei, Auru, and Shad entered. They bowed to her in return and wished her a happy birthday. "Thanks. I must say you look good in this, Link.", she said, noticing Link was shuffling his feet, like something was making him feel uncomfortable. When the rural Hylian heard that, he again blushed and thanked the Princess, who smiled at him. "If you don't mind, I would like to have a talk with Link."

The three nodded at the Princess' request and left. Link could swear he saw Shad and Ashei smile and giggle when they were moving away. The Hero then moved closer to the wall to give the other guests space to greet and congratulate the Princess as they entered. After what seemed to be the last noble to come, Link decided to ask:

"So, what do you want from me Princess?"

"I just wanted to... oh, look. She arrived.", Zelda said, stopping what she would said to greet the newcomer.

Link sighed and turned to look who had entered. His jaw almost dropped at seeing Midna on the entrance. The Twilight Princess seemed to bear the same surprised expression as the Hero when she looked more attentively to him.

Midna this time was wearing a red, long dress which the hem touched the floor and had a hidden opening for her legs to appear in the case she wanted. It went up along the sides of her body, covering most of her front and half of her chests on a vertical line, forming a low cut that stretched until near her belly. Her back was left uncovered, thought Link couldn't see, and small veils came from the dress' shoulder, connecting to two, midnight-blue bracelets on her arms. She also had a silver belt around her waist with the Twili symbol on the center and that extended formed waves and points.

The Twilight Princess was trying to look like she haven't noticed Link, but was failing miserably. She had seen his tuxedo from afar, but just now she realized the outfit combined with the swordsman's blue eyes. She never thought he could look so good in formal clothing. So... she stopped her thoughts before they took another path. She was still angry with him and no matter how good looking or handsome he looked, she couldn't stand him right now.

As the two decided the same thing, they looked to Zelda, who had walked near to the doors to the main room, waiting for them to come and apparently not noticing the mood in the atmosphere around the feuding friends.

"Can I show you your table?", Zelda asked with a seemingly innocent smile.

Link and Midna looked to each other before look away again and accompany Zelda. They couldn't blame her for inviting them, after all, they still be friends with her, so they would try to not ruin her night by fighting. No, they would sit in their _separated_ table and stay far from each other. Both didn't know how wrong they were...

Zelda was trying to contain her laugh at the anticipation of what was about to happen. She didn't remember giggling so much since she was a little child. If Midna could see her, she certainly would guess the expression in the face of the noble light dweller was the one of a woman that heard the latest gossip of the century. Then they arrived in their table, which was near to the stand were the musicians were playing. Zelda turned to the two and announced:

"This is where we're going to sit.", she couldn't help, but smile, which raised the suspects of Midna and Link.

"We who, might I ask?", Midna said, hoping her blond friend hadn't meant what she thought it meant.

"We, the three of us.", Link and Midna immediately looked at each other, wide eyed. She could just be kidding.

"Uh, are you sure there isn't any other place where we can sit? Like, at separated tables?", Link asked.

"Unfortunately not. As you can see; all the other tables are already occupied by the max number of people they can accommodate."

Link and Midna looked around and found out that Zelda was right; the rest of the tables were completely occupied. The Princess of the Light World gestured again for them to sit. Finally, the two companions decided there wasn't any other choice and sat with one in the front of the other, with Zelda between them.

The Hylian Princess called for a waiter and asked what Link and Midna wanted to eat. The two ordered in gruff voices, stating clearly they weren't glad with the situation, but Zelda seemed to ignore the silent protests as she maintained her normal tone when she ordered her meal.

Hours of silence passed between Midna and Link, who tried their best to ignore each other, even though Zelda insisted on chatting with them. As the dinner went and the owner of the party hall appeared in the stand of the musicians to greet the guests and the hostess, Zelda went to the stand to also give a word to her people, leaving Link and Midna alone in the table.

As the two stayed in silence again, they started to analyze the entire situation, until comprehension hit both with the strength of a charging boar. All of this; Link's stunning tuxedo, the two sitting in the same table and Zelda leaving them alone for greet her guests and now giving opening to the dance section, was just a ploy to make the two of them to talk to each other.

_And of course, the head behind it all must be Zelda._, Link and Midna thought at the same time.

After the Princess received a round of applauses, the men started to ask the women for dance, immediately going to the empty space at a corner of the hall. Zelda took the owner of the hall. In few moments, Link and Midna were some of few people that stayed in their table. The Twilight Princess was passing her finger along the border of her glass, producing a sound with the crystal. Link eyed Zelda with a look of betrayal and indignation as she moved along the dance floor, changing from partner to partner. She didn't seem to be noticing her friend glaring daggers at her.

"Why don't you ask her out, instead of just staring at her with an ugly face?", a voice asked from the front of the Hero. He knew that Midna had spoken and that just made his irritation hit a new level tonight.

"How many times do I have to say that me and her aren't a couple?", the Hero said, turning to the Twilight Princess. "Isn't this little scheme she planned to get us together enough prove for you?!"

"Don't raise your voice to me like that! Don't forget that I still being royalty and I can very well sentence you to death by being disrespectful to me, sir Link."

"Oh, sorry _Princess Midna_.", Link said, adding emphasis to the title. "I forgot _your highness_ is too much smart for my humble mind to accompany your ratiocinate, so I'm sorry if I might have offended you in a way I don't even know.", the Hero added some venom at the final of the phrase.

Midna's cheeks got red at hearing her friend call her by those titles. She decided that if Zelda wanted for her to talk with Link, then she would talk with him. She just couldn't decide if she should blast him, or burn his clothes with him inside after this.

"Well, if someone here wasn't so lazy to pay attention to what happens around him, maybe there wouldn't be any need for him to embarrass himself.", Midna talked, anger puncturing each word.

"'Embarrass myself'? I'm not the one trying to seduce people or that get angry because of things just I know.", Link talked back, equally angry.

Seeing and hearing how the talk was going, Zelda looked to Auru, who nodded to her. The older man then went to near the main musician of the band and whispered something in his ear. The other nodded and while Auru left before he was noticed, the musicians started to play another music, which notes seemed to be carried with emotion.

Midna and Link stopped arguing and looked away of each other when the music started. They stayed like this for some time, until they started to relatively pay attention to the music. The notes of the melody seemed to have a slight calming effect on the two friends, who started to ponder why they were having the argument.

As their spirits and mood calmed down, both sighed. Midna was the first one to speak, with the calm voice of someone that tried to reason with a reluctant person and a softer expression:

"Listen... I really hate to have we arguing like this. I mean... ok, we're friends and friends fight sometimes, but this is getting ridiculous."

"Yeah, I know. Maybe I could have been more attentive too.", Link said, with an almost sad expression on his face.

"And maybe I could have been more comprehensive. I mean, I know you're naturally obnoxious sometimes..." Link glared at her with a raised eyebrow. "C'mon, I'm not talking like it's a bad thing. A good part of the guys I know are like this when it comes to know when a person is interested in them. To speak the truth, I also used to be...", silence came as both let those words sink in.

Seeing their plan seemed to be working now, Zelda smiled and looked to Auru again, who understood and went to the leader of the band to ask another change in the music. Ashei and Shad, who had been dancing together for quite sometime, were also looking to Link and Midna, smiling at seeing Zelda's plan was getting results. They went to do their part and talked to the ones that controlled the illumination.

As the music changed to a slower tune and some torches went off, people started to dance closer to each other and hold their hands and waists. Zelda walked out, since her position stated she shouldn't dance this kind of music if it wasn't with a good suitor or her husband. The blond Princess watched her friends in the table from afar the crowd.

With the music slightly affecting on their emotions and mood, Link and Midna felt more willingly to touch the subject that had first started all that discussion. Both just hoped they could maintain their temper so as not to start another fight.

"So... you really meant that... when you said you liked me?", Link asked, trying to sound normal, but with an evident nervousness on his voice.

"Of course I meant. Why would I lie about something like this?" Midna answered.

"I don't know... maybe I was just nervous. I mean, look at you: you're a beautiful Princess from another world, who can do anything without my help and I'm... I'm just an ex-farmhand who can't seem to settle down with a title marked on my forehead."

"What did you say?", Midna asked in a different voice tone.

"That I'm just a farm hand?"

"No, before that."

"That you can do anything without my help?", Midna replied it had again been before he said that. "That you're a beautiful Princess then?"

"So, do you admit you feel something for me?", she asked.

Link didn't know where Midna wanted to arrive with those questions, but he supposed it was better just follow along the flow to see what would be the result. Obviously, she wouldn't make him look like a fool, since she said to like him.

"Of course I do. It would be impossible to me to not feel something for you after everything we went through together. And even if we didn't, it would just take me to know you to see the wonderful person you are and to love you..."

Link gasped once he realized what words had just left his mouth; words he never used in this kind of situation before. Midna was almost shocked at hearing what her elegant friend had just said. She had hoped for him to say that for so much time that now that he did, it felt almost like other person had said it.

Looking to him, she saw Link was beet red and was looking to his pants like an embarrassed little kid. She decided then to break the awkward silence with something she was sure would make him comfortable again:

"Do my hears deceive me, or did I just hear Link, the most wanted single of the century, said he loved me?", the Twilight Princess spoke in a sly tone, which made her friend let out a giggle at that.

"I must be sounding an old-fashioned, in love idiot saying something like this. If you want to tease me because of my foolishness, then...", Link didn't achieve to end that phrase for in that moment, without he notice, Midna got up, walked to him, leaned in while he was raising his head and placed her lips upon his, in a breath-taking kiss.

Zelda bore the look of someone who had just won a hard battle from her corner. Auru, Shad and Ashei also cast a brief glance at their friend to realize he and Midna now had their faces upon each other. The group smiled at their accomplished mission.

Midna then parted her lips from Link's, who seemed like had been hit by lightning twice, with wide eyes and half-opened mouth. He tried to recover his posture and analyze if that had been real or if it had been just his mind playing a trick on him. Seeing Midna smiling at him was all the proof he needed to tell him that it had been real.

"Will you ever learn to shut up and let me explain the things?", the Twilight Princess asked, in a soft tone carrying her characteristic laugh.

"If I did, would you still like me?"

"Hum... nah. I prefer you this way. It's funnier and I happen to like that fierce side of yours.",

Midna replied, touching the bridge of Link's nose.

"What fierce side?", the Hero asked, seeming confused and breaking his previous dazed state.

Midna sighed at seeing he didn't have any idea of what she was talking about and said for him to just forget it. Sitting back at her place, the Twilight Princess sensed Zelda coming back to their table as the music ended and people applauded the musician group. The Princess of the Light World asked if everything was all right and received a nod for answer. Link also added:

"Oh and good plan Zelda." The blond Princess asked what he was talking about, trying to fake a confused expression. "C'mon, even I guessed what you were trying to pull here. But you couldn't have done it alone... Auru and the others helped you, didn't they?"

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about.", Zelda insisted, sitting on the chair between them, putting a hand on her mouth to hide a smile and to contain the laughter that threatened to bubble out.

"Stop playing the innocent girl Zelda. We know you're as much of a schemer as Link and I combined." Midna said.

The blond princess finally let out her laugh and soon all three of them were laughing at this whole situation. A sensation of normality came to the group, thought Link and Midna knew that there would be a change in their relationship from now on, but they knew that whenever they needed, Zelda would hold the candle for them.

"You know, after all this trouble you went through to get us together we should do something to you." Midna said, looking to her light counterpart. "Maybe we could find a boyfriend to you."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm happy the way I am, and after seeing you two, I'm starting to think that maybe it's not such a bad thing to stay single."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Link took a sip of his drink as Zelda and Midna started to talk. He looked from the corner of his eyes to Auru, Ashei and Shad's table. The three noticed their heroic friend gazing at them and looked to him. The blond Hylian raised his glass for them in a gesture of thanks. They did the same in return.

"Oh and Link, I know this is kind of late, but you look really handsome in this.", Midna said, meaning the Hero's tuxedo. This time he smiled as he said thanks to his otherworldly friend. She then sighed, changing her tone. "It's a pity that the music ended, we could have danced."

"I don't think so. These shoes still killing me...", Link said, now in an annoyed tone. He couldn't wait to get rid of them.

* * *

Well, what do you all think? Wasn't Zelda's plan good? I know that someone as wise and smart as her would be able to come up with something like this.

Llorest: I just didn't get why Link had to swore that way. Surely the price of the outfit couldn't be that high.

Actually it was around... *scribes it in a paper and hands to Llorest*

Llorest: Holy Backslash!!!

Hu?

Llorest: Oh, sorry. I never swear. It's not as funny as teasing people or saying the truth about somethings they don't speak out loud.

Anyway, review people!


	16. Mysterious Smiths and Ancient Trees

Llorest; The reviews keep coming and numbers of views are growing... everything is going according to our evil plan. Soon we will reach our ultimate objective!

Wait a minute, what evil plan and what objective are you talking about?

Llorest: To be honest I don't know, but that we're close to it, we are.

... ... so... thanks for all the people that reviewed. And ConGie, I know the Link of TP had that fierce and hard face in battle, but don't you think since he had to deal with an amorous problem related to a very stubborn woman that almost drove him crazy would be enough to make him get some of grumpy and angry?

Llorest: Yes, and besides I know for a fact that a guy can lose some of his sanity just staying around the Princess for too long, or at least get some bruishes, though the motives can be multiples if you understand what I mean.

... let's just begin the reading, before I turn to be the one to lose the sanity here.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

**Mysterious Smiths and Ancient Trees**

Midna was sleeping in her room on the Inn, when someone opened her door. Zelda entered and looked to the sleeping Twilight Princess, by the smile on her face it must have been a good dream. The princess of the Light World would have let her dream alone if it wasn't for the important discovery she had found out, which could help her two friends in their quest.

"Midna. Midna, wake up.", Zelda said, touching her light counterpart on her shoulder. Midna moved in the blankets while mumbling something. "Midna?", Zelda insisted, touching her shadow counterpart shoulder's again.

"Hum... c'mon Link... you know I like it...", Midna said, this time a little louder and a grin of satisfaction spread through her face.

Zelda's cheeks blushed as she thought of what her friend was dreaming of. Recovering her pose, the Hylian ruler shook her friend's shoulder and definitely woke her up. Midna blinked at first and stretched her bare torso and arms, letting out an yawn. She then noticed her light counterpart and said:

"Oh, hello Zelda. What are you doing here?"

"I came to wake you up. There's something I want to show you and Link."

Getting up, Midna then dressed in her usual robe, which was now repaired. While she dressed, Zelda looked around the room, like searching for somebody. Her otherworldly friend noticed that and asked what was wrong. The Hylian princess asked if Link had been in her room last night.

"Not that I remember. Why?" The Twilight Princess asked.

"Uh, nothing." Zelda said. Maybe Midna was really just dreaming after all, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that the two had been _together_.

"I don't know why, but it seems like you were expecting to see him here."

"Let's just go get him."

The Hylian princess exited before her friend could ask anything more. Midna shrugged and followed the blond ruler to the room of their friend, memories of the last night flowing into her mind: they came back from the party after some hours and wished each other good night with a brief kiss. Too much brief to Midna's taste. Well, at least they knew what they felt for each other, so it was just a matter of time before Link's wish for her reached another... level.

The Twilight Princess let out a snicker at the thought of having her man in her hands, which made her light counterpart look to her with a curious expression. By her face, Zelda could say Midna was thinking about something, but she didn't know if she should ask what it was.

The two then arrived at the Hero's room, who was still asleep. Zelda tried to shake him awake without any success. He was sleeping like a rock. An idea came to Midna's mind. It could not work, but surely would be fun, at least in her view. Asking for Zelda to move, she went to Link's side, bent down and kissed his cheek.

The swordsman moved in his sleep, mumbling something. Zelda arched an eyebrow at that while Midna just smirked, saying he obviously had react to the "power" of her kiss. Doing the same gesture again, the Twilight Princess now heard what Link was mumbling in his dream:

"Ganondorf... get away of me... you bastard..."

"Ganon... dorf...", Midna said, slowly and with an eyebrow twitching. Zelda had to suppress a giggle, which quickly died away when the other princess spoke again, rage and fire building around her. "HOW DOES HE DARE TO CONFUSE ME WITH THAT GUY?!?!?!"

Midna then charged twilight energy in her hand, ready to blast her friend for the infamous mistake. When Zelda saw that and said for her shadow counterpart to don't do it, she grabed her arm and forced it to point to the roof, right above Link's bed.

The energy sphere was shot and broke the roof, chunks falling upon Link's head, who quickly woke and sat on his bed, with a face of someone that was ready to defend from an attack. Then he noticed his two female friends. Midna had already calmed down by what it seemed and Zelda had let her hand go.

"Oh, hi you two. What are you doing in my room?", Link asked, some of confused.

However, before the Hero could sense it coming, Midna punched him in the face, making him fall from the bed to the floor, stars blurring his view. The Twilight Princess had an angry look on her face. When the green clad swordsman recovered, he rubbed his cheek and asked:

"What was that for?"

"I'll tell you what: I kissed you to wake you and it seems that you thought I was Ganondorf."

Zelda tried to reason with Midna that Link was probably dreaming of his battle against the dark lord, but the hero chosen by the goddesses remembered of his dream and spoke out loud the last thing he should at a moment like that, bearing an oblivious look on his face.

"Oh. So that explains why he suddenly appeared in my dream and slapped me in the face."

The blond noblewoman sighed at her friend's unfortunate comment as Midna (again) punched him in the face. As the Hero was left seeing stars again while his body tried to recover from the strong impact his head suffered, Midna rubbed her temples while moving to the door, mumbling:

"How did I fall for this idiot?"

When Link seemed to have recovered, Zelda said for him to get dressed for she had encountered someone that could help them to fix the shield. When the swordsman asked who it was, she said the person had been a blacksmith that worked for her family, but had retired some years ago.

When the Hero put back his normal, green outfit (while the girls waited outside his room) the three went to the room where Zelda had accommodated the man. The blond Princess entered first, followed by her two friends.

The room was dark, with just an open window for light, that had a view of the streets below. Sitting in a chair at the front of the window, was a hooded figure in a brown travel cloak. Midna could feel a touch of magic in the person's aura, but it was minimal, just like the rest of people in the town. Zelda then called attention to her presence.

The man turned his head to the Princess, still sitting in his chair. Link and Midna could see part of his face behind the hood. He had white hair and a beard, indicating he was an elder, but his face wasn't wrinkled nor did he bear a tired appearance like that of most old people. He appeared to be just some of older than Auru. The person also had brown eyes, which carried an attentive and firm, yet friendly expression.

"Ah, Princess. I see you brought me the friends you spoke of.", the man said in a firm and strong voice, which made Midna and Link suspect if he really was the age he appeared to be.

"Yes, they are Midna and Link.", the Hylian woman said, presenting her friends to the man and turning to them to present the hooded figure at her front. "This is Aidore, the royal blacksmith."

"_Ex_-royal blacksmith.", Aidore corrected. "I've taken retirement, that is, until you gently called me back."

Link felt sympathy for the man. His tone and way of speak were the ones of a person that wanted to transmit confidence and knowledge, yet without being rude or arrogant. The swordsman's instincts said he could trust that man.

Midna, on other hand, was startled when she heard his name. The name of that man literally mean "blacksmith" in Twili, but there wasn't a way for him to know that, since he probably never had contact with their realm. It should just be some really weird coincidence. Deciding to concentrate on the subject they came here for, Midna asked Zelda:

"So you think he can help us to repair the shield. I don't want it to sound like I doubt your judgment or anything Zelda, but I need proof that he's up to the task."

"I knew you would say that.", Zelda said, walking to a table near the left wall and taking down an object that was on it. "Take a look at this."

The blond Princess handed Midna her sword, the she used to fight against Link when she was possessed by Ganon. If he recalled correctly, she had used it to cast some spells on him. The Twilight Princess analyzed the blade and was surprised by find some magic imbued in it. It seems the sword could be used as a magical catalyst, in a similar way to a staff or an orb.

When the Princess of the Light World said the sword was forged by Aidore for her father, the blacksmith commented that he had really put his talent into making it. Seeing the man wasn't kidding, Midna gave the sword back to her light counterpart, saying he seemed to be competent enough.

"Might I ask what you all want me to fix?", Aidore asked, in a business-like tone .

Midna looked from Link to Zelda, who nodded to her. The green clad swordsman said he didn't find any problem on that. The exotic-looking woman then took her broken shield from her back and went to the old blacksmith, handing it for him to analyze.

Aidore looked to the shield for some minutes, like a true specialist analyzing a masterpiece and deciding how much it was worth. Midna was getting impatient with the man just looking at the shield without say anything and was ready to take it from his hands until the older man started to laugh, like he had found something very funny on the equipment. Recovering his breath, he asked:

"Where did you find it?"

"It's my inheritance.", Midna said simply.

"Oh, is that so?", the man asked, thought the Twilight Princess caught a tint of suspect on his voice. It seems he hadn't bought it. "Well, I must say it's a very fine piece of work. A true work of craftsmanship. But I'm afraid it will take some rather unique materials to fix it."

The Twili woman got surprised for the man discovered it in just one look, he should be really good. She said they already have some of the material and reached her hand behind her robe, making the ore and the crystal to materialize on it to not startle the Hylian elder.

At seeing the materials at his front, the man put a hand on his white beard, seeming thoughtful. After a few minutes later, the blacksmith spoke:

"Do you have something more. To melt and mold these materials it would require months of keeping them on high fire until they reach the right temperature and even so I can't guarantee success."

"They're going after a special kind of wood that can easily melt these materials.", Zelda spoke up.

"Oh, if that's the case, you can see me when you're ready.", he then returned the shield and the materials to Midna. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to be left alone to rest a bit. I haven't been on a long travel like this since I was young."

Zelda bowed and thanked Aidore, Link copied the gesture. The three then left the room, closing the door behind them. The Hero then said in a cheerful tone that he felt now they could definitely fix the shield and open the path between the worlds. Midna, however, was looking to the ground while they walked, thinking on all of that.

When the Twilight Princess was called back from her thoughts by Link, who asked if everything was alright, she said it was nothing. She then used the excuse that she was just thinking on how they would get the final material: the magical wood for the fire. Zelda said that she had discovered an answer for that too and told them to follow her to her room.

Link and Midna sat on Zelda's bed when they arrived on her room while she searched for what seemed to be a book that she had recently recovered. The Hylian woman then found the said book and sat on the bed between her friends, opening on a marked page and reading aloud a passage that she suspected that could point out about the location of the wood:

"'From all the mysteries on our vast lands, nothing intrigued most of the travelers for so much time as the dense forest of the south known as Lost Woods. The trees there are very ancient, so much that the magic that permeate the local seems to have affected some of them. One of these magically changed trees is known as Deku Tree, a very old and tall oak which wood seems to have magical proprieties. Some say its fire burns stronger than any normal wood and its capable of melting even iron in seconds...'"

Zelda closed the book after reading the passage, letting her friends digest the information. So the wood which produced the magical flame to melt those materials came from this tree and it was in Lost Woods.

"Of course, I should have guessed." Midna said, upset by not thinking on that before.

"Yes, but the question is in which part of Lost Woods it may be. That forest stretch for miles beyond the borders of Hyrule and its traitorous paths can make anyone get lost there for years without finding the exit.", Zelda spoke.

"Then how are we going to find this tree?", Link asked.

The three thought for some time. Indeed Lost Woods would be the perfect place to hide something like this rare wood. So, Midna's guess was that it should be in the deepest part of the forest, thought she didn't know exactly _where_ or _how_ they could get to there. She hardly remembered the path they took on that forest the two times they had to travel through it. If it wasn't for that Skull Kid had guided them...

At the memory of the strange inhabitant of the labyrinth forest, an idea came to the Twilight Princess. The Twili woman then called the attention of her friend and love and asked the green clad swordsman:

"Remember the first time we went to that forest?"

"Well, yeah, but what it...", Midna interrupted him before he could continue.

"Remember the Skull Kid that guided us to the Sacred Grove? So, since he lives there, he probably knows the path to the deepest parts of the forest."

The two Hylians realized what their otherworldly friend was suggesting and agreed with her. Zelda had heard the legends about the strange children-like spirits that dwell on that enchanted forest who played tricks on the travelers that ventured too far from the main road and made them to get lost.

Agreeing with Midna's plan, Link and her decided they should part to the forest at dawn, so they could search better with the help of the sun's light...

- - - - -

Black and golden streams of particles descended upon the Triforce symbol painted on the stone floor, covered with vines and weeds. Midna and Link glanced around the Sacred Grove, seeing that nothing had changed since their last visit there. They located the fissure in the wall that gave entrance to Lost Woods and went to there. On the way, Link stopped and looked to the entrance of the large space that used to be the hall of the Master Sword.

"Is it my impression, or you miss it?", Midna's voice came. Link looked to her, sighing.

"It's not like that, it's just... I don't know. It's like a part of me is with that sword."

Ever since he retrieved the sacred blade, Link felt an indescribable sensation, like his entire life, his choices, had converged to that moment. It was like he had finally found the true strength to fight the next challenges that would come. Then he returned Master Sword to its pedestal and since then he felt like he had left part of himself with it.

The Hero once told those feelings to Zelda. The Princess said it probably should be because of the connection his soul had with the blade of evil's bane, though she advised him to not take the sword back, since it should only be upheld if something was threatening Hyrule and the world.

"I don't know if you're going to believe it, but I know how you feel.", Link turned his gaze back to Midna. "It's the same thing if I was deprived of my magic. Magic is a part of us Twili, just like breathing is for any living being. We born and we die with it carved in our blood. All Twili have magic in them, even if it is faint, so if we lose it, I doubt we would be able to survive for long. It's almost like an... addiction sometimes."

The Twilight Princess said that last part almost without thinking. She chuckled at the thought. She had faced these doubts about the relation of her people to the magic they used ever since she learned of their story and often asked herself how they grew so dependent at the point of the magic making part of their own beings.

While she thought on those old doubts, Midna felt a hand touching her shoulder and realized it was Link. Looking to the Hylian warrior, she saw he had a comforting look on his face.

"I don't mind if you have an addiction or anything.", Link said. "I like you the way you are, magic and all. And it's not like it's a crime for you to use magic to survive or anything. Many people are addicted to something.", he said with a smile.

"Yeah, but they're not treated as criminals by your goddesses because of this.", Midna inputted in a dry tone.

"And since when does someone need to have the approval of the goddesses to date me? I might carry this hero title, but that doesn't mean I have to take what they say to the letter."

The exotic-looking woman smiled at him and kissed her swordsman. He kissed back and they let each other go after what for them felt like several minutes, but was only a few seconds in reality. Midna then put her hand on his cheek as she spoke:

"You always know what to say to cheer me up, don't you?"

"I do what I can.", the green clad swordsman said, earning another kiss from his tall, fiery red haired lady.

The two then returned to their task at hand. Midna floated above the wall of vines that went up to the hole that led them to the forest while Link climbed. The couple was again at the enchanted, labyrinth forest. As soon as they took some steps to the middle of the clearing, a small figure dropped from the top of the tree's branches at their front.

The figure raised its pointed hat to reveal the strange, smiling face of Skull Kid. Link felt memories of his "tag game" with the cursed child coming back. It hadn't been exactly a pleasant stroll around the forest, mainly with those Marionettes dropping around him all the time. The little spirit looked from Link to Midna and finally spoke:

"I remember you two. Came to play again?"

Midna wasn't surprised by him recognizing them. The two times she came with Link on his two different forms the Skull Kid seemed to have really recognized him. He probably could see their magical auras.

"We came here to ask if you could lead us to where a Deku Tree is.", Link spoke.

"You came to see the Father of Forest?", the Skull Kid asked, his eyes seeming to lit up.

"Uh, well... if this is what you call it...", Link said, looking confused.

Skull Kid then approached the two seeming to look them from top to bottom, like he was deciding if they were good enough to see the Deku Tree. Midna felt embarrassed by having the forest spirit analyzing them. She had opened her robe again, but that wasn't what worried her. She simply wasn't very fond of things that looked like and acted like kids, mainly when they clearly weren't.

"Ok, I'll take you and your pretty girl to the Father of Forest." The Skull Kid said. Link blushed at the child-looking thing and Midna got divided between feeling flattered and freaked out by the creepy little kid complementing her like that. "But first you have to find me.", Skull Kid said, with a giggle and jumping out of sigh.

Midna and Link sighed, they should have seen that one coming. Well, last time this cursed child's game led them to the Sacred Grove, so they could very well play along again. As they started to walk, the Hero asked to his otherworldly companion why the Skull Kid had called the Deku Tree Father of Forest.

"Zelda said those trees are very ancient, didn't she? So, probably they were the first to born in these soils and to give origin to the forest.", Midna answered.

Hours passed as the couple chased after the giggling Skull Kid, entering deeper in the forest than they had before. They noticed how some new paths among the rocks and hollow trunks opened for them to pass.

After entering in another meadow, this one bigger than the one where the Master Sword rested, they saw a colossal tree at the center of it. Its trunk should be the length of a house and its thick roots were exposed to the ground before entering it. The top wasn't visible for them due to the very long branches that stretched all over the meadow, giving the impression that there were another trees around, covering the meadow like a green celling.

Another giggle sounded in the clearing and the Skull kid again dropped out of nowhere at one of the exposed, thick roots. He looked to the two as mentioned to the giant oak behind him.

"This is the Father of Forest. Show him your respect, but don't stay too much, or _he _might come to catch you.", Skull Kid said the last phrase in a sing-song voice, almost disguising the warning tone.

Before either Link or Midna could ask what the cursed child meant with that, Skull Kid jumped out of sight again as his giggled died away. The two looked and shrugged to each other, approaching the giant oak, imagining how they would take some wood out of the colossal tree.

Cutting it out of the ground was completely out of question and Midna said for Link she didn't approve it. Cutting sections of the trunk wouldn't be proper too, since they didn't know how a centuries old tree would resist to it. The only plausible solution would be cutting some of its branches. The only problem: they were some good meters away of the ground. Link said he could try and climb it with his Clawshots, but it would be difficult for him to maintain his equilibrium while swinging the sword up there. Midna then offered to levitate him to the top.

Before the green clad swordsman could agree with her suggestion, the ground in the forest trembled with the sound of footsteps, heavy footsteps. Something big was coming. Link and Midna then realized what the Skull Kid wanted to mean when he said "he". They had forgotten there was still a cursed, Twili general guarding the material.

The two drew their swords when the sound of trees inclining their trunks was heard relatively near. Then something white jumped inside the meadow, something white that Midna would have recognized immediately if it wasn't by the fact its face resembled that of a fox rather than the one of a tiger.

"Oh, if it isn't the Princess. How are you? I see you found the reason for your coming in this realm.", the creature spoke, meaning Link, who had a dumbstruck look on his face. He then looked to Midna like asking for an explanation.

"Well, remember about the guardian of the gate of the Sacred Lands?", the Hero nodded. "Here he is."

The Hero then looked back to the creature, analyzing him. The creature seemed slender and its armor fit perfectly on its body. He turned back to his lover, still not understanding things very well, and pointed out the obvious:

"But he doesn't look like a tiger."

"Oh yeah, allow me to explain.", the giant, humanoid fox said. "That was the form the goddesses made me take when they assigned me to guard the portal of the Sacred Lands for your arrival, Princess. In truth, it isn't much different of the cursed form I actually in now." the creature looked over to himself. "By the way, I haven't presented myself to your boyfriend so..."

Link blushed at hearing the giant, white monster talking like that and got a playful nudge from Midna, who bore a look that said "C'mon, why keep the secret?". Acclor then presented himself to the Hero and bowed for the couple.

"You seem different from your other companions.", the green clad warrior stated.

"Oh, well, this is because I was actually the only one of us to really stop and think about the way I lead my life. They used to call me the Schemer Fox. They always said I was as smart as one and always was searching for new ways to benefit myself, even if I had to pass under some people.", Acclor sighed, like the memories of his days like a normal Twili weren't much pleasant for him. "Anyway, once I realized how dumb and futile I had been, the goddesses let me wander freely around the forest, since I never went outside it."

"In another words, you got a reward for good behavior.", Midna inputted, earning a nod from the cursed general. "But it seems they weren't kind enough to remove the curse."

The great, white fox agreed again, sighing. He then reached his hand to his back and pulled out a bundle of perfectly cut wood. Link gasped at seeing that, but Midna didn't seem surprised at all. Sometimes, she wondered how her swordsman hadn't gotten used by these kind of things. Acclor then spoke:

"If you want them, you may defeat me and free me from the curse once for all. If not, the tree is right here for you to climb.", he pointed to the Deku Tree.

Link and Midna looked to the tall, ancient oak, taking in the height of the branches, then back to each other. Nodding, the couple prepared their blades again and stood in a battle stance, meaning they would fight for the material. The Twilight Princess then spoke:

"Since you seem to be the only one with some respect between your friends, I, the noble Princess Midna, will be merciful enough to free you from your curse."

Link rolled his eyes at that. Sometimes Midna really liked to show herself off, though he didn't remember her doing that since the first time they met each other.

"Midna, you know we would fight him anyway, so cut the act, ok?"

"Humpf. You're no fun.", Midna said pouting.

Acclor looked from one to another, asking himself if it had been a good idea to let the Twili woman met the hero chosen by the goddess. Well, he had his orders to let her pass, so no use complaining about his job. The monster fox then cleared his throat, making a sound that looked like a cat trying to spit a fur ball, attracting the attention of the two swordsmen.

"Oh, right. Sorry.", Midna said, getting in position again.

"Let's begin this at once. I'm sure you want to go see your friends as much as we.", Link said, his eyes showing their fierce, battle gleam, mixed with respect for the adversary at their front.

"You can't even wonder how much...", the giant monster said, guarding the bundle of wood and drawing two, yellow, trident blades.


	17. The Clever, Schemer Fox

Llorest: Hello my fans *grins* and welcome to another chapter! The author had to go and make some college work or study, I don't really know, but anyway, now we can pass more time together!

Midna: I have pity on those guy's poor minds.

Llorest: What the...?! What are you doing here Princess?!

Midna: UK payed me to come here and put some sense into this note. You honestly didn't think he would leave you do it alone, did you?

Llorest: To speak the truth, yes.

Midna: Your bad! Anyway, this chapter ends the saga of the Feral Generals. After it, we will have a chapter about me and my wolfy-Link and after that the history continues... oh and Llorest reapear.

Llorest: Really?! Yes!!!

Midna: Whatever, I have more fans than you'll ever have. I think you all know the disclaimer so I won't ever bother myself to speak it. Now let's go to this chapter.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17

**The Clever, Schemer Fox**

Midna and Link defended another blow from Acclor's tridents blades, being pushed backwards. The Hero almost lost his equilibrium in the process while his partner just floated some inches of the ground to maintain hers. Before the battle even begin, both knew that a direct approach wouldn't work with the general, for he seemed to be capable of crushing them if they got too close.

The great, white fox thrust one of his trident blades at the ground and a pillar of energy rose from the earth and shot to Link and Midna, who separated to avoid the attack, as more pillars were sent against them. The Twilight Princess, shot a dark sphere against Acclor, who jumped backwards to avoid the attack, thus interrupting his own.

Link quickly prepared his bow and shot an arrow against the furred monster, who defended with his blade, making the projectile bounce away. Even so, the Hero took that time to run to their giant adversary and threw a bomb at him, which exploded on the face of the monster. The green clad swordsman took that opportunity and slashed at the leg of the creature, forcing him to knell, with a expression of pain on his vulpine face.

Midna saw her swordsman hitting their adversary and quickly charged a fire spell, shooting two streams of fire from her hands at Acclor, who saw that and thrust his weapon at the ground again, making a rock wall rise in front of him to stop the attack. The Twilight Princess saw the monster jump over the wall and land in front of her. She barely had time to prepare a defensive spell, when he punched and thrust his blade at her. Fortunately, the Twili woman achieved to teleport away in the last instant.

When she reappeared, she had a cut on her right side, blood slightly dripping as she reached her hand and felt the crimson liquid on it. Link was already attacking Acclor again, but had to roll aside to escape from a vertical cut. He tried to roll behind the monster to attack the back of his leg, but the cursed general spun faster and kicked the Hero away.

Midna tried to use that time in which the cursed general was distracted to get near his face and hit him, but when she was about to land the blow, Acclor put his trident blade in front of her and stopped the attack without even turning. That giant fox had accurate senses. The creature then turned and swung his second blade, forcing the Twili magician to teleport away, but not before the blade grazed her shoulder.

However, Acclor decided to put his magical senses to work and charged energy in his trident blade, swinging it in the air and releasing an energy blade towards the point in which Midna appeared. The Twilight Princess got so surprised that she barely had time to rise a barrier. The giant, white fox launched more blades against Midna, forcing the powerful woman to teleport several times to different locations to avoid the magical attacks.

She then teleported near Link, who shot a bomb arrow against the cursed Twili, just for him to defend from the attack again and came out unharmed. When the Twilight Princess was at the side of the Hero, he said, still with his eyes on their adversary:

"This guy is fast for someone of his size."

"Then we'll have to be faster and smarter.", Midna said, in a decisive voice.

A glowing, brown aura appeared around Acclor as he started to charge a spell. The monster then thrust his blades to the ground and stomped, creating great cracks all around him. A devastating earthquake covered the meadow, but, strangely, the Deku Tree was unaffected by the spell. Either it had defenses against it, or Acclor was concentrating to not hit the magical tree.

Midna and Link gasped at the boulders rising off the ground and the cracks coming toward them. Without a moment to waste, the fiery redhead grabbed Link's hand and casted a strong fluctuation spell on them, making the two rise above the unstable ground to avoid it. The Hero looked at the height they were and stayed mouth agape. He then looked to Midna, who had her eyes upon their vulpine adversary.

Grinning at their tactic, Acclor jumped and prepared to swung his blades at the couple. Midna quickly floated aside and escaped the attack. The monster landed and jumped again, trying to cut them with a wide swipe, just to have Midna "lay" on the air, escaping the blade again and throwing Link up, who yelled at being tossed upward. The Twilight Princess caught her love's hand again and floated back when the white fox tried to hit them one more time.

Link was getting sick of all that flight and didn't know how much longer he could hold his breakfast. The Twilight Princess then looked to him and came up with a plan.

"Link, I'm going to throw you on him. Maintain the guy occupied while I charge a spell."

"What?!", Link exclaimed, but before he could complain, Acclor jumped to attack them again and when Midna avoided, she threw her green clad swordsman on the back of the monster.

Without really thinking, Link drew his sword and pierced Acclor's back with it, trying to stop his fall, which fortunately happened. The white fox roared in pain and tried to reach the swordsman in its back. Link had to swing himself back and forth using his sword to avoid the monster's claws, but when one of them grazed his arm he decided he had enough.

Link pulled out an arrow and when Acclor's hand came to swat him, he plunged the arrow in the finger of the cursed general, making sure the point sunk in. Acclor let out a cry of pain again. Above them, Midna ended a chant that had charged her spell and two spheres of pure darkness appeared on her hands. She threw them at the ground, near Acclor's feet, and a great shadow started to extend.

The Twilight Princess quickly floated and took Link and his sword off the great, white fox's back, at the moment the monster looked down and saw an immense shadow covering the ground where he was standing. A giant, black hand came out of the shadow and grabbed Acclor, pulling him to the ground before he could react. Link and Midna landed away of the pitch-black hole and watched as the shadow seemed to move, the sounds of blades and cries of pain from their adversary coming from inside the black veil.

Then Acclor was violently "spat" out of the shadow, which shrunk until it disappeared. Link looked to Minda, surprised and a little shocked. She then looked back at him and quickly explained:

"I call it Shadow Valle. It was originally used to eliminated entire armies at the time of our Founder-Kings, I just slightly altered the spell to focus it on the big guy.", Acclor started to stand again, though he had several cuts and bruises over his body. "What the?! Still alive! I knew I should have put more power in it.", Midna said, touching her forehead with her fingers. If that wasn't all of Midna's power, then Link could just imagine what it would have done if his princess had put all her power on it.

Seeing he couldn't stand due all the damage done to his legs, Acclor looked to the couple and put his hand on the ground, quickly channeling a spell. Midna realized that and grabbed Link's arm before he could react, enchanting her strength and tossing the swordsman up, who yelled as he left the "security" of the land. The powerful woman floated up too, right in the time several pointed stalagmites come up from the ground, beating and breaking their points on the spot Midna and Link had been seconds before.

In the air, the Twilight Princess saw the Hylian swordsman falling and grabbed him by the back of his green outfit. Link looked to her, a horrified expression on his face and screamed:

"CAN YOU STOP DOING THAT?!?!?!"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know you wanted to get impaled." she said.

Link looked to the ground and, seeing the mess of stalagmites, understood what his otherworldly girlfriend meant. Before he could thank her, though, Midna looked to Acclor and shouted:

"Hey!", the moment the white, armored fox looked to her, she threw Link at him, again. "Catch!"

Giving up on screaming, Link just shot an ugly look at his _supposed _lover and looked to Acclor, who was prepared to cleave him in two when he was at a good distance. However, Midna teleported in front of the monster, blade at ready, its runes glowing with a purple light, and a malicious grin at her face. Before the cursed general could react, the Twilight Princess started to slash at him, darkness entering in his new wounds and attacking his magic reserves, doing even more damage.

Link saw that and, finally understanding what the Twili woman wanted by throwing him, readied his sword. When Midna disappeared after slashing at Acclor again, Link, while flying by side of the monster, stabbed his sword in his arm leaving a long gash.

Midna reappeared some meters in front of Link and caught him in the air with her arm while chanting a spell. Acclor made a great effort to turn to them. His body was paining everywhere and he was out of magical energy after the attacks from the Twilight Princess. When she casted the spell, he realized he had been defeated, but instead of yelling or growling in frustration, he smiled and let the magic consume him.

At Acclor's feet a great, glowing runic circle appeared and shot a pillar of dark light, which covered the white fox's body completely. Rays of light came from inside the pillar and soon the magic spell exploded in several black and white dots of light. Midna landed with Link, who fell to the ground once she released him, his legs shaking from being tossed in the air so many times.

"That settles it. Good job, Link.", she said, with a smile to her love. She then noticed he was shooting a very angry look at her. "Is there a problem?"

"'A problem'?", Link repeated, sounding indignant. "'A problem'?! I'll tell you what is...", before the angry swordsman could continue, a sound of clapping was heard.

The two turned to the Deku Tree and saw someone leaned against its trunk, clapping them with his eyes closed. The person had silver-white hair, wore a wooden armor that looked like a smaller version of Acclor's monster form one, white shirt and white grayish pants with a metal belt and sandals on his feet.

The person than opened his pale-brown eyes and looked to them with a mild smile on his face. Midna and Link didn't need a presentation to know that was the true Acclor and they could swear they never saw someone that wore so much white in their whole life. At least that explained the unusual color of his fur.

"By your faces, you already guessed who I am.", the two nodded at the statement of the spirit. "Well, then let's just get down to business. Catch.", the man tossed the bundle of wood to Link, who caught it. "Now go and forge the new path between the realms."

Midna used her carry spell to reduce the wood to twilight matter and the two looked to the man, who was gazing at the skies, sighing, like he was remembering something from the past. He then spoke:

"I wonder if something changed after all this time. If we Twili left our grudges with the light dwellers and the goddesses aside. But seeing you two...", he then looked to Midna and Link. "With everything that happened, it seems the goddesses have some kind of plan to unite the two races again. Otherwise, why would they let you two reunite again, or even know each other for that matter?"

"I don't know.", Midna said, shrugging. "And I really don't care. If it was the will of _our _deities, I think there might be a special motive for all of this. But even if it wasn't, I would still try to reunite with Link."

"Hu, I thought so...", Acclor said, looking to them with a smile. "So, _our_ deities, uh? I heard you all decided to abandon your believing in the goddesses. Anyway, I give you two my best wishes..."

With that, Acclor bowed to them while his body dissolved into several white dots, disappearing into the air. Link and Midna were left in the meadow alone again. She then started to talk:

"You know, at least something good came from all of this."

"You mean the shields?", Link asked, looking to his exotic-looking princess.

"Not just that. I was able to free three ancient generals of my people from their torment and all of them acknowledge me as their princess.", Link didn't understand what Midna meant with that, so he continued to listen. "And those nobles said I wouldn't be good enough to rule my people. Well, who was the one to free the generals, huh!"

Midna's mood reverted to a cheerful one. Link smiled at seeing her happy. But his smile faded once he remembered from their battle earlier and again he marched to Midna, tapping her on the shoulder. The Twilight Princess looked back to see Link seemed pissed off.

"Now, about earlier: what was with you throwing me around like a rag doll?!", Link said aloud.

"You know, you don't need to yell.", Midna said, putting her finger on her ear. "And I'm sorry if I almost made you wet your pants.", she said with a fake apology tone a malicious smile, making him blush in embarrassment.

"I-it's not that! It's just that you threw me against Acclor without even a warning! I could have died!!!"

Midna then put her hand on Link's shoulder. Thought he had yelled at her, she had a neutral face and was shaking her head, like she was talking to a child that insisted the clouds were made of cotton candy.

"Link, Link, Link...", Midna said. "You should know that a true warrior has to think quickly and know how to improvise in battle.", she then smiled and gave one of her characteristic laughs while saying the next part. "And it's not my fault if you simply can't accompany my ratiocinate. Hahaha!"

Link rolled his eyes and closed them, messaging his forehead with his fingers while Midna walked away from him and prepared to open a portal to get them back to Castle Town.

"How come I fell for this insane woman?", Link muttered before they were teleported back to Hyrule.

- - - - -

Link and Midna were at Aidore's room, giving him the just acquired wood. The smith looked impressed, but the smile he had on when he received the materials, he knew that they would get it the whole time.

Analyzing the bundle of wood he received, the elder smith stood, looking to Midna, who was nearer to him, with Zelda at her back and Link near the door.

"I must admit you returned quite fast for someone that has to carry so much materials.", Aidore commented.

"I have my means. So are you going to fix the shield or not?", Midna asked, impatient.

"Calm down. Of course I will. I just need to ask you one more thing."

The female spell caster sighed, asking in a bothered tone "What?". She was tired of that whole ordeal and wanted to forge the path between the worlds as soon as possible, so she could go back and see how things were in Twilight Realm and present Link to her friends.

"Would you have some kind of picture of the symbols that were in the shield before it was damaged. They seem too complex to remember, so a reference would be of great help if you want it back to the state it was in before."

Midna stopped and thought on that. Of course, how could she have forgotten about the runes?! Without them, the Mirror Shield didn't pass from a mere magic repellent. She then looked to Link, who nodded and came forth, showing his Mirror Shield shield to Aidore, who again seemed surprised while taking and looking to the twin equipment.

"Interesting... if you already had such a good copy of the original, why do you to repair the other?", the smith asked, out of curiosity.

"Because I want to have the two of them. Duh!", Midna replied, already getting annoyed with all those questions and weighting for that man to just begin his work. Was that ask too much?

"Midna!", Zelda said, in a reprimand tone, but Aidore talked before his ruler could.

"No Princess, it was my fault. One that offers services to others shouldn't ask about his clients' motives. I'm sorry.", he said, turning to Midna. "It's just that I didn't want to see another one of my works being used to kill the innocents. I don't think my old heart could stand it anymore."

"Care to enlighten me in how you can kill someone WITH A SHIELD?!", Midna said, letting her temper make her voice tone raise.

Instead of being scared or even intimidated by the outburst of the otherworldly princess, Aidore let out another chuckle. Midna and Zelda had the sudden impression that man wanted her to ask that question. When he recovered his posture, the ex-royal smith spoke:

"When you live to be as old as me you'll understand.", with that, he walked to the desk where they had left the materials and asked for Link to help him to carry all of them to the forge Zelda had arranged for him in the city. The Hero nodded and took the materials, leaving the room with the older man.

The green clad Hylian could hear Midna mumbling something about "show off" while they descended the stairs. On the way, Aidore turned to the Hero and spoke in his firm and strong voice, with a tint of playfulness to it:

"Your lady has quite the temper my friend. Good luck with her."

"Yeah I know, but believe me, she worths it.", Link said, smiling at him. "Though I know I'll need all the luck I can get.", he said, making Aidore to laugh.


	18. An Afternoon with the Twilight Princess

Midna: Hehehehe.

Llorest: What are you laughing at, Princess?

Midna: Oh nothing. Just thinking about what will happen in this chapter.

Llorest: Really? And what could it... *looks at the chapter* oh... my...

Midna: Exactly! Have a good reading my fans.

Llorest: And for those that are below 16 I say: RUN, RUN FOR THE HILLS! SAVE THE SODA!!! SAVE YOURSELVES!!!!!

Midna: ... what the...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**

**An Afternoon with the Twilight Princess**

Midna was looking to her dresses, trying to decide which one she would wear today. Since they had finally ended that quest for the materials and released the Feral Generals, she could finally concentrate in the main reason for her return to the Light World: Link. It would take some time for Aidore to reforge the shield, so she could very well work on getting the Hylian Hero closer to her.

As she finally decided for the clothing, she couldn't help, but smile. What better way to get a man's attention than showing him how beautiful she could be? It was one of the most basic laws of attraction: stand out the points that make you good look and no matter what your appearance will be, the man will see you the way you want him to see.

Since she knew Link, she knew what would call his attention (as well as half of the men populating of the Light World) and knew how to leave him over her wheels. Not that she saw him like some kind of possession, it was very far from being that. But she knew that men could as easily turn their attention to other female "companies" as they changed shocks. Nobody was far from that, not even the hero chosen by the goddesses.

Someone knocked on her door and Midna said for the person to come in. Zelda entered and the first thing she saw was her twilight counterpart holding another of her "unique" dresses. This one was midnight blue, giving off a rather strange, but interesting contrast to her bluish skin. It covered her back, but her front, like always, would be left open, except for the chests that would have half of them covered vertically and a thin line linking this part. The lower part had the design of a skirt and ended on her ankles, but had a slight opening on the sides.

To close the outfit, silver shoulder protection was hanging on the top, which was where she was currently holding the dress, and the waist had another Twili insignia carved in metal, forming what could be considered a buckle. Probably those metal parts were connected to the dress by magic or they would have fallen and ripped part of the outfit.

"Hey Zelda, good to see you again. So, what do you think about it?" the Twilight Princess asked, showing her blond friend the dress, which had already left the other princess temporarily speechless.

"It's... hum... interesting." Zelda said, trying to mask her thoughts and putting a smile. How the Twili woman could walk around wearing such revealing outfits, she would never understand.

"I can sense it wasn't what you really thought, but I'll let it pass." Midna said. "Link surely won't be able to take his eyes off of me the moment he sees me in this."

"Oh. So this is for him."

"Of course, what did you thought it was for? No, don't answer that. You humans have such a strange fashion taste."

Zelda sighed. It was of no use you discuss a tribe's cultural tendencies. She could imagine what Link's reaction would be. Sure he would be surprised, maybe even shocked. Anyway, Midna would certainly get Link's complete attention while he protected her from possible perverts.

- - - - -

Link was eating breakfast, thinking on what he could do today. Aidore said that he would need at least two days to completely reforge the shield, so they had no other option, but to wait. His first thought was to pass the day with Midna, but what could he and the noble Twili make? A voice inside his head, which strangely bore a tone that remembered Midna's one when she was teasing him, gave him some ideas that he tried to quickly get rid of.

As he drank more of his coffee, the Hero heard someone calling his name and when he turned to the entrance of the small dining room, he almost chocked on the coffee he was drinking, coughing loudly.

"Are you ok, Link?", Midna asked.

The Hero didn't answer immediately, still too much shocked to what he was seeing to speak. Midna had her blue-midnight dress in the show, with a cloak of the same color hanging on her shoulders, open. That moment, Link thanked heavens that there was nobody in the dining room.

Quicker than he thought was possible for himself, Link stood and grabbed the sides of Midna's cloak, closing it and looking around to see if anybody had seen that. He sighed in relief and then noticed just where his hands were: at the female spell caster's midsection, right above her belly. Blushing furiously, Link let his hand go.

"Midna... what's this?!" Link asked, pointing an accusing finger to her clothing.

"Well, it does look like a dress. Oh wait, it is a dress." the princess answered sarcastically.

"I know it's a dress, but... you can't just be thinking to walk around like this." Link protested, sounding like a father trying to teach his child that it wasn't right for one to run with sharp objects.

"Oh, really? Strange, you never complained about my clothing style before." Midna said, with a sly smile, which made Link blush again at realizing what she was implying.

"Y-you can't possibly be thinking on going out in the streets like this." Link repeated, trying to stand his point.

"I'll be using my cloak, so what's the problem?" The green clad swordsman stayed silent at that, like trying to find something to use as an argument. "Oh, I got it. You men are all so predicable. You think just because I said I liked you, you can control me like I'm your property and say what I should do or not."

Though Midna said that with an accusing voice, she wasn't really serious when she said that. She, again, was teasing her swordsman and could almost picture what would be his reactions. First, he would scratch his head, in embarrassment. Then he would try to say it wasn't like that, but wouldn't say anything besides that, trying to find some kind of excuse for his behavior.

"Uh... i-it's not like that..." Link said, scratching his head.

That was it. Midna could read him like a book after all the time they passed together, but if the reverse also applied, she had yet to see. Anyway, she decided to press further on her little game.

"Like it or not, I'm going and if you don't want to be left behind, I suggest you to do the same."

Feeling that he wouldn't win in that case, Link followed her.

- - - - -

Shouldn't people be already used to Midna by now? Anyway, Link passed good part of his time with her censuring people with his look, he even stomped a guy when he whistled for her. The Twilight Princess, however, paid no attention to it. It was almost like she had wanted Link to get pissed off at people for looking at her and finding her beautiful.

Knowing her, the Hero knew that was exactly the case, but kept quite about it. When Midna decided to act like that, confront her would just result in an eventual fight that he couldn't win and even if he could he would end up losing anyway, for she could stay away for days without talking to him. There was times he really desired to not be so nice to people.

After some window-shopping, Midna decided to go for a drink and went with Link to Telma's. The two were greeted like usual by the tan skinned bar tender. After they took a table and Telma handed them the drinks, the green clad warrior could swear he saw her winking to Midna, who seemed to return the gesture. Women.

Auru, Ashei and Shad approached and sat with them, asking how the two were doing. Link let Midna do the talking while drinking his glass. After some time, he caught what she was saying:

"... anyway, I'll soon have to go back to my land, but I won't go alone.", Midna said.

"What do you mean? Is Link going with you?" Shad asked.

"How did you guess?"

"Let's just say that seeing how he had been acting some time ago and seeing what was the cause of it, it would be obvious that he would go with you at the first chance he got." Shad answered.

"Yeah, I bet he won't even come back here after that. A pity. Hyrule would do very well with men like him." Ashei inputted.

"Hey!" Link exclaimed, calling their attention. "I won't be gone forever, you know?! I'll still visit, so don't talk like I'm abandoning Hyrule or anything."

"Yeah, sure... but I wonder if you will find _anything_ to keep you here."

Something in Ashei's tone got Link's attention. Did she want to imply something with that? Thinking if he should ask or not, Link decided not ask. He and Midna spoke some more with their three friends and, after finishing the drinks, the two gave farewell for the group and went back to Castle Town's streets.

Since the sun was still in the skies, the two decided it would be good to have some training on the south exit of the town. As they arrived and drew their swords, Link and Midna gave beginning to another spar match that took the entire afternoon. When sun was already setting and twilight bathed the skies, Midna and Link decided to stop. The two went to observe the colors from a high, pillar of rock with a grass patch on its top at the right side of the south exit from the town.

The two sat there, observing the spectacle of colors in the skies. Midna eventually leaned against Link's shoulder to get herself more comfortable. The Hero couldn't help, but blush at that. His lover noticed that and decided he looked simply adorable when he was blushing, though she still like his fierce battle glances. She then kissed him in the cheek, which made the swordsman's face go completely crimson.

"C'mon, are you still not used to it?" Midna said, laughing. "I can guarantee that you'll get a lot of that from me... and some other things too." she added, in a seductive tone and passing two fingers on Link's chin.

"I... I... I don't think you should..." the Hylian tried to say, but the words lost themselves on the way out of his mouth.

"Should what?" Midna asked, leaning her face closer to his, still with a seductive tone on her voice, which seemed to make Link's brain catch another line of thought, due to the extreme confusion it was having to send commands to his mouth.

"Uh... hum... isn't... generally the guy... who tries to seduce his lady?" Link asked. He simply didn't know what to do in situations like this, mainly when it came to Midna. He never once dreamed he would be in the level that their relationship seemed to be now.

"And do I look like any other lady?" she asked, now in her normal tone and showing a teasing smile.

"No... you're... much better..." that was the only thing Link could find to say.

"Good to see you recognize it."

Before he could talk again, or do anything, Midna pressed her lips against his. Though it caught him off guard, Link kissed back almost immediately, passing his arms around Midna's back. When the two separated, they looked at each other with an intense gaze, like trying to read on the other's expression what to do next. For one moment they stayed still, just staring at each other, taking in the other's features.

Midna then took off her cloak, leaving it in the ground next to them. The two started to kiss again, slowly deepening the intensity of the kiss, until it turned into a strong, passionate one. As the afternoon ended and the sun set, the two lovers got more intimate.

- - - - -

Zelda was reading a book in the main room of the Inn. She had just attended a meeting regarding Hale's destiny as a traitor and finally got the other members of the council to approve her project, after applying a little "persuasion". Now she could relax, knowing things would go better.

It was then that she heard the door to the Inn open and Midna and Link entering. One thing on them called her attention though: Link's hair was messier than the usual and his tunic seemed to be dirty, like someone had put it on the ground and rolled on it. Midna was fixing her hair and seemed _really_ contempt with something, on a way Zelda never saw before.

The Twilight Princess then turned to the Hylian swordsman, who seemed to have a distant look, like he was a mile away of there. In the instant he heard her voice, Link turned to her.

"I really enjoyed this day. We should go out more often, you know?" something on her tone caught Zelda's attention and made the Princess rise her eyebrow. "A pity that it ended. Anyway, good night Link."

"Good night." Link said, giving her a soft smile and going upstairs.

Now that was strange. If one could see the atmosphere around the room, he would get startled at how Midna seemed to be simply vibrating of excitement. Something had happened, Zelda could tell it. Closing her book she then went to her twilight counterpart.

"It seems you and Link had an enjoyable afternoon." the Princess of the Light world said.

"Hello Zelda. Yeah, you could say that." Midna replied.

"Although, I'm intrigued. You never looked like this, even after you spent a day with him."

"Hum. You never miss anything, do you? Alright, let's sit down and I'll tell you what happened between me and wolfy-Link."

If the fact that Midna was already calling Link by one of the nicknames she had given to him during their journey wasn't enough of a hint to Zelda that they did something out of their normal routine, then she didn't know what that could mean. The blond Princess sat and heard what her Twili friend said. When she arrived at the part of watching the sunset with him, she started to narrate more detailed what happened.

At first, Zelda's eyes widened and she let her mouth drop slightly, but she soon composed herself and merely stayed hearing the rest of Midna's recounting, though she had to admit that the Twilight Princess could have omitted some details. When the exotic-looking woman ended, Zelda was at a complete loss of words, a not very familiar thing to her. When she was able to form a line of thought, she spoke:

"Midna, you do realize that it might not have been a very good idea you and Link... you know. The consequences it might..."

"I know what you're going to say, but don't worry Zelda. I took precautions." the blond Princess arched her eyebrow at that. "Oh, I forgot that you humans lost some of your magical power from the ancient times. In that case, you could say that we Twili are much further ahead in this field."

"Could you please explain to me what you want to mean with this?" Zelda asked, in her normal, stoic and polite tone.

"Well, it started back when we, Twili, were still trying to adjust to the Twilight Realm. We still haven't found a way to plant new food, so our Founder-Kings knew that if our people got too numerous, there wouldn't be enough to feed everybody and we could die from starvation. So, they sought a way to maintain our numbers steady for a while. The adults and elders would understand the message, but the teens could be a problem since... well, I'm sure you know how teenagers can be."

Zelda nodded at that. She knew how most teens thought at that age, although she hadn't thought much like one herself, since her teens had been mostly dedicated to prepare and train her for the day she would take the throne, so she hadn't much time to think on such matters. Midna then continued:

"Seeing talk alone wouldn't solve the problem, they decided to take another measure and started to research a way for them to protect themselves and still enjoying the pleasures of such age. So, our great Founder-Kings discovered a spell that could stop most functions of the reproductive organs for a certain time, enough for the person to not get pregnant, and since it could be used on the two genders it would be the perfect way to do a population control."

"So, you're saying that your ancestors discovered a way for your people to stop reproducing so they could control their numbers until they passed that phase of adaptation?" Zelda asked. That seemed to be a great spell for that kind of situation. However...

"Exactly. ... And why are you looking at me like that?"

"Midna, I don't want it to sound like I doubt of you or your ancestor's intentions, but don't you think that some people might... abuse it?" the Hylian ruler said, trying to find the better word to put her doubt.

"And what do you take my ancestors for? A bunch of perverts? For your knowledge, my people passed through an entire process of education before my ancestors divulged the spell and how to cast it. Mainly because it's excessive use could result in some side-effects." Zelda asked what would be those side-effects. "Oh, nothing of too much. Just permanent sterility, malfunction of other organs of the body due to leftovers of the spell and possibly death."

A silence fell over the room as Midna spoke that. Again, Zelda had to be impressed at how the Twili woman could say such things so casually. Well, at least it was good to see that her suspects weren't true. However, if Midna had control over such thing like that, she could only imagine what her friend would do to Link... no, it was better to keep those images out of her head.

"You don't need to look like that." Midna's voice called her attention again. "In the case you're worried with wolf boy, I won't press him to much. I'm not some kind of maniac if you're thinking that."

"No, it's not that..." Zelda tried to say, but Midna interrupted her.

"Oh, I got it." Midna said, now wearing one of her typical smiles. "You want to learn this spell, don't you?"

"Wh... what?!" Zelda asked, seeming startled at the possibility and looking to Midna like she had said some swear word.

"Oh, Zelda, I never thought you were that kind of person. But if you want, I will be more than gladly to teach you the enchantment."

"I-I certainly don't want to! How can you even suggest that I'm like this?" Zelda said, trying to maintain her tone under control.

Sometime ago, Zelda could be considered the only person immune to Midna's antics and comments. She would just try to interfere when it came to Link, since he was practically the only true friend she ever had, and even so she would stay at the side most of the time, for she knew her fiery red headed counterpart meant no harm to him. Not physically, anyway.

However, it seemed Midna had gotten exceptionally sharp these last days, with everything that happened. The two princesses didn't see each other too much often in the past, so the Twili woman had no idea of what would call Zelda's attention. Now, she had discovered that when it came to acting like a Princess should or how to maintain your image, Zelda could be some of conservative, though she didn't speak anything about her way of doing things. Probably she was trying to be polite on that as always.

"Oh, really? That's a pity. If you did, my level of respect for you would have increased." Midna said, shaking her head in fake disappointment.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Zelda asked, trying to sound playful now, but only achieving to sound slightly softer that her normal stoic and polite tone. She knew Midna just wanted to have some fun with her after all.

* * *

Midna: Like you all must be thinking, yeah, that spell would be corresponding to a condom or any other method to protect one from unwanted pregnancy and like I said before, no, my ancestors weren't some kind of sex freaks. We just had to do something to pass through a moment of adaptation to a new world and that resulted in the discovering of something useful.

Llorest: Though we can't say if Midna won't jump at the Hero each time she sees him.

Midna: For your knowledge, I'm better than this. And stay out of my business!

Llorest: Anyway, next chapter will be my REAPPEARANCE!!! Thank you so much my fans for maintaining this story alive and running!

Midna: Your fans?! Please.


	19. The King Appears

Llorest: Helloo people! and welcome to my return to the story! Yeah! Go Llorest! It's you birthday!

Midna: I wonder how much chapters I'll have to stand you from now on. Or I coulod simply kill you now and spare my mind of dealing with your idioticy.

Llorest: How can you not be anxious for this, Princess? I know you like, deep inside.

Midna: Yeah... like in Ganondorf's Hell.

Llorest: That was harsh...

Midna: Anyway, here's the next part of this fic. Enjoy and comment, my loyal fans.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19

**The King Appears**

"Is it ready now?"

"No, it's not yet.", Aidore answered to Midna by the fifth time. The Twili woman was really impatient.

After taking another day to sightsee around Hyrule, the Twilight Princess and the Hero came to Aidore's Forge and found that he was almost done with reforging the shield. He was just craving the final runes on the reflective surface with a long, pointed instrument, in a surgical-like way. After that, he hammered the surface four or five more times and finally picked up the shield with a long pinch and drowned it in water, letting a cloud of steam rise.

"Now it's done!", the blacksmith proclaimed. He could hear Midna mumbling something like "finally". "I must say that I haven't felt so happy by accomplishing a word like this in a long time. You two sure brought me a good challenge."

"It was nothing.", Link said, with a smile, from his corner.

"Whatever. Can I have my shield now?", Midna said, rolling her eyes at her lover's expression. Link was far too nice with people for his own good. Midna knew that and often teased him because of this or used it in a way that it could _benefit _her latter (like she had done recently).

After letting all the steam clear, Aidore took the shield and handed it to Midna. The Twili woman thanked him and Link was already opening his wallet and asking how it had been when the ex-royal blacksmith said Zelda had already paid for the service.

"I have to remember to refund her latter. Now, let's go Link.", Midna said, with an anxious tone.

Link gave farewell to Aidore and the two left the old man's forge, going to the Inn and giving their farewells to Zelda. Midna said she would need to stay for some time in her realm to adjust some things and to present Link to some people, but she promised they would come back to see her, since now they had free access to the two worlds.

The Hero was also excited at the perspective to see the Twilight Realm again. He always found the local some of intriguing. Intriguing, yet beautiful at the same time. It also seemed some of melancholic when he remembered that the Twili had been sent there for confinement, but, in a very strange way, he felt okay with that feeling in that realm, like it brought him peace to look at that. It was just like Midna once said: Twilight holds a serene beauty.

The Twilight Princess was also anxious to meet her friends again and see how everything was doing. She couldn't wait to present them to Link and then show the swordsman, again, how Twilight Realm was a good place to live. That last part, maybe, was a little too much, but she couldn't help but fantasize that she could convince Link to stay there with her. Well, technically he could do so and still visit his home world, it was all a matter of time-organization.

As the two reached the fields, staying at a good distance from the city, Link and Midna looked to each other and nodded. The green clad warrior took the shield from his back while the powerful woman took hers. She then instructed the Hero to hold his shield tight and charged a little ball of magical energy at her hand. The exotic-looking woman then thrust the ball at the Mirror Shield she held and the runes on it lit up just like the first time.

However, this time the shield shot a pillar of light from it, hitting the other shield, which by its turn had its runes activated and shot a ghostly image of the glyphs and symbols in the air, forming a portal identical to the one Link had seen when the Mirror of Twilight was activated, though this one was smaller, just for someone of Midna's height to pass. Guarding their shields again, the two took each other's hands, giving a reassured smile to their lover and stepping into the light of the portal, having their bodies dissolved into streams of particles.

The sensation was just like the first time he had stepped into the Twilight; a nasty pull over all of his body, like he was being accelerated forward very fast, followed by a sudden stop and an eerie light bathing his body. When the hero chosen by Hyrule's goddesses recovered his senses, he was at the same balcony of Twilight Palace where Midna had been cursed and Zant had met Ganondorf. The Hylian swordsman couldn't help, but stare and let his mouth drop at the sight of the strange realm again.

"Let's go inside. There's so many people I want to introduce to you.", Midna said. Link nodded and let himself being conducted to inside the palace.

When they entered in the grand building, Link noticed two things. First, the place seemed to have reverted from its maze-like state to something that actually remembered a palace; with flights of stairs, balconies, corridors, etc. Second: it seemed as desolated as in the first time he came. In fact, when he and Midna had entered in two rooms they didn't see anybody. Strange.

"I thought there would be more people here.", Link spoke aloud.

"Yeah, I wonder where they went.", Midna commented.

"**Princess? Is that you?"**, a voice sounded in Twili, one Midna really would have liked to don't hear, or to be the first for Link to get acknowledge with.

Link looked to the right side of the hall they were to see a Twili wearing a top hat and clothes with a strange color combination that made it seem almost comical. This Twili seemed closer to an actual human, more than those blob-like people he saw the first time he came. He had supposed that since Midna's curse had been placed by Ganondorf's power, so did the other citizens of the Twilight Realm, meaning they had yet to recover their true forms. The young Twili he was seeing seemed to be the prove of his thoughts.

"Llorest... what a surprise to see you...", Midna said, in a sore mood now.

"**I wouldn't say this is a good... oh, wait. **Are you Link, the one who saved us and our Princess?", the Twili, Llorest apparently, asked, now in Hylian, what surprised Link.

"Yeah, I am.", Link answered. Llorest's eyes seemed to lit up at that.

"Oh my... I'm your greatest fan, Sir Link! Ever since you saved our entire race with our Princess! Could you sing my hat?", Llorest asked, in a tone that made he look like an excited school girl and pointing at his hat when making the question.

Link, to say the least, was speechless. He just hoped that not all the Twili were like this guy, though he had to admit that Llorest seemed an interesting person. There was something about him that the Hero couldn't name, but it was there, luring away of his comprehension. It was like the eccentric Twili was trying to hide it and was good at that.

"Llorest, stop freaking Link out.", Midna said. She forgot to be surprised with the fact that the jester could actually speak Hylian, when just some nobles of Twilight Realm and members of the Royal family still hold the knowledge of the language.

The jester seemed to be about to reply when he suddenly noticed something. He looked from Link to Midna and back again to the Hero, like trying to see something in the air between them. It was then, with a grin that the Princess knew very well and hated, Llorest spoke, in a very suggestive tone:

"Let's see...", he then pointed to Midna. "Strong willed and untamed mood and...", he then pointed to Link. "The soul of the sacred, proud beast. Oh my, I see a match here."

Before either of them could react, Llorest appeared at the back of Link, his two hands closed over the Hylian's right shoulder, and his voice sounding like the one of someone whispering a secret or a gossip to a friend:

"So, say, have you ever thought about how you and the Princess are alike, or maybe you have noticed some of her... attributes? If you know what I mean.", the jester rose his eyebrows several times after speak that.

"Llorest...", Midna said, in a dangerous tone. She could hear what the jester was saying to Link and didn't like the way this talk was going. She doubted her green clad swordsman would guess it before it was too late. "This is nothing of your..."

"Well, I have.", Like said, oblivious to Midna's reply, what earned her calling his name in a tone of betrayal. "What? Wasn't you the one that said we didn't have to hide the secret?"

At that, Llorest had a gleam of his eyes similar to someone that was told he won nine thousand rupees. He then looked to Midna, detaching himself from Link's shoulder and saying, in a voice of someone who had learned the latest gossip of the century:

"Oh_ really_?", his grin almost seemed wicked at that point. Midna just sighed when the younger Twili leaned against Link again. "Just one tip: Midna loves when one...", fortunately (or not, depending on the point of view) Llorest didn't achieve to complete that sentence, for Midna pulled him by the back of his collar, drawing her sword and placing it on his throat, seeming ready to slice it open.

"One more word and I promise I'll skin you alive.", Midna said, anger mixed with embarrassment, but not making it sound less life-threatening.

"Ok, ok...", Llorest said, his arms up in defeat and sweating while looking from the sharp blade to the Twilight Princess. "I just wanted to help your 'friend' to improve your relationship, but if you don't need my help it was just the case..."

Again, the jester didn't achieve to end his line, due Midna shoved him back, removing her blade from his throat and making him fall on his knees, still sweating from the threat of the Twilight Princess. Sighing again, Midna introduced him:

"Link, this is Llorest. The most annoying Twili in existence and my personal torment, which unfortunately I have been unable to throw out of the palace until today."

"Actually, I'm the Royal Jester.", Llorest inputted, earning a death glare from Midna.

"Jester? I never thought you Twili had jesters.", Link said.

The Hero had heard about jesters, though Hyrule's court didn't have one. Zelda said she found the idea ridiculous, but at the same time amusing. She heard they were quite the figures for when it came to lighten the mood with jokes or tricks. It seemed, however, that Midna didn't share the same opinion.

"It's because I'm the first and only.", Llorest said, proudly and grinning. "If you ever need someone to lighten the cruel mood that had befallen on your day, if you need something to make you temporary forget your harsh duties or someone to point a possible good side of the situation... I'm here for you my friend!", he said, walking from one side to another, raising with his arms at each situation he spoke, like some kind of dramatic actor.

"Oh please...", Midna grumbled. "You're not starting that again, are you?"

"Excuse me, Princess, but I must insist to properly present myself. Otherwise, what opinion will your boyfriend have about me and my services?"

"Hu, like Link would ever think to call a freak like you. Right Link?"

The question came suddenly, catching Link off guard. The hero chosen by the goddesses scratched his head while the two Twilis looked at him, waiting for an answer. He honestly found Llorest quite amusing, in a very strange way, but amusing nonetheless. But he didn't think that Midna would be happy to hear this answer.

"Oh, whatever!", Midna said, getting tired of waiting for Link's answer and turning to Llorest. "Anyway, where's everybody?"

"Oh yes, I almost forgot.", Llorest then approached Midna, now speaking in a more serious tone, which seemed completely alien to him. "Princess, your timing wasn't very good. You see, things here aren't as smooth as they should be."

"Can you cut the crap and get to the point?!", Midna said, now getting definitely angry by hearing that.

"Ok, ok. What happened is that, shortly after you left, a person came to the palace and once he revealed his face, the nobles heard his claims and now he was appointed as King.", Midna let out a very angry "What?!" at that. "Yes. You see, he did have a very valid point there. However, his first act was to state that we, again I might add, should consider the Light Dwellers our mortal enemies. Without. Exceptions.", Llorest added, looking to Link.

Footsteps of people clad in armor were heard from a nearby corridor, making the three to look. It seemed guards were coming. Link was confused as if he should hide or stay there with Midna, since he technically could be considered an enemy if what Llorest told was true.

"I would hide if I were you, Sir Link. I'm telling you: that new guest of ours has some issues with the past of our tribe and it seems he doesn't want to short it out with talk. I by myself have been trying to stay out of his sight ever since he came and it's not because I'm scared or anything, but it's because he would kill me on sight. I doubt he would be capable of laugh if it wasn't while tormenting a Light Dweller and that, my friend, isn't a good joke.", Llorest said.

"I won't run again just because somebody came and claimed he's a King! I'm going there and solve this matter!", Midna said. "Are you with me Link?"

The Hylian just nodded, also drawing his sword and already showing his fierce, battle look. The two turned to the corridor when they heard the footsteps coming closer. When they looked at Llorest, the jester wasn't where he had been standing five seconds ago. A voice then sounded from their back and the two turned to see the strange Twili standing on the wall:

"Forgive me for not joining the party, Princess, but my presence there would cause more harm than good. Just remember: even if the court has turned upside-down more than a circus, you still have friends here that will follow you no matter how many Kings show up, because, for them, you are the true and only Princess here."

The sound of voices speaking in Twili made Link and Midna turn to the corridor, seeing the guards coming. When they looked back to where Llorest had been, the jester was nowhere in sight. One of the guards saw them and commanded in Twili:

"**Halt! Who goes there?"**

"**It's me. Midna. Your Princess."**, Midna said those words in a very harsh tone, like she was stating an undeniable fact. Link could sense the anger on her tone.

"**Princess, is that really you?"**, one of the guards asked.

The Twilight Princess just nodded. The guards spoke between themselves after seeing Link at her side. By what it looked, they had guessed the green clad swordsman was a Light Dweller and now were deciding what to do. One guard clad in a complete set of armor, including an helmet with runes inscribed on it, talked, in a tone that resembled the one of a guard talking to a criminal, but hesitant:

"**Princess, you should come with us."**

"**Why?"**, Midna asked, power starting to built up around her.

"**A-all the involvement with... Light Dwellers was n-now declared to be a grave crime."**, the guard said, now in a very nervous tone and gulping by sensing Midna's magical aura get agitated.

"**And who, might I ask, stated that?"**, Midna's robe was starting to blow slightly, like wind had picked it up.

Link could understand why the guard seemed so frightened to talk to Midna; she could be scary when she got too angry. It was a blessing that it took so much to get her to that level of anger. Even he could feel the magical aura around her brimming with power. That should be the kind of power that was given to the rulers of Twilight Realm.

"**O-our K-king of T-twilight."**, the guard said, clearing scared for his life.

"**I don't recall having picked any suitor, much less have married someone."**, Midna said, her voice tone still the one of controlled anger, but the effect was just the same as if she would have yelled at them.

"Midna?", Link asked, some of worried. The Princess then turned to him, still with her cloak blowing in the invisible winds created by her magical aura. "Maybe we should ask them if they could take us to this guy that say he's the King.", Link suggested, not having understood anything of the speech between the dwellers of Twilight, but having a strong guess of what should have made Midna to be like that.

The powerful woman pondered that. Deciding it would be wiser do that than to discount her anger on her guards, Midna made her clothes stop blowing and turned to the guards again, saying for them to take her to this new King, but she made it clear that if they dared to lay a finger on Link, she would personally made they regret this. The group of Twilis gulped and nodded asking for the two to follow them.

On the way, Link asked what they said and Midna told him that it was what they already knew. Apparently, Llorest was right; somebody had came, took the throne and not even Ian could stop him from doing this. Well, whoever it was, Midna would make him pay. She wouldn't let her kingdom be taken away right under her nose a second time.

The two were led to the chamber of the Twilight Council, where most of the nobles were reunited. Ian was there too and bore a sour look on his face, looking to the cloaked person that was speaking to the other councilors, who were just nodding at everything the person spoke.

Passing the troop of soldiers with Link on her toes, Midna marched forward and stayed some meters away of the person, who had his back to her. The angered Twilight Princess then said in Twili:

"**So you're the guy who thinks can come here and usurp my throne? Well, I have news for you: I won't let you do it!"**, Midna drew her sword, with Link standing on a battle stance.

The nobles seemed startled by the entrance of the lovers, but the cloaked stranger didn't seem fazed at all. He just stayed on his place, quiet. Then he spoke in a deep voice that seemed to be carried with malice, like someone trying to incite a fight:

"You take me by a simple plotter? I'm sorry to say, Princess, but your statement couldn't be more wrong.", the stranger spoke that in Hylian, what surprised Link. He added some venom to the word "Princess" which just served to further anger Midna, her robe already blowing with the invisible winds of power from her magical aura again.

"What did you say?!", the angered woman demanded, but again, the stranger seemed as calm as when she first entered.

"Perhaps this could shed some _light _to you..."

The stranger then took off his cloak, revealing white-silver, shoulder-length hair. He then turned to reveal the face of someone who seemed to be around Midna's age, but the most shocking thing about him was that his skin was just like Link's: the normal tan color of a Light Dweller. Midna gasped, leaving her battle stance.

Beneath his cloak, the man wore a set of white and black, light clothes, which didn't restrain his movements, indicating he was obviously a spell caster. His dark-brown eyes carried none emotion, though the man smiled, it was like they told one thing and his expression told other. Twili runes and symbols were drawn in the sleeves and sides of his pants and jacket, but they seemed a little different from the ones Link saw on Midna's clothes.

"You... you're...", Midna mumbled, seeming completely shocked. Link wondered who this person was to cause such an impression on his Princess.

"He's Aeris. One of our ancient Founder-Kings.", one councilor said, seeming to forget to speak in Twili, or probably wanting to intimidate Link.

"What?! Midna, didn't you say your Founder-Kings died a long time ago?", Link asked, confused and shocked.

"They technically had, but...", the female spell caster started, but was interrupted by Aeris.

"But I am not dead, as you can clearly see. **Now, someone can tell me what is the meaning for this intrusion?"**

Aeris probably knew, but was trying to add some effect to the scene. One guard, seeming to have lost his fear from Midna once he saw the Twilight Princess' surprised expression at the Founder-King, came fourth and saluted to Aeris, saying in Twili:

"**We came to say the Princess had come back just like you predicted, my King. And she seemed to have brought a Light Dweller with her, just like you also told us."**

Aeris' attention then turned to Link, who felt a very uncomfortable sensation at having the more than ancient Twili looking over him. It was like the Founder-King was studying him. Aeris smiled at Link, a very disturbing smile, like he had found something that he could use to take advantage on someone.

"Oh, I see...", the Founder-King said, his smile never leaving his face.

"And what so if he's a Light Dweller? He's Link. The hero who saved me and all of our race and...", Midna said, but again was interrupted by her ancestor.

"And he's a Light Dweller. One of the responsibles for the fate that have befallen over our people. They had marked us as their sworn enemies, but it seems you all have forgot that.", Aeris referred to everybody around, who lowered their head like obedient pets, less Midna, Link, Ian and some other soldier, but Aeris paid no attention to it. "Well, I've came back to remind you of the true values over which our society was constructed."

"Values? Our society was constructed and named in defiance to Hyrule's Royal Family. To defy even the Light Goddesses.", Midna said, now seeming to recover some of her usual mood.

Aeris looked at her with a look that seemed to pierce her very soul. One of the councilors shouted something that resembled "blasphemy". Midna could tell it was Garos. Of course he would be the first on the list of turn-coats to support the supposed dead Founder-King.

"It might be true, but we had a much greater objective than that: to bring peace to the war ridden land of Hyrule, so we could live our lives without fear.", Aeris said.

"But Hyrule is in peace now.", Link spoke. "And you all seem to be very happy here by what Midna told me."

"I wasn't speaking to _you_, _Light Dweller_.", Aeris said, adding special venom to the last three words. "You don't have the right to speak on this matter."

"He has as much right as any other Twili.", Midna said, her weapon still lowered, though her tone was a strong one as she defended Link.

At that moment, a strange silence fell over the chamber. Then, to the extreme worry of Link and Midna, the nobles (less Ian, who just watched all of that) started to snicker. A bad signal in Midna's opinion. Aeris took an emotionless expression at hearing her saying that.

Then the Founder-King's voice took the tone of one that tried to incite a rebellion, or someone that directed his words to a great crowd:

"Like you can see, my noble sirs, it is just as I said. The Princess, again, abandoned her kingdom, her responsibilities, just to go after her so much coveted Light World, or rather, Light Dweller. She had, again, betrayed her own kind by mixing with such a wretched being, which is nothing but the spawn of those who in past, desired nothing, but our suffering.", The councilors and even some guards cheered at their Founder-King's words.

Midna and Link looked around, the first looking like a cornered deer. She couldn't believe it. She always feared that would happen and had taken so many precautions... her friends had taken so many precautions. But there it was; her people was accusing her of abandoning them again just because she went in search of her own happiness.

Link saw the look on his lover's face and noticed she had lowered her weapon even more, threatening to lose her grip on it. She looked helpless. Devastated. He hated seeing her like that. He decided to try to put an end on that madness.

"Midna didn't abandon you! If she had, she would have never come back. She just..."

"You see!", Aeris proclaimed loudly, putting his words above Link's protests. "The Light Dweller has probably been turned into her lover to be defending one of the enemies of his people like this.", most of the Twilis around cheered at that. "The so-called Twilight Princess must have even offered her body for him to defend her with such enthusiasm."

That was it. He didn't care if all the nobles were cheering Aeris and making disgusted noises as the Founder-King said that. He didn't care if the room was full of spell casters that wouldn't hesitate on killing him. He wouldn't let that guy talk about Midna like she was a wore. Nobody ever talked about her like that in his front.

Ignoring any call of his good sense, Link leaped to the ancient Founder-King. Midna just noticed that when Link was almost upon Aeris and shouted for him to stop, however, the Hylian warrior paid no attention to her. He was too much concentrated on making that arrogant idiot shallow his words.

Aeris saw Link coming to him and didn't seem surprised, though the nobles and some guards did. When the Hero jumped, preparing to cleave him in two, Aeris raised his hand to his front in a quick gesture and conjured an invisible shield. When Link hit the shield, instead of being repelled he was electrocuted in the air. Smirking, the ancient King pointed his hand to a wall and Link's body followed the motion, slamming into the cold stone.

Midna gasped at that and the Founder-King made Link hit the other wall with another gesture of his hand, repeating the process more three times, before making the Hylian slam his body on the ground, leaving an impression on it. The Twilight Princess turned to her ancestor with an angry look.

_Screw all of this! Nobody hurts my Link like that!!!_, she thought, charging a sphere of darkness on her hand, which shot red lightnings against her ancestor when she pointed it to him.

Aeris stayed still, as composed and silent as when he was throwing Link across the room. When the red lightnings were about to touch his body, they simply "slid" around it and hit the wall behind the Founder-King. The nobles scurried away when they saw the Princess was about to attack.

Midna widened her eyes at that. She didn't even sense him rise any kind of barrier or shield to stop her attack. Deciding to try another spell, she charged fire on her hand and shot a lava jet on Aeris, the one she had copied from Tharse. However, the Founder-King simply raised his hand and the lava jet seemed to be absorbed by it. When the attack ended, he had a small sphere of molten rock on his hand, which disappeared when he closed it. Again, Midna got completely struck by her attack failing so spectacularly.

"Please...", Aeris said, in an emotionless tone. He then charged a spell of his own on his hand.

Midna felt it was powerful, but also felt familiar energies on it. Energies of the Fused Shadows. However, she didn't have time to pounder about it when Aeris shot a ray of light against her. The female Twili used her Mirror Shield to defend from the attack, which was much stronger than it looked. She was almost pushed behind by the impact and couldn't absorb the attack.

When the ray passed,Midna looked to her adversary and saw he was still with his hand pointed to her, murmuring words in Twili. She realized too late what he had been planing. When she looked back, a thick ray of light hit her back, burning her body and throwing her to the ground. Link had tried to get up while that happened and could just watch Midna being defeat by that powerful, ancient Twili in a single spell.

The Twilight Princess tried to stand, but it seemed something was pushing her back to the ground while white energy cursed through her body. She didn't know what the spell that hit her was, but it had hurt so much. Suddenly, she felt something being convoked from her magical aura without her intent. Her eyes widened at seeing it was the parts of the Fused Shadow she used to wear.

The parts then flew to Aeris, who seemed, for the first time, absolutely angry at seeing what happened to the ancient relic. Midna and Link could hear him saying something like "defiled" and "these wretched beings". However, the Founder-King soon put up his stoic, arrogant expression back. The two lovers didn't like the sudden shift of mood.

"Enough of this pathetic ploy. You two didn't just dishonored our race, but also our most precious treasure, the one that first gave us our magic power.", Aeris proclaimed. "As so, I hereby sentence you to execution as traitors of the Twilight Realm. Guards, seize them."

The Twili guards drew their weapons as Link, still weak from the beating he took from the merciless Founder-King, stood using his sword as a cane. He knew he and Midna weren't in conditions to battle against even the Twili army and that could only end in more trouble for her. They needed to get out of there quickly.

It was then that a stream of fire was shot against the soldiers, creating a wall of flames at their front. One guard, however, managed to get past the flaming wall that raised, one with black hair and green eyes. One of the nobles also came, but he raised a barrier to maintain Aeris and the other members of the council at bay. Some guards also achieved to pass the fire wall, but the first one turned to them and started to battle against his brethren.

"**Midna, Sir Link! Activate the portal, now!"**, the guard yelled, pushing one Twili lancer into the flames.

"Do it quickly my Princess!", the elder Twili councilor who was holding the ancient King and the other councilors spoke.

"Ian... Tenros...", Midna mumbled what Link assumed was the name of these people.

"**Do it now! We can't hold them for much longer!!!"**, Tenros said, disarming another guard.

Link couldn't exactly understand what they were talking, but he had a good guess. They couldn't win this battle and if they stayed they would likely to be killed. The Hero then went to Midna and took her shield together with his own. However, the Twilight Princess was still unable to move due the light beam that hit her. How could they escape if she couldn't move even to cast a spell?

Then the sound of an explosion, together with screams and what seemed to be people being thrown in the air was heard from the door. The Hylian swordsman saw something jumping above the fire wall, which now started to die, spinning its body like an acrobat. When the thing landed near him and Midna, Link saw it was Llorest, with what seemed to be a silver staff on his hand, but the Hero didn't pay much attention to it due the current situation. The jester formed a magic sphere on his hand and thrust it on Midna's Mirror Shield.

Taking the cue, Link positioned his own shield to reflect the pillar of light that came from Midna's shield. The portal to the Light World then opened. Tenros disposed of another guard and went to his Princess, helping her to stand by passing one of her arms over his shoulders with Link helping.

"Enough of this nonsense!", Aeris said, his tone now raising and his magical aura glowing.

A single spear made of light which resembled the one Midna used when she got possessed by the power of the Fused Shadows appeared out of thin air in Aeris' front. Without even touching the magical object, he pointed the lance to the barrier that was still being held at much cost by Ian. The lance then shot to the barrier, breaking it upon contact and stabbing Ian on his side.

Midna saw that and widened her eyes. The spell was finally wearing down and she tried to fight to go to her most trusted councilor, but Link and Tenros didn't leave her do that. The Hylian didn't understand what exactly was going on, but he could guess that councilor should be a great friend of Midna. However, they couldn't go back now or they would be killed.

The trio then entered the portal, being dissolved in streams of black, square particles and golden sand-like ones. Llorest was the last to enter, turning to see that Ian was still alive and now was being surrounded by the other councilors. The jester smiled at seeing the expression of the ancient Founder-King.

"I hope you liked today's show _your majesty_. But now I must take my leave. See you all next time.", Llorest said, also turning and entering the portal, when it was already closing.


	20. The FounderKings

Hey people, I'm back. Sorry for the delays in publishing the chapters, but, you know, I still have a college to take care of (to not talk about the final tests and works I've been doing lately).

Anyway, the so awaited chapter 20 is here. I apologize in advance for any grammar or spelling mistake there still might be in here. You know, you can revise your story as many times as you want and it still won't be free from mistakes, so don't get so worked up on that if you can still read it.

And two more things: I'm without a beta reader (again). It seems either I draw people away or they get involved in some short of bad situation that prevent them from reviewing my chapters. So if there's someone with enough courage that don't mind reviewing my work, PM me. Oh and if my last beta reader is reading this, I'm sorry, but I couldn't wait anymore to put this here.

Also some of you might have noticed that now the story's dialogue is divided between two languages; Hylian\English and Twili. I'm sorry for the late warning, I know I should have talked about it in the last chapter, but I forgot and when I noticed I had already released it, so forgive me please. Anyway, here I give you the differences between the different speeches:

**"*Dialogue*" **Is for lines in the Twili's language.

"*Dialogue*" Is for lines in Hylian, aka. English.

_*Dialogue* _And this would be for thoughts in both the languages.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20**

**The Founder-Kings**

A portal opened in the middle of west Hyrule, dropping three people, two males and one female. Right after the three had moved some steps away of the portal, a fourth person exited, one wearing a top hat and clothes with an extravagant color combination. Midna was released by Tenros and Link and fell to the ground while the other two Twili of the group looked around, taking in the scenery.

It was sunset and the Tenros and Llorest still solid, even thought they had definitely being transported to the other world. Tenros was the first to speak up, asking if that was really the Light World. He didn't know how to speak in Hylian, so Llorest was the only one that could answer him that moment:

"**It looks so. But I thought it would be more... shiny."**

Link wasn't paying attention to the two Twilis, his only concern was about Midna, who was looking to the ground. Her face was covered by her fiery red hair, but the Hero knew she wasn't feeling well, he could sense her sadness a mile away. He then called for her name, but didn't receive a coherent answer, just:

"My people... shunned me... they rejected me...", the broken, female Twili said, again and again.

"It's not like that Midna. There's still a..."

"NO, IT IS!", Midna now looked to Link and, to his surprise, her eyes were watery. He didn't recall to ever have seen her crying. "I knew this could happen, I always knew! But I was too stubborn, I didn't resist. Now just look! I lost my throne again and this time it wasn't even by force. They recognized him as their ruler the moment he spoke..."

Midna was absolutely devastated. She didn't feel that way since Zant took over and even so she found a way to drown her sadness by concentrating on the task of collecting the Fused Shadows, so she could have her revenge. But now, she couldn't see an exit from here, because this situation was caused by her own desire to see the Light World.

Tenros and Llorest were called back by Midna's voice. The two couldn't do anything, but lower their heads at their ruler's desperate state. They considered that to be their fault too, but they knew this wouldn't stop Midna from blaming herself.

Night then fell and suddenly tiny, light dots appeared around the two Twilis and seemed to attach their bodies, which turned transparent and ghostly with a weak flash. They turned shadows. The two looked over their transparent bodies. They still felt like solid, but for the other beings of that world, they were as invisible as spirits.

"**Now, this could be inconvenient..."**, Llorest said, then looking at Midna. "**But, of course, our Princess doesn't have this problem, since she..."**

"**Llorest, not now."**, Tenros said in a serious tone.

For the first time in his life, Llorest seemed to actually listen to someone and shut his mouth up. Unfortunately, Midna was too depressed to even notice that happening. Link was still trying to cheer her up, but without any success.

"If I haven't come, this would have never happened. I shouldn't have come.", Midna blurted out.

"Then do you think you should have stayed in your palace, working like a zombie without feelings and living in sadness?", Link asked, sounding a little hurt by her comment.

"I... I just... don't know anymore...", Midna said, holding her face with her hand and letting some tears run through her cheeks.

"Um...", Llorest called the attention of the two lovers, speaking in Hylian. "I suggest we go to the nearest town for Princess Midna to rest. I doubt an open field is the best place for you to comfort her."

"You're right.", Link said, helping Midna to get up and conducting her to Castle Town. "Hum, can you speak with the other if he can hide in the shadows? Just until we reach a friend that can help us."

"Okeydokie!", Llorest said, with an idiotic grin on his face and translating Link's question for the First Guard. Tenros nodded and the two Twili walked until they were directly above Link's shadow, diving on it.

The Hylian swordsman felt the familiar chill on his spine, but he was already used to it. He then helped Midna to Castle Town. Neither of the four noticed the round, metal sphere with runes over all its surface ling on the ground...

- - - - -

Zelda just ended to talk with a commoner that came to request an audience with her about the supply of construction materials for the castle. They had already rebuilt all of the basements and great part of the first floor and could now concentrate on projecting the second floor.

The Princess went to her table on her room to write a letter to the architects when her door opened and she detected several presences. Turning to ask what was the meaning of that, Zelda was more than surprised by finding Link carrying Midna inside the room, the last had a devastated expression on her features.

"Link, Midna? What happened for you two to be back so soon?", the brown-blond Princess asked, in a worried tone once she got a better view on Midna's face.

Link set his lover on Zelda's bed and turned to Hyrule's ruler. He told her everything that happened on the Twilight Palace, grunting when he told the part where Aeris beat him and Midna like they were nothing. Zelda got more than surprised by the tale and tried to analyze all of it on her mind.

"And what about those people you said that came with you?", Zelda asked.

"I believe that would be us.", a voice said, coming from Link's shadow. Two shadows then appeared, one had outlines that suggested he was dressed in a tuxedo and was using a top hat, the other seemed to be wearing an armor and went immediately to his princess, probably to see if she was alright, though Midna seemed deaf to any external interaction.

"So you're the princess of the Light World.", the shadow using the top hat said. "Well, Princess Midna always talked about a Princess Zelda and how gentle she had been to her, I can see she wasn't joking."

"And you would be?", Zelda asked, some of amused by the lively tone of the Twili.

"Oh yes, how rude. I'm Llorest, the official Twili Royal Jester, at your service, my lady!", Llorest took off his top hat and held it with his extended right arm while bowing to Zelda. "And the fellow there is Tenros, First Guard of the Twili Royal Army.", he said, pointing to the Twili trying to get Midna to answer.

Zelda didn't know if she should be surprised by the fact that the Twili had a Royal Jester or by the strange aura of secret that Llorest emanated. She would investigate that latter, for in the moment they had to worry about how Midna was taking all of that and collect information on the Founder-King Aeris.

Link could just look from Zelda to Midna, trying to think on what he could do to make all this situation better for the Twilight Princess, though he couldn't even understand where all of this started. He was hating being so powerless in this situation. He then heard Zelda sit in a chair and say:

"I think first we should hear what Midna has to tell us about this Aeris. After all, you're a descendant of them, aren't you?", the brown-blond Princess asked, her face serious and concentrated.

"Wow, you're pretty sharp, uh?!", Llorest commented, but everybody decided to ignore him for the time being.

Midna finally seemed to have got out of her apathetic state and sighed. Tenros got up and leaned against the wall near the bed, also ready to hear. He and many other Twilis didn't know much about the Founder-Kings, just what was taught to them by the elders, which mainly revolved around the creation of the Twili tribe and their establishment in the Twilight Realm.

Link also took a seat in a nearby chair, waiting for the exotic-looking Princess to speak. She then started:

"Before the Twili were even formed, there were three friends: Aeris, Orious and Veris. They lived in a village, at the time of the wars for the control of the Sacred Realm, which had all its militia called for the war, leaving it practically defenseless. Then, one day, it was attack by a band of ruthless bandits, which raided and killed anybody in their sight. Aeris, Veris and Orious were the only survivors of the massacre.

"The three then went to the King of Hyrule, demanding for an explanation for why he had called all of the village's defenses in a time where bandits were ravaging the land of Hyrule. By what I know, at that time, the Royal Family wasn't as nice as you, Zelda, so the King just said those people were fighting for a bigger cause that commoners like them wouldn't be able to comprehend and threw them out of the castle.

"Angry and revolted, they researched and discovered more details about the 'great cause' the King was babbling about. Knowing they could never count on someone that was selfish enough to sacrifice innocent people for his own, idiot reasons, the three also heard that other villages were meeting the same fate."

"Yes.", Zelda said, a ting of shame on her tone and closing her eyes as she lowered her head. "My family wasn't concentrate on the defense of our people at that time. They were obsessed with the idea of gaining control over the Sacred Realm, so Hyrule turned a target for many invasions and raids promoted by outsider criminals."

Link gasped at hearing that. He could guess that the members of the Royal Family were never always saints, but he could never imagine that the King of the time of the war for the Golden Power was willingly to let people die as long as he could get his hands in the power of the goddesses. The Hero imagined if Ganondorf and this King wouldn't be good pals.

"Anyway, they traveled by some time, searching for ways to get stronger so they could protect themselves and find a way to help Hyrule's people. It was in one of those travels that they came across with our first source of magical power."

"The Fused Shadows?", Link asked, remembering Aeris' words.

"Exactly.", Midna said. "Along with it, they found a sword which, according to my family's stories, was keeping the Fused Shadows sealed. Veris was the only one able to pull the sword out and break the seal. With these relics at hand, they returned to Hyrule and started to work on their plans.

"The three knew if they spread the word that they were creating a community were people wouldn't be forced to go out on that senseless war to die and wouldn't have to suffer with the constant raids of bandits, people would seek them out and join their cause. In a way, that would also be a vengeance against the Royal Family, so they worked even harder to make their plans come true."

"Indeed, they would deprive the King from receiving the kingdom's taxes from his people and he wouldn't be able to continue to finance the war for much longer. That would most certainly anger my ancestor on the throne.", Zelda stated.

While the Princesses talked, Llorest seemed to be playing with his staff while Midna was telling all of that, swinging it like a pendulum, with a bored expression on his face. It was obvious history was never one of the jester's favorite subjects. He also decided to not interrupt his Princess while she explained all of that, since it wouldn't be fun anyway. Midna then continued:

"As soon as people started to come, Veris and his friends founded a tiny village, but as more and more people came, it soon turned into a city. They had pretty much everything to survive on their own, since many people of different professions joined the community; farmers, engineers, even some soldiers that deserted, tired of losing companions and relatives on that senseless war. The three also contributed on their own way, by maintaining the order and helping to defend the newly founded town with their powers from bandits who decided to try their luck on our city. They soon gained the respect of the people they protected, who started to call them Kings.

"I don't know from where the idea came, but I suppose that everybody just wanted to show their appreciation for everything Veris, Aeris and Orious were doing for them. Veris and his friends knew that their community had already attracted the attention of the main bands of rogues and thieves and decided to teach people how to defend themselves.

"Like some hadn't much talent in swordsmanship and the Hylians still having great part of their magic at that time, Veris, Aeris and Orious showed them the Fused Shadows and started to form a joint of spell casters to defend the city, teaching them how to harness the powers of the Fused Shadows and use it, which, they soon discovered, resulted in spells much different from the ones Hylians normally cast. By that time, they had already attracted the attention of the King, who got furious at discovering how the three were defying him so openly and were the cause of some of the desertions he was getting and the exodus from his cities.

"It was told that he sent a messenger to try and negotiate with Veris, who had been the main reference when people talked about our community. He knew how to speak and capture people's attention, like a true leader. No doubt the King of Hyrule of that time saw him as a menace. By what I was told, the messenger said the King had 'evidences that the city was housing traitors to Hyrule and was making propaganda against the crown', or something like this. He said that the King was willingly to make a deal in which the people Veris had fought so much to protect would fight for the King in the war, so all the charges against them would be relieved."

Knowing how much the Twili seemed to defy Hyrule and its goddesses, Link could guess that Veris would never agreed with that. After all, he founded that community exactly for the purpose of protecting people from the war. And there came his confirmation:

"Well, Veris just laughed at the messenger's face like the King once did with him and said there would be no deal if those were the conditions. From that day on, the King stated that anyone that had any contact with Veris and his friends would be lose their liability as citizen of Hyrule and would be considered a traitor. Veris said if that was the case, then they would cut their connections with the Royal Family and would be called the Twili, as a reference to what Hyrule was experiencing with the warfare, which they believed could lead the kingdom to be destroyed.

"But even after that, it seems they saw they wouldn't be able to live in peace until that war came to an end. So my ancestors invaded the Sacred Realm in hopes of ending the war. The rest of the story you know."

Midna sighed at ending that part of the tale, however, Link and Zelda still not understanding what all of that had to do with the way Aeris, one of the founders of the Twili, had acted when the Hero and the Twilight Princess returned.

"But what about Aeris? By what you told, he seems an ok guy to me.", Link pointed.

"Yeah I know, but I had to explain about our origins for you two to understand the kind of power and prestige he has over my people. The part of the history that nobody knows might be the reason why he tried to kill us and turned the court against me when he saw you.

"I'm a descendant of Veris and by so, I know a little more about the Founder-Kings' personal lives and what they didn't tell anybody. The fact is: Aeris was the one who took the destruction of the village where he lived with Veris and Orious harder. It's rumored that the main purpose for him to join Veris on his plan to build a new community was purely for him to have a revenge against the Royal Family.

"There's also rumors that, since he was the caretaker of the Fused Shadows, he had delved so deep into their power that he was blotting to make the Twili Defenders stronger, so they could easily destroy the Royal Army and the Royal Family, but nothing was confirmed.

"The last thing my family know about him is that, after our banishment from Hyrule, he tried to find a way to go back, so he could exact his revenge upon the entire Light World for everything he passed and the humiliation in the Sacred Realm, so he tried to take the fragment of Fused Shadow Veris achieved to take with him when we were banished."

Link asked her if that was the helmet she wore when they first met. Midna nodded in confirmation and continued to explain that Aeris and Veris had a fight about that and the former accused Veris of stealing the power from him, so he could rule the Twili alone.

"It seems Aeris completely lost his senses to accuse his friend of doing such a thing. I could also say that he didn't seem worried about the well-being of his people, just about his vengeance.", Zelda inputted in her wise, serious tone.

"Yes.", Midna said. "Anyway, after that, he disappeared and was never seen again... until now."

"But I don't understand how he looks so young.", Link said. "Surely, you Twili don't live _this _long."

"When Veris, Orious and Aeris found the Fused Shadows and broke their seal, they received special gifts from it. Veris gained the ability to control matter itself, but never used it, just in extreme situations, since he could practically disintegrate anything without the least of magical protection with just one touch. This ability was passed through our lineage, becoming more focused on the unique matter of the Twilight Realm.

"Orious gained enchanted strength, enough to rival the one of a Goron patriarch. They say it was because of it that he was able to won the one of the time of the war for the Golden Power in a sumo wrestling and gain their trust. He wasn't that excelled in magic, but he knew enough to produce powerful magical weapons. I have good suspects that he was the one who forged the shields."

Link's eyes widened at that. So the Mirror Shields were forged by this king... he should be an amazing blacksmith to do such a work. He then remembered the words of Gor Coron and Darbus when he and Midna went to Death Mountain to search for one of the materials to repair the second shield. Maybe Orious asked for the Gorons to train him in blacksmithing after he gained their trust.

"You're thinking about what that Goron said, aren't you?", Midna asked the Hero, who turned to her and nodded. "I also thought about that and its very possible he had been taught by the Gorons."

"What about Aeris' gift?", Zelda asked, seeming genuinely curious about the founders of the Twili race's special powers.

"Aeris gained immortality, immunity against sickness and eternal youth, at least that's what I heard. But it seemed the stories weren't wrong. By what it seems, he still wants to get his revenge upon the Light World."

"But he won't be able to do that, right? I mean, since you and Sir Link are the only ones who possesses the path that links the two worlds.", Llorest said, speaking for the first time in a while.

Link agreed with the jester. As long as he and Midna held the shields, Aeris wouldn't be able to come to the Light World. Even so, the idea didn't appeal the female Twili. She knew that, in that moment, Aeris was probably spreading word about her having abandoned her people for the Light World and inciting the population against the light dwellers.

Many would hear to the words of the ancient Founder-King that was for sure. Once he did that, Midna would be practically an outcast, a traitor to them. She didn't want that to happen, but if she returned, her friends surely would want to go with her... Link would want to go. If he ever got killed by that deranged King... she didn't know what would be of her life without him.

While Midna had that internal conflict, not paying attention even to Link, who watched her with worry, Llorest was passing all the content of the powerful woman's tale to Tenros, who hadn't be able to understand a word of it, but stayed quiet nonetheless. The First Guard spoke up, giving his analysis on the situation, in Twili and having Llorest to translate him:

"**It's clear that rushing head on combat will be suicide. Aeris probably have half of the Palace against Midna by now and invading it while she's like this will bring more trouble than good."**

"Then what should we do?", Link asked.

"For now, wait and recover, so we will be able to think on a course of action.", came Zelda's reply. The blond-brown Princess then addressed to her twilight counterpart. "You can rest here Midna. I'm sure this all is taking a tool on you more than in anyone."

Midna answered Zelda with a nod, before shifting in the bed and turning to the side. She looked miserable and that made Link's heart ache painfully. He wanted so badly help her, but nothing came to him. Zelda then said that he and the other two Twili should go to the room in which he had stayed before.

The Hero nodded with the Princess and while Llorest and Tenros exited the room he turned to Midna and inclined his head to her, giving a light peck on her forehead, but she was already asleep, so he couldn't say if she felt it or not. As the three men left the room and closed its door, Llorest said:

"**Well, this surely won't be easy."**

"**I know. The Princess is taking this like a blow to the heart."**, Tenros said, shaking his head in frustration.

"**Hum, actually, I wasn't talking about the Princess."**, Tenros looked to Llorest in confusion. "**I mean, look at us! I won't be able to perform my duties like this. I might scare everybody around if they see me."**

"**Llorest, how can you think about that in a hour like this?!"**

"**Well, excuuuuse me, if I'm so dedicated to my work, but a man need to concentrate on his responsibilities. Besides, I'm pretty sure Princess Midna will eventually pull herself together. She always did."**

"**'Responsibilities'? What responsibilities? All that you do is to play the fool to make everybody laugh."**

The two Twili then started a discussion. Since Link didn't understand a word of what they were saying, he didn't bother to ask what they were arguing about or stop them. He was more worried about his lover and what he could do to help her.

Clenching his fists tight, Link swore that he would find a way to reverse this entire situation and make Aeris pay for the pain he was causing to Midna...

* * *

Lloest: Hey my fans! Thought I wouldn't make a comment on this chapter? Well, luckly I've manage to before UK closed it.

Midna: I would say unfortunately.

Llorest: Princess, why do you still here? I thought you would go once you got your money from the author.

Midna: He didn't pay me yet, so I'll stay here until I receive my money for having to stand you more than I normally have. Anyway, for those who might talk about me crying in this chapter, go back and read it again and remember that I still being a person and as so I still have my moments of despair. *Turning to Llorest* And if you ever make a joke about it, I'm going to take this top hat of yours and shove it up your... !

Llorest: Princess, Princess, calm down. Remember, there's kids reading this fic, though its rated T, whatever it means.


	21. Comfort and Reassurance

Merry Christmas everybody!!! Here's my present for you, hope you like it!

And on another note: since I'll be going to beach from time to time and there isn't internet there (save for the Lan Houses) the time between publishing one chapter and another might get bigger. But don't worry, this fic will reach its end.

Midna: Speaking of end, when will you pay my money for having to endure... that?! *points to Llorest, who's wearing a santa costume*

Llorest: Hello kids, I'm Santa Llorest! Hohoho, merry Christamas and remember: if you drink in Vegas, don't marry!

Midna: ... why, oh deities, why me?! Pay me up now!!!

Hum... oh, wait. Isn't there Link dressing a santa costume with nothing under? *points at a random direction*

Midna: WHAT?! Where? *looks around while UK run away* I don't see anything, are you... ? Dammit! Fell for the oldest trick of the world! ... Anyway, that gave me an idea. Hehehe, oh Linky!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21

**Comfort and Reassurance **

A new day had come and Link had yet to see Midna out of Zelda's room. By what he heard from Tenros, who decided to mount guard hidden in the shadows near Zelda's door, the Twilight Princess still in a depressed state. The Hero would have gone there and try to cheer her up if he knew what to say. He couldn't even begin to imagine how she should be taking all of that.

Zelda didn't have any success in talking her twilight counterpart out of her sour mood either. The Princess tried to speak to Minda and give her hope, saying they were preparing to take her kingdom back as soon as they could, but the other Princess seemed unresponsive to that. When Zelda tried to ask her about what she could do to make things better, Midna said for her to stop bothering herself with her problems when the Princess of the Light World already had her own.

_She must be thinking she's useless, or a lost cause._, Link thought once he heard that from his brown-blond friend. _She's taking this too hard. Damn! I swear if I ever see Aeris again, I'm going to gut him alive!_

The Hero's frustration wasn't making things good either. Link was getting easily irritated by anything. He almost screamed at Aidore, who still in town and had come once he heard of Link and Midna's hasted come back. But the old man seemed to understand the Hero's situation.

The green clad swordsman was now in the south gate, leaning over the stone fences of the upper level of the stairways. He was trying to calm himself and think on something, but again, wasn't having any success, being divided between feel angry over Aeris and himself for not being able to think on something to help Midna to get better.

"It seems our day isn't very bright since our Princess haven't acting like her old 'you're my new pet', or 'I'm going to blast your head off' self, no?", a voice came from Link's right. The Hero didn't even need to turn to know it was Llorest.

He hadn't seen the Twili jester since the day after he and Midna came back and, honestly, he wasn't any interested in what the eccentric Twili could be doing. Llorest seemed to be (at least) smart enough to stay out of people's sight, since he knew his spectral appearance would just raise awkward questions and cause trouble.

"What do you want?", the green clad swordsman asked.

"Well, what I really want is very simple: make people smile and laugh!", he said, pointing to his face and grinning to give emphasis. "But the question here isn't about me...", he said, starting to walk behind Link. "it's about YOU!", he said putting his face almost close to Link's hear, maybe trying to get a reaction from the Hero.

Link just shot a glance to Llorest. He was starting to understand why Midna couldn't stand that guy. He had this annoying way to point out things and to put random comments on his lines. Although, the Hylian warrior had to admit that it was amusing in a way. He would have even enjoyed it a little if he wasn't so concerned about Midna's well being.

"You know, you from all people should be there for our Princess. I'm pretty sure she would appreciate your presence there.", Llorest continued, putting his hand behind his waist and still walking around Link, like he was interrogating the Hylian. "So, say, why aren't you there? Scared she might bite your head out? Believe me, if she would do so, she would do in a way you would like, if you know what I'm talking about."

Again the jester grinned at that insinuation, making Link definitely look to him. Did that guy had to input those perverted comments each time he talked about his relationship with Midna? The Hero thought that should probably be a jester thing, or Llorest had some serious issues.

"And why do you think I'm here? I'm trying to think on what to say for her to get better, but I can't think of anything. Argh, I'm so stupid.", Link said, in frustration and grabbing his head with his hands.

"Well, normally I would make a joke about your last line, but since the situation doesn't call for it, let me say this: two people don't need to speak to be there for each other. Just their presence is enough, mainly _in bed_.", the jester said, arching his eyebrows several times in very suggestive way, though Link couldn't see it due to his shadow state that hid partially his features.

"... Are you sick or something?", Link asked, narrowing his eyes. Now he _really_ understood why Midna didn't stand this guy.

"Oh, you hurt me, Sir Link.", Llorest said, putting his right hand over his heart, in a shocked fashion. "Here I am, trying to shed some light over your dilemmas and you make such insinuations about my person.", he put the back of his other hand over his forehead while closing his eyes and inclining his head back and forth. Link couldn't help, but roll his eyes over the jester's dramatic acting. "Even now, our Princess is there, locked away in her cold world of self-pity, filled with depression and a strawberry on its tip. A very sad sundae if you ask me."

_I feel like my IQ just dropped some points..._, Link thought, debating if he should leave Llorest speaking with himself, or stay and see if he could extract something useful from the jester's ramblings.

"Anyway, ...", Llorest said, assuming a more serious pose, which made his tone change so suddenly that Link almost jumped when he spoke. "If there is one person that can go for our Princess' rescue without make her feel diminished, it's you, Sir Link.", the jester's eyes narrowed a little. His grin was no longer a playful one, but one of somebody who was plotting something. "She doesn't want somebody to pity her. No. That she had a lot back in our realm. What she wants is someone to encourage her to continue. Somebody to point that she has the power and capacity to turn the scales of this game. Somebody that she can count on, in the case she falls,. Somebody to be there to help her to stand again and to continue the fight. And this person is you: her lover and her Hero!"

Llorest ended by pointing to Link, who almost jumped again at the sudden raise in the strange Twili's voice tone. However, Link noticed that every word from the jester was absolutely true. Midna told him she hated to be pitied by others, to feel like she wasn't capable of do something. If she was going to be consoled by someone, then it would be for this person to say to her that she should continue to fight for what she wanted, that she wasn't alone and she had someone who would help her.

The Hero then realized that he didn't need to find consoling words for her. It was just like Llorest said: he could help her to get better simply by standing at her side, showing that he would help her in whatever ways he could for she to regain her kingdom. Link then thanked Llorest for his words, with the jester reverting back to his usual unique humor and saying:

"It was nothing. Just remember: whenever you need someone to point out a possible good thing hidden in a situation, you can call me. And don't believe when they say that wearing cologne all the day makes you more attractive to the ladies."

"I don't really understand what you just said, but thanks anyway.", the Hero then went back to the city, going to the Inn and leaving the eccentric Twili on the south gate...

- - - - -

On the Inn, Zelda exited her room, sighing. She didn't achieve to get any improvement with Midna, the Twilight Princess simply didn't hear her. Maybe if she could get Link to talk to her... sometimes it seemed the Hero was the only one the female Twili really heard.

When the Princess of the Light World was going down the stairs, she heard the door of the Inn open and the green clad warrior enter in a hurry, like he had came all the way from Ordon by foot. She then smiled when he came at her level on the stairs. She then cast a quick glance to her room, turning her head, and looking back to him, to which the Hero nodded and went up the rest of the stairs, entering in the Princess' room.

Midna was still in the bed, laid on her side and looking at the window without pay attention to anything in special. The scene made Link's heart ache. He then closed the door and that seemed to attract the Twilight Princess' attention, who looked up to see who had just entered. She seemed surprised for a moment to see him there, but quickly returned to the inexpressive mood in which she had been in the last days.

"Why are you here?", she asked, laying again and looking to the window.

"I'm here for you. What more?", she didn't answer to that remark.

Link then approached the bed and sat. He wondered what else he could say. Not achieving to think on anything, the hero simply resumed to caress the fiery red hair of the exotic-looking woman. Midna sighed at his touch, suddenly feeling a little better, but it wasn't enough to take her out of her sour mood. Seeing that, the green clad swordsman also sighed, whispering:

"I swear, if I ever get my hands on Aeris...", he was interrupted by Midna, who seemed to have paid attention to him.

"My people would kill before you even got the chance to touch him. He is, after all, their King."

Link looked to his lover, seeming surprised. So that was what troubled her; she was feeling diminished because Aeris was indeed a King for the Twili. Although Link hated to admit it, he understood why Midna's people would follow Aeris. He was, after all, one of the three people who brought together all those people in the war of the Gold Power and formed the Twili tribe. The Twili technically owed that to him and his friends.

Then an idea struck Link. Yes, the Twili owed Aeris that much, but that didn't mean they actually had to agree with everything the ancient ruler would say. Most could disagree with his decision of trying to revive the rivalry between the Twili and the light dwellers and, of course, Aeris would either threaten them to do what he wanted, or would try to convince them somehow.

"He might be a King, but that doesn't mean everybody will see him as their ruler.", Link said, making Midna cast a quick glance to him. "Think of it. Ian, Tenros, even Llorest, they're Twili and they know Aeris was their King, yet they choose to follow you. I doubt there won't be other people doing the same. It's just like what happened during that war for the Sacred Realm. The King of Hyrule was the one that controlled the country, but people didn't agree with what he was doing and turned their back on him."

"But...", Midna tried to say. Link could catch a glimpse of water on her eyes when he started again.

"But nothing. Your people like you, Midna, I'm sure of it. You were helping them to reconstruct their lairs after Zant's attack and fought for their rights on that council of yours. I bet that once they hear what Aeris' true intentions are, they will ask for you to come back. Maybe even now they're thinking were you might be and why you're not leading the people together with Aeris."

Link shivered at the image that line projected on his head, but if that would make Midna realize her people still want her to be their ruler, so he would stand it for the time being. Shaking his head to get rid of it, the Hero saw, to his bigger surprise, Midna throw her arms around him, involving the green clad swordsman in a tight and almost desperate hug.

The Hylian swordsman hugged her back after process what she had just done, hearing her sobbing and feeling her tears fell on his shoulder, but he didn't care. The two then stayed like this for some time, until Midna's grip on the Hero seemed to weaken. She then looked to him, tears falling the sides of her face, and spoke:

"Thanks... Link..."

"Don't mention it. After all, I'm here for you. You can count on me to help you on anything.", he said, putting his right hand on the side of her face, wiping the trail of tears from her.

Midna then closed her eyes, feeling her love's touch; even fought his hands were some of rough. She had to admit if that was his way of making her better, then he was very good at it. Again she thanked him for being there for her and then asked:

"Can you keep this in secret?", when the Hero asked why, Midna answered. "I don't want people knowing that I cried, specially Llorest. He wouldn't let me live this out."

"But they're your friends and I think even Llorest wouldn't speak about this if you asked him.", Link said.

"Yeah, but... you know, people in positions of power like me have to pass a powerful image, so I can't go crying around the corners for anything. I learned how to keep my emotions in check in front of other people and this is how it must be."

"Even so, I think...", Link didn't achieve to state his thought for Midna, seeing she wouldn't convince him just by asking, placed her lips upon his in a breathtaking kiss.

When the Twilight Princess broke their kiss, Link was with his mouth still open, either too much shocked or wanting for her to make it again. He then mumbled some incoherent words, showing he was definitely struck by what the exotic-looking woman just did. Midna giggled at seeing her swordsman like, now she felt really better. She then spoke, in a voice that carried a seductive tone:

"Maintain it in secret and I may give you more of this."

Having no way to argue against it (even if he wanted), Link just nodded with his head. Midna knew it just took a kiss or two from her to make the Hero agree with anything she proposed. Smiling one of her sly smiles while looking around the room, she then spoke:

"You know, since I'm feeling better and we're sitting on a bed, we could as well take advantage of this."

"B-but this is Zelda's room!", Link exclaimed, upon realizing what his attractive friend was suggesting. She was indeed recovered if she was already thinking on that.

"C'mon, where's your adventurer spirit? The worse that could happen is she caught us on the act, but she already knows we did that...", Midna got interrupted when the door to the room suddenly opened and three people fell into the room. They probably had been hearing behind the door.

Zelda, Tenros and Llorest stood, each saying incoherent phrases like "I'm sorry", "it wasn't our intention" and "we were just going to ask if you were alright" while going back to the corridor. Midna could swear Llorest said something like "this door needs to be fixed". When they left and closed the door, Link then said, eyes narrowed:

"So... what were you saying about us being caught?", the Twilight Princess sighed.

- - - - -

The next day, things returned to normal. Midna got her own room on the Inn, thought she tried to convince Link to let her move to his. The Hero's face got as red as a Dodongo's tail when she proposed it. Even when she asked if he wanted to have breakfast on her room, he was reduced to a stuttering, blushing mess, incapable of give her any coherent answer, and she really just wanted to have breakfast with him, nothing more.

Midna wasn't the type to always want to "make love" at any opportunity that would appear, most of the time she just said that to mess with Link (which still being one of her favorite activities). When the Twilight Princess started to imagine why he was getting so nervous all the time she proposed something to him, considering most of the time he barely caught some her tips when she didn't make it clear, she caught Llorest mumbling something on Link's ear. Already imagining what that could be, she caught the jester by his collar and asked what he had said to Link.

"W-what do you mean Princess? I was just sharing an insight with Sir Link, that's all.", the jester said, in a very nervous tone by being held so close to her, without any possibility of escape. "He also asked me somethings and I answered."

"That's a lie!", Link replied, blushing beet red. "I never asked you for any of it, you forced that information on me!"

Zelda, who was reading another book near to where they were discussing, gazed at the scene. She wasn't exactly found of the jester's constant remarks about Midna, or the way he behaved around everybody, but she couldn't help her natural curiosity.

"And what exactly did he say to you?", Midna asked, her face hardening while she maintained her grip on the jester and used a spell to keep him from teleporting away.

"Well... things like...", Link scratched the back of his head in pure embarrassment. Midna asked again what it was, forcing the Hylian swordsman to answer. "He talked to me that you liked to... be on the top and... in what parts you have more sensibility... and...", Link haven't need to end that phrase, for Midna held her hand up quickly, silencing him while she also started to blush.

Looking back to the jester, who just smiled a dumb, nervous smile while holding his hand high, like in a greeting gesture, Midna clenched her teeth and threw him on the ground using enchanted strength and proceeded to beat and stomp on the idiot Twili.

Zelda went back to her reading, trying to get rid of more mental images that popped into her mind. She really didn't need any more, since those Midna gave to her when they talked about her night with Link. She was starting to think that they should find a way for Midna to get her kingdom back quickly.

After leaving Llorest half-buried on the ground and with several lumps on his head, Midna turned to Link and talked:

"Ok, first, just ignore this idiot, Link, his objective in life seems to be embarrass me whenever he can and spread words about my intimacy."

"Actually, it's to make you smile... ouch!", Llorest said, raising his hand with his indicator finger pointing up, still on the ground, and receiving a strong kick from Midna, who continued like she hadn't been interrupted.

"And second, I'm not some kind of maniac, so you don't have to think that whenever I talk something it has double-meaning."

"Oh, hum... ok, it's just that... I think I got a little nervous about it.", Link said, scratching his head again.

Midna sighed again. She looked to Llorest, who was getting up, still a little dizzy from his beating, and started to consider sending him back to Aeris. She then decided to drop the subject and asked where Tenros was. The First Guard appeared from a shadow casted by a nearby furniture and asked in Twili what his princess wished. Midna told to him and Link to follow her so they could start to plan what would be their course of action.

As the three left the room, Zelda closed her book and looked to Llorest, who stood and was dusting himself, like nothing had happened. The noblewoman decided it was the perfect time to investigate something that had been instigating her curiosity since she saw the jester. Approaching the eccentric Twili, who noticed her coming, Zelda heard Llorest say, with another of his idiotic grins:

"What can I do for you, Princess Zelda?"

"You said you're the jester of the Twili Royal Family. For how long have you been on this role?", Zelda asked, her face a mask of concentration and with an analytic look on her features.

"Since I arrived at the palace, when I was a child."

"So you mean your family sent you to the palace.", Zelda stated. "I imagine it wasn't easy for you to leave them, even considering you could have a better future on the palace."

"Hum... to speak the truth, my family wasn't alive anymore when I arrived there."

Zelda noticed Llorest's tone was one of nervousness, he obviously didn't want for her to discover much about his past. The Princess of Hyrule knew sufficiently about reluctant people to see that Llorest was trying to think how to make that talk turn to another subject. The jester then spoke, recovering his normal tone:

"But what about you, my lady? I'm sure you have your fair share of hardships too, like snobs noblemen, people trying to point out mistakes on your leadership...", he then approached her and placed a spectral hand on her shoulder, speaking in a very subtle voice and raising his eyebrow several times, though the Hylian woman couldn't see it. "and maybe some annoying suitors?"

Zelda looked to his hand and then to Llorest. She didn't like people touching her without her permission, but for the sake of discovering the mystery behind that strange jester she would endure this. She was about to speak when Llorest detached from her shoulder and started to walk around while speaking:

"It must be very hard to be surrounded by people trying to sweep your carpet under your feet. But fortunately you have sir Link around. Though I ask myself what Princess Midna might thing in the case you need to call him back to perform some 'duties' under your name. After all, he's Hyrule's hero too, right?"

The Princess of the Light World had to recognize that in the matter of making people lose their focus when interrogating him, Llorest was a master. The in-lines behind his speech, the manners, the suggestive tone, all of that could just be achieved with years of training, but for her it just raised a bigger question: what Llorest was trying so desperately to hide?

"Is this how you convince Midna to stay away of you, so she doesn't see what you're trying to hide?", Zelda inputted.

People like Llorest tend to get others to lose their focus the more they are let to speak. Zelda knew the only way to deal with people like that was to take them with their guards lowered, so they couldn't come up with some excuse or prepared speech to avoid the attention, and the best way to do that was to make direct questions that implied you knew what they didn't want for others to discover.

Llorest, when heard that question, almost jumped, making his top hat shake on his head. He seemed extremely perturbed and even looked to the sides, like trying to find some escape route. Zelda knew she had hit the target.

"I-I honestly don't know what you're implying, Zelda...", Llorest said, now starting to fidget.

"Is that so? I don't recall you calling my name without adding my title or a proper treatment pronoun. Does this mean my assumption was correct?", Llorest seemed to have frozen at that. Another characteristic of those who tried to hold information; they lost their demeanor once you started to discover that what they didn't want to be discovered.

"He... you're really sharp my lady...", Llorest said, lowering his head, letting his shadowed hair and the edge of his top hat cast a shadow over his eyes, so just his smirk was visible. He then looked to Zelda, his eyes showing a strange emotion that she didn't saw on the jester before. "But unfortunately, I can't tell yet what this little mind of mine has been thinking lately. I would hate to ruin the surprise, before the right time comes. After all, isn't a good soap opera composed of suspense and mystery?", he asked turning his back to her and crossing his arms on his back.

"If that's your way to ask me to don't tell any of this to Midna, you don't need to worry, this is, as long as this doesn't pose a threat to her or to Link.", Zelda said, maintaining her serious and analytic glare.

"Loyal to your friends no matter what... you're really something, Princess Zelda.", Llorest said, now returning to his eccentric demeanor and normal grin. "I can see why Princess Midna holds you so high on concept. This is, after sir Link, of course. But don't worry, I would never betray my Princess. That would be an unnecessarily cruel joke. I must thank you, for not letting my little secret out yet.", he then shook Zelda's hand energetically, eyes closed and with a friendly smile on his face. "Or should say: our little secret?", speaking that, the Twili appeared behind Zelda's pointed ear in a blink of eyes, whispering in what seemed to be a suggestive tone.

Zelda easily reprimanded the urge to roll her eyes at his remark. It seemed that making comments that could easily pass like having inappropriate content was in Llorest's nature...

- - - - -

The night had fallen and the west fields of Hyrule were very silent, like waiting for something to happen. An event then started to take place near the Great Bridge of Hylia, where Link, Midna, Tenros and Llorest had been dropped by the portal the Mirror Shields had opened. A small, metallic sphere on the ground, engraved with small runes over its surface started to shine.

The runes of the object soon glowed and started to "detach" themselves from the metal sphere floating in the air and rearranging themselves. When they were some good meters away of the ground, the runes formed what seemed to be a portal. From this a single person came, dressed entirely in white.

The man landed on his knees, taking some time to adjust the new environment while the portal closed above him. He stood, looking around and taking in the scenery, though he did that purely in recognizance, more then in appreciation. He then smiled, before speaking:

"Ah, the Light World. It's been a long time... I wonder what _they _will say, once they see me back..."


	22. In the Name of Vengeance

Llorest: Man, this one surely is big... Oh. Greetings my fans! Welcome to another chapter. Things here are quite complicate, you know. Midna still bugging UK about her payment and he doesn't want to get blasted because he doesn't have any money right now. Eh. Vacations travels, you know.

Midna: Anyway, we're still here, so... this one had been put some hard work to be readable, so enjoy, and communicate any grammar or misspeling errors that you might encounter, but be gentle. I don't like unpolite people.

Llorest: Hum, excuse me, Princess, but when you bossed Link around in the game and had fights with him in this fic over your relationship... well, I don't think polite could be a word applied to your behavior.

Midna: ... I meant people being unpolite to me and shut up before I decide to get you out of here!

Llorest: If you insist... oh, and cookies for everybody that guessed who was the mysterious person appearing in the end of the previous chapter!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22

**In the Name of Vengeance**

Link, Midna and Zelda were having their breakfast at the Inn. The Hylian Princess had been informed that the construction of the castle's second floor was going smoothly and might be ready by the end of the month. Tenros was hidden in Link's shadow and was often passed some food when the trio was sure nobody was looking, since they couldn't ask for a fourth meal without it looking suspicious.

Link, Midna and Tenros had been discussing, yesterday, plans to take back the Twilight Realm without have to spill much Twili blood (save by Aeris' blood). Tenros suggested they opened the path so he could go and try to gather people that still loyal to Midna to form some kind of resistance, but she discarded the idea. It would be impossible to know when he would be ready, since the concept of time almost didn't exist in the Twilight Realm and visiting the realm to check would be dangerous.

Link suggested they found a way to recover the Fused Shadows, since they could give Aeris more power than he already should have, but Midna questioned what they would do if the ancient King always had them with him. The Hero couldn't come up with a solution for, he was never the strategist.

With nothing really solved yesterday, they decided to ask for Zelda's opinion today, though Midna insisted she didn't want to bother the other Princess with her problems. Link said that she shouldn't worry about that, since they were friends after.

However, before any of them could bring up the subject, Llorest appeared from the shadow of a nearby table, panting and seeming as worried as when Midna and Link came to the Twilight Palace. He started to talk:

"Princess Midna, I have very urgent news for you!"

"Shhh! Speak low, or do you want to scare everybody out?", Midna said. Luckily, there wasn't anybody in the room now to hear the exalted jester.

"I'm afraid what I found out might scare people more than if I were to appear as I am now.", he looked to his "ghostly" self while saying that. "I was around the west fields this... hum, I think you call it morning... anyway, I felt a strange distortion of magical nature on the field that could just signify the opening of a portal."

Midna stood immediately after the Twili jester said that, asking him if he was certain about that. Llorest replied:

"As certain as I am that, someday, I'll make you smile, my Princess.", he said, grinning.

Ignoring that last comment, Midna looked to Link, who was already with his determined and sharp look, but with a worried expression at the same time. Could that really mean what they think it meant?

"I think it's better you two go now.", Zelda said, catching what her two friends were thinking.

Link and Midna nodded and left the room. Tenros called for them to wait for him, but his Princess said it would be better he stay with Zelda. The First Guard was about to discuss it, but Midna and Link had already left...

- - - - -

In the fields, the couple started to search for anything uncommon. Midna could sense the disturbance Llorest had spoken of and that definitely seemed like a portal spell, she just prayed that it wasn't what she was thinking.

Then her look befell under a something that shone on the morning sun. Picking it up, she called Link. It was a metal sphere, similar to the ones her people used to record data, but with some slight differences. When Link asked what that sphere was she explained and added:

"It seems like it was changed to store another type of spell. I can feel the traces of magic that match with the disturbance we have around here."

"But how did this thing ended up here?", Link asked.

Midna stayed quiet at that. She didn't know the exact answer for that, but theories started to come to] her. Could someone have thrown that when they opened the portal, without they realize? While she analyzed that, Link asked the question that was on her head:

"Do you think Aeris could have thrown it in the portal while it was closing?"

"Maybe...", she then lowered the sphere and closed her eyes, concentrating on feeling the magical flows around her. Link didn't understand what she was doing, but remained quite.

She could feel the wild life around her and the few people at the vicinity. Link's unique, magical aura was the most evident, but it wasn't the one she was trying to pick. Honing her magical senses further, she then felt, trying to hide from her sense, a magical aura like no other she saw, very similar to the one the Fused Shadows emanated. The Twilight Princess located it near Lanayru's cave.

Saving her doubts about what Aeris could be doing there for later, Midna opened her eyes, and said for Link to hold her hand. The Hero obeyed without hesitate and the two teleported to the front of the Light Spirit's fountain.

After arriving in the lake, Link and Midna entered the humid cave. They saw nothing at first, save the roots with runes engraved. Looking around, Link located and pointed to the Founder-King with Midna looking to where the friend of her ancestor was. He was at one of the upper levels of the cave, looking absolutely calm and composed like the first time they saw him. Anger started to built up inside the hero chosen by the goddesses.

Aeris then seemed to notice the two and spared a quick glance to them, but soon his attention was turned to the fountain as the runes in the roots and the water glowed with a blue and golden radiance. A giant, golden snake, with a glowing sphere of light in its mouth shout out of the water, its head stopping centimeters near Aeris, hissing and making the long cape and white clothes of the Founder-King blow to his back. However, the keeper of the Fused Shadows didn't seem surprised or affected in the slightest.

"You! How do you dare to come back to this realm?", Lanayru hissed.

"I've come back to end what I started and you and your brethren are the keys for that.", Aeris proclaimed, as calm as if he was speaking to an old acquaintance. That seemed to anger the spirit, for the rays of light being emitted from Lanayru's sphere converged upon Aeris, and shot a powerful blast of light energy, which created an explosion where the ancient Twili had been seconds before.

Aeris had jumped and while he was in the air, the three intact parts of the Fused Shadows came out of his clothes and circulated his body. He stretched his right arm and the parts of the ancient relic closed around his hand, even though there was one still missing. When Aeris landed on a nearby root, he had his right hand covered in what looked like some sort of runic weapon.

Lanayru looked to the Founder-King again and attacked him. The upper Fused Shadow that formed part of the relic's crown seemed to slightly press against the others and sparking energy formed inside the opening on the top of the helmet-like artifact. Aeris then pointed it to Lanayru and shot an energy blast, which exploded on contact against the Light Spirit. The guardian of the vastest province of Hyrule was thrown against the opposite wall of the cave by the force of the attack.

Aeris didn't lose time and a blade made of the same energy of the previous attack came out of the opening on the top of the Fused Shadows. The Founder-King jumped again and before the Light Spirit could react, he plunged the blade into Lanayru's glowing body. The spirit seemed to hiss in pain and its body disappeared, leaving just the glowing sphere behind. Aeris kept floating in the air and the Fused Shadows detached from his hand and turned to hide inside his clothes.

Link and Midna could just observe how Lanayru was quickly dominated by the ancient Twili. The Twilight Princess never heard about anyone using the Fused Shadows like Aeris had just did. How much could the deranged Founder-King know about the powerful relic to do something like that with it? The two then saw Aeris draw a gray, shinning sword with a black handle that resembled wings. A hexagonal crystal rested on the center of the handle, two different colors, white and black, which seemed to dance inside each half of the crystal, shifting places. Midna recognized the sword. The two then saw Aeris float to the level of the sphere that was Lanayru's essence and plunge the sword on it.

Link and Midna gasped at seeing he doing that, but what came after was which really made them worry. A dark, liquid-looking substance seemed to emanate from the sword's blade to inside Lanayru's sphere. Soon it had been completely overflowed with the substance, which seemed to solidify, forming a rocky-looking layer. The sphere started to weakly glow with a red light and submerged on Lanayru's fountain.

Whatever the Founder-King had did, it couldn't be good, Link could guess that much. He and Midna then looked to Aeris, who sheathed the sword. Midna then decided to talk:

"Link, that was Veris' sword. There's a statue of him holding it in one of the internal gardens of the palace."

"You mean, your ancestor?", the Hero asked, receiving a nod from the Twili woman.

"Ah yes...", Aeris said, attracting Link and Midna's attention, who drew their weapons in the case of an attack, but the ancient King just floated on his place, seeming to speak more to himself than to them. "The Light of Twili. Veris named and presented it to our people right after we've been declared traitors to Hyrule, though he had the sword much before. It was with the Fused Shadows when we found them, it was their seal. Just my _friend_ was able to pull the sword out.

"Hu, such a shame. I was the one that comprehended our source of power the better. Just I was able to delve deeper than anyone in the Fused Shadows' glorious power and its secrets.", he then shook his head. "Though I hate using this cursed blade, it's necessary."

"Seems like somebody let his power got to his head.", Midna murmured to Link, who nodded. Aeris heard that and replied.

"'My power'? Foolish girl... you understand so little about the true nature of the bless that was given to our tribe. The power chooses its wielders, it has its own will. But unfortunately, you won't live enough to learn this lesson..."

Aeris then pointed to the water and it immediately glowed with a red, ominous light. The runes in the roots shone with the same red light and its format changed, forming what looked Twili runes. Then something shot out of the water. At first sight it seemed Lanayru, but taking a better look, Midna and Link could tell he was very different.

The snake-like spirit now was of a deep dark-green, his eyes had turned into a cruel, piercing blood-red and there was a blade of hair of the same tone on his head. He also had now great, dark wings, which filled the entire space in the cave when they opened. The sphere that was the essence of the spirit wasn't on Lanayru's mouth anymore, instead, the Hero saw it when the point of the spirit's trail came into view. It was at the end of it, like some kind of round bell.

The corrupted spirit looked to them with what seemed murderous intent, hissing and showing its sharp fangs, which Link and Midna now noticed, were big enough to make a hole of the size of an human head. When Aeris' hand stretched up, the dark-green snake turned his head up and Midna could see flames slipping out of its mouth. Before Link had time to think, she grabbed her love's hand and tried to teleport them out of the cave in a stream of black and golden particles when Lanayru breathed fire on where they had been.

The pillar of fire covered good part of the entrance to the spirit's cave and it caught Link's and Midna's particles, which rejoined when the spell was disrupted. Luckily they were near the water so they fell into the lake. Surfacing, the two tried to see where the fire had caught them. To their relief, it had been in the end of Midna's long robe.

"Well, at least we're alive.", she said, with Link smiling.

Their smiles, however, disappeared when Lanayru flew out of his fountain with Aeris standing on the back of its head, hissing like an angry reptile. The corrupted spirit went high in the skies, stopping just when it turned a thin line on Link's and Midna's view, who luckily passed unnoticed by the great beast. Lanayru then started to fly in circles near the clouds, which soon gained an yellow-orange tone in the point where the snake-like entity was flying and started to spread through the skies.

"What do you think they're doing?", Link asked. That seemed strangely familiar to him. Midna was also looking, but she immediately recognized what kind of magic that was.

"We have to go to Zelda quickly! I think I know what he's wanting to do!"

- - - - -

Zelda had decided to look through the window of her room on the Inn. She was worried about the news Llorest brought and wished it wasn't what she, Link and Midna thought it could be.

It was then that she saw something taking flight from the direction of Lake Hylia. At first it seemed like some kind of dragon, but she soon recognized it as being some kind of winged-snake. That was strange. From distance she could make out what size it could be and there was something horribly familiar about it that she couldn't ignore. Could that be... Lanayru? It seemed completely absurd since Lanayru was golden and didn't have wings.

Then the snake reached the clouds and started to fly in circles under it. It was then that the skies started to gain an orange-yellow tone. Looking at the violent change in the environment, memories flashed through Zelda's mind: memories of her time imprisoned inside her own castle. She gasped once she recognized what that snake was doing.

It was then the Princess of Hyrule heard people entering her room in a rush. Link and Midna were there, soaked, looking like they decided to swim with their clothes on. Her twilight counterpart was the first to speak, seeming the only one besides her that caught what was happening:

"Zelda, you and the other Hylians have to get out of here! Aeris came and he corrupted Lanayru or something! Anyway, you have to evacuate the city."

"Evacuate?!", Zelda repeated, almost grimacing at the idea. "But..."

"But nothing. If he's going to do what I think he's going to do, then the first Hylians on his list are the members of the Royal Family, which means you. And he probably don't care about how many people he'll have to kill to get to you!", Midna said, in a hurried tone. "I can sense portals opening right now as that Twilight expands.

"I still don't understand how he did it, but the fact is, he probably will summon the entire Twili Royal Army to here and attack the city. If your soldiers weren't trained to combat spell casters, I suggest you to save the people before they arrive."

Link's eyes widened as he realized what Midna was saying. Zelda seemed to be weighting her options. However, the solution was obvious, her soldiers weren't prepared to fight the Twili when Zant first invaded and certainly weren't ready to face an entire army of Twilis with their powers restored. She sighed before agree and go out of her room to speak with the first guards she met to bring her captain immediately.

The brown-blond ruler asked for Link and Midna to wait, so they could tell what they saw at the lake. When the Captain of the Guard finally arrived, the Twilight clouds were almost upon the west gate. The couple quickly told him the situation, though omitting the fact the attackers were the same creatures that once invaded Hyrule. Nodding at his Princess' order, he immediately called some guards and said for them to prepare everything to evacuate the city.

"Unfortunately, it will take us some hours to gather everybody and provide the transport. We will try to already send some of them to Kakariko, but without the proper planning, it could take even days.", the captain explained.

"We don't have days!", Link exclaimed. "They'll be upon us in minutes."

"In that case, I'll go and delay them.", Midna said, making Link turn to her so fast that he almost cracked his neck doing it. Zelda also looked, seeming concerned.

"What?! Are crazy?! They'll kill you, Midna!", Link said.

When the captain of the guard turned away to talk to his subordinates to haste things, Tenros appeared from Zelda's shadow, seeming as scared as Link with the idea.

"**Absolutely not, Princess! Alone, maybe they wouldn't threaten you, but with Aeris there they'll probably kill you just like Sir Link said."**, Tenros said in Twili. Link was now getting so used to it that he was starting to understand part of what the First Guard said.

"They're my people, my responsibility.", Midna said, in a decisive, firm tone. "If I can avoid spill Twili and Hylian blood, then I'll do it. Just give me some time and I'll have set up some defenses upon the gate. Aeris didn't have enough time to get to know all of Hyrule's geography by what I could make out from the time the portal was activated, so he won't try to maneuver the troops to get to other gate, plus he would be invading the territory of the other spirits, who by now probably already know what happened to Lanayru."

Her points where undeniable, but Link couldn't stand the idea of getting separate from Midna in a time like this. He then said he would go with her, but the Twilight Princess rejected the idea, saying he would be more necessary to help to evacuate the people and to protect Zelda in case Aeris decided to come and kill her personally.

Tenros also tried to insist to go with Midna, but she said he would be more useful also helping people to leave, since he didn't know much about magic. Link and the First Guard tried to insist, but Midna prohibited them from following her, using the most authoritarian tone she could muster.

"Zelda, hold these two for me, ok?", the Twilight Princess asked. When the brown-blond Princess didn't seem so sure about it and was about to speak, Midna said. "What if it was your people, uh? Wouldn't you want to do the same?"

Zelda sighed. She still didn't agree with such plan, but she understood what Midna meant. She nodded, feeling the looks of betrayal from Link and Tenros upon her, but she stood her ground and smiled to Midna as the Twilight Princess smiled back and ran through the crowd that now was forming in the streets, as the guards announced to them that the city was under threat of an attack.

"Please leave her. She can take care of herself.", Zelda asked to Link, putting her small hand on his shoulder when he did mention to follow Midna.

The Hero stopped to consider that. He was still angry with Zelda by having let Midna do that, but knew he would eventually end up hearing to her. The Princess had the natural talent to convince anyone with her speech and to make people understand her actions, at least people that were reasonable or worked to help others.

Nodding with his head, he then gestured to Tenros to follow him and help the flux of people that now was forming, all of them carrying all the belongings they could and walking in a hurry, dropping their things along the way, which certainly would cause a tumult sooner or later.

- - - - -

At the west gate, in the bridge, Midna was putting up all the barriers and protective enchantments she knew, putting most of her power on it. She remembered how Aeris had easily shattered Ian's barrier, so if she wanted to really delay him and the Twili Army, she had to do something that would be stronger than normal barriers.

As she finished to set up the last protection she could remember of, she was already seeing the Twili troops walking through the road between the small cliffs. All the Twili were solid, which made Midna imagine if Tenros and Llorest would already be too. The land right under the clouds seemed to glow with an eerie, orange tone, but there wasn't any of the black, square twilight matter floating from the ground or in the air. Maybe the spell Aeris was using was different from Zant's.

Midna passed through the layer of her protective enchantments, decided to face the troops and gain some time. The Twili Army arrived at the open land before the entrance to the town and started to surround it, but stopped when they noticed their ruler at the front of the gate. Some seemed surprised beneath the helmets made of the rare metal from Twilight Realm, others didn't show any emotion at all.

The Twilight Princess looked from one to another, taking in the expressions of her people. She didn't want to make them suffer anymore, they had already enough when Zant transformed them into Shadow Beasts, but how could she convince them to don't do what one of their Founder-Kings had asked for them. Speaking the truth about Aeris surely wouldn't work, because, after all, for them, Aeris was one of the three friends that brought together people to form the Twili tribe.

"**Princess, we ask for you step aside and let us punish the Light Dwellers by their crimes against our people."**, one high ranked soldier asked, coming to the front.

"**I won't do it."**, Midna said, her tone firm. "**Why are you all insisting on this? The time where the Hylian race was our enemy passed long ago. I'm sure you all know that I had met their leader several times already. She said to me that they had forgotten about us, that we have the chance to remake our relationship. Is that how you want to present ourselves to them?"**, the soldiers and spell casters in the crowd looked from one to another, seeming unease about what she talked.

"**But our King stated..."**, one spell caster tried to say, but Midna interrupted.

"**What so? Aeris lived in an age which we were still being part of Hyrule. Things are different now."**

"**So, you're saying that I'm an old nag that can't accompany the changes."**, Aeris' voice rose from the crowd.

The Twilis started to step aside, leaving space for a figure dressed entirely in white walk to the front of the semi-circle formed by the Twili Royal Army. Midna clenched her teeth at seeing Aeris coming, walking solemnly, like an artist ready to enter the stage to do his performance.

At seeing their Founder-King, some Twili seemed to have recovered the courage and one of them yelled through the crowd to Midna, it seemed she had made a bad move at saying that about Aeris:

"**You're just saying that because your lover is one of them, one of these Light Dwellers!"**, there was a great cheer from the crowd, but Midna didn't seem affected by her people speaking against her again.

"**Why do you choose him over us? We thought you were our Princess, that you cared for us. But then you go and leave us for some man from this world!"**, another high-ranked soldier, clad from head to toe in armor, said, receiving more cheers from the crowd. Again, Midna didn't seem affected by it.

"**The people has spoken. What do you have to say about it, my dear Princess?"**, Aeris spoke, his expression and eyes cold, though there seemed to be a slight tone of victory on his voice.

"**Don't call me 'dear' and you're just forcing them to do it because of this stupid revenge of yours against the Hylian for what happened to you."**, she ignored the roar of disapprobation from some soldiers.

"**I understand that you are confused because of this infatuation of yours."**, Aeris said, using the tone of a father that tried to explain to his child that it was wrong to run around with sharp objects. Midna scoffed at his mocking attempt to appease her. "**But this isn't motive for you to abandon your duties. Don't feel dejected just because I returned. We can rule together, join me Midna and together we will bring true peace to our people and to this world."**

Midna closed her hands, trembling in anger at what he was suggesting. She hated people that spoke soft and tried to make her look like a careless idiot. She didn't care if more than half of the troops were nodding in approval to Aeris. They were either being the major creeps or were being threatened by the vengeful King.

Since it was clear that the army wouldn't dare to speak against Aeris, she had to continue to gain time with that little chit chat so Link and Zelda could take the people out of the town and maybe she could also get a glimpse of what the ancient Twili was planning.

"**Everything was in peace before you appear. We didn't need you to bring a rivalry that is already dead, in the case you didn't notice. So I suggest you to turn back, because I won't let innocent blood be spilled."**, Midna said, her look piercing, but Aeris seemed completely unaffected by anything she did or spoke.

"**Oh really? And how much time do you think it would take, once the memory of our people come back, for the Hylian to turn against us, like they did in the past? This is the only way to ensure peace for our people."**, Aeris replied.

"**Don't come speaking like you know what peace is. If you really wanted peace, why did you tried to take the Fused Shadows from Veris?"**, for the first time, Aeris seemed to have a reaction to Midna's words and it was by raising his eyebrow. "**Say to me, when you thought about doing that, was you thinking on your people or in your own desires?"**

The soldiers weren't shouting at Midna anymore, instead they looked to their Founder-King and between themselves, nervous looks on their faces. A dreadful silence fell over the scene. Nobody dared to even breath, due to the tension that was established. Midna knew that now she had cornered Aeris.

It was recorded by the historians that Aeris had mysteriously disappeared after, according to some theories, having a discussion with Veris. Some said it was about the Fused Shadow piece that Veris had used as a crown during his time in the Twilight Realm, others about the situation the Twili were in. Whatever was the case, it had been one of the biggest mysteries of the Twili the story.

Aeris then spoke, now in Hylian, which made it clear that he didn't want for his soldiers to know what the content of his speech was:

"Veris was a fool for taking the power of the Fused Shadows just to settle in that wretched realm, when he should be trying to find a way back to the Sacred Realm, so we could end the mission that was given to us and exact our vengeance upon those that made a misery of our lives. That was the will of the power of the Fused Shadows. But he… _he_ thought it had been a mistake, that there was something wrong for that to have happened.

"I tried to open his eyes, but he wouldn't listen to the truth. He said I had passed too much time with the Fused Shadow, that I had been _corrupted_ by their power. That naïve fool. We shouldn't fear the Fused Shadows' power, for it chose us..."

"**And you obviously lost all the screws you have left."**, Midna said, in Twili. She wanted to make her people imagined what Aeris was saying for her to accuse him like that. "**Power by itself, without control, will just cause destruction, even newborns know about it."**, she said. Aeris' face seemed, for a moment, twist in an angry expression, but it had been so brief that Midna could easily had imagined it. She then started to talk in Hylian. "And I think Veris was right. You obviously let your power get to your head."

"You, ignorant woman.", Aeris' tone was now one of controlled, cold anger. "It seems my 'friend's teachings' were deeply rooted on his family, but the truth is, Veris was afraid, afraid of discovering what the power we had truly meant. To truly comprehend the blessing that was bestowed upon us.", he looked to the skies while speaking that, slightly spreading his arms apart, like gazing upon something sacred. "He then passed his fear forward for generations and more generations of Twilis. Even Orious, one of the bravest people I knew, succumbed to his influence.

"But not me. I decided to see what they were so worried about. I volunteered to be the guardian of the Fused Shadows, so I could learn its deepest secrets.", Aeris now looked to Midna. "I heard their voice. They told me secrets I never dreamed about magic. Then they said to me our objectives were the same. To retrieve our just vengeance upon those that caused us pain. Now, I came back to complete that mission, to make the wishes of the Fused Shadows to come true, and nothing, not you, not even the goddesses themselves, will stop me."

Midna had to roll her eyes at her adversaries' monologue. It was a pity none of the soldiers knew Hylian, so they could hear what kind of twisted person Aeris really was. At least, that explained why his magical aura almost didn't have any characteristic trace, like most of the normal auras had. That could just mean he had sold himself to the Fused Shadows in his thirst for their power and revenge.

All of that just reminded the female Twili of something she and Link once heard from Lanayru. That was also an old Twili saying, passed by their elders, and that all of her people who had the least of sense knew, for it was a big truth:

_Those who do not know the danger of possessing power will, before long, be controlled by it..._

"**All that I heard was: blah, blah , blah... I'm a power hungry idiot... blah, blah, blah.... I sold my soul to the devil..."**, Midna said, in an imitation of Aeris' voice tone and with a sly smile at seeing Aeris grit his teeth.

The ancient Twili seemed to finally had lost his temper and shot a giant energy ray against her. Midna had to quickly take her Mirror Shield to defend from the attack while running to the city's gate. The ray split into several others, which exploded the bridge while Midna reached her magical barrier that withstood the divided rays. At least, that would delay them some more.

She could hear the Founder-King shouting orders to the troops, who seemed to cover in fear of his tone. The Twilight Princess couldn't help, but grin at what she just did. With that final comment and Aeris consequent reaction she had put in question exact he had did on his past for her to say that and he react that way.

A strong spell impacted the barrier, making it shook, followed by several others. It seemed, either Aeris had restored the order in the troops or he was threatening the spell casters to obey him. Anyway, Midna knew they would eventually break the barrier. Looking behind, she couldn't see anyone in the streets trough the doors to the market of Castle Town. The powerful ruler could just hope Link and Zelda had already evacuated the people...

- - - - -

"We have already emptied the west district, your majesty. North and east district are almost complete too. Just two or three hours more and we'll have the city empty!", the Captain of the Guard said.

Zelda nodded, sighing in relief. She then asked about the constructors in the castle and her captain had said they had already been evacuated, together with the castle servants. The brown-blond Princess ordered for him to continue with the work and the armored Hylian saluted before left.

Link then approached, he was panting and sweating. Zelda had asked him to go to Kakariko and warn Renado about the people that were coming to take refuge on the city, before they could effectively move them to another location if necessary. When the Princess asked the Hero for a report, he said the shaman had gladly received the refugees and advised for them to hurry in the evacuation if the situation was really as serious as Link had told him.

"What about Tenros?", the noble woman asked.

"He suddenly got solid when those...", he pointed to the Twilight clouds over the city. "Covered the whole Lanayru Province and when we left it, he turned transparent again and he hid on my shadow to don't scare people."

"And how is he now?", Zelda asked. Link then called the Twili's name and he came from his shadow, showing he was solid again. The Hero thanked the goddesses that names in Hylian sounded the same in Twili. "Just as I thought... those clouds are similar to the spell Zant casted over Hyrule when he took over, but the effects to beings of this world seem to not be the same."

"Any news about Midna by the way?"

Zelda shook her head. Link cursed under his breath. He shouldn't have left she go by herself, but, deep inside, he knew that she wouldn't let he do that for her. The powerful woman was too proud when it came to prove to her people something.

Tenros was quietly walking away of Link and Zelda, hoping that he might pass unnoticed so he could check on Midna. Unfortunately, Link noticed that and called him again, making the Twili stop on his tracks and look to the green clad swordsman.

"I know you probably won't understand it, but I'm going after Midna too, so let's go together.", the Hero said. Like he predicted, Tenros shot him a confused look. Link sighed at that and turned to Zelda. "You should leave as well, Zelda."

"I'm not leaving until all of my people have left the town safely.", she said with a firm and determined look on her face and her so common serious expression.

Link sighed again, knowing it would be of no use to discuss with Zelda, she could be as stubborn ad Midna when she wanted to. He decided to take another strategy and asked:

"Ok, but do you promise that after everybody leaves you will too?", she nodded at that, still with that same serious expression on her face. Link then mumbled. "Sometimes I wish you and Midna would be more like other princesses and let other people do the work."

"What?", Zelda said, hearing what the Hylian swordsman said, her look turning harder and piercing, her cold, dead serious tone made the hair at the back of Link's head stood to its end.

"Uh... I'm going!", he quickly walked away, making signal for Tenros to follow him, taking as much distance as he could.

_Way to go Link! Why can't I hold my tongue sometimes?_, the Hero scolded himself mentally. _With some luck, Zelda may let this slip, but if it was Midna..._, he shivered at the thought of the several different ways the exotic-looking woman could think to punish him for that.

- - - - -

Midna was using all of her power to maintain the barrier up, but was starting to have doubts if it had been a good idea to pick on Aeris. Spells flew and collided with the magic wall in a display of elements and colors, though they weren't in a quantity and rhythm that suggested all the spell casters of the Twili Royal Army were attacking, it seemed her message had got to some people.

Two or three times Midna could swear she saw a Light Spear collide with the wall, due to the force with which it made the barrier wave, almost breaking it. If it wasn't for her to be the Princess and true ruler of the Twili, she surely would have succumbed to the barrage of spells already.

It was then that she saw Aeris walking up the stairs and stopping near the part of the wooden bridge that still intact. The Founder-King had his face straight and emotionless, but Midna could feel he was planning something. It was then that the three parts of the Fused Shadows came out and floated around his body. Aeris lifted his right arm and the Fused Shadows started to spin around, until they joined and closed around his hand like before.

Midna had just the time to curse before the ancient Twili pointed his "weapon" at her barrier, charging and shooting a powerful blast of the Fused Shadows' energy, the same he used to knock out Lanayru. The attack hit the wall with the strength of at least four Solar Novas. The effect was almost immediate, as Midna's barrier fell apart and broke.

Seeing Aeris was now pointing his "Fused Shadow cannon" at her, Midna teleported to inside the city before he could shot at her too. Maybe the Mirror Shield could defend her from the attack, but the impact could be strong enough to send her flying away some meters. Anyway, she wasn't willingly to discover it now. As the Twilight Princess disappeared in a stream of golden particles, Aeris guarded his Fused Shadows and ordered for the Twili spell casters behind him to make a bridge to the city while instructing the rest of the troops:

"Bring to me anyone of noble appearance that might belong to the Royal Family. The rest of the Light Dwellers don't interest me. You all may purge them from this world for all I care.", the soldiers cheered behind him as some started to teleport to inside the city and others cast spells on the houses, setting them on fire or exploding them.

Meanwhile, Midna had reappeared inside the city and was glad to see that good part of the people had left. She then heard the first explosions and saw houses and trees being set on fire. The Twilight Princess ran through the main street at the direction of the east gate, where Zelda was bound to be, supervising the evacuation. As she ran, she then saw somebody coming to her way.

Looking better, Midna recognized Link, followed closely by Tenros. She called the two, who stopped and smiled at seeing she was alright. However, at that moment, a spell flew passing over their heads and hit the space between her and Link, exploding part of the stone pavement and making them to shield their faces against the rubble and the dust.

When the three friends opened their eyes they saw two Twili soldiers and one spell caster standing where the explosive spell had fallen. The soldiers looked around and, as soon as they saw Link, went to the attack. The spell caster also prepared a magic attack, but before he could cast, Midna used an ice spell and froze his arm, making it to fell to the side of his body. The Twili magician looked surprised and turned back to see his Princess, ready to use another spell.

"**Princess, why are you helping this Light Dweller? They're our..."**, the spell caster started, but Midna interrupted him.

"**No, they aren't. How many times do I have to tell you that sticking to this ancient rivalry is madness?!"**

A clang was heard and Midna and the spell caster turned to see that Tenros was helping Link against the Twili swordsmen. The two attacked not to kill, but to incapacitate their opponents. The spell caster seemed confused at that, but Midna spoke:

"**See? Even Tenros recognizes this whole thing of attacking the Light Dwellers just because of a thing they even don't remember foolish."**

"**In that case, I don't have option, but to fight you two for this treason against Lord Aeris."**, the spell caster said, quickly chanting and releasing a lightning spell against Midna with his other arm.

The Twilight Princess sighed and casted a defensive shield around her without even moving. The lightning hit it harmlessly and Midna teleported. The Twili spell caster tried to locate her, but she had already appeared behind him and placed her hand on his back, murmuring an enchantment. A rune circle appeared on the Twili's skin, red sparks running around his body while the symbol glowed.

The magician of the Twili Royal Army screamed in pain, feeling his forces and magic being drained, and fell to the ground, unconscious. Midna sighed at that, she knew no ordinary spell caster of her tribe would stand a chance against her powers. The only ones that could possibly get close to her level would be some nobles of the council, who descended from the original Twili spell casters, and any descendant from the Founder-Kings (though she didn't know any). Link and Tenros also ended with their adversaries, by hitting the back of their heads with the handle of their swords, rendering them unconscious.

Another explosion coming from near the central plaza attracted their attention. Link and Midna saw Aeris walking to the castle's gates. As anger started to built up inside him again, the Hero went after the ancient Twili. Midna tried to call him back, but Link was already running towards his target. The Twilight Princess then called Tenros and the two went after him.


	23. A Voice of the Past

Llorest: *looking into the computer screen* Hehehe.

Midna: What are you doing?

Llorest: Oh, nothing. *looks back to the computer screen* Hehehe

Midna: *also looks on the computer screen. Narrows eyes* You're seeing videos on... *looks to the name of the site* Youtube? What the hell does it mean?

Llorest: I don't know, but whoever did this had to be a genius, I'm telling you! Just take a look at this. *points to a video showing some images*

Midna: Me and Zelda... competing for Link... oh, c'mon, they're just friends, aren't they? Why would she be interested in him?

Llorest: I can easily answer that question by asking: what do you see in him?

Midna: *thinking* Yeah, it makes sense. But _this_ Link and _this_ Zelda _are_ just friends. And even if they weren't... I wouldn't just let she take away him from me!

Llorest: If you say so. Oh and thanks to SilasCidal for beta reading this chapter. Now, boys and girls, lets read it!

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**A Voice of the Past **

Link didn't know what he was thinking as he chased Aeris after seeing the ancient Twili walk into Castle Town amidst the chaos of the attack he had promoted, just that he was feeling hatred for the man who tried to destroy Midna. The Hero tightened the grip on his Ordon Sword as he approached the Founder-King and called his name when he was near the gates to the castle.

Aeris stopped and turned on his heels to see Link panting and taking his Mirror Shield, ready for combat. Again, the keeper of the Fused Shadows didn't seem surprised in the slightest, like he was waiting for this to happen the entire time. Aeris then spoke in his deep voice, full of malice:

"So, the Hero comes to save the day from the evils that try to conquer his world. Ha. How many stories I heard about the likes of you... always so confident that what you're doing is the best… that you fight for justice... let me say something to you, hero chosen by the goddesses: justice is an understatement in real life. What you truly have are your desires against mine. Your power competing against my own."

"Like I care about your opinion!", Link spoke, his voice hard and gaze fierce, like a beast ready to fight against the one that invaded its territory. "I don't care about anything that you say. You tried to kill Midna and that's enough of a motive for me to kill you!"

Aeris just smiled and laughed at Link's tone, like he was watching a comedy act. The Hero made a sound that resembled a snarl at that. Oh, how he wanted to make Aeris shallow that smile and laugh of his. The Founder-King then spoke:

"Well, well, it seems we have here somebody that decided to break the chain of 'ideals' which the image of heroes was built upon. For you, none of the notions of goodness matter, do they? No, you see through them. You realize that what you want is beyond that and to achieve it, you can make use of your title."

"Shut up! I'm not like you!", Link said, getting tired of hearing Aeris' monologues and running to attack the ancient Twili.

The Hero jumped to slice the Twili in half, but Aeris, again, brought his hand up, ready to put up that barrier invisible barrier to electrocute Link. However, this time the Hero was prepared and put his shield in the front, which absorbed the magic protection, letting Link attack Aeris directly. The Founder-King floated to behind in almost the same fashion as Midna, to escape the attack.

Link took a hold of his sword and went to the attack again. Aeris drew the Light of Twili and used it to defend Link's attack. The two swords locked, sparks flying from the friction of metal against metal.

"I see you've improved.", Aeris commented, his face an emotionless mask, though his eyes showed amusement.

"I don't fall for the same trick twice.", Link grumbled.

"Let's see then...", Aeris then used his free hand to charge a magic sphere.

Before the vengeful Twili thrust it forward and release red lightnings, Link sidestepped the attack, breaking the dead lock and swinging his sword again and again. Aeris parried each of Link's attacks. It seemed either the ancient spell caster had been training with the sword, or he was using the Twili's enchanted reflexes to keep on Link's level.

As the battle proceeded, Aeris felt a spell being charged from his side and teleported to behind before getting hit by a dark ray casted by Midna. The two warriors looked to the Twilight Princess, who was still with her hand stretched.

Tenros also arrived, ready for combat, but Midna knew this fight was out of his league, so she decided to dismiss him by giving him another duty. The Twili ruler then spoke to her friend:

"**Tenros, go to Zelda and say we won't be accompanying her and guard her until she reaches the safe spot. That is an order." **

Midna's tone was authoritarian and when she spoke that, the Twili obeyed if they didn't want to face severe punishment. Tenros seemed a little divided while his eyes looked from Link and Aeris to his Princess, but he eventually gave in and bowed to her before running to a street nearby.

Aeris seemed ready to go after the First Guard, but Midna made an ice wall rise as soon as Tenros entered the street, sealing it. The Founder-King looked to his friend's descendant as she spoke:

"You won't be going anywhere before deal with us."

"Very well then...", as Aeris said that, power gathered around him and he unleashed an attack with his magical aura, creating a field of concentrated magical energy that would violently push anything around.

Midna and Link brought their Mirror Shields up and were pushed some meters away by the attack, but did not suffer any harm. It was then that Aeris teleported in front of Link and unleashed a barrage of sword attacks on him. The Hero had to jump to the sides to avoid some wide slashes and each time he tried to attack, either Aeris defended with his sword or the Hero's sword seemed to bounce on some kind of invisible protection around the ancient King.

Midna casted spells from her place: making several stalagmites come from the earth, its sharp points almost impaling Aeris, but the Founder-King made them break to pieces just by looking at them; casting her net of fire balls, which Aeris again avoided by teleporting, the streams of black matter that his body turned into when teleporting passed exactly by where the holes in the net would be; Midna summoned a geyser of water beneath the Founder-King and froze it instantly, but when they looked, the Fused Shadows' keeper appeared at the top of the ice pillar, instead of inside it, and broke the entire structure with a motion of his hand, sending the shards flying towards Midna and Link, Midna used fire to melt them and all Link could do was to defend with the shield.

The Twilight Princess soon realized she couldn't win this fight using magic, since Aeris knew more about it than her and seemed able to dispel anything she casted with just one look. She watched Link attack again and avoid another spell. Aeris then ducked and touched the floor, making lines of stalagmites came from the ground to impale the Hero. Though Link avoided that, the ground opened beneath him and he started to fall. Midna saw that, her heart almost jumped out of her chest as she quickly teleported to there and casted a floating spell on herself. She caught her lover and flew up, before the fissure closed with violence, almost crushing them.

Aeris jumped and floated towards Midna, who let Link go and engaged on a sword fight against the former friend of her ancestor. The Hero landed on his feet and watched Midna and Aeris clashing swords. Though the powerful woman's swordplay was good, she had her guard broken several times and tried to cast a protective enchantment, but the Light of Twili cut through it like it was paper. Midna got a cut on her side and was still being assaulted by Aeris.

Link got tired of watching and decided to do something, he took his Clawshot and aimed Aeris' clothes. Releasing the claw at the end of the chain, which latched to the clothes of the spell caster, Link was able to quickly pull him away of Midna and, before the deranged King could retaliate, ram his shield on Aeris' stomach, stunning him.

Taking the chance, the Hero slashed at the Founder-King several times, ending with a Jump Strike. However, nothing of it made any significant damage, all the attacks were absorbed by Aeris' barrier around his body. Midna then recovered and prepare a spell, casting it when Aeris was pushed away by the strength of Link's attack.

A rune circle appeared under the Founder-King and several dark spheres materialized in the air, at the borders of the circle, forming some kind of cylindrical cage. The spheres shot dark rays against Aeris and flew into him, exploding on the ancient Twili. When all of the spheres were gone, Aeris' magical aura was covered with darkness and the rune circle bellow him shone, shooting up a pillar of light. The darkness on Aeris' aura burnt, together with it red sparks ran through the body of the old ruler of the Twili.

Though the attack seemed to have effect and Aeris' face twisted in pain, he withstood the spell and his magical aura, after wavering a bit, recovered. Midna took the time to enchant Link's blade with light, though she knew any element would have the same effect on Aeris, who was proficient with all the elements.

The Founder-King then shot two, thick light beams towards Midna and Link, who had to use their Mirror Shields to defend themselves. The beams split and Midna could fell their energy gathering behind them. She recognized the spell and grabbed Link's arm, teleporting them before the beams shot back against them, almost hitting their back.

Aeris sheathed the Light of Twili and the Fused Shadows appeared, closing them around his arm one more time. He then turned to where he sensed Link and Midna were appearing and shot the energy blasts of the ancient relics against them.

Midna had sensed an attack like this and pushed Link out of the way, jumping to the side as she did so. Being completely attentive to his surroundings, the Hero rolled after being pushed and stood, running as Aeris shot more energy blasts against him, obliterating part of the central plaza of Castle Town. Midna tried to shot dark spheres against the ancient Twili, but he teleported, in a stream of twilight matter, and reappeared near the entrance to the castle, shooting at her and Link. The Twilight Princess defended against the attack with the Mirror Shield and was pushed some meters away as the protective equipment absorbed the power of the attack.

Link avoided another shot and took out a bomb, ready to throw it on Aeris so he could gain some time to think up a strategy, however, the vengeful Twili wasn't about to let the Hero do that. Aeris then aimed and shot, hitting the bomb on Link's hand and causing a great explosion that launched the Hylian swordsman away. Luckily, the shot had less power than the normal for it to fly faster, but the explosion was powerful enough to rip Link's gauntlet off and almost incapacitate his arm.

Midna retaliated the attack against her love. She shot the Fused Shadows' blast her Mirror Shield had absorbed back against Aeris, who felt the attack approach, he called the energy blade from inside the opening of the Fused Shadows and sliced the beam in two, which exploded behind him harmlessly.

The Twilight Princess took the time Aeris had to defend from the reflected attack and teleported in front of him, quickly charging her sword with her magic and swinging it in diagonal with all her strength. The strike finally broke Aeris' magical protection around his body and made him stagger backwards.

"Now Link!", Midna yelled, as the green clad swordsman stood, with his right arm covered in blood.

While Link ran to the two Twilis, Aeris recovered and grabbed Midna by the back of her neck, pressing the Fused Shadows' "cannon" against her back and releasing a massive bolt of their energy on the Twilight Princess who tried not to scream from the pain as sparks ran through her body. The deranged Founder-King then let Midna go, right before pointing his hand to her back and casting a wind spell that pushed her away and made cuts through all her back with blades made of the magical wind.

As the Twilight Princess fell and slid on the ground, Link reached Aeris and unleashed a barrage of attacks on him, ignoring the pain on his right arm. Aeris defended the sword strikes with incredible accuracy and tried to cleave Link in two, but the Hylian warrior quickly jumped to the side and rolled around the vengeful Twili. Before the Founder-King could turn, Link slashed across Aeris' back, his sword leaving a trace of light in the air and on the back of the ancient Twili, who grunted in pain.

Aeris' clothes were cut and Link saw his attack had cut his skin. Aeris then spun on his heels and tried to hit Link with his blade of energy, but the Hero was prepared for that and took his Mirror Shield, though his right arm protested against it. When the attack collided with the enchanted equipment and was repelled, Link rammed the shield on Aeris and jumped above his head, executing the Helm Slicer, hitting the ancient Twili right on his face with all the strength he could muster.

Midna observed that, mouth agape as how Link quickly circled and hit the ancient ruler of her tribe. She was smiling when her lover landed after executing the Helm Slicer, but it soon disappeared and was replaced by an expression of fear when she heard:

"Impressive...", Link barely had time to make a surprised face and to turn to see the "weapon" being pointed at his back, before being hit in the back by an energy blast that opened a big hole on his green tunic, burning even his skin. "But not effective.", Aeris said, still with his head looking up due the Helm Slicer attack he suffered.

Midna ignored her own wounds and ran to Link, who was unable to move due to all the pain from his back and his arm. She helped him to stand and the two looked to see Aeris turning to them. Their jaws fell once they saw the state of the Founder-King: Aeris had a cut across his face, even passing over one eye, but the eye was completely intact. To their bigger horror they saw the rest of the skin was quickly regenerating.

"I recognize your skills, but with such a pathetic weapon you could never truly defeat me.", Aeris said, his face now completely restored, like he had never suffered any injury. "Midna would have more chance to harm me than you, but she wasn't capable of doing so.

"Can't you see? The power of our tribe, the power of the Fused Shadows, it chose me to bring its judgment upon the Light World, to carry out its vengeance against its people. You, who lack the true connection with power, can never beat me, for I am its true agent."

Aeris pointed the Fused Shadows to Link and Midna, ready to finish the two. Several things happened at once: the sound of something cutting through air was heard, Aeris change his weapon to its "blade mode" and turned in time to cut the dagger that was thrown against him. The small blade of the weapon clattered in the stone pavement, as the sound of steps approached.

Behind the person that was coming was corpses of some Twili soldiers, who might have tried to stop him or were watching the fight. Link's and Midna's eyes widened at seeing who it was.

"Hello... Aeris.", the strong and firm voice of Aidore said, carrying what seemed to be some cold on it. The blacksmith carried a huge hammer with him, which was still dropping some blood.

"Orious, now this is a surprise.", Aeris said, his voice showing amusement mixed with what seemed curiosity. "Your appearance is different, but your magical aura suffered little change, I see. Tell me, how were you able to come back? Last I saw you, you were on your burial."

"The goddesses let my soul return to this realm, I think they said something about good behavior. They said I could come back as long as I performed a service for them, which was to wait and aid two people that were destined to forge a new path between the Twilight Realm and the Light World. I also was allowed to remember my past life and to retain some of my magic.", Orious said, his tone was the one of talking to a friend while they took some drinks, but his expression was hard.

"I think I know who you're talking about...", Aeris said, casting a glance to Link and Midna and back to his old friend. "But I must admit I am still surprised."

"I could say the same. You haven't changed at all, have you? Still too transfixed for the power of the Fused Shadows and full of hatred towards this world, I hardly recognized your magical aura when I sensed you. Tell me, have you finally let your rage and sorrow take the best of you and traded your heart for the power of our old discovery?", Aidore made motion the Fused Shadows attached to Aeris' hand.

Aeris laughed at that, a cold, emotionless laugh that could send shivers through the spine of even the most fearless of the men. Link and Midna wanted to help Aidore, or Orious, but they could barely move due to the wounds they received, and Link couldn't even stand without help. The two could just heard as the Founder-Kings continued their talk.

"A pity that just I was able to hear their voice... if you had heard about the secrets they told me, secrets about this world and the life on it, you wouldn't be saying that.", Aeris said, his tone as emotionless as his face.

"Some things are not meant to know. We told you that before, but it seems you don't listen at all, do you?", Aidore replied. "But tell me, how did you achieve to return?"

"I could thank you for that.", Aeris simply said.

Aidore closed his eyes, thinking. Behind them the whole city was already in flames and rubbles of the pavement and houses were laying everywhere. Link and Midna hoped Zelda had already left by this time. Orious then spoke, attracting the two lovers' attention back to the actual situation:

"You stole my copy of the Mirror Shield, didn't you?"

"Yes.", Aeris said, his voice still with that emotionless tone and carrying a little of the habitual malice. "When I overheard you and Veris commenting something on it and his advice for you to not show it to me, I knew the copy should have some kind of special property. Then I just had to take it from your descendants and just to make sure... I killed them all."

"You've gotten ruthless with the passage of the years, I see. Before, you wouldn't kill unnecessarily, save when it came to Hylians." Aidore said, like a scholar stating an hypothesis.

"Anyway, I then discovered to find what made you and Veris so worried about me seeing the shield: the link formed between it and its broken original, the portal that could take us back to the Sacred Realm. I extracted the energy of the enchantment and set out to reproduce it, but I would need something to serve as a bridge for it to work, so I worked some more and developed the Portal Spheres.", Aeris then searched on his pocket and took out a metallic sphere, identical to the one Link and Midna found on the fields. "Also, there was the fact that the original shield was broken, so I needed someone who could pass the portal and fix the other shield to permanently open the path to Hyrule."

Aidore nodded at that while Midna clenched her teeth from where she was. So, she was used to make sure the path between the two realms would work. Orious then spoke in a tone that resembled the one of a teacher talking to one of his students:

"I didn't expect anything less from you. But I'm afraid this selfish revenge of yours, of your _masters_, must come to an end."

"And who is going to stop me? You? Please. You might have retained some of your past magic and even if you had your full power, you still wouldn't be able to beat me.", Aeris said, snickering at his former friend.

"That might be... but that doesn't mean I can't use it to gain some time.", Aidore said, closing his eyes and opening them after a pause, positioning his hammer for the fight. "Link, Midna, run! I'll hold him while you escape!", he shouted to the couple on the ground, who still watching the scene.

Orious' calling seemed to wake the Hero and the Twilight Princess. Link tried to stand again, but failed, falling on Midna's lap, who had been knelled near him the entire time. Even so, the green clad swordsman said:

"And let you with this insane bastard? No way. We're going to help!"

"Don't be ridiculous!", Aidore shouted back. "You're not in condition to fight and even if you were, you saw it yourself: the weapon you have now makes no harm to Aeris."

Link wanted to reply to that, but he couldn't. Midna also wanted to help, but the pain of her wounds was taking a toll on her and she couldn't stay there with Link in that state. It was then she felt somebody emerge from the shadows behind her. When the Twili woman turned, she saw it was Llorest, who was calmly walking to her. Before she could utter his name, the jester touched her and Link's shoulder and the two were teleported away in two streams of different particles.

Aeris just observed them escaping and turned to Aidore, his face expressionless again and his tone cold. He then spoke:

"They can go. Nothing that they might do will stop what is already in motion and they already proved their power is inferior to mine."

"You underestimate them too much Aeris.", Orious said, shaking his head, before continuing. "Their powers go much beyond mere relics our ancient magics. It comes from something that you, in your ignorance and blind rage, threw away."

"In another words, something you couldn't recover even if it had a guarantee, which it doesn't.", Llorest inputed, making Aeris look to him.

The ancient Twili didn't seem affected by Aidore's words, nor amused by the jester's comment, like he hadn't even heard them. Aeris then shook his head, while murmuring:

"Orious, Orious... you...", in a blink of an eye, the spell caster Founder-King pointed the Fused Shadows to Aidore and shot an energy blast. The reincarnated King avoided it by rolling to the side, but at that moment, Aeris teleported right in front of where he stood. "were...", in the second Orious was looking to his former friend in surprise, Aeris thrust the energy blade of the Fused Shadows on his chest, making the point exit by his back. "always the most naïve of us."

Llorest's eyes widened as Orious coughed blood, the energy blade coming from the opening at the top of the Fused Shadows burning his skin slightly. Aeris didn't seem disturbed or even remorseful for having just impaled his former friend, the expression he bore was cold, like all of that was routine for him. Then, with all the strength he could muster, Aidore grabbed the Fused Shadows attached to Aeris' arm and looked up, staring at his killer's empty eyes with a firm gaze.

"Look... at what you've become... is this what it means to let magic turn in your essence... and having a deep connection with power... ?", Aidore struggled to say each word, his breath ragged and his voice weak. "I have pity upon you... old friend... I just hope those two... will be able to free you... from your own madness..."

As Orious continued to stare at his former friend, Aeris felt someone poke him on the shoulder and heard a voice from his back:

"Excuse me...", the deranged Founder-King looked back and saw it was Llorest. The jester was holding a hammer as big as the one Aidore had, but this one was made from the metal of the Twilight Realm and had some Twili runes inscribed on the head. "This delivery is for you.", before Aeris could do as much as guard the energy blade of the Fused Shadows, Llorest hit him in the face with the hammer, making him fly to the side.

Though the attack had been strong enough to break the skull of any other Twili, Aeris' magical protection and regenerative abilities provided him defense against most of the damage and he recovered in mid air, landing on his feet and with his face already reshaping from the strong impact. When he looked to see his attacker, with anger flaring on his dark-brown eyes, all he saw was the end of two streams of dark, square matter disappearing in thin air...


	24. The King's Story

Hi my fellow readers and writers! Welcome to another chapter of Light fo Twili!

Before you proceed your reading I want to warn you all: I'll to stay in beach for a long time now and there's no internet there (save by the lan houses, but that's another matter), so it might take some time for me to post the next chapter. So, I ask you all for your patience until then.

That said, let's continue with the show now.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24**

**The King's Story **

Zelda arrived at Kakariko. After seeing Tenros coming and the Twili explained to her that Midna and Link were fighting Aeris and they had said for her to leave before the vengeful Founder-King decided to chase after her, she decided to do as she was told. She had spent enough time around Midna to catch the meaning of some words in Twili and for that, she couldn't thank the power of the Triforce of Wisdom she possessed enough, otherwise she could still be in town, trying to understand what the Twili soldier was telling her.

When the Hylian Princess arrived, she was at first surprised to see how the city was recovering and expanding. She had heard reports about the attacks on Kakariko, but never came to the city after Link saved her and Hyrule. Zelda was then greeted by Renado, who said they were trying to accommodate most of the people from the city in the towns' Inn, but others had to use some of the houses that still in need of repair and other makeshift shelters that were being built.

Suddenly, Zelda sensed a magical disturbance in the environment, indicating someone was using a teleport spell to get there and it seemed the person would appear right in the Spirit Fountain. She silenced Renado with a gesture of her hand and beckoned him to come with her. As she passed near the carriage she used to get there, she took her sword, preparing for the case Aeris or any other hostile Twili had discovered that they had fled to this village and would try to attack them here.

It was then the Princess of the Light World noticed two different streams of matter, one dark and another golden. She recognized the latter and ran to the fountain at the time to see Midna appearing, kneeling down, injured but still supporting a bloody Link who immediately fell into the fountain, not being able to resist exhaustion from the wounds he had suffered.

"Link, Midna! What happened?", Renado asked, astonished by seeing, for the second time, Link in that state.

"Aeris... too powerful... we didn't stand a chance... Link tried but... and then Aidore... Orious...", Midna spoke between long breaths, apparently unable to form a coherent sentence due what happened in their battle.

"Calm down.", Zelda said, trying to sound as composed as always, but deep inside she was extremely worried. She never saw Link in such state, save maybe by after his duel with Ganondorf. "First let's take him inside."

Renado agreed with the Princess and helped Midna to pass one arm of her lover by her shoulder and the other on his shoulder. However, when they were about to get to the sanctuary, two other streams of black, square matter descended upon the fountain. From those, Aidore and a transparent Llorest materialized.

Renado was so surprised he almost let Link fall into the fountain again. Zelda finally let her mask of composure drop and brought her hands to her mouth at seeing the hole burned through Aidore's chest. Midna reaction was something similar. The tense silence was broken when Llorest said:

"Hum... excuse me, but could you help me here? As you can see, he's clearly not very healthy..."

- - - - -

As night fell, Zelda and Renado worked frantically to heal Aidore, however, their efforts were not working as well as they'd hoped. Link had already been treated and was awake and walking, though Renado had tried to convince him to stay on the bed. Midna's wounds hadn't been too serious, so she just had to wear some bandages to heal the cuts made by Aeris' wind spell.

Midna, Llorest and Link were now waiting outside the sanctuary of Kakariko, where Renado decided to take care of the injured since the Inn was full of refuges from Castle Town, they sat on the ruined brick wall at the side of the sanctuary. Even Llorest was quiet, which was very uncommon for the jester. Midna had her arm around Link, constantly asking if he was alright and if he wanted to rest, which the Hero insisted on replying he wanted to stay with her.

After what seemed like hours, Renado exited the sanctuary and went to them. Midna helped Link to stand and Llorest practically jumped. The Twilight Princess could feel the presence of Tenros, hiding in the shadows around the sanctuary, but didn't pay attention to it, her main concern now was Aidore's condition, or Orious as he revealed himself to be. The three asked to the shaman of Kakariko about Orious, but he shook his head with his eyes closed, confirming their fears.

"I tried everything I know and even the Princess used healing spells, but whatever they used to injure him grazed his heart, minimally, but sufficient to someone as old as mister Aidore don't survive. He won't survive through this night.", Renado said.

Llorest lowered his head, his mouth hanging mild open, seeming shocked. Midna felt tears coming to her as one more person that helped her so much died in the front of her while she was unable to do anything. Link also lowered his head, closing his knuckles. They hadn't known Orious for very long, but from what they saw and heard he had been a good person, now and in his other life.

"He wants to talk to you two.", Renado said, looking from Midna to Link. The Hero looked to his lover, who seemed a little surprised, but nodded. Link then looked to Renado, who let the two enter in the sanctuary.

Inside the circular building they saw a makeshift bed near the totem at the center of the room, there lay Orious, his breathing loud and deep, as it took him all his strength to just fill his lungs with air. Zelda was near him, watching over the old blacksmith. Aidore opened his eyes and saw Midna and Link, coming. He then beckoned the two to approach more, what they did.

"Aidore... Orious...", Midna started, at seeing the state of the friend of her ancestor. "I'm sorry. You're in this state because of me. I..."

"Don't... feel sorry...", Aidore said, his voice now weak, more like a whisper, but his eyes still held their friendly glint. "It was bound... to happen... anyway... I feel I don't have much time... so I want to talk to you... I ask that you don't interrupt me... for it's very important..."

Link and Midna agreed. Aidore took an abnormally long breath before speak again. Renado would have said it would be better Link and Midna come back in another time if the situation was different, but seeing as the old blacksmith didn't have much time ahead of him he stayed quiet.

"Midna...", the dieing Orious said. "I know that you... more than anyone... must be suffering with the way Aeris turned your people against you... but you mustn't let him continue to go on with his plans... our people... now, more than ever... need you... Aeris is blind by his desire for revenge against this world... so much so that he surrendered his soul to the Fused Shadows... just like you and Link saw...

"I know you two probably were already going to do this, but... I must ask... stop Aeris... do whatever is necessary to prevent him from driving this world... and the Twili... to the abyss..."

"But... wasn't he your friend?", Link asked.

"It's exactly because he was my friend that I... I'm asking you to do this...", Orious gave a longer pause before continue, now sounding like he was remembering ancient memories. "Aeris... he was always such a fragile child... fragile, yet very skillful with magic... in our village, Veris and I used to protect him from the other children, who found it rather strange that someone so young would already be able to produce spells...

"Then came the destruction of our lair... though he wouldn't tell us, we heard him... in the middle of the night... he mumbled about the attack during his sleep... crying for his dead family... then, when we found the Fused Shadows, we saw him... change... little by little... he turned colder... always putting success in front of anything... even the life of our comrades sometimes... so much that Veris got scared at how emotionless he could turn sometimes..."

Link and Midna looked between themselves. Midna had never heard much about the childhood of the Founder-Kings or how they emotionally faced the destruction of their village, but hearing Orious' story, it seemed Aeris did take it the hardest. Orious then continued:

"We tried to warn him... we tried to tell him about what he was becoming... but he wouldn't listen... always saying we were cowards by not using our powers to take over Hyrule once and for all... and then... he started to talk about how the power _spoke _to him... about how he was gaining knowledge that no one had ever heard about...

"I'm not telling you this for you to pity him...", Aidore now looked to Midna and Link. "I'm telling you for you to know what he had become by his own choice... we always told him that our parents would be proud of what we were doing... of the peaceful community we were building... that we could even build ourselves a new family from all those people we were saving... but all that ever interested him was vengeance... vengeance and then gaining power...

"I know that these feelings were probably what made _them _take an interest in Aeris... and I always suspected that could be reason why we were denied the Golden Power... when we finally reached the Sacred Realm... after all, we all became... _corrupted _by it..."

Aidore smirked at the last part, like the very thought amused him. Link didn't understand what he was talking about and looked to Midna for an explanation, but the Twilight Princess seemed as confused as he was. The two then looked back to Orious, who started to talk again:

"I know it might sound confusing to you, Midna... I think the Light Spirits can explain it better... now, I must ask you... will you stop Aeris?"

"Yes.", Midna said, resolve in her voice, though her tone was a little weaker than normal.

The powerful Twili felt like a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders, that she now didn't have to worry about how her people would see her. If Aeris was really that blind by his hatred, then it wasn't time for her to think about how people would take her actions, for they didn't have the slight idea of what Aeris was inclined to do to get what he wanted.

"Thank you both...", Aidore then fixed his gaze on Midna, like he was about to speak something very important, and smiled. "You remind me so much of Veris... and it's not just because of your magical aura... but also for your heart..."

Seeing the talk had ended, Zelda approached Link and Midna, saying they should leave now. Before the three friends left, they heard Aidore saying to Renado he wanted to talk to Llorest. They then left the sanctuary and closed the doors.

Later that night, Orious, one of the most loved of the Founder-Kings of the Twili, went into a deep slumber to never awake...

- - - - -

The funerals were held in Kakariko's graveyard with many people coming to present their final tribute to Aidore. It seemed he had been a very respected blacksmith to the people of Hyrule too. Midna silently cried during the entire burial. Tenros and Llorest had left their hiding in the shadows to give their farewells properly too. Everybody was too sad to even bother to ask who the strange shadows were. Zelda also shed tears for Orious, who, she later told Link and Midna, had been a good friend of her father and also a friend of hers.

When the grave was closed, everybody slowly left the locality, save a select few who remained behind, gazing upon the tombstone which had the name of Aidore inscribed on it for some time. Deciding it was the time to finally end the mystery, Midna wiped her some dried tears and turned to her jester, asking:

"You knew all the time didn't you?", Llorest turned to her and asked what she was talking about. "You knew who he was, didn't you?"

Seeing there wasn't any point in maintaining the secret, Llorest sighed, assuming a serious and sad look not very common to him and said:

"I sensed his magical aura when we entered the city. It was very familiar to me and when I searched for him, he found me, even though I was hiding in the shadows. Recognizing who I was, he told me who he was, or who he had been, and asked me about what was happening and to keep an eye on the things."

"**'Who you were'? What does that mean?"**, Tenros asked, once Midna whispered to him in Twili what her jester had said. Link and Zelda also looked to the jester, seeming eager to hear what he had to say.

"Well, you see, I'm Orious' descendant. The last one of my family branch, at least."

"WHAT?! You... you... why you never told any of this to me?!", Midna asked, not bothering to control her tone.

Llorest seemed to not have heard her. The eccentric Twili just turned his back to her and started to speak, while rocking himself back and forth on his heels:

"Some time ago, Aeris invaded my family's house, demanding for us to hand over the Mirror Shield Orious had entrusted us, his children. We refused, of course, since we knew from our family's stories about his nut-state. He then went 'insane mode' and killed us all. I barely managed to escape.

"I was a child, so my powers weren't anywhere near his. All I could do was to escape, so our family wouldn't die entirely. Since our house was a little far from of any nearby villages I had to wander for some time. While I did, I thought: where could I go in the case Aeris discovered I survived and decided to come back to end the service? The answer of course was: where the descendants of another Founder-King should be."

"So, you sought my family for protection. And why didn't you warn me, or my father, of what happened to your family?", Midna asked.

"Well, I tried once, I asked him what he would say if I said my family had been killed by a very, very old person with a thing for destroying Light Dwellers, a certificate of 'I'm nuts for power' scribed on his forehead and that hear voices from the shadows."

"And what he said?"

"He laughed and here I am today. I still don't see what he found so funny about it.", Llorest said, putting his index finger on his chin, like he was pondering a big question.

Midna and the others held the urge of leave their jaws drop. Of course Midna's father would think that was a joke with the way Llorest told that. Thinking now, who would have believed him anyway? Aeris had disappeared, presumed to be dead, and nobody in their mind would believe the ancient Founder-King was out there, killing his friend's descendants.

"Ok, let's forget that. Why didn't you tell what you knew when all this trouble began to happen?", Link asked, trying to recover.

"I didn't see how my story would help you to defeat Aeris. And, honestly, you could have discovered it yourself by that time."

"He's right on that, you know.", Midna said, looking to Link.

"Fine, fine. Sorry for not being so intelligent. Thanks!", the Hero said, crossing his arms and pouting, making Midna sigh.

"We know it must be hard for you to have witnessed Aeris killing another member of your family.", Zelda said, referring to the fact Llorest had been the one that probably had teleported Aidore to them when he had been attacked by Aeris. "You have my condolences.", she then bowed her head slightly to him.

"Oh, there's no need to that Princess. It still pains me to have seen my grandgrandgrand-and-so-on-father in that state and to know he had been killed like that, but he said to me, before he died, that he didn't mind dieing while protecting Princess Midna and Sir Link, that they were the ones who would undoubtedly save the Twili from mister Aeris' nuttiness. Also, my family has a saying: don't fear the death, or it'll treat you roughly, instead receive it like a friend that came to have some tea and its passage will be quick and peaceful."

Everybody looked with surprise to Llorest. Zelda couldn't help, but comment on that saying:

"That's very significant. Your family certainly should have been wise."

"Thanks, you're very kind, Princess Zelda. I used to say my family was a well of culture, and that I could be very cultural too.", the jester said, with a grin.

Everybody stood quiet at that show of misplacing of words by Llorest's part, so much you could even hear the wind blowing. Finally, Link said:

"How can you still make jokes after what you just saw?"

"'Life is too brief for us to stay dwelling on bad memories and moments'. I was always taught that there's a time to mourn and a time to get together and prepare for another play of life. And now, is time for us to get ready for the next act of the spectacle our friend, mister Aeris, is conducting. Though I doubt the direction will remain the same for too much longer.", Llorest grinned an almost wicked grin while closing his eyes and almost murmuring the last words. Midna wondered if that would be the jester's vengeful tone.

"Though I really hate to admit it, he's right.", Midna said, looking to her friends.

"Oh, thanks Princess.", Llorest said, even shedding a tear and going to hug her. "I knew you would..."

Midna sidestepped and let Llorest fall in the dirt. He quickly recovered and dusted himself while Midna turned to talk with Link and Zelda. Tenros saw that was his cue to distract the jester and asked him for a rundown of everything they had said. Llorest explained everything to the First Guard as Link, Midna and Zelda talked:

"Yeah. I think it's time for me to go back to the Sacred Grove and take the Master Sword. This has already went too far.", Link said.

"You're right. The blade of evil's bane is probably the only thing able to defeat Aeris' power now that it has been proved conventional weapons won't affect him.", Zelda stated. She had guessed that from the little she heard from the fight between her couple of friends and the corrupted Founder-King.

"Still, I'm worried about what he's going to do.", Midna said. "I mean, if he wanted conquer Hyrule, he would already be at us by now. He even has the ability to corrupt Light Spirits with my ancestor's sword, so why doesn't he simply seek out all the spirits and cast Hyrule in Twilight?"

"Remember Midna, Orious said Aeris has a great hatred towards this world. My opinion is that he's planning something far more drastic and much more effective if he's as cunning as he seems."

"What do you mean, Zelda?", Link asked.

"Think about it, to him, this world represents everything he lost and, thinking from his point of view, there's no reason for him to rule this land. Also, there's another factor to consider...", when Link and Midna asked to the brown-blond Princess what it was, she answered. "Aeris claimed he could hear the _voice of the power _and with what Orious just told us, I suspect there's another group of people, or things, involved in this conflict."

"That would be the Fused Shadows.", Midna said. "He keeps talking that he's following their will. Huh, seems more like he's being ordered around, rather than commanding anything.", Midna gave a sad smile at that part.

"That makes him all the more dangerous. We don't know _what_ might be in your people's artifact, Midna, for him to say such things. It proves that his objectives might be beyond mere conquest."

"If that's the case, then we should just destroy those Fused Shadows and it'll be the end of it all.", Link said.

The two Princesses looked to the Hylian swordsman while thinking on his suggestion. Surely, the Fused Shadows were providing great power to Aeris and he had been carrying them everywhere, meaning they should be of great importance to the immortal Founder-King's plans. Destroying them would surely undermine part, if not all, of his power.

"That could work. Good idea, Link.", Midna said. "Seems like my influence finally started to make you a little more smarter.", the Twilight Princess said, back to her usual mood.

"Uh, thanks... I think..."


	25. Marks of Madness

**Chapter 25**

**Marks of Madness**

One single stream of dark, square matter descended upon the entrance of Faron Woods, materializing into a person clad in light, white and black clothes, with a cape draped over his shoulders. The presence of that person seemed to make the entire life in the forest hid away, as a strange wind blew through the trees.

Aeris didn't pay attention to the scenery around him; he was blind to any beauty of this world or the beings that dwelt there. He then arrived at his destiny; Faron's Spring. His presence there seemed to have an immediate effect as a sphere of light appeared from the waters of the spring, which turned golden in a blink of eyes.

As a body started to form, something sharp shot toward Aeris, who jumped aside, avoiding the tail of the spirit that had materialized. Faron emanated an aura of anger, but that didn't surprise Aeris. He had already foreseen that kind of welcome from the other Light Spirits.

"Corrupted Founder-King, how do you dare to return to this world?!", Faron said, his voice booming in the forest, like the wind carried it. "Even more, how can you corrupt one of us?"

"I do what is necessary in order to bring peace to this world and to the Twilight Realm.", Aeris replied, his voice a complacent tone.

"Liar!", the rays of light coming from Faron's sphere, his essence, converged into a single one and shot a concentrated ray of light on the ancient Twili, who, again, jumped to avoid the attack. "You do not worry with the welfare of this world, or even the banished race! I can see it. You're just an instrument for your supposed _masters_."

Aeris smirked at that, a dark smirk which twisted his features slightly. The Founder-King closed his eyes, soon opening them again. He then spoke:

"Well, since we made this clear, I think there isn't the necessity to delay it anymore.", Aeris snapped his fingers. With just a sudden twist on the magical energy in the area as a warning, a dark sphere, with red, shining grooves in its surface materialized, followed by the body of the corrupted Lanayru, who roared to Faron. "Restrain him.", as Aeris gave that order, Lanayru, screeching, advanced to his monkey-like brethren.

- - - - -

Link and Midna arrived at the Sacred Grove after had made sure that Zelda and the other Hylians would be alright. The powerful Twili had cast a barrier around Kakariko. It wouldn't hold a large scale attack like the one in Castle Town, but with the detection spell she cast they would be warned if someone tried to break it, her barrier would hold long enough for her and Link to arrive.

The two entered into the area that held the Master Sword on its pedestal, the site of the former Temple of Time. Midna watched as Link slowly approached his birthright. The Hero then grabbed the sacred sword's handle and gripped it tightly. The hole in the pedestal where the blade was struck emitted a glow as the blade was pulled out one more time. When the blade came out completely, all the sounds of the forest were silenced for a moment, like the forest had decided to spare a moment to admire the scene.

Link held the blade high in the air, taking some time to look at it again. He felt like it had been just yesterday that he put the Master Sword back to its resting place. Swinging the sword in the air, Link then sheathed it in the old scabbard he had brought with him from the last time he used the Master Sword.

"If you're done showing off, we can go.", Midna said, in her habitual tone. Link smiled as he scratched the back of his head.

As the Hylian swordsman was approaching the Twilight Princess, Midna suddenly turned her head to a direction in the forest, a serious look on her features, like she had sensed something. Link asked what it was, worried that someone, or something, might be approaching. Midna answered:

"I just felt a sudden magical presence somewhere in the woods. I don't know what it is, though. Something is blocking me."

"Shouldn't we check then?", Link suggested.

"Yeah. I think that would be the better."

Midna extended her hand to her lover and Link took it. The two then dissolved into two streams of matter...

- - - - -

Dark Lanayru wrapped his green-poison body around Faron, holding the essence of the monkey-like spirit with its mouth. While the guardian of the woods was unable to react, Aeris summoned the Fused Shadows and started to chant a spell with his eyes closed. The parts of the ancient relic spun around the corrupted Founder-King and came closer to each other, almost forming the "weapon" Aeris had used in his attack on Castle Town.

A sphere of energy formed in the space at the middle of the relics, which floated some meters away of the ancient Twili and shoot a laser on the earth, evaporating the water on the way and starting to draw some kind of big symbol at the front of the Spirit's Fountain by burning the ground.

Faron realized what the deranged Twili was trying to do and struggled to release himself, but Lanayru's grip around his body was just too strong and he couldn't do anything while his corrupted brethren had his essence on its mouth.

"Stop! Don't you realize the consequences of your actions?!", Faron warned.

"Yes I do.", Aeris said, opening his eyes and looking to Faron while the Fused Shadow floated around him, marking the ground with that strange rune. "But like you said it yourself, I'm nothing more than an instrument of fate and fate has decided to end the pitiful existence of this world."

Not hearing to any other warnings or protests from Faron, Aeris continued to chant the strange spell, until the symbol was completed. It then shone with a purple glow, as the deranged Founder-King stepped out of it to admire his work. Aeris felt a sudden change in the magical flows in the local, indicating someone was teleporting to there.

Looking to the local where the person, or people, would surely materialize with a frown, Aeris snapped his fingers again and Dark Lanayru released Faron, disappearing before the spirit guardian of those woods could recover. Aeris also teleported away, not leaving any trances of his presence there, save by the rune marked on the ground which still glowing.

Link and Midna arrived right after at the spirit spring, hoping to get the answer for the Twilight Princess' strange feeling. It was with great surprise they saw the strange, purple glow emanating from the ground and Faron lying on his fountain like someone had knocked him to the ground. The two lovers approached and Midna's heart almost stopped when she got a clear view of the rune that was burned in the ground.

"What's this?", Link asked, eying the strange symbol too.

The rune looked like a collection of straight lines, some curved on certain places, with two circles, one more at the edge and other inner one, from where the lines seemed to start. Inside the inner circle, there were words drawn at the inner part of the circle, nearing its circumference, and inside it there was two crescent moons intertwined with a rhombus on them.

"It's the emblem of the Magic Lords.", Faron's voice made the two look to the Light Spirit, who stood and went back into his usual, floating position, curled around his light sphere. "Aeris seems to plan on using it to bend the magical flows on these lands to his will."

"Midna, did you know that?", Link turned to the exotic-looking woman, referring to the symbol burned on the ground.

"Not really. I think I saw a rune like that on the Fused Shadows, but it's difficult to tell since they have all the symbols on them interlined.", the Twilight Princess answered.

"Well, then maybe we can just erase it.", Link suggested already walking to the symbol.

"No! Wait!", Midna warned, but Link had already reached for the glowing symbol below the water.

There was a strong flash of purple, a scream, and the sound of something being thrown into the air and landing on water. When Midna could look again, Link was at the small lake that formed besides Faron's Fountain, he sat up, shaking his head a little embarrassed at what had transpired..

"This symbol was drawn by magic. It cannot be erased that easily.", Faron said.

"Do you always have to do these thinks without thinking them through?", Midna asked, in a stern tone. Link murmured a sorry while getting out of the lake and drying himself. She then turned to the Light Spirit. "Anyway, can't we erase or break it? Link just got the Master Sword back."

"I don't think it would be advisable. I can feel Lanayru's protection around it and, though the the blade of evil's bane might be able to trespass it, it's already connected to the magical flows of the forest. It's destruction could create a violent backslash, affecting the beings that dwell here. The best way to undo it would be eliminating the one who has drawn it."

"I thought you would say something like that. Let's go, Link."

"Wait a minute.", Link said, turning from Midna to Faron. "What did you say just now about some magical Lords?"

Midna also turned to the Light Spirit, remembering he did mention that, though she hadn't paid much attention, being too worried to what that rune burned in the floor was doing, rather than what it was. The guardian of Faron Woods seemed to ponder about that before answer, his voice as solemn as always:

"That you shall know in the due time. Right now, you must find Lanayru and purify his essence with the blade of evil's bane. Just the blessed blade will be able to cut through the mantle of corruption that was cast upon my spirit companion."

Midna and Link were about to protest, but in that moment they heard something that sounded like a great goat falling down. Looking behind, the two saw birds fleeing their trees, as Midna sensed some kind of magical precipitation again from that direction.

"What's that?", Link asked.

"He must be attacking Ordona.", Faron said, soon disappearing from the fountain.

"Let's follow him!", Link said, with Midna nodding as she grabbed his hand and the two teleported to Ordona's Spring...

- - - - -

Ordona was being restrained by Dark Lanayru, who had its fangs on the goat-like spirit's neck and its body enrolled around its legs. Aeris was on the middle of the spring, marking the ground like he had done in Faron's, chanting the spell that he stole from Lanayru to grant the spirit's protection to the emblem.

The Fused Shadows floated around the immortal Founder-King as he sensed a magical precipitation again, but this one belonged to a higher being. Opening his eyes, Aeris sensed Faron appear behind him and thrusting its pointed tail, with the obvious intent of impale the ancient Twili. However, a stream of black, square matter appeared behind Aeris and formed what looked like an arm, but it was covered in stone.

The rest of the body of the Twili formed, as he grabbed the sharp point of Faron's tail, stopping it. The clouds above Ordona's Spring immediately turned into an eerie orange. Two other streams, one of black matter and the other of golden particles, descended near Faron.

Link and Midna took the time to analyze the situation. Ordona had fallen, having Lanayru enrolled on his body like a giant, thick rope. Twilight clouds were over the spring. Aeris was marking the ground with that strange emblem again, using some kind of ray the Fused Shadows were emitting. And to complete the mess, another Twili appeared and was holding Faron's sharp tail, preventing the Light Spirit from attacking the ancient Founder-King.

Midna took some more time to analyze the Twili, widening her eyes at what she saw. Parts of the Twili's body seemed to have turned into stone. Part of his face had turned into the hard material and his right eye now resembled the one on the Fused Shadow's helmet she used. His right hand, which was holding Faron's tail, was also turned into stone until his shoulder, but it could have passed by a gauntlet if she wasn't paying attention. Even the armor the Twili wore had merged with his skin, leaving its metal skirt look like it had been stitched to the body of the Twili soldier.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!?!?!", Midna shouted to Aeris, pointing to the semi-petrified Twili, who bore an emotionless expression.

"He has accepted the gift of power in its completion and reached the next level of connection with it.", Aeris said, now turning to face Midna and Link, speaking like he was proud of whatever that Twili had agreed with.

"'Next level'?! WHAT NEXT LEVEL?! This is INSANITY!"

Link could feel the anger coming from Midna. The green clad swordsman knew how she hated to see her people being used, especially if it would end up turning them into monsters. He saw that when he had first visited the Twilight Realm. The pain on her eyes seeing what Zant had done to the rest of her people. That alone was enough for him to also hate what Aeris was doing to Midna's people.

"You're just like him. Veris also was unable to comprehend the magnificence of having a true connection with power.", Aeris said, seeming completely unaffected by the Twilight Princess' outburst.

Faron tried to shot a ray of light on Aeris by concentrating the ones that irradiated from his sphere, but again, the Twili Aeris summoned blocked it with his petrified limbs. It seemed the transformed guard had gained immunity to any form of magical attack.

Link drew the Master Sword, ready to slice Aeris to bits. With all that commotion, the Fused Shadows stopped in the air, once the attention of their wielder turned to the scene at the spring. Midna also drew her sword, saying she would take care of the mutated Twili guard while Link took care of Aeris, since the Master Sword was the only thing that could really break the Founder-King's defenses and harm him.

Before the Hero could agree with that strategy, a voice sounded from the road that gave access to the spring, making everybody in the scenery (apart from Ordona, who continued to struggle against Lanayru's grip uselessly) turn to where it was coming from. Link froze once he saw Ilia coming:

"Link, what's happening? I saw these strange clouds on the spirit spring and... who are these people?", she asked, a little scared at seeing Faron floating above the natural walls of the spring and the semi-petrified Twili.

"Ilia, stay back!", Link tried to warn, but it was too late.

In a blink of eye, Aeris teleported behind Ilia and grabbed her left shoulder tightly, quickly teleporting with her back to the spring. Link just saw the immortal Twili appear behind his childhood friend before he registered what had happened. The Hero also heard the sound of a sword being drawn as he looked to Aeris. The Founder-King had Ilia firmly restrained by her shoulder and had Veris' sword, the Light of Twili, near her neck.

Ilia's confusion wasn't bigger than her fear at seeing the man grab her and making the two of them appear at the middle of the spring with a sword touching her throat. Link had his mouth agape while Midna gritted her teeth. Faron now stopped trying to attack Aeris, seeing the Founder-King had a hostage.

"Don't move. Otherwise, this woman will die.", Aeris said, approaching the sword's blade to Ilia's neck, who was now sweating.

"You... you son of a... !", Link didn't achieve to end that phrase due to a hard, knuckle-shaped stone hitting him right in the stomach, making him bend in pain, holding his belly.

Midna just observed as the stone returned to its owner: the transformed Twili, reattaching to his right arm. It seemed that this mutated soldier could also detach the petrified parts of his body and use it as projectiles for long-range attacks. The Twili ruler also saw Twilight matter swirling around the stone knuckle as it reattached to the soldier. He closed and moved his hand as to verify if it had been properly linked back to his body, before say:

"Don't speak of our King with your filthy tongue, Hylian.", the Twili's voice was empty and emotionless, like he was some kind of walking shell, rather than a living being. However, Midna recognized the tone underneath it and the sound of it.

"Lereis? Is that you?", the Twilight Princess asked.

"Le... Le-who... ?", Link asked, from his position, still trying to recover his breath and to stand, but not having much success on it.

"He's the head of the guards who heads the security of the nobles of the Twilight Council. Why... why did you let him do this to you?", Midna said, looking to the semi-petrified Twili when asking that question.

"Your majesty offered me the chance to turn into something far more than a mere guard. To be the sample of the new order he's intending to bring to our people and to this world. I accepted it and became more connected with our original source of power.", Lereis said, his voice never once showing any emotion.

"He is the first of many that will become the pillars which I will built this new bright era.", Aeris said from his position, still holding Ilia and maintaining his sword pressed against her throat. "You should follow his example Princess. There's nothing to be afraid of. The process is fast and painless."

"Go to hell!", Midna yelled, gripping her sword, but as Aeris once more pressed his sword against Ilia's throat, now making a thin line of blood ran through the blade, the Twilight Princess stopped.

Aeris then resumed his spell, the Fused Shadows drawing the rest of the giant emblem on the spring. Link finally stood, but was unable to do anything, save by watch the deranged Twili completed the ritual. When the emblem started to emit its purple glow, Aeris shoved Ilia to the spring, but not before quickly slashing her back before she fell. That was the last straw for Link as he ran to the Founder-King, who quickly teleported out of the area along with Lereis and Dark Lanayru. The Hero couldn't manage to hit even one black, square particle.

Grumbling while he put his sword back to its scabbard, Link then turned to Ilia, who was bleeding profusely, tinting the waters of the spring. Midna was trying to help her, but she didn't know any healing spell. Ordona stood and approached the trio while Link said for Ilia to hold on as he was going to get her back to the village.

"Stand back.", the goat-like spirit said, making the two lovers look to him while Ilia seemed to fight to stay conscious. "I can save this innocent, but I need you two to stay back."

Link and Midna nodded to the spirit and moved away from Ilia, leaving space for Ordona to approach. The Light Spirit approached his head to the cut on the young woman's back and something seemed to come out from his eyes. Tears. As each tear fell on the wound, it slowly started to close, emanating light in the process. When the last tear dropped, Ilia's cut had closed completely and she started to open her eyes.

Link and Midna stood in awe seeing the healing power of the spirit. They never imagined those envoys of the goddesses had that kind of power. Ordona then turned to the couple, speaking in a voice as solemn as the ones of his brethren:

"The goddesses stated that it wasn't the time for this young woman to depart from this world."

"We now need to concentrate on defending Eldin's Spring, since it's the last one for Aeris to mark.", Faron said to his brethren, who seemed to nod at that. The monkey-like spirit then turned to the Link and Midna. "We will wait for you two to follow. Right now, you must to return this young lady to the nearby village.", he meant Ilia as he talked.

The two spirits then disappeared as Ilia stood, looking lost and confused. Link and Midna sighed in relief at seeing she was alright. The young woman looked around before ask to Link, in worry:

"Where is that horrible man and the other one with him?"

"Don't worry, they're gone for now.", the Hero answered, trying to smile a reassuring smile, however he failed to do so.

Ilia then noticed Midna and walked to the tall woman, who looked over Link's childhood friend with a neutral expression. The daughter of the mayor from Ordon spoke:

"You must be that lady Rusl talked about, right? Link's girlfriend.", Midna nodded at that, a little worried inside by what Ilia would talk to her. She knew how important that young woman was to Link and how she felt about him. "I'm Ilia, Link's childhood friend. It's good to meet you.", Ilia said, with a smile and stretching her hand.

Midna was taken aback by such a warm greeting, but smiled regardless while shaking Ilia's hand. Ilia quickly glanced at Link, who just watched the two females interact, a little shocked by seeing Ilia was really okay with him having another girl, and whispered to Midna:

"He's not being too hard to deal, is he? I know that he can be quite stubborn sometimes, but it's just a matter of know how to convince him to stop and think.", at the final of that line, Ilia winked to Midna, who grinned at hearing that.

"Yeah, I know that. But I have my means of convincing him to do what I want, believe me.", the Twilight Princess said, with a sly smile.

"May I know what you two are talking about?", Link asked, coming closer to the two, a little devious as to what Ilia would say to Midna that could make the tall woman smile like that.

"Women talk. Nothing that you need to know.", Midna said.

"Whatever. Let's just go back to Ordon, ok?"

The trio then walked back to the rural village. Along the way, Midna spent the time getting to know Ilia a little more. She soon discovered the young woman was quite comfortable to be around. Ilia quickly told her that she also had a boyfriend, the son of a merchant who made business in Ordon. Getting a little more comfortable with that, Midna started to ask about details from Link's childhood, which Ilia promptly started to tell.

The green clad swordsman stood a little away from the two woman, imagining what they were talking so much about, but he decided he was more surprised with how Ilia seemed to have easily bonded with Midna and how the two were now talking like life long friends. He simply couldn't understand women sometimes.

As they entered the village, they saw a commotion near the bridge to the Mayor's house. The citizens of Ordon were all there, together with three people Link never saw before. Bo then saw the three approaching and opened way through the crowd to Ilia. As soon as he arrived, he started to shoot one question after another.

"Calm down, father, calm down. I'm fine, thanks to Link and his girlfriend, Midna. There was someone doing something to the spirit spring, but they saved me.", Ilia said.

Bo then looked to Link and almost jumped when his eyes fell upon Midna, who was taller than him. Recovering, he thanked the two and asked for what happened in the spring. Everybody in the village had heard the sound of something falling and a strange roar, to not speak about the strange clouds.

"It's a long story and we honestly don't have much time to tell it. Midna and I need to go to someplace urgently, so next time I come here I'll tell, I promise.", Link said.

While the two men talked, a young man approached Ilia and Midna. This young man had black hair and green eyes. He used travel clothes, together with a cape and seemed extremely worried as he asked Ilia if she was alright, seeing the dried blood on her clothes and the cut on the back of her sleeveless shirt.

"I'm fine, I'm fine.", Ilia replied to the young man. She then turned to Midna. "This is my boyfriend, Seil.", Midna greeted Seil, who was really surprised at seeing her, and weakly shook her hand. "I would like to give you a tour by the village, but it seems you and Link have things to do, don't you?"

"Yeah, we do. But don't worry. We will come back another time, so we can talk better.", Midna said.

As the Twilight Princess gave her farewells to Ilia, she approached Link and the mayor, who were still talking. She could hear Bo saying:

"Lots of strange things have happened. First, the news about Castle Town being attacked. Now the forest seems to get strange suddenly. It brings back memories from when our children were kidnapped. I just hope something like that doesn't happen again."

"Me too, Bo, me too. But don't worry. The Princess and I are doing everything to set things right. Just don't try to travel to Hyrule for now, ok?", Link advised.

"Alright. If you say so... but do you really have to go again, Link? You've barely spent any time in the village lately."

"Well... I'm entrusted with some things and...", Link said, but as soon as the two saw Midna they stopped. Bo looked from the exotic-looking woman to Link and, with a smile, said:

"Oh, I see. Well, take the time you need to get everything set and come back to visit us again.", the mayor placed his large hand on Link's shoulder and added in a whisper. "Just make sure to invite us.", leaving the Hylian swordsman blushing, Bo went to reunite with the rest of the townspeople.

Link and Midna then exited the town and, before departing, Link stopped by his house to get some equipment from his last journey he had left there. To carry the heaviest things, like the Ball and Chain and the Iron Boots, the Hero called for the Twilight Princess' help. Midna used her carrying spell to reduce the equipment to twilight matter, but instead of storing it on her magical aura, she tuned the spell with the green clad swordsman's aura, since it had a touch of Twilight in it.

"Now its the same thing as before: whenever you need one of your gadgets, just think of it and you'll know where you have to reach to get it.", Midna said, her lover nodding before they left...

- - - - -

Night came fast to Kakariko. The Hylians that weren't escorted to the heavens at the borders of Hyrule and remained in the village were sleeping, just like the ones that resided there. However, a group of people were still awake and were at Eldin's Spring, where two other Light Spirits were already discussing the latest happenings.

Link, Midna, Llorest, Tenros and Zelda were at the meeting. The spirits had cast a barrier around the spring, so anybody that looked there would see nothing and would suddenly feel tired and go back to bed. Having heard what happened in the other springs, Zelda was worried about what Aeris could be planning with the magical flows at his control.

"It seems we're stuck in a pitch black corridor, without any idea of what's left and right and beating our heads in the wall while trying to figure it out.", Llorest said, but he was partially ignored.

"**We're now divided between attacking or defending."**, Tenros said.

"Indeed.", Ordona said, attracting the attention of the group, while Eldin translated his brethren's words for Tenros to understand. "We cannot leave Lanayru in his current state, but we cannot leave this area unprotected either, with the risk of the corrupted Founder-King attacking while our forces are away."

"The problem is: the only weapons on this world that can match Aeris' power are the Master Sword and the blade the corrupted King currently have in his possession.", Faron stated.

"**But aren't my, Llorest's and the Light Princess'** **powers enough to counter Aeris' in the case he was to come here?"**, Tenros asked.

"**Knowing that guy, he must have already thought about it by this time."**, Midna replied. Zelda translated her words for Link to understand as the Twilight Princess continued. "**My guess is that he's planning a second attack using the Twili Royal Army. The men are probably starving for some more action after taking Castle Town so easily."**

"If that happens, we won't be able to interfere until Aeris reaches my spring.", Eldin said. Link asked him why was that. "Not all the Twili soldiers agree with this senseless fighting and thus, they're considered innocent. We, Light Spirits, cannot take innocent lives, or this might cause a great conflict between the goddesses."

"Great. It's just like the goddesses to complicate everything.", Midna grumbled. "Though, I understand the part about not wanting to kill innocents. Anyway, what do we do then? We cannot stay here waiting for Aeris to come."

"Indeed we cannot.", Eldin said. "If the corrupted Founder-King comes with your army, the descendant of Orious and your guardian soldier, Twilight Princess, will be able to fight. However, none of them will be able to repel Aeris while fighting off the deceived Twilis."

"We're walking in circles.", Zelda said, becoming restless at the inaction. "We must decide now what will be done. Link, Midna, you are the ones who have the best chances to fight Aeris and to purify Lanayru, what do you wish to do?"

Midna and Link thought about that for a moment. That was a difficult choice. On one side, both wanted to take action against Aeris and it wouldn't be possible to do as long as the deranged Founder-King had an entire army of Twili to serve as shield. If they could free Lanayru, the spell over the province that carried the name of the spirit would be broken and the entire Twili Royal Army would turn into shadows, being unable to fight or protect Aeris.

On the other side, there was also the worry with whatever the immortal Twili was doing, which required him to invade Kakariko to come and draw that runic emblem on Eldin's spring, which would not just make him take another step closer to his object, but also put the lives of the people in the village on danger.

"I say for us to go and purify Lanayru at once.", Link said, surprising everybody around (except the Light Spirits) by being the first to decide.

"Link, do you know that... ?", Midna started, but her lover interrupted.

"I know. But even if we stay, we won't be able to hold Aeris off forever with the Twili on his side and more of your people might lose their lives. I know it's a risk, but we don't have choice if we want to defeat him."

"**I agree with Sir Link."**, Tenros said, after having heard the translation from Llorest, now making Midna and Zelda look to him. "**Just staying here and defending won't do anything to free the others from Aeris' madness. We have to take action at once while we still can."**

"I agree too.", Llorest said. "It's like they say: the less action you have, the fatter you'll get in the future."

Everybody ignored the jester's last remark, now looking to Zelda, who still haven't stated her opinion. Midna then asked her brown-blond friend what she thought. The Hylian Princess had her head lowered and her eyes closed, on a thoughtful fashion. After sometime, she answered:

"Either option presents the same risks, so I vote for Link's suggestion."

"Well, if you all think so, then I'll do it too.", Midna said.

The group then turned to the Light Spirits, who nodded at their decision. Faron then spoke:

"Hero chosen by the goddesses and Twilight Princess, facing our corrupted companion won't be easy. Thought his soul has been blanketed by darkness, Lanayru still have all of his power. Rest for the night and go face him at dawn. We'll do our best to assist you in your decision."

"May the goddesses smile upon you.", Eldin said, as him and the other spirits disappeared.

"Then it's settled. Better we go and rest before we face that Dark Lanayru.", Midna said, turning to her friends.

"I wish you two luck with your battle.", Zelda spoke.

"**Don't worry Princess. I'm sure you and Sir Link will beat that giant snake in no time."**, Tenros said, with a smile on his transparent face, though Midna almost couldn't see it due to the light glow around the Twili warrior.

"Yes. And in case of doubt, you and Sir Link might share some _strategies _tonight just to make sure.", Midna looked to Llorest at that comment, dangerously narrowing her eyes. "What? It's not that I'm pessimist or anything, but I'm sure having another _motivation _to fight will keep the vigor up. Right Sir Link?", Llorest asked with a seemingly innocent grin to Link.

The green clad swordsman was smart enough to keep his mouth shut while Midna made a nearby, heavy stone float and fall on Llorest's head, almost knocking him out and drowning the face of the idiot Twili on the water of the spring. Link could see bubbles coming from where Llorest's head was submerged.


	26. Dark Lanayru

**Chapter 26**

**Dark Lanayru**

Link couldn't sleep. The more he tried to shut his eyes, the more the scenes of that giant, green-poison, winged snake setting him ablaze flooded into his mind. When it wasn't happening to him, it was happening to Midna and that made it worse. The swordsman then pressed his hands on his face in frustration, mentally scolding himself:

_This is ridiculous! I never get nervous like this, even when I was going to face Zant and Ganondorf. Why does it have to be now?!_

Deep inside, Link knew what his fears were, though he tried to deny that he felt any. Many people depended on him, so he couldn't stop and worry about what could happen. But he was human too and it was natural for humans to feel afraid of something.

Realizing that staying on bed wasn't going to make him feel any better, Link rose and exited his room, thinking that a night walk might calm him down. The Inn was silent at night and a little emptier, since the Hylians who were sent to the heavens on the borders of Hyrule were mostly those that were on the three story building.

Descending the stairs, Link opened the Inn's door and found, to his surprise, Midna there, leaning on the wood fence at the front of the Inn. The Twilight Princess looked behind and smiled to see Link there, who returned it. He approached to her and also leaned on the fence, looking to the skies together.

"So, couldn't sleep?", Midna asked.

"Not even a bit.", Link replied, still looking to the nocturne skies.

"Yeah me too.", Midna said, looking to the green clad swordsman and back to the skies. They stayed quiet for some time until she said. "You know, it's really strange. We know we need to rest to fight tomorrow, but we get so anxious about it that we can't even take a nap. It's like, some really bad joke."

"I think that too."

They stayed there a while in silence, just gazing at the stars. After what seemed some minutes, Midna decided to break the silence and ask:

"So, why couldn't you sleep?"

Link sighed, fearing she would probably ask that. He was never the kind to get worried and he was sure she would find it very silly for him to be worried about their battle when they had already faced many other things as bad as, or even worse, than this.

"It's just that I keep getting these images of you or me dying, whenever I think about it.", Midna looked to him at that. "I know, it's really silly, isn't it? Me being worried about a fight... some hero I turned out to be."

"And who said that heroes don't have the right to worry now and then.", Midna talked, putting her right hand on her hip. "You could be a coward for all I care and I would still love you. And don't worry about the battle, if things go wrong, I'll just have to finish it myself, like I have done most of the time on our journey. To tell you the truth, I still have to do all the work even now. You should stop being so lazy, having a lady to do your work."

Link couldn't help, but laugh at Midna's remark. He knew that even if she meant those things, she just said that to make him to stop to worry. Turning to his lover, Link thanked her. Midna smiled and returned her hand to the fence as she spoke:

"Don't mention it.", she then reached to touch Link's face, her tone softening and her smile turning seductive. "But if you're so worried, maybe I can do something to easy your tension."

Even though they were a couple, Link couldn't help, but blush at Midna's offers. She always had that power over him. Strange how that was, since he should be the one making suggestions like that. But when did he ever paid attention to the so called "society standards"? Plus, Midna liked him the way he was, even though he could be quite oblivious some times.

"Well, if you want...", Link said, not being able to look at Midna's eyes for too long, which seemed to gleam with what he thought should be passion, or lust, or maybe a mix of the two, he was never the romancer to know the difference.

"Doesn't my tone and my proximity say enough?", Midna asked, now with her usual pose and tone, though she was still with her hand caressing Link's cheek. The Hero then noticed how close she was to him, so much her head was even inclined to be closer to his lips. "Man, you're dumb, but at least you're cute."

"I thought that you just said you didn't mind if I was an idiot, you would still love me.", Link replied.

"I said if you were a coward."

"Same thing to me. Anyway...", this time, Link was the one who approached Midna's lips and kissed her.

Though the exotic-looking woman got a little surprise by Link's initiative, she quickly recovered and kissed him back. As their kiss deepened and the need for air got stronger, Link and Midna broke the kiss, taking their breath. As soon as they recovered the air, the two lovers kissed again, deepening the intensity.

While doing that, Midna's hand went to the edge of Link's belt, tugging it like she wanted to take it off. Her other hand also started to unbutton the tunic on his chest. When the passionate princess had already unbuttoned enough to touch Link's bare chest, the Hero came to his senses and broke the kiss.

"Mi-Midna! What are you... ?!", the Hero asked, a little out of breath, but Midna was already kissing him again. Link could feel she now tugging the buckle of his belt and again the Hero had to break the kiss, holding her shoulders to try and contain the passion driven princess. His face was beet red as he spoke. "I-I don't know how you do in the Twilight Realm, but here we have laws about making out in public places."

"Humph. Fine then.", Midna said, sounding really disappointed. However, she quickly returned to her seductive tone and smile as she talked and passed her hand on Link's chin. "We'll end this in my room.", the Hero let her go and she then opened the door to the Inn, stopping before enter. "Oh, one more thing.", Midna then snapped her fingers of her right hand, a surge of magic running through it.

Link heard a nearby railing on the cliff collapse and fall on something. He could hear someone distinctly scream, in a very familiar voice:

"ARRRGHHH! MY BACK!!! AND MY NECK TOO!!!", Llorest yelled.

_Does that guy ever quit?_, Link wondered, looking to where the scream had come from.

- - - - -

Zelda was having breakfast, watching many people leaving the Inn while the guards gave instructions for the civilians to get on the carts that had been arranged to transport them to the nearby heavens. The Princess was waiting for Link and Midna to arrive, but there wasn't any sign of the two.

"**Good day, Princess."**, Tenros' voice sounded.

"**Good day, Tenros."**, Zelda answered in Twili. She had mastered enough of the otherworldly language to form simple sentences as that.

"**Aren't Princess Midna and Sir Link already here?"**, the First Guard Twili asked. Zelda shook her head. "**Man, she never used to sleep in late like this. I wonder..."**

As the first floor of the Inn became deserted, Llorest appeared from a nearby shadow. He walked a little arched, like he had woken with a problem on his back that morning. Tenros then appeared from Zelda's shadow and walked to the jester. The Princess found that a little curious and stood, going to the eccentric Twili too.

"**Ah. Hello Tenros. And Princess Zelda too. What can I do for you?"**, the jester asked, bowing to them but wincing in pain as his back seemed to snap.

"**What happened to you? No, never mind. I can already guess. Anyway, could you go and wake Princess Midna and Sir Link to us? They should be going to face Lanayru by now."**, Tenros said.

"**I don't know. Princess Midna never approved my waking methods."**, Llorest said, putting a closed hand on his chin while looking to the ground, in a thoughtful fashion.

"Please, Llorest. It's really important.", Zelda said, her tone as solemn as always.

"**Well, since you asked so nicely, my 'radiant' Princess, I shall do so. But please don't tell Princess Midna I said that, or she might think I want to be your court's jester."**, Llorest bowed at the first phrase, with his usual grin on his lips, and assumed his normal pose as he put his hand near his mouth, like someone telling a gossip to another person.

While the jester disappeared in the shadows, Zelda just stood quiet, analyzing if the adjective the jester linked to her title was an intended pun or not. Tenros sighed and shruged, turning to Zelda and saying:

"**I doubt that will ever happen. If Midna has not been able to get rid of him yet."**, Tenros commented.

The two sat on a nearby table and waited for the jester to return. Not two minutes passed and they heard a scream coming from the second floor. Zelda and Tenros stood at once, in time to see Llorest descending the stairs running, hands covering his eyes. Surprisingly, the jester didn't run into anything on his mad dash to exit of the Inn. Zelda and Tenros could hear him yelling:

"MY EYES! MY POOR, INNOCENT EYES ARE BURNING!!!"

The jester then disappeared in another shadow while some people peered inside the Inn to see what the commotion was. Soon enough, Midna came down, followed closely by Link. Her fiery-red hair was disheveled in some places and Link was still ting his belt and buttoning his clothes. Midna had an angry expression on her face as she said:

"You must be joking! This guy was always talking about me on bed and now that he see it, he acts like a drama queen."

Zelda and Tenros just sat, not uttering a word as Midna and Link also took a table. Too busy trying to get rid of the images of what Llorest might have seen...

- - - - -

After saying their farewells to Zelda and Tenros, Midna and Link arrived at the entrance to Lanayru's Fountain. The two looked to each other and nodded. As Link entered, he drew his Master Sword and Midna made her black sword appear, ready in case of a sudden attack.

The fountain was exactly how they last saw it, save the emblem on the upper level of the fountain. If it wasn't for the feeling of constant menace, they could even think the fountain was back to its state when Lanayru's light had been stolen by Zant's Shadow Bugs.

"Lanayru! We've came to purify you!", Link called.

The water below shone with a red color and the corrupted spirit shot out of the water, hissing at Link and Midna, making their clothes blow in the wind it created. The two didn't get intimidated by the spirit's aggressiveness, though. They were ready for that kind of welcome.

"We can do it the easy or the hard way. Which one will be?", Midna asked.

Lanayru glared at them with its shinning red eyes and inclined its head behind, roaring while the entire fountain shone. Link and Midna had to cover their eyes when a bright flash came from the floor. When they could look again, the entire fountain had transformed.

The couple was now in a giant, circular room with rock walls similar to those of Lanayru's Fountain. Two paths with grass and vines growing at its edges spiraled upwards, forming platforms when they met. Below them there was a pit, which the bottom they couldn't see. Dark Lanayru was at the center of the room, flapping its wings at full span, signifying the fountain had increased its size, and the spirit remained completely out of reach to Link. Looking behind them, they saw the smooth, rock wall, meaning they were imprisoned in the new scenery with the corrupted spirit.

"Ok, I didn't know he could change the shape of the fountain like this.", Link said.

"Beings like him tend to be more powerful in their own territory.", Midna explained.

Link was about to ask if Lanayru was powerful enough to change the scenery, how could he had been defeated twice, when the giant, snake-like spirit in front of them front threw its head back, flames escaping from its mouth. Link and Midna realized what the winged snake was going to do and jumped aside when Dark Lanayru breathed fire on the platform they had been on moments before.

The green-poison snake kept breathing fire and tried to catch Link while the Hylian swordsman ran to escape it. When the attack failed, Dark Lanayru flapped his wings stronger to stay at Link's level and tried to bite the Hero, who rolled to avoid it.

Midna saw from the other side of the spiral the corrupted spirit attacking her lover, completely ignoring her. When Link had arrived on the platform on the upper level, where the two paths crossed, Dark Lanayru flapped its wings faster, hissing and creating a strong wind that pushed Link back.

_This thing wants to throw him into the pit._, Midna thought while she saw Link trying to fight back against the strong winds.

She then charged a shadow sphere on her hand, hoping that if she hit Dark Lanayru, it would turn its attention to her. However, when the Twilight Princess shot the magical sphere to the winged snake, it was caught in the winds and blown away, towards Link's direction.

The Hero widened his eyes at seeing the magical attack coming to his direction. It hit the ground, but caused a slight explosion that made him lose his footing and be picked by the wind. Thinking quickly, Link took out his Iron Boots and put them, landing on his feet and stopping. When the wind finally stopped, he spared a quick glance to Midna, which clearly asked "what side are you on?".

Dark Lanayru then resumed biting Link again, as the Hero avoided once more by jumping and rolling aside. Midna charged another spell, electrical energy flowing around her as sparks appeared in the air. Three electrical spheres formed above her, with minor ones appearing when the sparks of the bigger ones collided with the ones of the others. From the minor spheres, bolts of lightning shot to Dark Lanayru, hitting its body, but not doing any visible damage. Midna then pointed to the vicious snake and the bigger spheres of energy shot to the corrupted spirit.

The electrical attack impacted with Lanayru's neck, releasing several sparks and lightning, creating some kind of light show. However, all it did was to make Dark Lanayru's attention turn to Midna, as he seemed to be completely unaffected.

_Dammit! Either this guy is impervious to Twili magic, or he has really good defenses now._, Midna thought.

"Link, I'm going to keep him distracted while you attack his essence! It's the only chance we have!", Midna shouted to Link, who still one level above her. When the green clad swordsman gave signs he would protest, she said. "I'll be fine, but you're the only one who can beat this thing, so do your job!"

Though Midna's tone was a little sharp, Link could tell the true meaning of her words. As Dark Lanayru tried to breath fire on her, Midna enchanted her reflexes and casted a levitation spell on herself. With one great jump, the Twilight Princess avoided the flames, reaching the path above her.

Dark Lanayru's head followed Midna as Link took the opposite path to her and descended until the first level. When he arrived at the platform he saw the corrupted essence of Lanayru wasn't in view, the end of his long body was still down below. Midna would need to go up a little more if he wanted to hit it. There was also the question that the body of the snake-like spirit was at the center of the spiral path, out of his reach. Thinking, Link came up with an idea.

Two levels up, Midna was avoiding another fire breath of the vicious snake. Dark Lanayru tried to bite her, but she floated fast forward to avoid the fangs of the corrupted spirit. However, while running, she saw the vicious snake's red eyes shine and some kind of rays came from them. Dark Lanayru then shook its head to the side, the two rays accompanying it. Midna took the shield and tried to reflect the attack, but she was still running and part of it hit her arm, burning her.

She winced in pain and tripped in the floor of the platform she had reached, falling to the ground. If it wasn't for the shield, she would probably have a great scar across her torso. Dark Lanayru looked to her with murderous intent on its eyes and hissed. Midna could already guess what it would do and closed her eyes, waiting for the sharp, giant fangs to close on her, but it never came, instead she heard a loud hiss of pain.

Three levels below, Link had finally saw Lanayru's corrupted sphere coming into view and put on the Iron Boots again. The Hero then took out his Clawshot and grabbed the rocky surface of the sphere, pulling it to him. It probably had called Dark Lanayru's attention, for the Hero saw it stopping its attack and looking below. Not losing any time, Link quickly drew his sword and proceeded to slash at the dark sphere. The corrupted spirit hissed in pain each time Link hit its essence. The snake tried to attack him, but the dirty-blond swordsman quickly prepared a Jump Strike and unleashed it with all his force on Lanayru's essence.

Dark Lanayru roared in pain, trashing its body. Before Link could remove the Iron Boots, he saw the vicious snake's "round bell" coming to him and before he could do as much as widen his eyes, it hit him head on and threw the swordsman off of the platform and into the pit. In panic, Link took his Clawshot out again and aimed the vines that grew on the side of the path, releasing the claw at the end of the chain. It grabbed the strong vines and pulled the swordsman back to the path.

Thinking it had gotten rid of the Hero, Dark Lanayru turned its attention to Midna, who was standing, without any idea of what happened to Link. Seeing the snake hiss and throw its head back again, Midna tried to teleport, but discovered it wasn't possible. She quickly chanted a powerful levitation spell and practically flew from the platform she was to the opposite one, one level up. Seeing it missed its attack, Dark Lanayru attacked the Twilight Princess with a bite again, but as she jumped to the side, instead of backing to its position on the center of the spiral, it slid in the platform, closing its wings and pressing them to its body while snaking around the platform, its head appearing from the opposite border in which it had disappeared.

Midna realized what the corrupted spirit was doing and floated forward the ascending path one more time, running as Dark Lanayru snaked around it, trying to bite her each time it completed a turn. Eventually, Midna reached the last platform of the giant, spiral path and Dark Lanayru stopped snaking around the path to stand with its head high, flames escaping from its mouth as the vicious snake prepared to burn the Twili woman to ashes.

However, at that time, Link had climbed good part of the spiral path using his Double Clawshots. When he saw Dark Lanayru snaking around the ground while trying to bite Midna, the Hero quickly located the point of its tail and located the nearest vine to it. Link then pulled himself to the path and climbed it, readying his sword while Dark Lanayru threatened to burn Midna. When the giant serpent was about to release his fire breath on Midna, Link thrust his sword on its essence, making the corrupted spirit hiss in pain again and throw its head upwards, releasing its infernal fire and completely missing the attack. Taking the chance, Link thrust the Master Sword more three times. He could see red cracks appearing on the rocky layer of solidified darkness that covered Lanayru's essence and chunks of it falling on the ground.

Midna then saw Link and a smile appeared on her face seeing her love hitting the giant snake's "round bell". However, the corrupted essence glowed red before releasing an energy wave that threw Link away, almost out of the path again. Dark Lanayru opened its wings again and dived inside the spiral center unblocking the path to Midna. Link ran to her and asked if she was okay. The Twilight Princess nodded, trying to hide the burn she got on her arm.

Below them, Dark Lanayru stopped its dive and stood on the level of the first platform. It then breathed two great, fire balls on it. The fire balls took the form of dragon's faces and started to ran up the paths, burning everything in their awake. Link and Midna saw that when they peered the edge of the platform to know where Dark Lanayru had gone. It was obvious those fire balls were enchanted, but what worried them the most was that the paths were covered in flame, making it impossible for them to go to the lower levels.

"What do we do?!", Link asked, seeing the two, flaming projections of dragon's faces reaching the upper levels quickly.

"Maybe we can absorb them with the shields.", Midna suggested, already taking her Mirror Shield.

"Maybe?!", Link asked, a little worried by the tone of uncertainty on her voice.

"If they don't slide on them.", Midna said. Link understood what she meant. "But it's not like we have any choice."

Link nodded and two turned to each path that took to the platform. The dragon fire balls came closer, their reptilian faces facing Link and Midna. The two then positioned their Mirror Shields and when the flaming faces were about to shallow them, they hit the shields and started to converge to the polished surface of the defensive equipments.

As the flames were absorbed, Dark Lanayru appeared. Link and Midna turned their heads at the same time and saw the giant, green-poison snake glaring at them. Its eyes then gleamed, magical energy gathering on them. Midna recognized the attack and shouted for Link to release the magical fire their shields just absorbed on Dark Lanayru's face.

The Hylian warrior nodded and when the fire at their front was finally sucked by the reflective surface of the shields, they turned to Dark Lanayru right when he released the rays from its eyes. The Mirror Shields released the powerful flames on them and the two attacks clashed. The flames eventually won and covered the corrupted spirit's front, burning its wings and making it hiss in pain.

Dark Lanayru then fell back, hitting the path behind it. Midna saw the opportunity and chanted a spell, waving her hand at her front, leaving a trail of light on its path, which formed the half of a giant, light shackle with Twili runes on it. She then pointed her hand to Dark Lanayru and the shackle turned and shot to the giant snake, binding its neck to the platform behind it.

Midna maintained her hand pointed to the light shackle while Dark Lanayru thrashed its head and neck, trying to free itself. The Twilight Princess spoke to her lover, still concentrating on maintain the winged snake bound to the platform:

"Link... hit him, now!"

"But how? Everything is still on fire.", Link said, pointing to the rest of the spiral path, which indeed was still on fire. Midna quickly thought on that as Dark Lanayru struggled more.

"I'll cast a levitation spell on you... then you'll be on his level... now, jump off the platform."

"What?!", Link asked, looking down bellow to the bottomless pit. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"You trust me or not? Do as I said! I can't hold him for too long!", Midna said, chanting and creating another half, light shackle, with one hand still holding the first one.

A great advantage of high level spell casters was that they could concentrate on several spells at the same time with enough training. Being the true ruler of the Twili, Midna could cast a great number of spells at the same time without much problem. However, the more spells you casted, the weaker the enchantments already active get.

Link considered what she said and nodded, even though he still thinking that was crazy. He then jumped, praying Midna would be able to prevent him from falling into the pit down below. The Twilight Princess then murmured the enchantment and achieved to make Link stop in air right near Lanayru's essence. Though a little surprised, the Hero didn't lose any time and aimed the corrupted spirit's essence as it passed near him.

Striking the sphere covered by the solid darkness with all his strength, Link delivered it a last, horizontal slash, making Dark Lanayru roar in pain as it got free from Midna's light shackles. However, the giant snake didn't move its wings anymore and started to fall. Link widened his eyes at seeing the corrupted spirit was going to fall on him, but before he could do anything, he was hit by Dark Lanayru's long body and thrown inside the pit, the levitation spell broken.

Midna saw that and her heart almost jumped out of her chest. In a desperate act, she jumped off the platform and dived after Link. Dark Lanayru's body had hit him so hard, he blacked out, so it was up to her save him. When the powerful spell caster reached him, she searched on his magical aura and got his Clawshot. Passing her arm around Link's waist and aiming on a nearby vine, she released the claw at the end of the chain. Like in slow-motion, the claw flew in the air and grabbed the strong vines. Midna then pulled the handle of the gadget and was pulled to the path, avoiding Dark Lanayru, who now hissed as it continued to fall into the pit.

When the Twilight Princess found herself securely latched to the vines and with Link still on her arm, she sighed in relief. He wasn't exactly heavy, but wasn't too light either, adding the pull of gravity to the count, Midna was glad the Twili could enchant their strength. Link woke and looked around, seeing he was being hold by Midna with just one arm.

"Now you owe me one... again.", Midna said, with a smile. Link smiled too as they were levitated by her to the path. The fires had finally died down. When they were there, Midna fell to her knees, panting.

"Are you alright?", Link asked, kneeling at her side.

"I... I'm fine...", she tried to say, her loud breaths cutting her speech.

"No, you're not. You're getting pale.", the Hero pointed out.

"I just feel like... I used more magical energy than normal... this place must quicken the lost of magic energy...", Link then helped her to stand and the two looked to the wall of the circular room. There was a great opening on it now, from which they could see the Lake Hylia. "Looks like the exit finally opened...", whatever she was going to say next, died on her throat as they heard a loud hiss.

The couple then looked below and to their horror they saw fire covering pit, like it was erupting, and quickly coming to them. The two then broke in a run as the flames covered the spot they were moments before and now chased them to the exit. When Link and Midna finally reached the entrance to Lanayru's Fountain, they jumped into the lake, avoiding the inferno that came behind.

When the flames passed, the two surfaced, taking their breath. Midna spoke:

"Ok, this isn't so funny the second time.", another hiss attracted Link and Midna's attention. They looked to the entrance of the fountain and saw Dark Lanayru coming out of it, diving with its mouth wide open to swallow them. "Oh dammit! NO!!!", Midna then aimed a wind spell on the water between them. As she predicted, it created waves that threw them to the sides by the time Dark Lanayru dived into the lake.

Midna and Link saw the vicious snake swimming beheath the surface. The Twilight Princess then cast another enchantment on them and she and Link suddenly started to surface more, until they were practically standing on the surface of the lake.

"Whoa!", Link exclaimed, taking a step forward and seeing that his foot didn't sink in the water a centimeter.

"When you want walk on water, all you have to say is Meroh. I thought it would be better since our enemy can swim with more ease than any of us.", Midna said.

Link nodded to her and when they saw Dark Lanayru again, it surfaced, splashing water everywhere and hissing loudly. The winged snake then stayed with its body out of water, including the point of its tail.

"Looks like we're going to the second round.", Link said, already with that fierce gleam on his eyes and taking his stance.

"Yeah. It's time to end this once and for all.", Midna said, also assuming a battle stance.

With another loud hiss, Link and Midna ran to Dark Lanayru, who used his "round bell" to beat the water, creating great waves. Link and Midna jumped to avoid the waves and got closer. The Twilight Princess then enchanted her blade with ice and swung it on Dark Lanayru's face, extending the blade as it cut the air, hitting the winged snake.

Dark Lanayru shook its head breaking the ice that formed where the magical blade connected. It then lowered its head and breathed fire again. Midna ran to avoid the flames as Link took the opposite direction and reached the tail. He looked back and saw Midna charging another spell.

As electricity crackled in the air, lances made of it appeared around Midna. Link combined his timing with her attack and swung his sword at the exact moment one of the thunder lances hit Dark Lanayru. The green-poison snake seemed not have noticed it was being attacked on its back too, being distracted by the thunder lances that embedded themselves at its body. Link started another sequence of blows when the last lance struck on Dark Lanayru's body and lightnings fell from the twilit skies, hitting each one of the lances struck on the corrupted spirit's body, which exploded on sparks and electrical currents.

After another powerful blow of the Master Sword on its essence, Dark Lanayru submerged, splashing water on Link and Midna. The two observed the snake-like spirit's image from the crystalline surface of the lake. It then opened its mouth and breathed several fire balls inside the lake. Surprisingly, the flaming spheres didn't evaporate on the water, but glowed and started to approach the surface.

Midna widened her eyes at seeing what Dark Lanayru was doing and quickly teleported near Link, grabbing his arm and teleporting to the skies at the time the pillars of fire came out of the lake, with just bubbles and a sudden raise in the water's temperature as warning. The couple reappeared in the air, out of the reach of the infernal geysers, floating.

Link was being firmly held by Midna's arm, grabbing it with his two hands, but was still not used to be in heights like that. The Hero then felt sweat on her hand and could now hear she panting. All that fighting was taking a big toll on her. He had to end it quickly for her sake.

Looking back to the water, they saw Dark Lanayru coming out of the lake, right below them, and opening its wings and mouth, ready to swallow Midna and Link. The Twilight Princess quickly floated out of the way the moment the green-poison serpent's jaws closed where they had been moments before. Dark Lanayru made a turn in the air and breathed fire on them. Midna floated lower and to the sides, circling the flaming stream.

She then saw Dark Lanayru's body passing near her and saw the spirit's essence at the point of its tail. Thinking on a plan, Midna then looked to Link and said:

"Next time he passes near us, try using your Clawshot at him together with those Iron Boots. I doubt he will be able to fly with extra weight."

Link nodded at her, freeing one hand and taking his Clawshot. Dark Lanayru made another turn in the air and flew to them, opening its mouth, sharp fangs at show. When the winged snake was almost at them, Midna floated up, avoiding yet another attempt of the corrupted spirit to shallow them.

"Now!", the powerful Twili said.

Link didn't need to be told twice, as he took aim and released the claw of the gadget, which latched to the rocky surface of Lanayru's essence. Midna let him go and the Hylian swordsman was pulled to the "round bell" at the end of Dark Lanayru's tail.

Link then put his Iron Boots and the extra weight pulled Dark Lanayru down. The vicious snake still tried to fly, hissing while frantically flapped its wings, but it was of no use. Link then held his breath as he and the corrupted spirit hit the water and submerged. The dirty-blond swordsman then took off his Iron Boots.

Dark Lanayru could now swim and tried to make a turn to attack Link, but when it did, it couldn't see the Hero. He had decided to keep attached to Lanayru's essence to avoid attacks on water and to attack it now. When the winged snake seemed to reduce its speed, the green clad swordsman took the Master Sword and started to stab the corrupted sphere he was attached to. Dark Lanayru's hisses could be heard even underwater as Link plunged his blessed blade on the rocky surface.

With a more powerful stab, Link managed to make the blade of the Master Sword enter a little in Lanayru's corrupted essence. However, the giant snake started to swim up and down, forcing Link to release the Clawshot and take the Master Sword out of Lanayru's essence. Dark Lanayru made a close turn and was now facing Link, its eyes shining.

Knowing what the corrupted spirit was about to do, Link said "Meroh", making bubbles come out of his mouth. He didn't know if the enchantment would work if he said it inside the water, but right now he was quite desperate, since he couldn't swim fast enough to avoid Dark Lanayru's attack. To the Hylian swordsman's surprise, he was pulled out of the water in great speed while Dark Lanayru shot the rays from its eyes, but missed the Hero.

Link then found himself surfacing until the sole of his boots were floating above the surface of the water. He looked around and saw Midna leaning against a snake statue in Lanayru's Fountain's entrance. She was panting heavily and had her head down. It seemed the fatigue of the fight had finally caught up to her. Before Link could make any signal that he was alright, Dark Lanayru's head emerged from the water again, ready to swallow him whole once more.

The green clad swordsman had just a fraction of second to make a move and, though he did, his reflexes were a little late. When he rolled to the side, escaping being crushed by Dark Lanayru's powerful jaw, one of the green-poison snake's fangs grazed his back, cutting through the tunic's fabric and skin. The cut was quite superficial and Link could feel the pain from that attack.

Midna looked up when she heard the corrupted spirit's hiss and her mouth opened slightly when she saw Link getting hurt. However, she knew she couldn't do much to help him now. Her magical reserves were already at their limit and she felt like her blade weighted a ton. If she tried to cast another spell now, depending on its level, she could as well be knocked out from the effort.

Link tried to ignore the pain and looked to the lake, seeing Dark Lanayru was about to come again and try to bite him once more. He ran at the time the giant snake came out of the water, rolling aside as it once more closed its mouth where he had been moments before. As he broke in a run again and had to avoid another attack, he saw Dark Lanayru's body was still in the surface even after its attack failed.

The Hero saw Lanayru's essence appearing in one of the arches Dark Lanayru's body made on the surface, before it submerged again. Knowing how he could take that to his advantage, Link ran to the nearest arch, avoiding another attack. He stopped near the arch and quickly positioned the Master Sword behind him, with his arm stretched.

Looking to the water, Link saw the corrupted spirit's essence coming and readied himself. He was already tired, but maybe, if that attack work, he could finally break the corruption around the light sphere of the Light Spirit. The layer of solid darkness was already weak from his last attacks.

Link then unleashed his Great Spin, hitting the corrupted essence and this time taking a great portion of the rocky layer out. Before he could see if it made effected, though, Dark Lanayru emerged at his side and made a turn around him. The winged snake then closed its body on Link, binding him and taking him from the surface while crushing the Hero.

Link tried to release, but the grip of the vicious snake was so strong he couldn't even move his arms. To worsen the situation, he could feel his bones being crushed while the giant snake's face came closer, as if to admire the scene.

Midna had had enough of watching when she saw Link was unable to free himself. Putting her mind into full work, she realized she had just one chance to release him: she had to hit that corrupted snake with a powerful attack. But all of her spells had made little to no damage to Dark Lanayru and magic was already a risk to her.

_If this thing at least had a weak spot._, Midna thought, quickly looking for one. The essence was out of question, the Master Sword was the only thing that could damage it. The only thing that was left would be Dark Lanayru's eyes. _It seems I don't have choice._, the Twilight Princess thought, looking from the eye of the vicious spirit to Link and then to her blade.

Quickly reuniting all the magical energy she had left and concentrating it on the sword, she also broke part of the enchantment that she used to make the blade, rearranging it in a way the rest of it would get unstable. Combined with all the energy she was transferring to the blade, Midna knew this would be the last attack her sword would perform.

Sharpening her senses and enchanting her strength, Midna aimed and threw her black blade with all the strength she could summon. The sword cut through the air and hit Dark Lanayru's left eye dead on. The power accumulated in the blade finally reached its critical state and the enchantment that bound the twilight matter broke apart.

A great explosion occurred, combined with a powerful magical backslash when Midna's blade exploded on several tiny, dark squares. Dark Lanayru's eye was practically obliterated and it finally released Link, roaring in pain while Midna fell to her knees, before lay in the ground, completely exhausted and out cold.

The vicious snake fell on the lake's surface, floating while Link landed on the water, the fluctuation enchantment on him still active. He quickly turned and saw this was his last chance. Ignoring all the pain from his bones (it seemed he had broken nothing, but he had fractures in some places he was sure) and back, Link put all his last strengths on his feet and jumped high in the air, holding the Master Sword with his two hands and aiming for the spirit's corrupted essence.

The hero then plunged his sword on the layer of solid darkness, using his weight. The Master Sword sunk until just the Triforce symbol on it was visible and a ray of white light came from where it had pierced the rocky layer around the sphere. Link then jumped out, right when Dark Lanayru began to thrash violently, even taking flight, while a ray of pure light pierced its body.

Already high in the air, the rocky layer on the spirit's essence started to crack, rays of light appearing as the cracks spread, the red lights it emitted were gone. Dark Lanayru's body seemed to reflect its essence's state as more and more rays of light continued to pierce its body, inside out. With a final, loud hiss, the winged, green-poison snake exploded in thousands of red points. Following it, the solid darkness on Lanayru's essence also exploded in thousands of black squares, which fell like glass before dissolving into dots of light.

Finally giving in to his own fatigue and wounds, Link fell behind, sinking a little in the lake before floating back to the surface. The last thing he saw before surrendering to unconsciousness was the orange, twilight clouds dissipating and showing the blue of the skies again...


	27. Magic Lords

Hi people, I'm back from the beach with another chapter for you!

Midna: Good. Now that you're back, pay up!

Hum, do you take I.O.U.s?

Midna: I got prepared for this case. *snap fingers* Llorest!

Llorest: *take out a guitar and start to play* This is a song about happiness... *play again* This is a song about joy... *play once more* It's the happy happy joy joy song! *starts to play the song* Happy happy joy joy! Happy Happy joy joy!

ARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!! Ok, ok, here's your money! *hand the money to Midna* Now, please, MAKE HIM STOP!!!!!

Midna: Hehe, nice to make business with you. Ok, Llorest, you may stop.

Llorest: Oh, do I have to? You know, it's not nice to not end the music. *Midna glares* Ok, ok, seesh. You never let me have any fun.

Phew! Well people, after this it's just three more chapters before the epilogue and then... the end!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 27**

**Magic Lords**

Someone called Link's name as he slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurred still. He blinked before opening them completely, seeing Midna's face above him. Slowly his other senses started to return to him. He didn't feel exhausted anymore, nor did he feel any pain from the wounds made during the battle with Dark Lanayru. In truth, he was feeling renewed.

"Hey.", Midna said, with a smile to the green clad swordsman.

"Hi.", Link returned. He then realized his head was on her lap as he sat. "How long have I been unconscious?"

"I don't know. I just woke short time ago. Anyway, we're back in Lanayru's Fountain."

Link looked around and saw she was right. The fountain was back to its normal state and at its center was Lanayru, looking at them. The Light Spirit was back to normal. The Hero then saw a pink fairy flying around him and immediately realized why he felt so good after such a hard battle. The couple then stood, looking to the now purified spirit. Lanayru spoke to them:

"I'm sorry for all the problems I have caused in my corrupted state. The darkness that blanketed my essence prevented me from feeling anything, but anger and desire for destruction. It seems Aeris used his own feelings to corrupt me."

"Yeah, I guessed that much.", Midna said. "And it seems he took his time while you were like that."

Midna then looked to the emblem drawn on the opposite wall of the fountain, on the upper level. Like its replicas, the rune glowed a purple light. Lanayru spared a quick glance to it, before return its look to Link and Midna. The Hero decided to take the chance and asked:

"So, who are these Magic Lords guys and what do they have to do with what's happening?"

Lanayru took one moment of silence before answering that. Link decided he needed to have a concrete answer this time. He felt that, whatever these Lords were, they were deeply related to Aeris' actions and, generally, his instincts were right.

"Close your eyes.", Lanayru said. Link and Midna looked to him with raised eyebrows. "I'll show you the connection between the recent events and the ancient entities known as the Magic Lords."

Link was a little uneasy about obeying that request from the Light Spirit. He still remembered the last time Lanayru projected images on his mind and that hadn't been a very pleasant experience. However, he saw Midna close her eyes beside him. Sighing, Link did the same and felt like his mind was drifting to another place.

_In the beginning, when all life had been created by the goddesses... the world itself received the gift of life, so its soil could provide sustenance to the beings that dwelt on it..._

Link and Midna found themselves at the middle of a great, green field under a blue sky. The scenery seemed very pacific.

_However, just giving sustenance to the carnal bodies of the beings wasn't enough to keep life blooming, for theirs souls lacked a true bound with the world... without that bound, the souls of the beings would eventually be lost in the great void of space around the world... _

_The goddesses decided to pull part of the great vital energy of the world to its surface and connected the living beings' souls to these flows of the world's vital energy... that way, the souls would be able to pass to the afterlife and come back through the way made by these energy flows..._

Above Link and Midna appeared what looked like a collection of transparent, thick strings, some crossing with others. Those strings were formed by something that didn't look liquid nor gaseous, but flowed like a river.

_Having this connection also meant the citizens of the world could use its vital energy, by concentrating and calling it through their connection... when that was discovered, magic was born and the flows of the world's vital energy proceeded to be called magical flows..._

Several figures appeared in the edge of the couple's sight. Link and Midna could see part of the energy that formed the flow of the world's vital energy converging to those people, while some of them seemed to produce, fire, sparks and rays of light with their hands.

_When the energy of the world was used to cast magic, it suffered changes, being unable to return to its original state... to manage this after-effect, the goddesses employed a group of ancient deities to purify the stray energy resulted from magic... these entities were known as the Magic Lords..._

The scenery changed again. This time, Link and Midna were at the middle of a great, black void. In their front, there was a patch of green land and light was shinning behind it. Blocking that light, there were a group of humanoid figures, whose lines Link and Midna couldn't see very well due to the strong shine behind them.

_At first, the Magic Lords seemed to perform their duties well... using the pure energy of their essence, they cleansed the stray, magical energy and returned it to the magical flows... however, the men started to realize the magic could also be used to achieve their deepest desires... with this single realization, people with dark hearts started to use magic and the stray energies left behind became corrupted by their greed and anger..._

_Soon enough, the magical energy left behind by those with malicious intents reached the Magic Lords, who could do nothing, but observe as men spread suffering and war between themselves, using the world's very vital energy as a tool to achieve their ambitions... the Magic Lords eventually absorbed the negative feelings etched to the stray energies and these feelings poisoned their very essences..._

Suddenly, fire erupted around Link and Midna, transforming the scenery in a giant ring of flames, though the couple couldn't feel any heat. They then looked to where the Magic Lords were and, in their place, they saw figures with shinning, red eyes that gleamed with murderous and evil intent.

Though the Hero and the Twilight Princess could just see their outlines, they could see all of them had different forms from the ones they showed just some seconds ago. Their forms became twisted, looking more like demons than the human-like appearance they once had.

_As conflicts for power between warlocks progressed, so did the corruption of the Magic Lords, until their essences became so twisted they forgot their true mission in this world and decided the only way to protect the magical flows would be by destroying all those who had the ability to use its energy..._

_When the destruction caused by the crazed Magic Lords started to victimize innocents, the goddesses were forced to interfere and fought against their corrupted agents..._

Three lights, one green, one red and the other blue, descended from above and crashed on the figures of the Magic Lords, causing a bright flash, forcing Link and Midna to shield their eyes. All they could identify in the middle of the brightness was the sounds of battle and the thunderous roars of powerful beasts.

Then the light receded and they could see again. Where the figures of the Magic Lords had been, now there was the complete Fused Shadows.

_The goddesses eventually won, but seeing as the Magic Lords had been deeply connected to the magical flows of the world, their corrupted souls would remain and, eventually, they would recover their powers... The goddesses knew even if they purified the souls of the ancient entities, there would always be people abusing the power of magic and that would cause another corruption... so, they decided to lock away the souls of the Magic Lords inside a relic...This relic became known as the Fused Shadows..._

_Before being locked away and clashing against the goddesses, the Magic Lords developed a new kind of magic, one in which they just didn't call for the vast vital energy of the world, but also used some of their own vital energy and merged the two together inside their soul..._

Three figures appeared behind the Fused Shadows and stretched their hands to it. The relic floated to them and stayed above the three.

_The normal way of using magic was by using the vital energy of the world around the magic user and letting it ran through his soul for him to control and shape it... the process developed by the Magic Lords was far more dangerous and strenuous... if used incorrectly, it could have dire consequences for the mage, being the most common was a strong magic addiction, which forced the person to feel a strong need to be in contact with any kind of powerful magical sources, like ancient relics or special weapons, or in environments saturated by it..._

_Knowing this, the goddesses stated that the Magic Lords and, by consequence, the Fused Shadows' power was forbidden to any living being... as a safe-guard, they ordered a group of the most responsible and wise magic users of that time, the first Sages, to forge a powerful lock that would contain the Fused Shadow's power and, should they someday achieve freedom, be able to disrupt it..._

The figures of the three people disappeared, as the image of the Fused Shadows seemed to amplify, until a sword fell on them, its blade passing through the hole in the center of the relic. The wings that decorated the handle of the sword seemed to grow and closed around the Fused Shadows, like the wings of a mother bird that sheltered its children.

_The lock made for its purpose is the blade you know as the Light of Twili... it could only be touched by a very special person, who, should he gain the power of the Fused Shadows, would have a heart strong enough to not fall into temptation and give in to the Magic Lord's desire for destruction..._

A great flash came from the crystal at the handle of the Light of Twili, blinding Link and Midna. When they could see again, they were back at Lanayru's Fountain with the snake-like spirit looking at them.

"The name of the Fused Shadows comes from the magic it gives to its user, which would merge the shadows of the Magic Lords with the ones in the person's heart, should he let himself be led by them.", Lanayru said.

"And Aeris gained this magic... and I... my people... we all turned almost dependent on it...", Midna said, looking to the ground.

"That's not completely true.", Midna looked to the Light Spirit once he said that. "It's true that you and your ancestors turned addicted to magic thanks to the contact with the forbidden power at the point your connection with the magical flows is deeper than most people, but your heart and the hearts of many other Twilis never let the magic consume them.

"Aeris traded his heart for the power and supposed knowledge the Magic Lords presented to him. His heart, full of anger and vengeance, entered in resonance with the corrupted souls of the Magic Lords and opened the doors to his soul."

Midna then remembered Orious' words. Surely that was what the Founder-King meant when he spoke about a group of people, or rather, beings taking interest in Aeris because of what he felt.

"Then the reason why you didn't let us get the Golden Power was because of Aeris?", Lanayru nodded. Midna then whispered to herself "I knew it".

"Even if the Golden Power split, it would go to the hands of your tribe's Founder-Kings, Aeris being one of them. Your corrupted king desired nothing more than have his revenge upon Hyrule, which went against the wishes of his friends, who wanted the end of the war."

"Ok, but how is Aeris going to do that this time?", Link asked.

"That I do not know. Though, during my time as one of Magic Lords' lackeys, I had a brief insight of the intended result of their plan. It seems they plan to merge this world with the Twilight Realm."

Midna and Link gasped at that. Could Aeris really do something like that? It seemed impossible to think such thing was even possible. Midna thought on that and remembered what Lanayru had just told her about what the magical flows really were. She then realized something and asked to the Light Spirit:

"If the magical flows are part of this world's vital energy, would the ones of the Twilight Realm be same?", Lanayru nodded at that again.

"Remember: the Twilight Realm is nothing more than the shadow of this world, so the knowledge of the Magic Lords about the magical flows is valid to the ones of that realm too.", Lanayru said. "Twilight Princess... hero chosen by the goddesses... you must hurry and stop the corrupted Founder-King. Should he achieve his and the Magic Lords' ambitions, this entire world will be at the brink of destruction. I fear even the Twilight Realm might suffer greatly with their actions.

"May the goddesses smile upon you.", with that, Lanayru disappeared in several light dots.

"Well, that certainly explained a lot.", Midna said. "We don't have any time to lose, Link."

"I know, now we have a chance to go after Aeris. Let's just go rest in Kakariko and then we go after that bastard.", Link said.

The two then went to the exit of the fountain. However, as soon as they were to reach the lake, a shadowy figure skidded to an halt at their front, coming from their left. It was Llorest and it looked like he had run the entire Hyrule Field to reach them.

"Thank the Twilight deities you're safe, Princess Midna.", the jester said, recovering his breath.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Zelda and Tenros protecting Kakariko?", Link asked.

"That's exactly why I'm here, Sir Link. Aeris attacked Kakariko and broke our defenses! Princess Zelda sent me to fetch you two when the Twili Royal Army started to open the path to mister 'I hear the voice of power' Aeris! By now he must have captured her already!", Link and Midna gasped at hearing that.

"I just hope she's able to repel him now that we undid the Twilight spell over Hyrule.", Midna said, before grabbing Link's hand and quickly teleporting to Kakariko...

- - - - -

The skies above Kakariko had returned to normal a long time ago. However, the time they remained in Twilight had been enough for the Twili Royal Army to break through the village's defense and give an opening for Aeris to reach Eldin's spring. Zelda tried to stop him, but she was just able to delay him a little before the deranged Founder-King reached the spring, which had been protected by a barrier, disappearing once he passed it.

After Aeris passed the barrier, Zelda tried to follow, but several Twili soldiers appeared around her and she was forced to fight them back. She had lost sign of Tenros since the beginning of the battle. After defeating the last Twili with a powerful light spell, she was able to pass the barrier around the spring, but couldn't see Eldin anywhere.

The brown-blond princess tried to fight Aeris, but her spells dissolved in the air before even reach the Fused Shadows' follower. Then the skies cleaned and the sounds of battle died away as all Twilis around turned shadows, most of them disappearing. The Princess of the Light World still had her sword with her, but she knew it would be useless against Aeris.

The Founder-King then looked to the blue skies, but didn't seem surprised that the spell had been broken. He then looked back to Zelda while people started to gather around the borders of the spring. The barrier had been weakened and now they could see their Princess standing face to face to the corrupted spell caster, but they couldn't reach her for the barrier was still active.

"Now, Princess Zelda, you'll bow to me or watch your people die, one by one.", Aeris said in his cold tone, tinted with malice.

"Why would I do that? You'll kill us all anyway.", Zelda said, with a sharp, serious look on her eyes and an equally sharp tone on her voice.

"True enough. But if you do acknowledge me as your superior, I might be more inclined to spare some of your people, this is, since they agree to follow the will of the power."

"No Hylian will trade his freedom for your so called power."

"Foolish girl.", Aeris said, his voice now rising. "You don't have any idea of what people are will do for the sake of gaining power. I've seen things in my years of life that could easily shatter any hope a child such as you might have in people. They'll betray you as soon as a chance to grasp the power appears."

Zelda closed her eyes at that, she knew what Aeris was talking about, she had seen enough in her life to know there were people who would betray, or kill anyone to gain power. Ganondorf was the life-proof of it. She opened her eyes again, speaking:

"I understand that seeing how uncaring my ancestors were over the destruction of your village affected your belief in people, but not all people are like this. Why didn't you listen to your friends when they said you could have a new life in the community they created?"

By touching on that topic, Zelda expected to at least see some surprise in Aeris' face, however, the ancient Founder-King stood there, indifferent to her statements, his face an emotionless mask and his eyes equally empty. In that moment, Zelda realized there wasn't any humanity left inside Aeris to hear her pleas.

Then he chuckled, his eyes now showing amusement and something more Zelda couldn't identify, although she swore she saw a shadow passing by them. The corrupted Twili then showed a mild, malicious smile on his face, speaking:

"Very perceptive of you... however, I now know there isn't any motive for me to leave this world alive."

Before any of them could say something more, two streams of matter descended upon Eldin's spring. Midna and Link materialized and the Hero immediately drew his weapon, looking to the scene around them. Aeris, again, didn't seem surprised a bit.

"So, you really came. Well, now we can settle this!", Midna said. Though she didn't have her sword anymore, she could still help Link with her magic.

"Aeris, give up! We know everything about you and your _Lords_.", Link said, his eyes already gleaming as his fierce side showed itself, ready to fight.

"And what so if you know? Knowing or not knowing doesn't change my plans, but rather spares having to explain.", Aeris said.

"Explain what? How crazy and weak you are?", Link taunted. "You talk about your friends, but the only coward I see here is you. You gave up your heart for power."

"What good is there in a heart that only knows pain and suffering?"

"Just because you're too much of an idiot to not see you don't need to stay dwelling on the past.", Midna said. "People like you, who like to picture themselves as the victims to justify their actions,i makes me sick."

Aeris' face contorted in a lightly angry expression, but he soon suppressed it and returned to his emotionless face. He then spoke:

"Very well then...", with that, Aeris snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, the runes in Eldin's spring shone red and changed their forms to Twili runes. The water turned red and a black, rocky-looking sphere with red grooves on it floated out of the red water. The body of something then materialized and it captured the sphere with its mouth.

The creature looked like a giant Keese, but with horns on its head and runes over its body. The creature's shinning, yellow, cruel eyes fixed on the three warriors at the front of its master and shrieked, producing sonic waves that forced Link, Midna, Zelda and all those who didn't leave in terror at the sight of the giant Keese covered their ears.

"Greet Dark Eldin. Personally, I prefer him this way.", Aeris said, unaffected by the sonic shriek of the newly corrupted spirit. He then pointed to the three and Dark Eldin took flight.

Before Link and his friends could react, Dark Eldin grabbed Midna and Zelda with its talons and flew to the skies. Link's eyes widened as he saw his lover and friend being taken by the bat-like spirit. Without thinking twice, he ran after Dark Eldin, leaving Aeris alone in the spring. Link then took his Horse Call and blew it.

Epona came soon enough and Link jumped on her back. The two galloped after the giant bat, but Link didn't have any idea how he would take it down. Bomb arrows probably wouldn't work, since the great, bat wings of Dark Eldin created much wind around him and it was too far for his Clawshot to reach it.

At the talons of the corrupted spirit. Midna and Zelda were trying to free themselves, but their magic didn't work on the body of the powerful being and they were already a great distance away of the ground. As the two princesses started to give up, they heard a known voice:

"Man, this surely is a big bat."

Midna sensed a brief, magical precipitation above Dark Eldin, meaning Llorest probably had teleported to the bat-like spirit's back. She then heard a snap of fingers and suddenly, Dark Eldin's wings fell to the sides. The giant bat tried to flap them again, but the wings didn't move from their position. Then it started to fall, with the two princesses still stuck on its talons.

While on the air, Midna and Zelda saw Llorest appearing ahead of them, laying in the air like it was a comfortable couch. He then looked from one to another and said, in a casual tone and with a goofy smile on his face:

"Hello, my ladies. It's a beautiful day to admire the scenery from these heights, don't you think?"

"Stop playing the idiot and do something useful, like saving us!", Midna yelled at him.

"Oh sure, Princess Midna! Just a minute...", he then started to search on his pockets, taking out several random objects like spoons, a frying pan, a duck miniature and even an empty aquarium. "Ah, here!", he then took his silver staff, which contained an orb at its top, and aimed it on Dark Eldin. "Please maintain your arms and legs near your body the entire time, for this might shake the bird a little bit."

Llorest then concentrated a great amount of magical energy on the orb at the point of his staff. To Midna's surprise, he shot a thick, lightning ray, hitting and pushing Dark Eldin, which let Midna and Zelda go when the electrical currents forced its talons to open.

The two princesses then started to fall and looked to the ground, already very close. However, their descent started to slow, almost to stop completely when they reached the ground. Not understanding anything at all, Midna and Zelda tried to put their feet in the ground and it worked.

Llorest then reappeared, grinning like a little child. Midna then realized what had just happened and asked to the jester:

"You did this, didn't you? I always suspected your power had something to do with space.",Zelda looked from her friend to the eccentric Twili.

"Correct!", Llorest said, making a signal of correct appear above his head with the aid of his illusion magic. "My family always had power over space. We can even alter gravity around things, so they will get lighter or heavier, like I just did with mister big bat's wings there."

"So this is the secret behind the so called great strength of Orious.", Zelda stated. "He didn't enchant his muscles, he enchanted the weight of his adversaries. But how were you able to attack even in your state as a shadow?", the Princess of the Light World asked.

"To be honest, I don't have any idea. I just tried and I did."

"Maybe its because you're a descendant from the Founder-Kings, like me. I also could use my magic even when I was a shadow on this world.", Midna suggested.

"Zelda! Midna!", Link called, coming to the two.

When the Hero joined the princesses, the effect of Llorest's spell on Dark Eldin's wing was undone and it started to get up. Link dismounted Epona, pointing behind the Princesses and the jester. They turned right when Dark Eldin let out another sonic shriek, forcing them to cover their ears.

However, when the giant bat was about to attack them, Ordona appeared and rammed into its corrupted brethren, throwing it aside. It tried to get up again, but in the same moment, Faron appeared, enrolled its tail around the bat-like spirit's legs and suspended it , making Dark Eldin stay upside-down. When it tried to free itself, Faron spoke to Link:

"Now Hero! Use the blade of evil's bane!"

Link drew the Master Sword and ran to Dark Eldin, which had its mouth relatively close to the ground. Gripping the blessed blade tightly, the Hylian swordsman hit the corrupted essence of Eldin with all his strength, making cracks appear on its rocky surface. The bat-like spirit then spun its body and finally released itself.

The Hero saw it and ran before the giant bat landed on him. Dark Eldin tried to hit him with red rays from his corrupted essence, using the same attack as its brethren did with their light. Link rolled to the sides and even deflected some with his Mirror Shield, but didn't manage to hit Dark Eldin back.

Midna was ready to go and help her lover, but Llorest had already got to Link first, in a blink of eyes. The jester then searched in his pockets again, until he made a contempt face and took out a really long, metal bar. The Twilight Princess almost got surprised, seeing the bar was twice Llorest's size, but she remembered the eccentric Twili did have power over space, so he could very well store things like that.

"Sir Link, duck!", Llorest called, swinging his metal bar at where Dark Eldin would step.

Link saw the ridiculously, long metal bar just in time and rolled forward, escaping being hit in the face. Dark Eldin, however, didn't have the same luck and was hit in the left leg, which was pushed back and made the giant bat trip. Before it could get up, Lanayru appeared and enrolled its body around Dark Eldin, restraining it.

Seeing his chance to end that, Link turned and ran to the essence covered in solid darkness of Eldin. The Hero jumped high in the air and brought the Master Sword down with his two hands, plunging it into Eldin's essence. The giant bat shrieked loudly again as the blade sank on its corrupted sphere.

Link and Lanayru then got away from Dark Eldin as the layer of solid darkness on its sphere cracked, letting out light beams, just like the corrupted spirit's body. Then the giant bat exploded on several red dots, just like Dark Lanayru. When the corruption of the sphere was broken too, it shot back to Eldin's spring.

"Phew! That was a close one.", Link said. Zelda and Midna came to him.

"Oh no! We forgot Aeris.", Midna remembered.

"Let's go back. I just hope the people on Kakariko are safe.", Zelda said, with her friends agreeing.

- - - - -

When Zelda, Midna and Link returned, the people in Kakariko were already preparing to reconstruct. No soldier of the Twili Royal Army was in sight (except for Tenros), they had really retreated. However, when the group arrived at the spring and saw Eldin back to normal, they realized it wasn't necessary for Aeris to continue the attack anymore.

The emblem of the Magic Lords was shinning below the waters of the spring, its purple glow giving away an eerie feeling to the local. The group sighed in disappointment. Aeris just corrupted Eldin and made the spirit take the two Princesses away to distract them while he marked the spring.

"I apologize for letting myself turn into another puppet of the Magic Lords. I underestimated how Aeris' connection to the ancient deities had evolved.", Eldin said.

As the other spirits appeared, Midna and Link quickly summarized everything Lanayru told them about the Magic Lords to their friends. Zelda's expression turned worried once they told her that the Light Spirits suspected Aeris wanted to merge the two worlds through the magical flows.

"If he were to succeed, thousands of lives will be lost. Those who don't have a decent magical protection or any at all and even those too sensitive to sudden changes of magical nature in the environment will surely become the first victims.", Zelda said.

"And beings like these are the majority in this world.", Faron said. "We cannot allow Aeris and the Magic Lords to accomplish their vengeance...", the Light Spirit looked to Link and Midna. "Hero chosen by the goddesses and Twilight Princess... you must stop Aeris and the Magic Lords at all costs."

"Stopping Aeris might not be the solution for all of this situation.", Zelda spoke, attracting everybody's attention. "If the Magic Lords are the ones behind this, I think a better way to solve all this problem would be by destroying the Fused Shadows."

"She's right.", Ordona said. "The corrupted Founder-King is, but a puppet. However, I'm afraid even the blade of evil's bane might not be enough to banish the spirits of the Magic Lords from this plane and destroy all of their power, since they existed before the blade's creation."

"What about Veris' sword then?", Link asked. "That sword was made to counter the power of the Fused Shadows, right? So, maybe we could use the Master Sword together with it."

"That would work.", Lanayru spoke. "In that case, you must retrieve the blade known as the Light of Twili from Aeris and use it against his source of power. We'll try to delay the merging process for you to rest, but you must be quick."

"May the goddesses aid you in your fight against evil...", with that statement from Eldin, all the Light Spirits disappeared.

Link, Midna and the others were left to plan what they would do now that they were nearing the final battle against Aeris. Midna said for Tenros to stay with Zelda and guard her in the case any Twili took Aeris' words to the letter and came back to kill her.

"**But I want to help you."**, Tenros protested.

"**You will stay here and do what I said."**, Midna countered. "**We're the only ones who have any chance against Aeris and I don't want to spend any more lives because of all this madness."**

"Hum... Midna...", Link called. The Twilight Princess turned to him with a look that asked "what is it?". "If we end up having to really destroy the Fused Shadows, what will happen to your people's magic?"

"Oh, don't worry about this. Ever since we were banned and the Fused Shadows were divided, we learned to call magic from inside ourselves, instead of just relying on their power. I think it's what Lanayru said; we learned to let the energy of the magical flows merge with our own magical aura. The only difference is that we protected our hearts to don't suffer any side-effect from the merging, which Aeris didn't do. Also, the power that we absorbed from the Fused Shadows is already part of ourselves.

"I think it will be the Twili that think like Aeris who will lose all of their power, that is, if they gave themselves up to these Magic Lords. If our powers were that dependent on the Fused Shadows, we would have already lost them when the relics were scattered and sealed."

"Oh.", Link spoke. He understood most of what Midna said about Twili protecting their hearts and having learned how to call magic from inside themselves, but got lost in the rest. "In that case, we can destroy them without causing many problems to your people."

"I must say that your worry about our little 'need' for magic is quite touching, Sir Link.", Llorest said, making quote marks with his fingers when he said "need". "However, I fear some Twili like Princess Midna just described and some other people might not like to know you two destroyed one of the most ancient relics of the story of our people."

"Who cares?", Link replied, with a sharp look on his face and in a serious tone. "If we don't destroy them, someone else might take Aeris' place and end with this world merging thing. And I'm willing to bet most of the people who will blame us for this without listening what we have to say will be just like Aeris: all wanting power. People like this stay on the side that they think will give them more advantages."

"Wow! That was quite deep, Link.", Midna said. "I never knew you could be so thoughtful about... well... anything! It seems you got smarter."

"Thanks, I think.", Link said, wondering if what Midna said was really a compliment.

"Maybe it comes naturally with his personality. Idealists tend to know much about how people who don't care for the welfare of others or that has unmeasured greed behave.", Zelda stated.

"I don't think Link's like this, Zelda.", Midna said, turning to her light counterpart. "I mean, if he were the idealist type, then he would have dragged me along on some kind of world-saving journey to change the system of things... wait. He did drag me along in a world-saving journey!", she then looked to Link. "I guess you are the idealist type, uh."

"Midna, you were the one who dragged me on that journey to start with.", Link countered.

"Oh, don't be so modest, Link.", Midna said, slightly tapping him in the shoulder. "We know it was you who wanted to save everybody."

"I just wanted to save my friends!", Link protested, rising his tone. "You were the one who forced me to go after the Fused Shadows and made me end up saving all those people."

As Link and Midna started, again, to discuss, who dragged who in their first journey, Zelda, Tenros and Llorest stood watching their couple of friends' argue. Zelda sighed while Llorest said, clasping his hands together and putting them at the side of his face, speaking:

"**Isn't it lovely? They really look like a legitimate couple."**

"**I wonder how it will be when they marry..."**, Tenros said, also sighing.


	28. Aeris

Almost there people! Here comes the first round against Aeris, wait for much action from now on!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 28**

**Aeris**

The day started with a very uncommon event on the land of Hyrule. As people woke, four emblems spread on four different points of the vast lands around the kingdom started to shine with an intensified glow, until they shot pillars of purple light to the skies. From these pillars appeared several strange, transparent, thick strings, which seemed to converge to one location: the construction site of Hyrule's Castle.

Spiraling, rings of clouds gathered around the pillars of light as a bigger cloud gathered at the point the strings converged to. Some kind of orange light appeared in the center of the last ring, which started to expand. When the light died down, the center of the ring of clouds opened, showing what looked like some kind of other world with patches of earth floating around an immense orange and yellow void, with dusk clouds blocking the lights that appeared from times to times. The ring of clouds then reduced the speed of its expansion, but it had already covered a good part of Castle Town's air space by this time.

In Kakariko, a group of four friends were watching the strange event in the skies, one of them had said that now they at least knew where Aeris was, since the ring appeared right above the under-construction Hyrule Castle.

"I should have known he would be there, the castle was constructed right under the biggest magical vortex in Hyrule.", Zelda had said to her friends. "It was originally intended to be a way for the Royal Family members and court's spell casters to better defend themselves, but it proved to be a double-edged sword on most occasions."

When Link asked what a magical vortex was, Midna explained to him it was a space where a great number of magical flows crossed, leaving this region highly charged with magical energies, which made spells cast there more potent than they usually would be. It seemed Aeris planned to merge the two worlds, by fusing their magical flows.

The Hero then called Epona when they were ready to leave Kakariko. The mare seemed more agitated than normal, like the rest of the scenery: the wind was blowing with great strength, animals were desperately trying to hide, even the Bulblins that generally plagued the east fields of Hyrule were nowhere to be seen. To complete the eerie mood, Midna said she wasn't able to teleport anymore due to the strong interference of Aeris in the magical flows. Link and his lover gave their farewells to their friends and departed to Castle Town.

When they arrived near the gate, Link dismounted from Epona as Midna appeared from his shadow. The Hero then send his mare back to Zelda in case she needed a quick transport. When they entered Castle Town, it was so silent it gave the impression of being a ghost city. They could even hear the wind in the streets and the sounds of the great distortion in the skies above.

As the couple was nearing the entrance to the castle gates, Midna stopped and asked for Link to wait. The Hero didn't understand what she wanted to do in that deserted city right before they went to face Aeris, but watched as she walked to a nearby shadow, cast by a pillar.

The Twilight Princess put her hand inside the shadow and seemed to have got something. She then pulled out a transparent body, which Link soon identified due to the outlines of a top hat. It was Llorest, apparently, the jester had followed them. Midna threw him in the ground, saying:

"I knew I felt something wrong before we left Kakariko. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought I could be of some help, Princess.", Llorest said, getting up and clasping his hands together while closing his eyes and leaning a little to Midna. "You know the kind of powers I have and..."

"And Aeris probably knows too. No, even though you're the most annoying guy I ever met in my whole life, I don't want you dead."

"But, Princess... I...", the jester tried to insist.

"She's right, Llorest. We have personal business with Aeris, so, please, we want to handle this alone.", Link said.

"Since you asked so nicely, Sir Link, I have no option, but to carry out your wish.", Llorest said, smiling to Link. He then glanced to Midna, now with a confused look on his face. "I just don't understand how your niceness didn't get through to Princess Midna yet.", he looked back to the Hero. "Maybe you're not spending enough time with her... _in bed_."

"Quite interesting, coming from someone who ran away like a little girl when saw me and Link _in bed_.", Midna replied, mimicking Llorest's voice tone. The jester humped and looked away. "Anyway, just stay away, so we don't have to save your butt. Now, let's go Link."

The Hero nodded to his lover. He gave his farewell to Llorest and followed Midna to the castle's gates. The path hadn't changed since the last time he came to the castle, when it was under Ganondorf's domain. Just when they reached the castle's courtyard they saw something different.

The long statues with the emblem of the Royal Family on top were missing and the towers along the walls of the castle were still in construction. The atmosphere was dry and seemed charged, as they looked up and saw the magical flows near the giant projection of the Twilight Realm. The castle's building itself showed sings of the reconstruction work all around, like materials and tools laying in the ground (probably left behind by the workers in their hurry to get out of the city), and several makeshift rails.

Up the unfinished second floor, Midna could sense a powerful magical activity. Without doubt, it was Aeris, she could feel his magical aura even with all the interference thanks to her unique training and powers, but she was surprised to notice that the characteristic traces of his magical aura had almost completely vanished. The power she sensed the most on him was the Fused Shadow's.

She and Link looked to each other, nodding. Midna then casted a floating spell on them, which made they reach the second floor of the castle easily. They landed on the in-construction site. Looking around, they saw Aeris standing on the top of a railing, moving his mouth, chanting some kind of spell and looking to the great image of the Twilight Realm above.

Link drew his sword and shield, while Midna positioned herself in a spell caster stance. Aeris stopped murmuring when noticed their presence and looked to them, his eyes and expression empty of any emotion. He stared at them for some time, until Midna said:

"So, this is your great plan.", the Twilight Princess said, meaning the distortion in the skies. "Well, nice try, really great... you just forgot one detail."

"And that would be... ?", Aeris asked, his tone cold, but still caring some malice.

"Midna and I would never allow you to kill thousands of innocent lives just to for you to get this insane vengeance of yours.", Link said, looking briefly to Midna, who nodded.

"Nobody is innocent in the eyes of the power..."

"Don't give me that bullshit!", Midna said, her tone sounding angry. "And even if it is true, the fact is: there are many good people in both worlds that might die."

"Good, evil, to the power there is no difference. All that exists are those who seek power and those who don't, because they already believe to have obtained it.", Aeris said.

"Is that what you believe, or is this the Magic Lords speaking through you?", Midna inquired.

Aeris just stared at them. The answer to Midna was obvious: Aeris was merely a puppet without any will. The corrupted Founder-King then looked to Link and the Master Sword shined when a ray of light from the sun hit its blade. When the possessed Twili fixed his look more attentively on the blade, his eyes seemed to widen for a moment.

"Where did an unworthy Hylian like you get this blade?", Aeris asked, pointing to Link, who looked to the Master Sword.

"The Master Sword chose me. Why do you ask?", the Hero asked, his eyebrow slightly rising, but his look was as sharp as ever.

"This blade is an assassin of magic. It destroys the power that came in contact with it.", Aeris then looked to Midna. "How can you associate with someone who carries such monstrosity?"

Link looked to Midna, a little confused by what Aeris said. Midna sighed. It was obvious it was the Magic Lords speaking, who else would be able to recognize that property of the Master Sword and demonstrate such fear from it. She then looked to her lover and said:

"The Master Sword was probably made after the Magic Lords were sealed and after we, Twili, were banished, so Aeris probably don't know about it."

"Oh.", Link spoke, looking to the Master Sword and then to Aeris. "Well, whatever. The fact is: this blade will be the one that ends this."

"Not before I destroy it... along with you two. This is the will of the Magic Lords.", Aeris said, drawing Veris' stolen blade with his right hand while the Fused Shadows appeared and closed around his left.

Aeris then jumped from his perch with the energy blade of the Fused Shadows ready and brought them down on Link, who rolled aside as the blades crashed on the ground. Aeris went after him, floating and unleashing a sequence of fast, blade combos, forcing the Hero to use his shield and the Master Sword to defend, which made the energy blade of the Fused Shadows disappear when it touched the blessed sword.

The Light of Twili and the Master Sword collided again, releasing sparks as they were pressed one against the other. Aeris used his enchanted strength to push Link back, forcing the dirty-blond swordsman to his knees. However, a thick bolt of red lightning hit Aeris, pushing him to the side, but the ancient Twili dispelled it with a swing of his sword arm.

Midna had her hands swirling with magic, ready to cast another spell. However, Aeris had decided to kill the two of them and teleported in front of her, using a quick sequence of sword blows on the Twilight Princess, forcing her to use all of her enchanted agility. However, Midna wasn't very good at avoiding attacks that fast and got cut by the energy blade of the Fused Shadows, which burned her skin, and her ancestor's blade.

Link took his Clawshot and shot it on Aeris' clothes, deciding to protect Midna from the deranged King. The claw grabbed the white clothes of the ancient Twili and pulled him to Link by his back. Aeris tried to turn, but before he could do so, Link hit him with a diagonal, downward strike, which cut through the immortal Twili's magical defenses, leaving a trace of light dots and energy. Taking the chance, the Hero thrust his sword on Aeris' body four times, each time breaking more of his defenses and cutting his clothes and the leather protection beneath it, tinting them with the possessed spell caster's blood.

Midna took the chance and conjured several lightning lances, making them shoot to Aeris and impaling his body. Though Aeris still have some natural magic defense, he couldn't dispel offensive spells against him anymore and, having been weakened by the Master Sword, Midna's magic was finally able to inflict damage on him. Lightnings fell from the skies and hit the point of the lances, electrocuting Aeris and immobilizing him, so Link could hit him with a spin attack.

Aeris then teleported away and reappeared in the air. His body seemed to be already regenerating from the blows, but his magical aura was damaged, due to the Master Sword's enchanted strikes. He then pointed his Fused Shadows' "weapon" at Link and shot. The Hylian swordsman ran, avoiding the shots. The deranged King then pointed to Midna and shot her. The Twilight Princess put her Mirror Shield in the front, trying to reflect the blast, but the impact was so strong she was forced back, losing aim and reflecting the attack to the wrong side.

Seeing that wouldn't work, Midna floated away when Aeris' next shoots came. Link aimed a bomb arrow at Aeris and shot, hitting him dead on. The attack didn't have any effect on the Founder-King, but distracted him, long enough from Link to take his Ball and Chain and swing the iron mass above his head, taking aim in the smoke cloud. When Aeris appeared, Link let loose the iron mass, however, Aeris was ready to that and grabbed the giant ball, after sheathing the Light of Twili.

Link got so surprised by that he forgot to let go of the chain when Aeris threw the ball up, pulling him to the air. When the Hero got close, the deranged Twili hit him in the stomach with the Fused Shadows' "blaster" and electrocuted him with the ancient relic's energy. Link growled in pain while Aeris took the opportunity and hit him in the side of face with a strong round-house kick, sending the green clad swordsman to the ground.

The corrupted Founder-King grabbed the iron mass, when it came down and threw it at Link. Midna saw that and stood in front of him, pointing her hand to the iron ball and using her power to make it stop in the air and to throw it aside. Aeris teleported in front of her again, Veris' sword at hand, ready to make a double thrust on Midna. The Twili princess immediately reacted, quickly floating to the side, but when she looked to see Aeris attacking, she almost had a heart attack.

At the exact moment Midna had floated aside, Link got up. The Hero saw the two blades coming to him, but couldn't avoid them in time and got pierced by their points. Before Aeris could take the moment and thrust his blades deeper on Link's body, Midna grabbed his face and used all the magic energy she could reunite to create a powerful explosion, much alike the one that had caused her sword's destruction, though in a smaller scale.

The explosion practically obliterated part of Aeris' face and the magical backslash Midna created took a toll on his magical aura. The corrupted King was launched away as Link got on his knees, the chest of his tunic stained with some blood, though the holes weren't deep enough to hit any vital organ. Midna knelled on his side, asking if he was alright.

"I'm... fine... it was quite superficial, but... man, that energy blade burns.", Link said, looking to where the energy blade of the Fused Shadows had pierced him: his skin and the tunic showed marks of burn. Link then looked to Aeris and stood at once, ignoring the pain and warning Midna. "Watch out!"

When the Twilight Princess looked, she saw a light spear coming to her, aiming for her heart. Midna recognized the attack as being the one that broke through Ian's barrier. She didn't know if her barrier would be able to resist such strong spell, but before she could decide, Link stood on her front, Master Sword raised.

"Link, what you... ?!", Midna didn't have time to ask, for the light spear was already upon her boyfriend.

Link knew he didn't have the luxury to commit a mistake on this one, so he sharpened his senses as best as he could and put the Master Sword on his front, its edge facing the spectral weapon. When the point of the magical spear collided with the blessed blade, it started to shatter like it was made of glass. Luckily, the fragments didn't do anything to Link.

Aeris, whose face had already generated, gritted his teeth and charged an energy blast. However, instead of aiming for Midna or Link, he pointed to the skies and shot. Link and Midna saw the energy sphere go high in the air and scatter into several other shots, which rained down upon them. Link and Midna took their Mirror Shields and covered their heads. The energy blasts exploded on the ground, causing some scratches on Link and Midna, with the rubble that flew and hit their bodies, but fortunately their shields were able to absorb the blasts that would have hit them directly.

Link and Midna stood on their battle stances after the rain passed and saw Aeris casting a spell. Several electrical spheres appeared around them and started to shot lightning bolts on the couple. Midna quickly cast a barrier around them and managed to defend them from the lightning bolts, but she doubted it could hold against the lightning spheres, should they come to hit them, like normally happened on this kind of magical attack, not if she wanted to preserve her magical energy for further use.

Link saw the situation they were in and tried to think on a way to escape it. He then remembered one of his battles against Ganondorf and an idea came to him.

"Midna, when those things come to us, lay down.", Link said, stretching his sword arm, ready to unleash a spin attack. Understanding the gesture, Midna nodded to him.

When the last lightning bolt hit the Twilight Princess' barrier, the electrical spheres rushed to them. Midna dropped the barrier and laid down. Link waited for the electrical spheres to get closer and let loose his spin attack. As he predicted, the spheres were repelled by the Master Sword and shot to the contrary direction. One in particular ended up going to Aeris, who was preparing to cast another spell and didn't notice his reflected attack coming back. When the electrical sphere hit him, the immortal Twili was immobilized by the strong, electrical charges, as the sphere remained and absorbed the magical energy around. Then it suddenly grew and exploded, realizing several sparks and electrocuting Aeris, whose levitation spell was broken and made him fall to the ground.

Taking the opportunity, Link rushed to Aeris and mercilessly attacked him when he stood, thrusting and slashing on Aeris' body, which insisted on regenerating. He couldn't see the real damage his blessed blade was doing to the Founder-King's magical aura, so he assumed he should just attack and attack until Aeris couldn't regenerate anymore.

Link then jumped in the air and slashed across Aeris' body, from his shoulder to his leg, and made a quick spin attack when he landed, pushing Aeris back. The Hero then stood, panting from all the effort on the battle and from the pain of his wounds, which now seemed to have finally made itself present, since he was getting tired. Aeris was also panting, his magical aura was severely destabilized.

Midna prepared a spell as Aeris quickly charged one too. The corrupted Twili created a fissure in the ground from which came a wave of molten rock in front of Link. Quickly thinking, the Hero positioned his Mirror Shield and shot the energy of the Fused Shadows' blast that his shield had absorbed. The energy of the reflected attack canceled the offensive magic and shot to Aeris, who raised the Fused Shadows "gun", reabsorbing the blast.

Finishing to charge her spell, Midna cast it, hoping the nullified defenses and unstable magical aura of Aeris would grant the maximum damage of this that was practically her most powerful spell. The Twilight Princess then called the water from the moss around the castle, making it levitate out of the moss in several streams.

Link was having severe difficulties to fight Aeris with his low stamina. The deranged Twili seemed to be able to continue battling just with his magic reserves and Link couldn't counter anymore against the barrage of blows of the two swords. When Aeris achieved to land a stronger blow with Veris' sword, Link was pushed back, his defense broken. The Founder-King then aimed for Link's neck, ready to slice it open with the Fused Shadows' energy blade, but before the blade could touch the green clad swordsman, a water stream passed right near Link and hit Aeris, pushing him back, as more streams hit the possessed Twili and imprisoned him in a giant, water sphere that raised in the air.

Link immediately looked to Midna, and saw her body glowing with pure power, her hair and the black robe she usually wore flapping like the wind had picked them up. In that moment, the Hero realized that whatever she was about to unleash on Aeris would certainly make him think twice before challenging her.

Electricity sparked in the air around the water sphere, as lightnings appeared and struck the water sphere, their electrical charges running through the entire aquatic prison, which intensified the damage. Then the water froze and this time Aeris didn't have enough strength to get out of the icy prison, which soon shattered. The ice shards that flew stopped in the air and shot back to the corrupted King, hitting him with great strength.

Following the chain of attacks, streams of fire appeared around Aeris, the flame tongues hitting him like snakes. Then the fire closed around the corrupted King and transformed into darkness, which involved Aeris' body and started to drain his magical reserves at great speed, turning into a giant, black sphere in the process. As the darkness used Aeris' magical aura to attack him, rays of light started to shine through the black sphere, until everything exploded in a show, of light and shadows, resulting in a strong backslash on the immortal spell caster.

Midna got to her knees at the end of her attack, practically drained. Aeris fell to the ground, unable to cast any spell, due to the strong magical backslash from Midna's stronger spell. The Fused Shadows had also been hit during the sequence of elemental attacks. Link had his mouth agape by such demonstration of his lover's power. He surely wouldn't like to be in Aeris' place. He then heard Midna curse as he also looked and saw Aeris hitting the floor, severely wounded, but still alive:

"Dammit! What does it take for this guy to die?!"

"I think this should do!", Link said, already running to Aeris before the deranged Twili could get up and jumping high in the air.

The Hero brought his blessed blade down with all his strength, plunging it right in the heart of the immortal Twili. Aeris' face twisted in pain as he let out a bloodcurdling scream while light seemed to come from his mortal wound. Then the wound of the deranged Founder-King exploded in twilight matter, his entire body dissolving and passing right through Link. The Hylian warrior felt like some of that matter cut his arms and torso, but when he looked it had been just some scratches.

Link and Midna looked up, seeing the twilight matter that was Aeris rising in the air. The Fused Shadows had already detached from his arms and were accompanying the ascending matter. Midna and Link then saw a black point high in the sky, in the middle of the matter stream. When they sharpened their sights, they saw it was the helmet of the Fused Shadows, completely restored. All of the matter and the Fused Shadows then flew to the skies, out of their sight.

Midna got up and approached Link, who was already taking and drinking a blue potion he had bought for the occasion. Though she really hated the taste of that potion, she asked for one and Link gave it to her. The Hero then got up and went to get his Ball and Chain back. Looking to where Aeris had been when Link impaled him, Midna saw Veris' sword lying in the ground.

The Twili woman got very surprised Aeris had left it behind, considering it would be a very effective weapon against him, but she would take the sword anyway. The moment her hand touched the black handle of the blade, she felt like a presence had entered her mind. The world seemed to dissolve around her as a voice boomed inside her head:

"I am the one forged to lock away the power of the corrupted Magic Lords... I am the one your ancestor presented as being the light that would guide your people to a new era of peace... I am the one my previous master called the Light of Twili..."

"Then you're... you're Veris' sword.", Midna spoke.

"Yes... and no... I don't belong to a single person. I belong to the one I recognize as being the worthiest and most responsible user of magic alive...", the voice replied.

"But then... what about Aeris?", Midna asked.

"I didn't choose him, he stole me from my previous master... he used the bound with my master to trick me into believing he was Master Veris... I could do nothing, but restrain part of my power while in his use..."

"What do you mean?"

"While using me, Aeris disguised his magical aura to have a signature similar to Master Veris'. I carry part of Veris' magical signature with me, so I'm able to recognize him..."

"Anyway, we need your help. I think you already know what Aeris is doing with the Fused Shadows, right?"

"Yes, I am aware of Aeris' alliance with the Magic Lords, but just now I was able to escape his grip, when your companion struck him... I can see all of your past doings through your magical aura and your heart... I can see you're as responsible as your ancestor... from now on, I shall assist you and your lover in your fight against the Magic Lords."

"Alright, thanks."

With that, Midna sensed she was back to Hyrule's Castle. Looking around she saw Link was just guarding his Ball and Chain. Strange. She could swear she had been talking to the mind of the Light of Twili by some minutes. Then the answer came to her mind, in the same booming voice she heard before, but with a lesser intensity:

_We talked in the speed of the thought, which is as fast as light itself._ _Just you are able to hear me._, the voice completed.

_Do all blessed swords like you have a mind of their own?_, Midna asked mentally, hoping the sword was able to hear her. To her surprise, it was.

_That I do not know. I have a mind of my own to choose the one I see worthy to wield me._, the voice replied.

"Midna, are you alright?", Link asked, seeing Midna had a distracted look on her eyes.

The Twilight Princess got a little startled by being called back from her thoughts, but quickly recovered and told him she was well. The two then looked to the skies, which was still with the great image of the Twilight Realm on them, which definitely stopped to expand.

"It seems we didn't kill him yet.", Link commented.

"No. I guess he must have escaped to the Twilight Realm. This thing is looking like a giant portal to me. Look how all of the magical flows seem to enter in that.", Midna pointed.

"So, we'll have to go there.", Link said.

_You may use the great distortion above you to teleport immediately to your realm._, Midna heard the Light of Twili whisper to her mind.

"Then let's go.", Midna said.

Link nodded and smiled to her as he extended his hand. Midna smiled back and held Link's hand. The two looked to the distorted skies, right before dissolving into two streams of black, square matter and golden, sand-like particles.

As the two streams flew to the great opening to the Twilight Realm above, Llorest appeared from a nearby shadow, looking to the semi-ruined construction site, his silver staff on his hand and touching his right shoulder. He spoke:

"It seems I missed quite the party.", the jester looked to the giant portal above. "Well, that was just the beginning. Good thing I still have my special pass to the V.I.P. session."

Grinning, Llorest turned into a stream of black matter and went after Link and Midna...


	29. Divergences

So close... now it's only one more chapter and the epilogue and we're done.

Oh, and on another note: I don't know if you people noticed, but there's a poll on my profile. I have some other projects in mind, but I don't know which I post first. So, I'm leaving it up to you, my readers, to say what kind of fic you would like me to publish next

* * *

****

Chapter 29

**Divergences**

Link and Midna materialized in the balcony of the Twilight Palace, drawing their swords, just in case of a sudden attack. However, there was nobody around. The two walked forward, still attentive to their surroundings in case any enemy or monster was hidden.

"Man, a little too quiet isn't it?", a voice said behind Link and Midna, startling the two. They turned and thrust their swords almost automatically, making the person who had broken the silence scream in panic. They just stopped when the points of their blades were centimeters from the nose of the person behind them. "AH!!! Please don't kill me! I have a wife and two kids!", Llorest said, closing his eyes and covering himself with his arms.

"Dammit Llorest! Why did you have to... wait, you have a wife!?", Midna said, angry at first, but then confused.

"Not really.", the jester said, recovering once the swords on his face were lowered. "I just thought if said it, you two wouldn't make cheese of me. And I don't even like cheese. But cake, that is gooood.", Llorest said, looking up, in a dreamy fashion.

"Okay...", Link mumbled. "Just, don't scare us like that again."

"And do us a favor and get out of here.", Midna spoke. Llorest opened his mouth to protest, but the Twilight Princess spoke again. "What part of the 'we don't want you dead' didn't you understand?"

"Oh, but I can be very evasive when I want to, Princess. Remember?", Llorest said.

"Yeah... you got a point there. Ok, you may come, but don't do anything funny."

"Like _in bed_?", Llorest asked, raising an eyebrow. Again, he got Midna's sword pointed to his face, making him get back, startled. "Ok, ok, nothing funny.", Midna lowered her sword again. "Oh, by the way, is that your ancestor's sword? It's a nice blade and believe in me, I know nice works. The best part of my family has been blacksmiths for generations."

"Yeah, it is and... thanks."

The three entered the palace. Midna thought about looking for Aeris in the throne room, but as they entered the room with the staircase to the upper floors, she started to wonder if the corrupted Founder-King was even in the building.

As they entered in the next room, which resembled the interior of a tower, Midna felt several presences materialize around her. Link could feel something moving in the shadows too. Llorest looked to the female spell caster's side and warned:

"Princess... !"

"I know!", Midna interrupted the jester, gripping her sword and turning in time to see a fire spell flying to her. She brought her blade in a upward cut, dispelling the magical attack. Link sensed something on his side and turned, bringing the Master Sword up and cutting the shadow sphere shot against him.

"Well, well, if it isn't Princess Midna. King Aeris said you would come back.", Garos said, stepping out of the shadows, with other four councilors.

In the opposite wall appeared other five councilors. Midna sighed at seeing the members of her council turning on her, not that she didn't already know they would do this, but she was expecting for Aeris to send people more... capable. Not a bunch of whiny nobles who preferred to hide behind others and let them do their dirty work.

"So the council reveal its true colors, at last. Why am I not surprised?", Midna said, in her sarcastic tone. "Look, Garos, we're in a bit of a hurry, so could you and your little friends get the hell out of the way?"

"Always with this dirty language of yours... well, it doesn't matter.", Garos said, gathering power on his right hand. "We'll eliminate you under our Founder-King's order."

"Oh, there might be a... small problem if you will, with your plan to carry these orders out. You know.", Llorest said suddenly, calling everybody's attention to him.

"And that would be?"

"Me.", Llorest said, putting up his usual grin.

"What?! A jester is going to stop us?! Don't be ridiculous!"

The other traitorous councilors laughed at Llorest, who just stood there with his smile never faultering. Midna and Link raised their eyebrows. What was the eccentric Twili up to? Midna knew that, with his powers, Llorest would be able to put down the councilors. The jester turned to Midna and spoke:

"You two go on while I distract them. I'm sure you don't want to lose your time with these _snobles, _Princess."

"Yeah, I don't, but what about you?", Midna asked.

"Oh, I'll be fine. After all, I'm very good at distracting people."

"Can't argue about that..."

"By the way, you don't mind if some of them... I don't know... say get in a situation that might result in them being incapable of casting spells or coming to meetings, do you Princess Midna?", Llorest asked, still grinning, but his tone was now suggestive.

"I don't care, just keep them away of me.", Midna said, shrugging and urging Link for them to hurry. However, as the couple was about to go, two councilors blocked the access to the stairs. The Twilight Princess sighed. "Look, either you move, or I'll make you.", she threatened, moving her hand close to her face, magic swirling around it.

The councilors seemed worried, but didn't move from their position. In fact, they started to charge spells. Midna wouldn't give them that chance and prepared to blast them away. However, Llorest got there first, appearing behind them and touching their shoulders. In the instant the jester's hand made contact, the two traitors went to the ground, like a invisible force had violently pulled them down.

Midna looked to Llorest surprised, but the jester just grinned and disappeared, reappearing behind her as the other councilors started to attack with combined spells. Llorest took from his pocket a full-body shield, with which he blocked the magic attacks.

"Princess, I ask you for leave, cause things might get a little ugly.", Llorest said, looking back to her and still grinning.

"You don't need to ask twice.", Link said, as he and Midna went off.

While the couple climbed the stairs they could hear shouting and the sounds of magic and random objects hitting flesh and the ground at distance. Link could swear he just heard a loud squeaky when they had reached the last staircase, which gave access to the corridor of the door to the antechamber of the throne room.

After entering the antechamber, Link and Midna met some Twili soldiers already drawing their weapons. Midna cursed loudly as the guards approached. Link drew his sword and stood in front of her, ready to defend his lover. The Twili woman tried to think of a way to get the soldiers out of the way without actually hurting them. She remembered a powerful sleep spell she once learned, but it wouldn't work on that number of soldiers. A familiar voice then sounded in her head:

_I can enchant the power of your spell, for it to affect the entire troop, if you truly wish to preserve their lives..._, the voice of the Light of Twili said.

Midna decided to give it a try and murmured the spell, concentrating on using the sword as a catalyst. The spell seemed to flow to her hand and pass to the sword, which the blade glowed weakly. The Twilight Princess said for Link to get out of the way. The Hero looked back and saw Midna's sword charged. Deciding to leave it to her, Link stepped to the side.

The guards looked toward Midna, as if waiting to see what she would do. The true ruler of the Twili spun on her heels and swung the sword that belonged to her ancestor, producing a large blade of energy, which passed right through the entire group, but not harming them.

The Twilis felt extremely sleepy and tired. Before they could realize what had happened, they fell unconscious, letting their weapons go and laying on the ground. Link looked in surprise at how Midna had easily dispatched all of the soldiers without even have to fight them, but decided to keep the compliments and questions til latter.

The two passed the sleeping soldiers and finally entered the throne room. As they approached the great stone throne, they saw there was no one there. Midna tried to feel Aeris' presence, but it seemed he had already left.

"Great. Now where did that coward go?", Midna thought aloud.

Link looked to her and heard something behind them. Turning he saw something flying to Midna's head. Yelling a "watch out!", Link dived to Midna, taking her to the ground with him. As she was about to ask him what was that, she saw the rocky projectile making a turn and coming back to a person standing on the stairs that lead to the door. It was Lereis.

"You again?!", Link exclaimed. "Why do you still with Aeris? Don't you realize he's being controlled?"

Lereis looked to the Hylian warrior with an emotionless face and eyes and again, Link had the impression he was looking at an empty, walking shell. Midna could also see that, Aeris had probably brainwashed Lereis and made him trade his heart for power just like he did.

"Lereis, where is Aeris?", Midna asked, her tone neutral.

"Lord Aeris has left, but he let me here with the indication that, should you two come, I must eliminate you.", the semi-petrified Twili said, his voice as indifferent as the stone which his members had been turned into.

"Don't you see?", Midna asked. "Aeris is possessed, completely mad! He let the Fused Shadows take over his mind and heart and is now their puppet."

"What so?", the male Twili asked, still with that emotionless tone. Midna let out an "what?" as she heard that. "The power is the essence of all, without it, we would be nothing. So, why not follow its desires since we're part of it? You, better than anyone, should understand that, Midna."

The Twilight Princess lowered her head slightly, her face with a neutral expression. Link saw that and was ready to yell at the former guard, who obviously had also lost his mind to the Magic Lords' influence, but he heard Midna speak:

"You're wrong...", the powerful spell caster looked to Lereis in the eyes, eyes that, she now could see, showed there was nothing left to save. "I know what means to become a servant of power. I never told anyone, but ever since I got the part of the Fused Shadows our ancestors achieved to save and bring here, when I got very angry, or sad, I heard a whisper in mind, a voice I never heard before.

"There was times I felt like that voice almost took control of me... of my mind and my heart... it's because of it that I'm going to stop Aeris, no matter what! And if you are going to stay in my way, Lereis...", Midna pointed the Light of Twili to the hollow ex-guard. "Then I'm afraid the only way for me to free you... is by killing you."

The semi-petrified Twili didn't show any reaction to Midna's decision, he just stayed in his position, like nothing she had said affected him in the slightest. He let magic flow around his stone limbs, his right, stone hand then shaped in a sword blade while the left took the form of a double-edge ax.

"Then try to kill me if you can.", Lereis said, crossing his mutated members and charged to Midna.

Link got in the way and clashed his blade against the stone weapons of the corrupted Twili, which attacked with heavy, strong blows. Midna knew her magic wouldn't have any effect in the stone body of Lereis, so she decided to join Link in the sword fight.

The hollow Twili spun and kicked Link's Mirror Shield when the Hero tried to set it, getting an opening for an attack, but he felt Midna approaching and turned to defend from a blow of Midna's sword. Even though the Twili's petrified limbs were virtually impervious against ordinary magic weapons, the Light of Twili was able to cut clean through the stone, leaving sparks on the spot it hit.

Lereis' ax blade fell in the floor, breaking. He jumped back, avoiding another blow from the Twilight Princess. Link took the moment and prepared a Jump Strike. He unleashed the attack when the semi-petrified Twili landed, leaving a huge gash on the Twili's stone chest and blowing him out. However, as soon as Lereis got out of their range, he called for the twilight matter around and restored his damaged body.

Link and Midna got in each other's side, seeing their adversary (much to their annoyance) could regenerate the stone parts of his body. As Midna devised a battle strategy against this adversary, Lereis made his blade arm return to normal and closed his fists, pointing them to Midna and Link and making the stone knuckles fly like two thick bullets.

Link and Midna got their Mirror Shields and deflected the attack, however, the two stone Knuckles made a turn in the air, aiming for their heads. The couple had to jump aside to avoid the heavy projectiles, which continued their flight around the room. Lereis took advantage of this and advanced to Link, kicking him in the face, making him see stars, and in the stomach, winding him. The strength of the impact was intensified by the enchanted, stone muscles of the Twili.

Midna saw Link bending and Lereis ready to knee him in the head. She then saw the homing, stone knuckles coming to her and had an idea. Running to Link, she checked to see the insistent projectiles still followed her. She then readied her blade, like she was going to attack Lereis, who noticed the approach of the Twilight Princess and got ready to defend himself with what was left of his stone body. However, in the last second, Midna teleported, making sand-like, golden particles pass in front of the semi-petrified Twili, who noticed too late his two stone fists flying back to him and hitting his face, making him fly backwards.

Midna reappeared near Link, helping him to get up. The Hero spat some blood due to the internal wounds from the heavy impact of the ex-guard's petrified limbs. Link looked to Midna and said he was going to be ok once they defeat Lereis, getting up with some difficulty due to the dizziness that still in his head.

"Anyway, I think I know how to beat him. I observed how he uses the twilight matter to repair any damage on his body, so all we have to do is to make him get charged with the matter and leave the rest to me.", Midna said.

Link nodded to her as they saw Lereis getting up, his nose, which was the part of his head that hadn't been petrified, was now broken, but he acted like he wasn't feeling any pain. His hands were back to his arms and he ran to the couple, unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks. Midna avoided them by floating backwards, but Link had some difficult and tried to defend with his shield. The heavy and strong impacts almost launched him backwards and, haven't his shield being made of such hard material, he was sure it would have been smashed by now.

Lereis punched upward, breaking Link's defense and got ready to hit the Hylian's face, but before he could do so, Midna came by his side and cut his arm in with a quick swing. The semi-petrified Twili turned to her, but in that moment Link had recovered his footing and also attacked, the Master Sword cut through Lereis' stone body and made another gash on his petrified side.

The two lovers unleashed a quick sequence of combined sword strikes, ducking and stepping aside each time one landed a hit to not get in the way of the other's attack, in an almost choreographed dance. They also hit some parts of Lereis that weren't petrified, cutting skin like it was butter and drawing blood from the Twili, though he seemed insensible to any pain, just getting stunned and backing away when attacked.

Link and Midna ended their combined attack with a Helm Splitter from the Hero and a spin attack from the Twilight Princess. Lereis was launched back, while Link crouched in the ground when he landed, letting the ex-guard pass flying above him. As the stone body of the Twili started to repair itself with the twilight matter again, Midna teleported in front of him before he could react and thrust her hand inside Lereis' chest, making it sunk until her wrist, opening path with her matter-manipulating powers.

The corrupted soldier looked to her hand inside his stone chest and then to her, showing surprise for the first time in the battle. Midna maintained her expression neutral, though, when she talked, her tone was sad:

"Goodbye, Lereis...", she then closed her fist inside the stone chest of the Twili, using her unique magic to cut the links between the twilight matter in Lereis' body.

Light came out of the body of the semi-petrified Twili, who could nothing, but widen his eyes at feeling his whole being was being ripped apart. His stone limbs then exploded in thousands of twilight matters as the rest of his body also seemed to explode in square, two-dimensional, multicolored pieces, in a fashion similar to Zant.

The twilight matter fell to the ground like pieces of glass, before disappeared together with the matter of Lereis. Midna sighed and let her hand fall, guarding her sword in her magic aura, by turning it in twilight matter. Link approached her, he felt a little sorry for Lereis, but the Twili had chosen his own fate. The Hero then called for his love. Midna turned to him and spoke:

"Let's go. We have to find Aeris.", she saw he continued to look at her, with a worried expression. She sighed again and said. "I'm fine, Link."

"Really?", Link asked, his look now more serious. "I know how you don't like to have to fight against your people, but..."

"It was necessary...", Midna said, lowering her head. "I couldn't feel any trace of the Lereis I knew. This was just another puppet of the Fused Shadows... I hope we can end this before more people fell victim to them."

"And... about what you said before, you never told me you could hear a voice whispering to you when you were with the Fused Shadows."

"I didn't want to worry you at that time and I didn't know what that was anyway.", Midna said, looking to Link in his eyes. He knew she was referring to their first journey. "To tell you the the truth, the idea of reuniting the Fused Shadows first came to me by that voice."

"What?!", Link asked, startled. So it was the Fused Shadows themselves that made Midna want to reunite all parts of the ancient relic.

"Yeah, but... after all we passed together, I stopped to hear those whispers. The last time was when I killed Zant and they partially took a hold of me that time, but after it I recovered and already knew how to use them without being possessed by their power."

Link sighed in relief. It seemed it was just as Lanayru told them, Midna and the other Twilis hadn't let power take control of their hearts and that was what made them different from Aeris. Link never told her, but he always got a little uneasy when he saw her turning into that spider-like creature when she wore the complete Fused Shadow. It always gave him the impression that she would rampage at any second and destroy everything around.

"Hum, just one more thing...", Link said. "When we first met, did the Fused Shadows say for you to turn me into your servant?"

"No. Why?", Midna asked, with a seemingly innocent and confused look on her eyes.

"Uh, nothing.", Link said. It seemed Midna's personality had nothing to do with the kind of powers she had with her. "Anyway, now where do we search for Aeris?", Link asked, deciding to come back to the task at hand.

"I think the better question is....", Llorest said from behind the two lovers. Link and Midna turned to see the jester there, with his silver staff tapping his shoulder and grinning his usual grin. "who could we ask about mister Aeris' location?"

"Are you alright?", Link asked. Though some of Llorest's clothes seemed charred and cut in some places, he looked unharmed in general. "What happened to the councilors?"

"Oh, they're taking a nap.", Llorest said, still grinning. "I tried to gently ask one of them about mister Aeris' location and can you believe he refused to say and called me a not funny idiot.", he said, now putting the back of his closed, right hand on his forehead, closing his eyes and shaking his head while turned it up. "Not funny... you can't imagine how that hurt my feelings...", he said in a sad tone.

"Yeah, whatever...", Midna said, narrowing her eyes. "We still don't have any idea of where Aeris is, though."

"Maybe you could ask me.", a new voice sounded, one that Midna knew.

Looking to the entrance to the throne chamber, the group saw an aged Twili, wearing a white sleeveless robe, which reminded Link of the clothes patients in infirmaries used. Midna's eyes widened and soon became a little teary as she ran to the old Twili and hugged him.

Link also recognized the newcomer, it was the only councilor that helped Midna when they got back to the Twilight Realm the first time. Seeing her reaction, the green clad swordsman saw he was right in guessing that old man was a good friend of Midna's.

"Ian... what... what happened to you?", Midna asked, trying to wipe the tears from her face. "I... I thought you were..."

"I'm alright Princess, thanks to him.", the old councilor said, pointing to someone leaning in the door to the throne room, with his arms crossed. Midna recognized the electric-blue haired Twili, with green marks on his arms and legs as being Alandro.

"You?", Midna said, Link was ready to go to him and drew his sword again, but the Twili talked in a low, serious voice.

"Before you two start to attack me, let me say I did not approve any of the nonsense going on down there. We shouldn't be fighting between ourselves or even with the Hylians to begin with."

"Please, Midna.", Ian said, making the couple look to him. "Alandro saved me right after you and sir Link left and if it wasn't for him, Aeris would have let me starve to death."

"He threw you in the dungeons?", Midna asked, her anger now making itself present in her voice.

"No. He kept me imprisoned in the infirmary. I'm not so young anymore to take magic attacks like that, so I needed medical attention."

Link let go of his sword and calmly approached Midna and Ian, who saw the thin line of blood coming from the mouth of the Hero and said he knew a healing spell to cure him. While Link was tended, Llorest decided to look around the throne room, seeming bothered with the perspective of hearing what certainly would be another explanation. After being cured and check to see there wasn't any serious wound on his head, Link asked Alandro, who stood still:

"So, why did you save Ian and brought him here?"

"First, because he's the best councilor and diplomat we ever had, losing him would cause a great loss for the Twili people. And second, because _Lord _Aeris is clearly out of his mind.", Alandro said, his tone changed slightly when he said "Lord".

Midna couldn't contain herself and let out, in her sarcastic voice and rolling her eyes:

"No, really? What makes you think that?"

"He keeps talking about a 'voice of the power', or something like this, and how it speaks to him.", Alandro said, seeming to ignore Midna's sarcastic remark. "His speeches also made me remember a lot of Zant. We already have our share of problems with one insane ruler, we don't need another one."

Alandro looked to Midna right in the eyes while stating his belief. The Twilight Princess could see he wasn't lying and, thinking now, she hadn't seen him with the traitors down there. She then asked him about the fact that Aeris was still one of their Founder-Kings and the impartial councilor said:

"If he was or not our King in the past, it seems the years didn't do good to his sanity. I only decide and follow what is the best for the Twili people and that _man _obviously isn't half of the King the stories told us about. Plus, after what he did to Lereis, I knew he needed to be stopped. So when I heard you two had arrived, I decided to go and free Ian."

"Midna...", Ian said. "Aeris went to the Falls of the Arrival. I do not know what he intends to do, but I have been feeling a strange sensation since a while ago. He had spoken about a great plan that would grant us a complete victory over the Light World."

"I'll tell you everything once we stop him, for now you should stay here.", Midna said, she then turned to Llorest, who seemed to be gazing the space, and added. "And that's for you too."

"Can't I go? Please?", Llorest asked, appearing near Midna in a blink of eyes, clasping his hands near his face and making a puppy face while asking her. The Twili woman had to control herself to not hit the eccentric Twili with a spell.

"No. Also the castle needs to be cleaned from some certain 'plagues'. Can I count on you people to do that?", she asked to the councilors and the jester.

"Of course.", Ian said, with a gentle smile on his aged face.

"I don't see why not.", Alandro said.

The powerful spell caster then turned to her jester, who seemed to be thinking another way of convincing her to leave him go with her, but once he realized those orders had been directed to him too, he said:

"I'm afraid cleaning service isn't in my duties, Princess."

"But if you do that, I'll smile the next time you tell a joke.", Midna said.

"Really?", Llorest asked, now with an excited tone, as Midna nodded. "Yay! In that case, don't worry my Princess. When you come back, this place will be totally plague free!"

Llorest then joined Ian and Alandro while they opened the round door to the antechamber. Link approached Midna, a little surprised she had promised that, seeing she always avoided Llorest and his sense of humor at all costs. He then asked his lover:

"Will you really smile to him?"

"Of course not.", Midna whispered, turning to him, her expression now a little annoyed. "It was the only way for me to get that idiot out of our way. Now let's go."

- - - - -

The Falls of the Arrival were said to be the place where the Twili first stumbled upon right after being banished from Hyrule and the Sacred Realm. Midna explained to Link, before they departed to the area, that the place stood on a valley which in the center was a great lake with giant waterfalls falling from a canyon in the shape of a crescent moon. In the middle of the lake and, consequently, in the center of the space around the moon shaped canyon, stood a pillar of rock on which a sanctuary had been built, which now lay in ruins.

According to her, the Twili had settled a little village in the shores of the lake, seeing they still didn't know of any other water sources and still new to that realm. After moving to other distant parts of the Twilight Realm, the Twili considered that area sacred and put a barrier around the sanctuary at the top of the stone pillar in the lake, so only people with connection to the Royal Family could access the location.

In truth, the place was also the biggest magical vortex all over the realm, so Aeris should be using the place as a beacon to the one above Hyrule's Castle and merging the two worlds through them. As the two lovers appeared on the top of the stone pillar and with the help of the Light of Twili, broke the barrier Aeris had put around the place so as not to be interrupted, they immediately felt the effects of the environment over saturated with magic.

Link could feel a great pressure over him and Midna suddenly felt like the air was heavy around her. The crystals on their blessed blades shone and the negative effects were dispelled. Midna breathed in relief as she and Link proceeded to find Aeris among the ruins of the sanctuary.

_The goddesses of the Light World and the deities of this world allowed me and the Hero's blade to protect you and your lover from this harsh environment._, the voice of the Light of Twili sounded on Midna's head. _But I suggest you to end this quickly._

Midna didn't need to be told that. She was decided to put an end to Aeris for everything he had done no matter what. She and Link finally found him, near the edge of the stone pillar, in a ruined balcony of the temple. They could hear the waterfalls around hitting the blue surface of the lake bellow, but they could also hear Aeris murmuring an enchantment. Around the corrupted Twili were all the parts of the Fused Shadows, floating like they were waiting for him to finish.

The Twilight Princess couldn't feel anything that differed Aeris from the Fused Shadows. His magical aura was the exact same as the relic's. She was already expecting that. Midna and Link drew their blades, as she heard the voice of the Light of Twili once more:

_I can't feel anything on that man that can identify him as Aeris... he's now an avatar of the Magic Lords... his body is merely a house for their power and his soul is now one with their power... to truly defeat him, you must destroy the Magic Lord's vessel, which means you have to destroy the Fused Shadows._

"Like I didn't know this would end like this.", Midna whispered to herself.

Aeris, who had been looking to the great ring of clouds in the skies, which showed the green fields of Hyrule, stopped chanting his spell and looked to Midna and Link. The couple could see shadows dancing inside Aeris' eyes, which showed no emotion. The immortal Founder-King then spoke:

"Veris once tried to stop me and now his descendant do the same... it seems to be fate that the families of my 'friends' keep getting in my way."

"Whatever.", Midna said. "All that I know, is that you're more than screwed Aeris. Do you think you can beat me and Link when we have the Master Sword and the Light of Twili with us?"

The possessed Twili didn't answer that, instead he closed his eyes, like thinking. Link and Midna stood ready for the case he decided to suddenly attack, but nothing came. When the Founder-King opened his eyes again, he spoke, in his cold voice:

"Why, Twilight Princess, why do you shun the power so much when it has given to you so many blessings?"

"I don't shun it, otherwise I wouldn't use any of my magic. I just don't like people like you or your _Lords_. That's all.", Midna said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Then why you don't listen to its advices?", Aeris asked again.

"For what? To end up doing something like this?", Midna asked, opening her arm, meaning that entire situation. "No thanks. Insanity and murdering was never my style."

"And what about you, Hero...", Aeris spoke.

Link almost jumped at being mentioned. Until now, Aeris had been just interested in Midna, but now he was asking him too. Or was that really Aeris? The dirty-blond swordsman felt like that wasn't Aeris at all, but some kind of shell that looked like him. It was possible, since the crazed Twili had completely given himself to the Fused Shadows.

"You have power, yet you seem afraid of using it to reach your objectives.", Aeris said. Midna looked to Link once the immortal Twili started talking to him. "You could also gain more of it, so why do you insist on not using all of your power to get what you want? All that you desire could come so easily to you... like the princess right besides you.", the ancient Twili said.

Link knew he was referring to Midna and the Twilight Princess also sensed that, gritting her teeth at being used in that cheap attempt to convince Link to give himself to the Magic Lords and their power. Link also knew there were many other things he wanted and that he could easily get if he used all of his influence and power; like taking all those nobles that stayed in Zelda's way out, or even forcing Midna to stay with him in the Light Realm, so her duties would never get in their way.

However, the Hero knew one thing: to use his power to get those things would mean passing over the freedom and lives of many people. He might not be a saint and get angry at people sometimes, but he was never the type to take advantage of his position and the people around him to get what he wanted.

"Because I'm not like you.", Link said, meaning Aeris. "I know I could get what I want using this title I have and the power I possess, but I could also end up hurting many people by doing that. You can't get something simply because you want it, that's selfish. Even more when that will make everybody around you unhappy."

"So, you're saying you give up on your desires for the sake of others?", Aeris asked.

"I never said that, I'm just saying that doing something just because you can isn't enough of a motive for you to do it. And if I was going to force Midna to stay with me, I would have to separate her from her people and that would make her sad. If I really love her, I have to understand that she has duties and responsibilities and that ruling the Twilight Realm is a part of her. If I ignored it just because I want her, it would make me a monster just like you!"

Link pointed to Aeris, who didn't seem to have any reaction at that statement. Midna got a little surprised that Link answered to Aeris like that. She then spoke, smirking at him:

"I guess you really are on the idealist side, hu."

"No, I think it's just common sense.", Link said, looking to her, with one of his friendly smiles.

"Common sense...", Aeris muttered, making Midna and Link look to him again and stay in a fight stance. "People don't act according to your so called 'sense'. They act according to their wishes, be they what they are. Like I said before, there are only two types of people: those who seek power and those who don't, for their belief that they already have it. But there will always be those seeking power and the power will always look for them, for they are the ones who will eventually listen to its voice.

"It was like this that we met each other.", Aeris said, his voice now gaining a strange tone, a little deeper and booming, sounding like there was someone else talking together with him. The Magic Lords were now speaking through him. "Those who seek power will eventually turn its followers, but there are those who refuse and try to show they have dominance over it. Imbeciles... they don't realize the true potential of having a deeper connection with power. They insist to run, to shield themselves, but eventually they will turn into servants of the power sooner or later."

"Huh, like somebody want to be slave to some kind of power.", Midna said. "We know there are people who seek it without even worry with who they will hurt and it's exactly because of this that I and Link are here: to make sure these people get what they really deserve. And now its time for us to give you what you deserve for toying with people's lives and using them like they're your property."

Aeris stopped to talk and the parts of the Fused Shadows around him circled his body, closing around his hand, part by part. When the last part joined the others, power seemed to flow from the Fused Shadow to Aeris' body, the hole in the crown glowing with a purple light. Aeris' face now showed a deadly serious expression as he spoke, still in that strange, deep and booming tone:

"Very well... if you really think you can stand against the wishes of power itself, then come and state your vain beliefs."

* * *

Llorest: Now this is just plain cruel.

Oh, you... thought I had got ridden of you already...

Llorest: What?

Oh nothing. What was that again?

Llorest: The cliffhanger. Don't you think it's a little cruel?

It's called suspense. Anyway, let's just wait until I publish the next, ok.

Llorest: *sniff* Yeah... and then I'll also go away once it ends... *sniff*

Yeah, can't wait for that.

Llorest: (recovers) What was that, again?

Nothing, shut up!!!


	30. The Will of the Power

Hello people and welcome to the last chapter of Light of Twili!!!

First of all, I thank you, my reviewers, for your patience. The motive for such a long delay can be read in my profile.

Second, I would like to thanks for all my beta-readers who helped me improve the quality of this fic. You guys rock!

Without any more delays, here it comes!

Llorest: *sniff* *sniff*

Oh, for Twilight's sake, what's your problem now?!

Llorest: It's just... *sniff* after this... the story ends and I will be gone too.

Yeah, I heard that before... *rolls eyes*

Llorest: *suddenly recovers* Hey! I have an idea!

Gods forbid...

Llorest: If people asked me to appear on another Zelda fic, like a comedy one, would you do it?

I don't know... maybe.

Llorest: In that case. My fans, please send your requests on the reviews! And I love you all. You all love me. Everybody...

Where's my aspirin? Oh, and don't forget the poll on my profile!

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**The Will of the Power**

Below the giant distortion in the twilit skies of the Twilight Realm that gave passage to the kingdom of Hyrule and the Light World, the fight that would decide the fate of both words had begun. Aeris made the first move, by disappearing from sight and reappearing at the other side of the sanctuary, floating in the air.

The follower of the Magic Lords started his attack with successive blasts of the Fused Shadows' energy, floating to the side while firing. Link and Midna avoided them, but before they could counter, Aeris teleported again, in a stream of black, square matter, which disappeared in to thin air, before reappearing on another side of the sanctuary, he began shooting at them again.

Aeris repeated the attack several times and after missing them with each attempt, teleported some meters above the ground and charged the energy of the Fused Shadows, holding his right arm with his left, just below the attached relic. Instead of shooting directly at Link or Midna, or even shooting up, Aeris aimed for the ground and shoot a beam on it, creating three lines of energy which scarred the ground in a trident formation. Link and Midna were caught off guard and were struck by the devastating attack, and were pushed aside, the Fused Shadows' energy burning part of their legs.

The corrupted Founder King took that chance and teleported near Link, who was on the ground, already with his energy blade ready he tried to cleave the Hylian swordsman in two, but Link recovered from the shock of the previous attack just in time to roll and avoid it. Aeris tried to slash at Link when he got up, but the Hero brought the Master Sword up and dispelled the energy sword when it touched the blessed blade. However, the sword materialized again while Aeris was still swinging his arm with the complete Fused Shadow, hitting Link's side.

The Hero growled in pain as his opponent prepared another strike, but in that moment Midna teleported to Aeris' side and thrust her weapon forward. Aeris tried to teleport, but the Light of Twili hit some of the black, square matter and the possessed Twili was forced to reappear near the point of the sword. Link took that opportunity and also thrust, impaling Aeris' chest. The corrupted king screamed in pain, before dissolving in twilight matter.

It was then the complete Fused Shadow floated to the level of Link and Midna and opened a gap between its two inferior parts and the crown, showing what looked like a mouth with three points. A roar seemed to come from the relic.

"Seems our true enemy is this.", Link said, holding the Master Sword with his two hands.

The eye on the Fused Shadow's crown glowed, before it shoot a ray at Midna, who quickly took her Mirror Shield and reflected the attack back, however, the reflected beam didn't have any effect on the relic. The Fused Shadow then floated up when Link tried to slash at it, its lower parts detaching from the crown and spinning. In the center of the circle was formed another energy sphere, but instead of shooting, it released lightnings, which electrocuted Midna and Link, who were unable to defend from it with their Mirror Shields.

Another energy blade formed at the bottom of the crown, which shoot to Midna, who knelt, immobilized by the electrical attack. When the blade was near her head, Link noticed the attack and did the only thing he could thought: threw the Master Sword on the relic. To his relief, it hit, sinking its point in the crown, the energy blade it used disappeared and it growled in what seemed pain. The lower parts of the Fused Shadow reattached to it, forming the strange mouth once more.

Midna recovered and saw the Fused Shadow floating near her, appearing to be stunned by the Master Sword stuck on it. She took the chance and attacked the relic with successive sword slashes. Each time a blow landed she could see purple lights running in the lines engraved in the ancient relic, together with purple sparks of its energy. When the Twilight Princess was about to strike again, this time charging the Light of Twili with some of her magic for extra damage, Aeris reappeared near the border of the sanctuary and casted a spell, which made three pointed stalagmites come from the ground and hit Midna's front, pushing her backwards while the Fused Shadow recovered and the Master Sword finally fell from it.

Link ran and got the blade back while the Fused Shadows went back to Aeris, reattaching to his arm. The Hero looked to Midna, who, aside from the purple marks on her belly, seemed well. However, that moment of distraction was enough for Aeris to cast another spell, this time making several lances of different elements appear around him. Link saw the possessed Twili send the lances against him and put his Mirror Shield on his front, deflecting them and making them spin in the air. The lances then stopped spinning and shot to Link again, who had to roll aside and back flip to avoid the magical projectiles.

Midna teleported near Aeris again and started to swing her sword at him, who floated back to escape it. Link saw his evasive tactic wasn't working, for each time he dodge a lance, it would stop in the air and aim for him again. The Hero sharpened his senses and when the lances approached him again he performed a spin attack, destroying most of them. However, while Link did that, Aeris, who had been watching him while dodging Midna's attacks, pointed his palm to her and created a typhoon, which blew the Twilight Princess away and forced her to shield her eyes. The immortal Twili teleported near to Link's back and shot a blast of the Fused Shadows' energy.

Link just noticed the attack when it collided with his back, blowing him away and opening a hole on his tunic. The Hero hit the ground, rolling on it, while Aeris teleported near Midna again and started to attack her. The Twilight Princess defended the quick attacks from the immortal Twili, each time his blade hit hers, it dispelled, but quickly returned for another strike.

Deciding she had had enough of it, Midna called for the twilight matter around and formed a stream of it behind her, without Aeris seeing. When the Founder King tried to impale her, the female Twili teleported back and when reappeared made the matter shoot to Aeris, piercing him like thousands of needles. Teleporting to the front of the Founder-King again, Midna attacked the complete Fused Shadow on his arm, getting a roar of pain of it and making Aeris' face twist in pure pain too. It seemed to corrupted Twili was really one with the Fused Shadow's power now.

When Midna readied to hit Aeris again, the immortal Twili teleported away, the Fused Shadows detaching from his arm and avoiding Midna's attack. The lower parts of the ancient relic detached again, this time closing on Midna's forearms, immobilizing her. She tried to free herself by attacking the parts of the Fused Shadows holding her with her magical aura, but discovered soon enough the relic was completely immune to magic. The crown of the relic turned the hole on its top to her and shoot, blowing Midna backwards, at the time Aeris reappeared, grabbing the powerful woman by her neck and putting his palm on her back, producing a ring of fire which pushed Midna to the ground. Thanks to the Twilight Princess' great magical defense the attacks weren't too serious to the point of cripple her, though the amplified force made she almost scream in pain.

The Fused Shadow then pointed its hole to Midna while she was still in the ground, being restrained by Aeris, who made three stone arches come from the ground and bind her. The relic charged another attack, ready to blast Midna for good. However, Link had recovered a while ago and saw Midna attacking the Fused Shadows on Aeris hand, taking note of how he reacted, right before he saw his love being dominated by the combined forces of the ancient relic and its envoy.

The Hero got up when he saw the Fused Shadow was ready to kill Midna and ran to it, faster than he ever had run before. He slashed at the Fused Shadow, canceling its charge and making it roar in pain again. Aeris' concentration was broken and he backed away, holding his chest, right where his heart was supposed to be. Midna freed herself and turned to Aeris, gritting her teeth and ready to make him pay for having touched her.

While the Twilight Princess slashed at the possessed Twili, Link attacked the Fused Shadow with successive sword combos. The blade didn't do as much damage as the Light of Twili, but Link could see it was doing some scratches on the relic, together with the cuts Midna previously inflicted. The Hero ended with a jump attack and a spin, blowing the Fused Shadow away, right when Midna impaled Aeris' chest, making him dissolve in twilight matter again. She tried to control the stream, but discovered her power over that particular matter was denied by the Fused Shadows.

Link and Midna stood by each other's side again when the Fused Shadow got up from the ground and started to attack them with rays from its "eye" and lightnings from another sphere of energy formed when it detached its base and made the parts spin again. Aeris also reappeared and started to cast spells again, making winds blades, electrical spheres and even dark rays shot against Midna and Link. The two achieved to defend from some spells, but whenever Aeris casted something together with an attack from the Fused Shadow, they had cover each other's back.

"Can't you kill that guy for good, Midna?!", Link asked, trying to sound clear against the sounds of energy attacks and spells screeching near them and then being dispelled and broken by their blessed blades, or blocked and absorbed by their shields.

"I don't know! Each time I do, he just reforms his body after sometime.", the Twilight Princess said, charging some of her magic on the Light of Twili and swinging it in the air, producing an energy blade that carried the enchants of the Light of Twili. The energy blade flew, cutting through Aeris' spells and slicing the body of the corrupted king, which dissolved in twilight matter again.

_His body isn't made of flesh anymore... it's now concentrated magical energy... to truly destroy him, you need to destroy the Fused Shadows._, the voice of the Light of Twili sounded on Midna's.

_Really? Now tell me something I already don't know._, Midna thought back, sarcastically. None answer came, it seemed the mind of the sword just talked to her when it thought it was convenient.

The Fused Shadow went higher in the skies, its base's parts moved away from each other a little more and started to spin at incredible speed, turning into black blurs. A giant sphere of energy formed inside the spinning blur as Aeris appeared again and conjured spectral, light weapons on his hands, attacking Link and Midna. The Fused Shadow then unleashed a great beam in the ground, moving it towards the couple.

Link and Midna's eyes widened at seeing the great beam coming to them and jumped to the sides when Aeris tried to hit them with a light lance and sword on his hand. The beacon of purple magical energy covered the agent of the Fused Shadows and proceeded to catch Link and Midna. When it passed, the couple could see Aeris again, completely unharmed from the energy beam which just passed over him.

Midna teleported away as the great beam tried to hit her, when she reappeared, she decided there was just one way to stop that. Quickly teleporting near Link, she talked to her love, so just him would hear:

"Distract Aeris and that thing...", she meant the Fused Shadows. "while I approach it and sent it to the ground, so we beat it with all our strength."

Link nodded at her just when the beacon of energy was coming to them. The two separated again and the Hero went for Aeris, who casted a spell that made a great fissure open in the sanctuary's ground, which certainly would drop Link to the lake below. He saw that and took his Double Clawshot, aiming for a nearby pillar and hitting it with the claw. Aeris gritted his teeth and casted several elemental spells against Link, even calling for the water of the lake below, making streams of the liquid arise and chase after the Hylian, in a fashion that made he remember Midna's spell.

The Twilight Princess was dodging the thick beam of energy the Fused Shadows. She then saw the streams of water coming from the lake to Link, who was avoiding them by using the Clawshots to transport him from pillar to pillar. She knew Aeris was probably trying to copy her spell, but she also had a card up her sleeve. Everything in the Twilight Realm carried some of its matter, even the Twili had a little of it on their bodies. Not enough for the matter-controlling magic of the Royal Family work on them, but they had a little percentage of it notwithstanding. The powerful woman then concentrated on her unique power, using the Light of Twili as a catalyst to amplify it.

Link saw one water stream coming closer to him as Aeris was already charging a lightning spell on his hands. However, when the pillar of water was almost upon him, the Hero saw it making a close detour, just like the others, and going after Aeris, who just widened his eyes at seeing the streams crashing down upon him. The electricity of the spell on his hands was conducted through the water and electrocuted him. Link saw the beam of energy from the Fused Shadows coming to him while Aeris was being immobilized by the spell that turned against him.

The Hero ran as fast as he could while the beam drew closer to him. At that time, Midna teleported near the Fused Shadows, cloaking her presence with the help of the Light of Twili, and charged her magical energy on the blade, pointing it to the giant sphere of energy. A beam of light shot from the point of the blade to the beginning of the beacon of energy. Midna's magic, combined with the enchantments of her sword, disrupted the magical energy of the attack, making it got unstable. The Twilight Princess teleported some meters away to appreciated her work.

Link felt the pillar of energy drawing closer, when it suddenly disappeared. He stopped and looked back to the Fused Shadows in the air, seeing the energy sphere from the where the beacon was being emanated sparking like it was unstable. He saw Midna floating in the air, with a malicious grin on her face, and guessed that should have been her doing. The Fused Shadows tried to maintain the sphere of energy stable, but its efforts were in vain as the sphere shined and exploded, its unstable energies creating a backslash right on the base of the relic. Though it didn't get any damage from the explosion, the relic got stunned.

Midna then teleported near the Fused Shadow again and charged her blade with magical energy. The Twilight Princess held the sword with her two hands and swung it on a downward strike with all of her enchanted strength. The impact left a great cut on the crown of the Fused Shadows and sent it to the ground on the speed of an arrow.

Link ran to the point where the relics impacted the floor of the ruined sanctuary, gripping the Master Sword with all his strength, while Midna teleported near to Aeris, who had just recovered from his countered attack, but was stunned together with the Fused Shadows and grunted in pain when Midna hit it. The Twilight Princess didn't waste time and used the energy that was left from her last strike on a diagonal slash, which cut through Aeris' body like it was paper. The former Founder-King dissolved in twilight matter again as Midna teleported near to Link, who was already on attacking range to the ancient relic.

The two lovers looked briefly to each other and nodded, starting a sequence of sword blows that didn't left even the relatively small opponent a chance to defend or escape. So many battles fought side by side had given Link and Midna an almost natural synchrony on their attacks. They ended their stream of attacks with a Great Spin from Midna, who charged her magical energy on her sword and unleashed it while spun with the help of a floating spell, giving a wider range to the attack and considerately increasing its power, and a Jump Strike from Link.

The Fused Shadow was now full of cuts, some of the symbols and runes marked on its rocky surface were completely unrecognizable after so many strong attacks from the blessed weapons. The parts of the relic joined to form its three-pointed mouth, though the parts of its base remained a little unattached from the crown. The vessel of the Magic Lords was roaring in pain while floating up, seeming disoriented.

Link and Midna accompanied it with their eyes and swords ready for the case it tried anything. It was then beams of light started to come from the relic while sparks of purple energy ran through it. The bright flash that followed forced the two to shield their eyes, at the same time they could heard an earsplitting roar, like a great beast had been mortally injured...

- - - - -

When Link and Midna could open their eyes again, they saw they weren't on the Falls of the Arrival anymore. What they saw made their jaws fall. They were inside a giant ring of clouds, formed by a circle of the dusk clouds of Twilight Realm on the top and another of the storm ones from the Light World in the bottom. The two circles of clouds seemed to be trying to merge with each other. Link and Midna could also see the thick, transparent strings that were the magical flows appearing from times to times on the borders of the great circle.

However, when they looked up and down, their surprise turned to shock. "Above" them was the Twilight Realm, with a clear view to the Falls of the Arrival (which Link could now notice stood on a valley that was a gigantic rock floating on the great void that was the horizon of the Twilight Realm). "Below" there was Hyrule and its castle. The thing that scared them the most was they were standing on nothing, though they could feel their feet were pressed against something solid.

"What the...?!", Link let out.

The Hero was the first one to recover from his shock and tried to take one step forward. To his surprise, his foot seemed to have landed on something solid, being on the same level as his other foot. With more courage now, he started to pace around, finding that, maybe, they were standing on some kind of invisible ground.

"That's strange...", Link murmured, looking around again. "Where are we?"

"By the looks of it, probably in the rift between the two worlds. I just wonder where Aeris and the Fused Shadows are...", Midna said. The two looked around again. The Twilight Princess then located the possessed king. "There!", she pointed to a point high in the part of the rift that seemed to belong to the Twilight Realm.

Aeris was indeed there, but he looked extremely twisted. Parts of his body seemed to have turned in twilight matter, which seeped in and out of those parts in thin streams, forming dark stains along his figure. The face of the former Founder-King (which didn't have the same molecular instability as the rest of his body) showed a strange, almost expression, like he was out of the reality. The Fused Shadow parts were floating, separately, near him, static in the air.

Link and Midna stood in their battle stances as Aeris spoke, his voice deep and emotionless. There was also some kind of echo, like there was another person or thing talking together with him:

"O Twilight Princess and Hero... you both accept power as part of yourselves, just as many others of your people... and yet, you refuse us. Why?"

"Like I said before, because being possessed and murdering innocent people was never my style.", Midna said, staying out of her stance and walking a little forward, her left hand on her hip and her sword lowered. "And don't come with that crap about 'nobody's innocent to the power', I'm sick of it. So what if there is people who seek power? The way they'll use it is what really makes the difference in the final."

"And it's exactly to prevent those who have ill intentions that we are doing this. Don't you realize? If people let power command their minds and hearts there won't be any disequilibrium in the natural order. All will follow the same, supreme entity, without questions or rebel thoughts.", Aeris said, though Midna and Link could guess the Fused Shadow was the one speaking. "People are just parasites... preying upon the world's energy and natural resources... leaving nothing, but suffering and destruction in their awake... they worry with nothing, but their own desires. They have abused magic for too long."

"And what so?", Link came forth, still with his fierce, sharp look, but out of his stance too. "You don't have the right to toy with people's lives and kill everybody that uses magic just because there's a bunch of idiots who don't think on the consequences before they use it. Killing everything won't solve anything, like slaving won't do it too. You'll just mess things up even more if you do it."

"The world is made of bad and good people.", Midna said. "Both sides cannot exist without the other and those who fight to get everything in balance may win the confidence and loyalty of the rest once these people see the results of their fights against the ones that wanted power and did everything to get it. It's a natural rule. But if you're going to destroy everything just because you don't acknowledge people that fight to get everything in order, that means you're not better than them and that we don't need something like you."

"The worlds may very well survive without those who abuse their power...", the puppet of the Magic Lords said, seeming to not have listened to Link and Midna at all. "If they still insisting on not hearing to our voice...", as Aeris talked, one of the lower parts of the Fused Shadows attached to his left shoulder like it was some kind of shoulder pad. "if they continue to defy our will, the will of power itself...", the other lower part of the Fused Shadows closed on Aeris' right shoulder. Midna then realized what was going on and shouted for the possessed Twili to stop. "then we don't have any choice, but to create a new world. One where everything that exist is power. And you, who sought it for so much time... your minds and hearts. will be. converted. into it."

The parts that formed the crown of the Fused Shadows united and descended upon Aeris' head. When the crown adjusted, its "eye" shone. Aeris' figure turned completely dark and more twilight matter started to join it as Aeris' form started to grown. The Fused Shadow parts grew together and started to turn into stone the now completely corrupted Aeris, turning his body into an extension of their parts.

Link and Midna could just observe as the once Twili spell caster now transformed into a monster that resembled a giant, stone golem, half the height of the Twilight Palace. When Aeris' feet turned into stone, the creature fell to the "ground", crouching and creating a slight tremor. The monster at their front had clawed fingers on its hands and none feature on its face, save by the eye that originally was on the Fused Shadows' helmet. Its whole body was full of lines carved into the stone which crossed together forming some symbols Midna never saw before.

"What is this thing?!", Midna exclaimed.

_This magical aura... this creature is the embodiment of the spirits of the Magic Lords._, Midna could hear the voice of the Light of Twili speaking to her.

The Magic Lord then pointed its palm to Link and Midna. Lights passed through the lines engraved in the body of the giant golem and reunited in a symbol that there was on the palm of its hand. Midna felt an absurdly great concentration of magic energy on the lit symbol. She then grabbed Link's hand and immediately teleported when a giant beam was unleashed by the monster.

When the attack hit the ground, a dome of magical energy was created, expanding rapidly. Midna and Link reappeared and even so had to run against the winds that were sucking everything around to the great dome. The Twilight Princess could feel an abhorrent amount of magical energy inside, whatever that was, they couldn't let themselves get sucked into that no matter what. The dome then disappeared and Midna and Link had a time to catch their breath.

"What hell was that?", Link asked, his heart beating in an accelerated rate.

"I think that golem there is a Magic Lord and this should have been a demonstration of its power.", Midna said, taking care to not say who, or what, pointed that information to her. She didn't need Link to know she could hear her sword speaking to her mind.

"That is a Magic Lord?!"", the Hero questioned. They then felt the field tremble as the giant approached.

"Yeah. I doubt any of my magic will work on this thing if it's really made of the Fused Shadows. Luckily we have these.", Midna said, meaning her and Link's blessed sword.

"Then let's get this thing!", Link said, turning his sharp, fierce look to their giant adversary.

The two then ran while the Magic Lord closed its knuckle and prepared to punch them, magical energy swirled around the arm of the embodiment of the ancient entities as it was flung forward. Link jumped while Midna teleported aside. When the knuckle made contact with the "ground" it released a small dome of magic, similar to the one of the Magic Lord's previous attack, but in a far smaller scale.

Link landed on the wrist of the creature and ran up as the dome grew. The Hero then attacked the stone arm as he was climbing it. Midna took the time too and charged magic on her sword, unleashing powerful strikes on the leg of the creature.

The Magic Lord didn't seem to feel their attacks at all. It kicked Midna aside, who recovered and landed on her feet, though the impact had been strong. Link had achieved to reach the shoulder of the great golem and jumped to its face. However, the "eye" of the intimidating monster glowed before shooting a ray. Link couldn't take his shield in mid flight and was hit on his chest, receiving severe energy burns.

The Hero hit the ground while his lover approached him. More lights passed around the lines on the body of the giant golem and lit up symbols along his front. Several spells of different elements were casted at once. Fire tongues, light spheres and clouds of darkness shot to Midna and Link, who recovered from the landing, though the attack had opened a hole in his tunic and the ring mail beneath it. Link winced in pain as the wounds of the other attacks he suffered made themselves present.

Link and Midna looked at each other, trading silent messages with their looks and took out their Mirror Shields, absorbing the spells that came against them. The Magic Lord then pointed its palm to them again, preparing to shot another beam. Link saw that and took his Clawshot, pointing to the stone palm of the giant monster and shooting the claw.

The spells had all been absorbed when Link was pulled to the great golem and Midna could just observe as her loved one pulled himself to their towering adversary. She called him to come back, but Link was already taking the Master Sword and thrust it in the palm of the stone creature, twisting it and cutting the symbol. When the lights came to the palm of the Magic Lord, sparks and lights started to come out of where the palm of the creature had been cut. The Hero knew what that probably meant and quickly sheathed his sword and took his other Clawshot, aiming for the leg of the monster and pulling himself to it right when the hand of the creature exploded with a strong magical reaction.

The green clad swordsman took the opportunity and used his Mortal Draw on the leg of the Magic Lord, leaving a gash on it and taking out some stone chunks from it. Though neither him nor Midna could tell if the monster was feeling pain from it, Link saw it knell. He then took the opportunity, jumped at the knee of the golem-like giant and slashed at its chest, thrusting the Master Sword where the heart of the monster should be. However, even when the Hero plunged his blessed blade on the chest of the Magic Lord, it got up with the blade still stuck on its body and Link together with it.

Midna yelled her lover's name as he got in the air again, being pulled by his own sword. Link put his feet on the stone body of the Magic Lord and saw the man-sized hands of the creature coming to smash him like he was a bug. Taking the sword out with all his strength, Link fell from the body of the creature at the time its hands beat its chest with a loud crunching sound. Falling on his back, the Hero tried to get up, but was too slow due to the pain of his energy inflicted wounds and saw the foot of the great monster coming near to him.

Seeing he wouldn't get up in time to escape that, Link prepared to be smashed, when Midna appeared near him, grabbed his shirt and teleported away. The feet of the stone Magic Lord stomped the "floor", causing waves of impact and shaking the scenery.

Midna reappeared some meters away of the embodiment of the Magic Lord's spirits, Link together with her. The Hero got up, just to get smacked on the back of his head by Midna, who proceeded to bash him verbally:

"Have you lost your mind?! What possessed you to rush head on against that thing?!"

"It was charging that laser attack from before. I had to stop it, or we wouldn't be able to escape.", Link defended himself, scratching the point Midna had hit him. "I even tried to stab it in the heart, but it didn't have any effect."

"Of course it doesn't have an effect, stupid! That thing is an embodiment of _spirits _who live off _magic,_ it's obvious it wouldn't have a heart!", she then sighed and looked to the creature, which body was now regenerating itself while lights traveled by the lines carved on its stone body. Midna tried to focus her anger on destroying their enemy, instead of giving Link a beating for almost killing himself. "Anyway, at least we know this thing is a little slow when it comes to physical attacks, but it is as resistant as hell. It must have some kind of weak point on somewhere of its body."

Link and Midna analyzed their adversary, trying to see anything that could present as a gap in its stone body or even some kind of scar. However, the great golem finished to regenerate its body and started to attack them with multi-casts again. Spheres came from the runic symbols and shot rays and waves of attacks on the couple as they approached. Link and Midna had to defend using their shields at first, but as some attacks dribbled their defenses, they decided to dispel the attacks with their swords.

All the while, Midna diverted her attention in defending herself and Link and casting quick looks on the giant Magic Lord at their front. She then found something interesting: all the lights that through in the body of the intimidating giant seemed to come from the symbol in form of an eye in its face. Analyzing better, Midna could fell a great amount of magical energy emanating from it.

Link canceled another spell casted by the Magic Lord by unleashing the magical energy stored in the Mirror Shield, when he heard Midna talking to him:

"Link, the eye! I sense great power coming from it! That is probably the Magic Lord's weak point.", Link looked to where she was pointing and saw the "eye" that he had always noted on the helmet of the Fused Shadows.

The Hero nodded to her and the two of them charged at the great golem, while the lights still traveling around the body of the creature and casting more spells against the couple. Link and Midna cut through the barrage with their blades, getting closer to their enemy.

The Magic Lord prepared to crush them again with another, magically charged punch. However, when the creature was reuniting the energy on its fist, Midna charged her own blade and swung it in the air, sending an energy blade with a spell that would disrupt the charging on the giant's arm. When the blow connected, the stone fingers of the Magic Lord were cut and sparks appeared around the fist, until it exploded with a magical backslash effect, though the stone golem was completely immune to it.

The distraction worked, as Link took his Clawshot and aimed for the forehead of the creature while Midna floated around the monster and unleashed blow after blow. The Magic Lord tried to swat her away, but the Twilight Princess quickly floated or teleported out of range and continued attacking to distract the embodiment of the Fused Shadow's power. Link was pulled to the face of the creature, which tried to use the ray of its eye to push the Hylian swordsman back. Link took the Master Sword on his free hand and positioned it to cut the ray in the half while coming closer to the "eye" of the monster.

When got closer enough, Link slashed at the eye, cutting the creature's attack and making it let out a deep, booming roar (though it didn't have any mouth). Midna took the time and decided to get the monster on its knees for better attack. She thrust on the Magic Lord's leg several times at great speed, ending with a charged diagonal slash. The stone member got several holes and a great gash on it, which made the Magic Lord knell.

Link went to the left shoulder of the creature when the Magic Lord knelled and attacked the eye with series of slashes. Midna came soon enough and also attacked the eye-shaped symbol using her magic to extend her blade's reach and unleashing several thrusts again, leaving room for Link to do his own attacks.

When the Hero unleashed a spin attack on the stone giant, it started to get up while lights passed through the lines on its body once more. The lights went to Link and when they reached the green clad swordsman's feet, he was electrocuted. Midna tried to get Link out of there, but when she touched him, the electricity passed to her, also immobilizing the Twili spell caster with its strong charges.

The golem then reached the two with its hands and grabbed them. Quickly recovering thanks to the protection gave to them by their blessed swords, the couple tried to release themselves, but to no avail. The Magic Lord then lifted its hands, before bashing them into the ground, with its palms open. Link and Midna felt their bones being crushed upon the weight of the stone hands of the giant.

The Magic Lord then retracted its hands and clasped them together, preparing to crush them again. Midna did the only thing she could and casted a spell to attract Link to her, since the two could barely move from the impact. The Hylian warrior was pushed to her by an invisible force and she grasped his hand at the moment the stone fists came down.

Link and Midna teleported, avoiding being crushed, but the blow sent waves of impact charged with magical energies through the invisible ground. When Link and Midna reappeared, still laying in the ground, they couldn't escape the extension of the attack and took the full charge of the wave, screaming in pain.

To Midna's surprise, a fairy appeared from Link's tunic and encircled them, restoring their energies and healing the most serious wounds. They finally achieved to get up, Link talking to himself while he tried to recover his breath:

"I knew... it was a good idea... to get a fairy... before going after Aeris..."

"Well... at least you think things through when it comes to face an overpowered, bad guy.", Midna commented on a sly tone. Link ignored it, yet it gave him some relief. If Midna was taunting him, it meant she was still in conditions to fight. "You don't have another fairy, do you?", Link shook his head. "Then try not getting squashed by that thing again... ok?", she said, using her sly tone again.

They felt the scenery tremble as the golem-like Magic Lord approached them. Midna decided to attack first and unleashed an energy blade, but she hadn't aim properly and grazed the eye-shaped symbol on the face of the intimidating creature. The Magic Lord roared again and tried to strike the two, now moving a little faster, with its knuckles and stomps. Lights traveled through the body of the magical golem as spells flew at Link and Midna, who cut down each one of it.

The Magic Lord then stretched its arm to the edge of the field and Link and Midna could see some energy of the nearest magical flow going to the hand of the giant. An energy sword was formed and the Magic Lord attacked with it. Though Link and Midna dodged the attack, the blade sent waves of energy through the "ground". The green clad swordsman had to jump high in the air to avoid them while the Twilight Princess simply floated over it.

The "eye" of the Magic Lord glowed again and this time it turned its head up and shot a blast of energy, which scattered, raining down upon Link and Midna. At that moment, the Light of Twili's voice spoke to Midna:

_Use my power to cancel the attack._, the crystal on the handle shone, as Midna felt power arising on the blade itself.

The Twilight Princess then knew what to do and swung the blade in a wide ark above her head. A trail of pure magical energy which resembled a cat's pupil was left as the sword cut the air and expanded, until shot to the energy blasts of the Magic Lord and dispersed them completely. Link had to put his Mirror Shield above his head to protect himself, but saw the attack Midna just performed and almost let his jaw drop.

The female Twili looked to her sword again and to Link, trading silent messages with him. The Hero nodded and decided now wasn't the time to ask about the new skills his lover was showing. Midna swung her sword, leaving the energy trail again in the air and making it shot against the Magic Lord, who was trying to again use its instantaneous multi-casts. When the energy trail hit the body of the giant, the lights traveling through it faded away. Midna could feel a little of the golem-like creature's magic energy was sucked by the energy trail and dispersed in the air, she gave signal for Link to go.

The Magic Lord noticed Link and Midna coming again and stretched its arm for the magical flows again, this time making a whip made of magic appear. It tried to hit the two lovers, but Midna teleported to Link's front and defended the blow with her shield. The Hero then stepped to the side and continued to run. The Magic Lord tried to stomp Link when he got closer, but the Hylian warrior rolled aside and jumped when the giant feet of the giant came down and released another wave of magic at the ground. While still in the air, Link slashed at the leg of the golem-like monster, in a fashion similar to the one of the Back Slice.

Before the stone giant could kick him aside, Midna teleported to near its face. The Magic Lord sensed her and tried to use a lightning spell, by lighting the symbol on its neck. Midna had already realized that and floated away; she was just buying time for Link. The Hero took his Clawshot again and aimed for the face of the Magic Lord, letting the claw loose.

The golem tried to hit Midna with its whip made of magical energy, but the Twilight Princess cut it using the Light of Twili as she saw Link being pulled to the face of the stone monster. The Hero slashed at the eye of the Magic Lord, earning another roar from the creature and lights come from its eye, traveling through the lines of its body to him to probably try and immobilize him again, but this time he was prepared and jumped. Where his feet had been, a column of light erupted, trying to hit him. Link dived to escape it and was caught by Midna, who floated up, holding him by the arm.

Several other lights came from the "eye" of the golem-like creature and started to emit more beams, as the giant flung its arms to try and hit the couple, seeming now angered by all the damage made on its weak spot, which Midna and Link could see didn't regenerate and had several cuts and even some cracks on it. The Twilight Princess floated up fast, avoiding the frantic attacks of the Magic Lord, and dived, avoiding more beams and even energy blasts coming from its eye-shaped rune.

She then threw Link, reading the Light of Twili as Link held the Master Sword with his two hands. The hands of the Magic Lord came up, trying to smash the two between them, but they were faster and plunged their blades on the eye of the monster first, making all of its body practically freeze in its place as an ear-splitting roar sounded when the blessed swords sunk into the "eye" of the monster.

The crystals on the handle of the swords shone as their wielders, who tried to ignore the intense pain at the back of their heads cause by the roar, slightly pulled them out before thrust them inside the body of the Magic Lord again, cracks spreading from the eye and beam of lights coming out of its body, together with an abhorrent amount of magical energy.

Midna transferred all the power she had to the Light of Twili as Link held his tighter, also unconsciously putting all the power he had on the Master Sword. The crystals of the two sacred swords shone brighter and a string of light shot from each of them, connecting to the crystal of the other and creating a link, like they were balancing the power received equally. All of that happened in a blink of an eye.

Midna and Link looked to each other, with a serene smile on their faces and a loving look on their eyes. The body of the Magic Lord bellow them was already ruing as the cracks spread very fast and all of its power was being expelled from its body.

"Until the twilight...?", Midna murmured to her lover, in which he answered by nodding before saying:

"Until the twilight..."

The two then looked back to the crazed entity that had toyed with their lives and the lives of their people and was the cause of so many other cruel acts through the story of both worlds. Their looks hardened, showing nothing, but pure determination as they slightly pulled their blades again and plunged them forward with all their strength.

The combined power of the two blades sent an immense amount of purifying energy through the body of the Magic Lord, which let out a final, earth-shaking roar, before all of its body explode in a bright flash of light, magic and even twilight matter and rocks, which shattered in the air and disappeared as the light engulfed all...

- - - - -

Zelda arrived at the castle's construction site after a quick ride on Epona. She got worried since Link and Midna were taking so long and decided to come and see if she could help them someway. Tenros insisted in, at least, coming with her. As the Twili First Guard appeared from her shadow, she looked around the destroyed construction space of the castle's second floor.

There were sings of fight everywhere, but she couldn't feel the presence of any of her friends or Aeris, it seemed they had left to another location. It was then a bright flash coming from the skies attracted the attention of the Princess of the Light World.

Zelda and Tenros looked up, seeing the light was coming right from the distortion that gave view to the Twilight Realm, more precisely, at a point that seemed to connect the skies of her realm with the other. The two then heard a powerful roar, which seemed to echo a great distance, shaking some rubbles around the construction site.

"**What the...?!"**, Tenros let out.

The light got brighter to the point Zelda and the Twili accompanying her had to protect their eyes. The flash seemed to cover good part of the ring of clouds that gave view to the Twilight Realm, as it started to spin faster, the clouds now converging to its center.

The purple pillars of light around Hyrule started to flicker, until the symbols from where they came shattered like glass, turning into purple dots of light and disappearing in the air, together with the light they emitted. The clouds then rushed to the center of its ring when the flash became brighter a last time and seemed to explode on thousands of spheres of light.

The clouds then dispersed and the orange skies of the Light World's sunset could now be seen above the castle, without any image of the other realm. As the light spheres turned to dots as they fell to the ground, Zelda thought she had sensed a powerful presence when the flash had gotten brighter the first time, but now this presence was gone, without leave any trace. The brown-blond Princess had a good guess about what had just happened and smiled. Everything had worked out in the end.

Tenros was staring at the falling lights in awe, when he noticed something and looked to himself, even more surprised. Zelda sensed this and looked to her companion, casting a curious, yet solemn look when she saw Tenros.

"**I'm... solid again..."**, the Twili soldier said, checking if any part of his body had remained transparent.

"Maybe, this is their thanks for everything that was done...", Zelda said, looking to the skies again.

She smiled once more, thinking of her two friends and how they, once more, saved not just this world, but the Twilight Realm too...


	31. The True Power

The epilogue for you people! Now my fic is officially over.

Thanks for all those who reviewed and accompanied my story this far. I would like to know what original character you liked the most, your favorite parts, etc. If you want, put it in your last review for this fic.

Also, on another note. I'm going to leave my poll open for one more week after publishing this chapter, so you have this time to vote before I decide what other project I will focus on.

Once more, thanks for your support and ONWARD WITH THE SHOW!!!

_

* * *

_

Epilogue:

_The True Power_

Zelda was brushing her hair in her newly finished room, in the front of a table with a mirror on its top. The castle was almost completely rebuilt, the throne room in the tallest tower was the only thing missing. The brown-blond princess then thought about how things had been going so far with the reconstruction of her kingdom.

After the whole Aeris-Magic Lords conflict, she had called back the Hylians and started to repair Castle Town and the damage on the castle's reconstruction site. Some mouths latter, everything seemed to be slowly returning to its normal routine. The council hadn't been bothering her since Hale's execution.

A sound of someone clearing his throat was heard as Zelda ended brushing her hair and arranging the two strands she generally left fall on her front. Putting her golden tiara and her earrings on, Zelda gave permission for the presence to manifest itself. Tenros then appeared from a nearby shadow.

Ever since the end of Link and Midna's battle, Tenros had been solid in the Light World and had served as an emissary between the two worlds. She was glad to have his company from times to times. Llorest also came with him, like a stowaway, of course. The jester, strangely, was also solid, which made the Hylian Princess think that maybe the goddesses were being more lenient with the Twili now.

"I just came to remember you of your **appointment. **Uh, **I mean**...", Tenros spoke, altering between Hylian and Twili.

"It's alright. We already spoke about it, you don't need to speak Hylian in my presence the entire time.", Zelda said.

"**Yeah, but..."**

"Let's just go, shall we.", Zelda said walking to a pedestal near the door to her bathroom in which was one of the Mirror Shields.

Ever since Tenros was appointed to be the messenger between the two people, he was taught the Hylian language. He was still having some difficulty with it, sometimes changing to Twili without even realize it. Zelda insisted that such thing wasn't necessary, since she wasn't planning to introduce the Twili tribe to her people so soon, at least not before the memory of the trouble with Aeris settled in.

Zelda picked up the Mirror Shield and charged some of her magic in her hand, touching the shield, which absorbed the magical energy and its runes glowed, before projecting a portal on the wall of the Princess' bedroom.

The Princess of the Light World and Tenros entered the portal, arriving soon enough in the Twilight Realm. The room they were was like a mirror of Zelda's own room, save by the fact the furniture was made of a material that was slightly lighter in color than the normal wood of the Light World and the balcony and the windows didn't have any glass on it.

"Zelda, Tenros, good to see you two!", a familiar voice greeted them. The two turned to the bed to see Link getting up and going to hug them. Zelda and Tenros returned the gesture.

"It's good to see you too.", Zelda said, looking around. "Where's Midna?"

"She said she was going to buy something in a nearby store for me and would be back soon for your meet.", the Hero said.

Zelda cast a brief glance to the Mirror Shield behind her, in a similar pillar to the one she had in her room. The Hylian noblewoman handed her shield to Link, who put it on the king-sized bed with curtains over its sides.

The two Hylians started to chatter about how they had been doing in both worlds. Link had visited his friends back in the Light World, but most of the time he stayed in the Twilight Realm to help Midna, who hadn't been able to visit Zelda or Link's friends due to the intense charge of duties she was facing in the reconstruction. Tenros went to the door to guard it, when it opened, revealing Midna in her usual black robe. The Twilight Princess saw her light counterpart and called her:

"Hey, Zelda.", the other princess looked to Midna and got up, hugging her in a greeting gesture, which Midna returned.

"It's good to see you again, my friend.", Zelda spoke.

"Same here. Sorry for the delay, I was in the town seeing some new products a store there has."

"Strange...", another voice sounded. The four looked to Midna's side and saw Llorest. "You were never a shopping person, Princess. Might I ask what were you buying?", he asked, winking his eyes several times and leaning his head a little forward, like he was asking Midna to tell him a secret.

"None of your business. Now if you don't... Hey!", the female Twili exclaimed when Llorest called for some twilight matter around her magical aura that he identified as being something extra, making the goods Midna bought materialize.

To everybody's surprise, it was clothes, but what called the jester's attention was a swimming trunk and a blue, bikini set. Link, Zelda and Tenros all looked to Midna, the latter two with their eyebrows raised. The Twilight Princess looked a little embarrassed and just turned to them, with a mild smile and looking to the ground.

"Midna... why exactly did you... ?", Link asked, starting to blush as the answer came to him.

"For us to use?", Midna asked rhetorically, her tone edging between sarcasm and embarrassment, looking to Link with a look that said "isn't it obvious".

"And... I guess... this is yours... isn't it, Princess?", Llorest asked, looking more attentively to the bikini in his hands, which he now noticed seemed a little small.

"Yeah, what so?", Midna spoke, her tone now rid of embarrassment.

"Well, it's small and Sir Link's one... it's almost like...", Llorest suddenly stopped as his mind started to work on what should be Midna's intention in buying those articles of clothing.

When realization came to the jester, a mental image was immediately projected in his mind. Combined with what he once saw in Kakariko's Inn, it was enough to cause an overreaction on his system. Llorest's head shot up, thin lines of blood coming out of his nose as the jester fainted, still with the swim suits on his hands and his top hat never falling from his head.

Everybody in the room looked to the body of the jester for what seemed some awkward minutes of silence. Midna was first to recover and sighed as she walked to the eccentric Twili and retrieved her swim suits, saying:

"Great. The idiot stained them. Now I'm going to have to send it to clean.", nobody commented on that...

- - - - -

A table had been set in one of the many balconies that were constructed around the palace. Some servants brought tea and food, which Zelda and Link thanked. Midna started to ask her counterpart about the news in her kingdom. Tenros was near them, sitting in another table and also eating some snacks that were brought to him by some maids.

When the Princess of Hyrule ended to tell about the stable condition of Hyrule, she asked Midna about her kingdom. The Twilight Princess spoke:

"We finally achieved to collect and destroy the portals Aeris created and I had to _gently _ask for some nobles to stop spreading propaganda about his last acts and words. It's kinda tiring, but not many people listen to them, anyway."

"What about your image? Good or bad, you did destroy your people's most ancient artifact.", Zelda asked.

"Yeah, that had caused some problems and some Twili still don't believe that when Aeris was talking about power, he was referring to the power of the Fused Shadows. Our scientist never discovered that there was some kind of entity inhabiting them, so few people would actually believe in it."

"But Midna said that with my support, people will understand it was necessary and her image will be restored soon enough.", Link said.

"Heh, true enough. Link might not be of any use in political matters, whatsoever...", Link glared at his lover when she said that. "But he's the best emotional support and boyfriend I could ever ask for. And for the record, this was a huge compliment."

"I know, thanks.", Link said, smiling.

When the subject turned to emotional support, Midna decided to ask Zelda if she had found anyone yet. The Hylian noblewoman took a sip of her tea before answer:

"I hadn't have much time to think about it and Alasya has been demanding explanations as to why its Prince was found with his nose broken after a brief visit to Hyrule's lands.", at that, Link avoided to look the two princesses, looking to the twilit horizon of the Twilight Realm. "But, fortunately, the council hasn't tried to force me into anything. They've been very quite since Hale's prison and the crisis with Aeris."

"Good to hear.", Midna said. The Twilight Princess spared a quick look to Link, who was still trying to not call attention to his guilt in the whole Alasya quarrel, and smiled one her typical, malicious smiles, coming up with an idea. "If you need anything on that matter, or simply to know how it is, I can lend you Link for some time.", Zelda looked to Midna, blushing, while the Hero almost snapped his neck, turning his head to Midna and yelling a "WHAT?!". "Just make sure to return him to me when you're done, ok?", the female Twili said, winking at her light counterpart.

Tenros shook his head from his position as Zelda avoided her look, still blushing, and Link had his mouth open in shock. Midna looked from one to the other and let out a high-pitched laugh. The Hero and the Princess of Light World looked back to her and to each other, before realizing it all had been a joke at their cost, laughing low in embarrassment. Tenros also let out a snicker.

"You... you should have seen your faces! It was priceless!", Midna said while trying to recover her breath and even wiping some tears.

"**You just love torturing them, don't you, Midna?"**, Tenros asked from the other table.

"I can't help it. It's just too hilarious to let it pass. And if I were to change, I could end up as serious as Zelda. We don't need another serious girl in our group. Plus, it would ruin my natural charm.", Midna said, while passing her hand on her hair.

"And this would certainly be a great loss.", Link said, in a sly tone.

"Was that sarcasm?", Midna asked, looking to Link.

"Maybe. But I like you the way you are, even if you don't act like a princess at all and is one of the most temperamental woman I ever knew.", Link said, smiling an innocent smile, though it was clear he was getting a revenge for all the times Midna picked on him.

"Wow... thanks a lot, Link.", she said, receiving a "you're welcome" from Link, who still smiling. "By the way, you can sleep in the couch tonight.", the green clad swordsman's smile immediately disappeared as he sighed in sorrow.

Zelda went back to eat some of the unique food of Twilight Realm and Tenros was drinking from his fruit cocktail, when Llorest appeared, with his usual grin. The jester spoke:

"I apologize for the interrupting my ladies, Sir Link and Tenros, but I thought you all would like to make this meeting a bit more... interesting and memorable.", he said, in a suggestive tone.

"And what are you suggesting?", Link asked while Midna tried to make signal for him to don't ask, but when he did, she slapped her forehead at that.

"To take a photo!", the jester spoke, stepping aside and revealing a photographic camera with a goofy smile on his face, eyes closed and hands motioning to the device like he was presenting a play actor.

Midna stood quiet at that while Zelda and Link looked between themselves, finding that a good idea. They didn't seem to notice the camera looked too similar to the Hylian models, or were just ignoring it. Tenros was the one to pronounce Midna's doubt:

"Where did you take this? We generally use spells to take photos."

"Let's just say I _found _it in one of my many excursions with you to the Light World, Tenros.", Llorest said, looking up and rocking back and forth on his wheels, like a child hiding his latest trick.

"You know what, let's just forget it and get over with this thing.", Midna said, getting up together with Link and Zelda.

Tenros also decided to drop the subject and got up. The group then adjusted near the balcony's fence, making a good contrast with the twilit skies of the realm. Zelda posed with one hand over the other, putting them over the waist of her dress and showing a content smile. Link put his arm around Midna's waist and smiled to the camera while Midna put hers around her lover's shoulder and smiled an attractive smile. Tenros was standing at Zelda's side, arms crossed, with a playful smirk on his face.

"Ok, now say: domestic Dharas don't make good pets.", Llorest said. Everybody stood quiet at that. Link and Zelda were confused while Tenros scratched his head. A vein appeared on Midna's forehead as she stretched her arm, pointing her hand's palm to Llorest and charging magical energy. The jester started to sweat on that, though he maintained his goofy smile. "Or you can simply say 'cheese'."

The group resumed their poses and said 'cheese', with a flash following it and Llorest teleporting near them, also appearing in the photo, with a wide grin on his face, holding his top hat in one, stretched hand inclined up, passing near Tenro's head, and the other hand stretched in the opposite direction. Nobody really complained about that.

While they went back to their tables, Midna and Link checked on the two swords they had left leaning on the fence, near their table, the Mirror Shields piled one over the other near the swords. Link was going to return the Master Sword to the Sacred Grove latter while Midna decided to keep the Light of Twili, since it chose her.

In a way, Midna, Link and Zelda knew Aeris was right: there were two kinds of people; those who sought power and those who didn't. But just the fact that they were seeking power didn't make them necessarily greedy or evil in essence. In the end, like Midna had said, all that mattered was how that person would use the power he acquired.

When they thought about what Aeris once said, that everybody that had power would, before long, dedicate their lives to it, they found it was half-truth. Just because one accumulated power, that didn't mean he would give his heart and mind so he could get more. If he was be able to look around him and identify those that truly liked him and let them get closer to his heart, it wouldn't be consumed by power alone or the need to get more.

Economical, political or magical power didn't make anybody strong, not if you couldn't open your heart and let it connect with the ones you hold dear and want to help you just because they also think of you as someone important to them. This was what made Midna, Link, Zelda, Tenros and many others so strong and gave them strength when they most needed. This was the true power...

_The End_


End file.
